Force Maelstrom
by CrosZ
Summary: At the end, Naruto and Kyubi had to use drastic measures. The result, he was flung into a world where he has no Kyubi and chakra. How will he survive? Though, at the weirdest circumstances, he met someone whom everyone thought was just a myth.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone ^_^ It's been a long time since I last wrote. I have been reading a lot of crossovers of Fairy tail and Naruto. While reading those stories, an idea came up to me. So here am I now writing my own crossover fic. My first one at that. Please read and review so I would know if my idea is any good. :D

"Human talking"

'Human thought'

**"Kyubi/monster Talking"**

**'Kyubi/monster thought'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Naruto and their characters. I only own this story. :D**

~~~~/~~~~ Change of scene

~0~0~0_ flashback _~0~0~0~0

And now unto the story.

**Chapter 1: Prologue: You're in Earthland**

Destruction, was what, could only be seen in an almost three mile radius. In the midst of the destruction two individuals were present. One barely standing while the other lies down defeated, the one, who was standing limply walked toward the fallen enemy and bend down. He held a strange three pronged kunai on his hand and placed it on his enemy's eyes.

"You are defeated, Uchiha Madara. I'll be making sure that this time you won't be coming back." He said as he ripped out both his enemy's eyes and destroyed them with a simple fire jutsu.

But instead of screaming in pain, a low but wicked chuckle was heard from Madara.

"You really have become very powerful, Namikaze Naruto. I can't believe that even with all the eight Bijus on my possession together with the rinnegan and sharinggan, you would still find a way to beat me by using only the Kyubi and sage mode. But you know, with all my years of being on this world, did you really think that I didn't have a back-up plan? You are underestimating me Namikaze."

"A back-up plan huh? I already sealed up your chakra, destroyed your rinnegan and sharinggan. I also sealed your access of the chakra on the Bijus inside you. What could you still possibly do?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're not the only one who is good with seals, Boy." Madara said darkly as his body start to glow and energy start to unstably pulsate around them.

The smirk on Naruto's face suddenly disappeared and a look on panic was etched on his face.

"What are you doing? What is happening? Answer me!" He shouted.

Madara laughed like a maniac and said.

"Ah, the smell of fear, I love how a cocky brat like you panic in fear after second of thinking that you had won. You see, when I plan, I always ensure that the worst scenario would be a sacrificial win."

Madara could feel that Naruto was starting to get what he was saying. He continued.

"Don't think anymore, I shall tell you what my plan for a worst scenario. You see when I sealed the Bijus on myself, I added a failsafe seal. The seal activates when I willed it. So you see, I am not just a God but also a ticking bomb, a bomb that is worth the power of the eight Bijus. Do you know how powerful of a bomb is that Uzumaki? Everything, everything in this forsaken world will be wiped out. No one will survive, not you, not me and especially not the elemental nations. I die, everyone will die with me."

Madara starts to laugh like a maniac again. Meanwhile Naruto was already trying to think of a way to stop it.

"Shit shit shit, what do I do? I can't teleport him to anywhere in this world as the explosion would destroy the whole world anyway." He continues to ponder until he remembered Kakashi's technique, Kamui.

"Right, Kakashi-sensei's technique could send someone to a temporary dimension." But then he realized something.

"Kakashi-sensei is dead." He punched the ground hard.

"Is this the end? Is this the only thing I could do even with all my hard work? All of us are going to die in the end? No, I can't accept that. Even if there is only one string of hope, I'll grab into it because they have faith in me."

"**There is a way, Naruto." The fox said in his mind.**

"What? Tell me." He asked.

"**Do you remember you're Hiraishin? It is a time-space jutsu. If you could improvise it a little using my chakra you might be able to produce a rip on dimension and transport Madara there."**

"I see let's do it then."

"**There is a catch however."**

"I will die with Madara, won't I? Or worse be trapped on that rip in reality where I might be sailing into oblivion for the whole eternity."

"**Yes, are you still willing to do this?"**

"Of course, there is no other way. We would all die if I don't do this. I'm sorry that you would be joining me too."

"**It is alright. Atleast I would be able to do something good in my cursed life. Now, let's start."**

"Okay, how do we do it?"

"**Remember how you discovered that Hiraishin is a jutsu where it makes a time-space tunnel between two markers."**

"Yeah, basically if I had a Hiraishin seal with me and I had a Hiraishin seal on another place. If I activate the seal that is with me, I would sense were all my markers are. Then I will be entering time-space dimension and then I would automatically exit on the marker I had chosen. The exits are those seals with the same chakra as what I had poured into the seal that is with me. But you know, we can't stay in the tunnel for a long time since if I don't choose a destination, I would randomly land on any of the markers I placed."

"**Precisely, that is why you will use my chakra instead of your chakra. Since, my chakra isn't the same as what you poured into those markers when they are made, there will be no exit on the tunnel. That is why I told you that it would be a suicide. Unless there is a chakra or energy that is the same as mine, there will be no exit."**

"I see then let's do it now."

Naruto said as the demon cloak enveloped him and he poured the chakra unto his three pronged kunai.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope you all live a happy and peaceful life." was what he last said before he and Madara were engulfed by a blinding red light.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The midnight sky was currently illuminated only by a full moon. On the forest, a shadow could be seen moving at a very fast rate. The figure suddenly stopped revealing a cloaked man, his head hidden by a hood. He looked at the moon.

"It's full moon tonight, perfect." From where he is standing, he could see the bottom of the hill. His eyes narrowed as he focused on a strange pyramid structure.

'Those humans, I really won't understand them. Don't they know that what they are trying to do might result to the destruction of this world? Or maybe they already know but would gladly let the world crumble just for power. That, I cannot allow.' He thought as he quickly run down towards the pyramid.

Inside the pyramid, a group of humans are meditating and concentrating. In front of them is a platform where various relics are placed.

Outside the pyramid, many people are standing guard so the ceremony won't be disrupted. A figure suddenly landed next to one of the guards. A hand clasp the guard's mouth as a sword pierced his chest. Seconds later he dropped dead. The shadowy figure moves quickly from one guard to the other and minutes later, the victims lay down dead on the cold ground.

Meanwhile, inside the pyramid, one of the relics starts to glow weakly. So weak, that it went unnoticed by the practitioners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Just my luck, I was able to transport Madara to a time-space dimension but hell, he just had to explode in one compressed spot. Now, I'll be living in this limbo for all eternity instead of dying with him on that explosion."

"**It looks like space here is distorted. It's true that if Madara exploded on our world, he would have destroyed it but here,** **where space and time might constantly compress and decompress, anything could happen. Heck, we don't even know if how much time has passed since we were here. To us, it might be merely minutes but in actuality we might be here for a century already. Just look at what it did to us, it separated me from you."**

The Kyubi said while floating in front of Naruto.

"Good point. Oh well, so I guess we will be staying for whole eternity here eh, partner?"

The Kyubi merely chuckled and said.

"**Don't lose hope, you never know what might happen… Urk…"**

Suddenly Kyubi and Naruto felt like they are being ripped apart and then reformed.

"Kyubi… what's happening? Ugh.."

"**I think the space-time is changing. And it is changing us with it."**

After several minutes or so they thought, the changing stopped and instantly Naruto felt his body aching.

"Kyubi, where are you? What happened? It's kind of dark and I can't see a thing."

Kyubi could only stare in awe, for right now, he is looking not at a seventeen year old Naruto but an almost a hundred year old Naruto.

"**Naruto, I think we aged by a century."**

"What? So you mean to tell me I can't see because I am already old. No wonder I feel so weak."

The Kyubi chuckled at Naruto.

"**Well, even as a hundred year old you still are loud and energetic, I give you that."**

"Oh just my luck, now I have to live like this for all eternity."

"**Don't worry, if my theory is correct. We might change again."**

"The hell, what would be next? Me, being only bones?"

Unfortunately or fortunately, they started to feel being ripped and reformed again.

"The hell, does it really have to be this painful."

While Naruto cursing everything for the pain, the Kyubi saw something and inspected it. He narrowed his eyes at it and saw that it was a tiny spec of light. A light coming from something and then he remembered what Naruto told him.

'**The exit of the tunnel. Now, if only I could pour in more of my chakra to compensate for the marker's lack of chakra.' **The Kyubi thought.

After several minutes, the change stopped and Naruto is now is in his late forties.

"So, now we go back in time?" Naruto asked as he saw Kyubi doing something.

"Hey Kyubi what are you doing?" He asked.

"**I'm pouring my chakra into this small spec of light. It might be end of the tunnel. We might be able to get out of here afterall. So, stay back a little because I'm gonna go full force to compensate the lack of chakra of the marker."**

"Yeah, go Kyubi you can do it." Naruto said as he started cheering Kyubi while transforming on a almost fifty year old version of his Oiroke no jutsu.

"**Stop that, it's kinda disturbing." **The Kyubi said while trying to erase that memory from his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure enters the pyramid and immediately felt disgusted at what he saw. Human bodies chained up like animals. It is clear to him as what they fate were.

"Human sacrifices, they would sacrifice their own kind just to gain more power. Disgusting." He said as he walked towards the room at the end.

As he approached the room, the guards stationed outside the room saw him and was about to attack him when one of them was pushed back by an invisible force to the wall. The strong impact killed the guard while the other was seemingly pulled towards the attacker and was asked.

"Are there still other prisoners of yours alive?"

"No… they were all sacrificed for our ceremony a while ago." was the guards reply. He suddenly spit blood as a sword pierced him.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about accidentally killing any innocent." The intruder said as he dropped the now lifeless body of the guard.

The intruder waves his hand and the door slams down like it was pushed by a great force. The practitioners inside were startled by the sudden slam. They looked at the direction of the doors and saw their eyes went wide.

"Dark magic practitioners, do you know what you are doing?" was the intruder's question.

"Of course, who are you to persecute us when you are also a killer." They answered while point at the two guards who were killed.

"Practicing dark magic, I don't care about that. Killing, sometimes is needed to stop evil. But you were not merely practicing dark magic, you were also sacrificing your own kind and also trying to revive an evil entity that could destroy this world. That is something, I cannot let pass." He said as he walked towards them.

One of them shot a fireball towards him. For a moment they rejoiced for they thought that he was burned, until the one who shot it suddenly dropped to the ground dead with stab wound. Then suddenly, one of them was flung towards the wall. Soon, only the leader of the practitioners was left.

"What kind of monster are you?" The leader asked.

"Oh, you have the nerve to say that when you are someone that would gladly sacrifice your own kind and destroy this world just for power?" He answered.

"But I'll humor you." He continued as he took off his hood.

"Impossible, you're a…" The leader didn't finish as he was beheaded by the intruder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Just a little more… Urk.." **Suddenly Kyubi and Naruto were being changed again.

"Gahhh… This one really hurts like hell."

After a few minutes it stopped and Naruto now looks like a four year old child while the Kyubi became as big as a normal wolf.

"**Oh great, we just had to transform to our child forms. Now, I don't have enough chakra to make it bigger. We have to wait for some time until I could get my chakra back or we change again."**

"Kyubi, the light it's starting to shrink." Naruto said as he saw the light starts to fade.

"**Oh shit, the one supporting the mark on the other side must have been cut off. I have to do this now." **The fox said as he started focusing his chakra on the light again to open up the exit.

As he was doing it, Naruto notices that the fox was starting to fade.

"Hey Kyubi what's happening to you? You're fading."

"**I'm dissipating. As I said, I am made of pure chakra. Right now, I am almost using all my chakra and that's why I am starting to dissipate."**

"Then stop it"

"**I can't if I stop now, we might not be able to get out of here."**

"Idiot! If you dissipate how are you going to escape here?"

"**Then atleast, you would be able to get out." **

"WHAT!"

"**Look the exit is finished. Come on, go now."**

"Kyubi…"

"**What? Now go before I couldn't hold it anymore."**

"What about you?" Naruto said looking at worriedly at Kyubi.

"**I told you already, I have been alive for such a long time. I think it is time for me to rest. But you, you haven't yet to be truly happy in your whole existence. You deserve that chance."**

"But…"

"**If you want to make it up to me, then promise me that in this lifetime, you would find your happiness. Now go, oh and you might be arriving on a different world or timeline."**

"Thank you Kyubi, I'll never forget you." was what Naruto said as he was flung into the light by one of the Kyubi's tails.

"**Take care of yourself, Naruto." **was what Naruto last heard from the fox as he saw the fox fade into nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the intruder was about to destroy the room where the ceremony was held, a bright light blinded him. For several second, he wasn't able to see. When he regained his sight, what he saw surprised him.

"A child?" was all he could say.

He cautiously walked towards the boy and looked at the sleeping child.

He checked the child if he was alive, after that he looked at the child. The child may not be older than four years old. He has golden, chubby face and tanned skin.

"Could he be a monster produced by the demonic ceremony? Should I eliminate him? He may become a threat to the world." He was about to stab the child but he couldn't.

"How could I kill someone who looks so innocent? How am I suppose kill a child?" He said his dilemma.

He remembered what an old friend said.

"It doesn't matter where you come from, what matters is what you will be." He muttered as he picked up the child. Once he was outside the pyramid, he stretched his right hand and aimed it at the pyramid, then he closed his hand to form a fist and the pyramid crumbled to the ground as if a force pulled it down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The child started to wake up, blue eyes darted around seemingly scanning the area.

"You're awake." The child was startled by the voice and looked behind him. He was startled at what he saw but was too confused to voice it out.

"What's your name?"

"N-Namikaze Naruto…" was the child's answer.

"I see, nice name. Here is some food. Eat, if you are hungry." He said as he started practicing his magic.

They were silent for a moment as Naruto watches him. Naruto, though was fascinated at what he was doing. He couldn't stop his curiosity, so he asked.

"Um, where am I? What's your name? What is that you are doing? And what are you?" He asked.

He stopped practicing, looked at the child seemingly surprised at the child's out of character behavior. He sat on a nearby log and looked at Naruto.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. You seem to be able to form logical questions and the manner you asked them felt like it was atleast a teenager who asked me and not a child. But to answer your questions, you're in Earthland. My name is Valandil. What I did was a magic, a lost magic ark. And lastly, I am a creature you humans call an Elf." was the answer he got.

**End of Prologue**

AN: So how was it? Is it any good? Please Read and Review.

And Oh, on the other note. This will be a Levy x Naruto. My reason well, you see there's already many Erza x Naruto, so I want to give the other girls screen time :D. Just joking, I just like her that's all. A warning though, there won't be a Gajeel Redfox in this story as Naruto will take his place. (OMG MASSIVE SPOILER) :) Oh and Naruto's magic will be... figure it out :D or wait till I reveal it on the next chapter.

Please Read and Review ^_^ It really boosts my energy to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

:D Here is the 2nd chapter. I am so overwhelmed with the surge of favorites and alerts. I also appreciated all the reviews. So for that. THANKS YOU VERY MUCH (^_^) *bows*.

Oh yeah Happy Halloween everyone. Errm, I'm a little late I guess.

Review Answer Corner (Umm sorry not all reviews will be posted only those with questions):

chm01, vitorhugo0, Flamelord99, Werewolf2300, Owlbear, No- I'm not on facebook.: Thank you for the review ^_^ I hope I keep you interested.

dark lord of the bijuu: *gulp* I hope I don't disappoint you but Naruto won't be learning Dragon slayer magic. *Hides* don't punish me.

KRP: Umm you are close, very very close :D

GaijinSamurai: :D it will be a big spoiler if I answer your questions but sorry Naruto won't be using dragon slayer magic here but Fairy tail will still have 3 dragon slayers :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Naruto and all of their characters. I only own the concept of this story. :D

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene change

~0~0~0~Flashback~0~0~0~0 Flashback

'chatter' thought

"Chatter" Talking

**Chapter 2: Cruel Fate**

"Come out from you're hiding place, Naruto." Valandil said.

He waited for a few moments but no one came out.

"Oh, you want to play that ninja game again huh?" He said as he smiled and looked at a bush. Suddenly, something from the bush was tossed upward. A scream was heard as the tossed object was coming down fast. Valandil smirked as the screaming object was about to hit the ground. Suddenly, he waved his hand and instead of hitting the ground the object floated a feet before it hit the ground and then he waved his hand and the object dropped to the ground unceremoniously.

A distinct "OW" was heard as he walked closer to the object that is revealed to be Naruto.

"You never learn, do you, Naruto?"

"Che, if only I could use my chakra or my ninja abilities. You would have not been able to find me." The four year old Naruto mumbled.

Valandil only smiled upon hearing Naruto's mumbling.

"Maybe I wouldn't have, Naruto. But why are you hiding there while watching me?"

Naruto cursed under his breath for mumbling about ninjas.

"I don't know. Maybe a part of me was scared that you would think that I was trying to steal your jutsu… err magic I mean."

"My magic isn't something that could be easily stolen or copied you know." Valandil seats next to Naruto. They were silent for a moment until Valandil broke it.

"Hey Naruto, what's it like on your world?" He asked.

Naruto was surprised at his question. As if Valandil could sense what he was thinking he said.

"Don't be surprised that I somehow figure out that you are neither from our world nor from our time. The first time I saw you, I already knew that you are not from this world. You said that you came from a hidden village that doesn't associate themselves much to the outside world. But I find it hard to believe that I haven't encountered that kind of a village considering I have been roaming around Earthland for centuries now. And even though, you try hard to act like a child, I could sense that you are someone who have already seen the horrors of life and fought through it to live. I told you much of this world and what I am. So tell me, what are you, Naruto?"

"You'll probably not believe me anyway, you'll probably say that it's just a made up story." Naruto answered sadly.

"I'm an elf. The humans in this world probably think of me as just a myth. A fictitious being made by the imaginative mind but here I am in front of you. How can you say that I might not believe your story when my existence was also supposed to be made up?"

Naruto grinned and said. "Well, then you better be ready because it's going to be a long story."

"Well, time is something an elf has so much to spend." Valandil said as he smiled at Naruto.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Standing in the mid of darkness was an eleven year old Naruto, his clothes are soaked and his black sword is dripping with blood, Valandil's blood. Lying at his feet was Valandil's lifeless body, his face calm and had a smile even in death.

"I killed him… I killed him…" was all could be heard. The voice grew louder and louder until it was like a scream.

Suddenly, Naruto jolted up from his sleep. His eyes wide open and his face soaked with sweat. He looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. He looked at his hands for a moment and then he covered his face with it. A knock was heard from his door and a familiar female voice was heard.

"Naruto-san, may I come in?"

"Yes Juvia, the door is not locked."

Juvia opened the door and walked in. She looked around and saw everything was toppled over like an earthquake just occur and said.

"Juvia, felt you're magic. So Juvia thought that there is something wrong. Juvia guess she was right?"

"Just a stupid nightmare." Naruto answered dismissively.

"A nightmare or a recollection of the past, perhaps?"

"It's none of your business. Just go back to sleep. We have finished our job here already and we will go back to the guild tomorrow by early morning. Master Jose doesn't like waiting."

"If Naruto-san says so, then Juvia will go back to sleep now." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

When Juvia left, he took the sheathed sword that was standing by the wall. He unsheathes it and looked carefully at the sword's black blade.

"A nightmare about the past…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had just risen from the horizon as tree individuals are walking around the city. From one look, you knew that they just had a rough time from a mission. Two of them had a sulking look while the last one was cheerful like a child.

"Come on Jet, Droy. Let's explore this town before we go back to Magnolia. I bet they have many books that are a good read." The cheerful one said as she walked around town looking for bookstores.

"That's Levy for you. Even though we almost failed our mission and almost got ourselves killed by that beast, she still had bright smile on her face." Jet said.

"Yeah, I guess we are lucky that boulder chose to fall off the mountain and on top of that beast's head when it was about to gut her." Droy replied.

"Lucky huh? Are we always going to depend on luck and Levy's cheerfulness? Personally, I feel sick about myself. I can't even hurt that stupid beast and Levy even had to place herself between us and that beast to protect us, when we are supposedly the ones protecting her." Jet answered.

Droy was about to say something when Levy shouted at them.

"Hey Jet, Droy. What are you doing standing in there? Let's go there are so many good stands here. Come on, you slowpokes."

Jet and Droy just looked at her cheerful face and just shook their heads as they followed her. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. Blue orbs are watching the group or more specifically Levy.

"Juvia thinks, Naruto-san has feelings for the Fairy girl. Is Juvia right?"

Naruto was startled at how Juvia was able to sneak up on him without him noticing.

"You'd really be a good spy, Juvia. You're ability really masks your presence. Even I couldn't detect you easily." Naruto answered still not looking at Juvia.

"Juvia will take that as a compliment. But more importantly Naruto-san, you shouldn't…"

"I don't. What gave you the idea that I like her?"

"Naruto-san never watches a girl. Naruto-san is always professional, never showing any emotion towards anybody but while watching her, Juvia saw a small change on Naruto-san's normally frozen blue orbs."

Juvia watch Levy for a moment.

"Juvia thinks she is an amazing girl to be able to affect Naruto-san like that. Naruto-san do you really think the boulder accidentally fell to that beast's head and was not sent flying by someone?" Juvia asked as if she knew something.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"More importantly, could she be Juvia's long lost sister, because she and Juvia have the same hair color. Juvia wonders."

Naruto mentally sweat dropped at Juvia's last remark.

"No, I don't think so Juvia." He said. 'and I hope not' He thought.

"Juvia suggests that we go back to the guild now." Juvia said as she walked away. Naruto took one last look at Levy and mumbled.

"You really are one amazing woman. You remind me of my past self."

When Naruto caught up to Juvia he said.

"Could you stop this rain? It's really annoying."

"No, Juvia can't, because Juvia is a rain woman." Juvia said while looking at the road ahead.

"Tsk, weird woman."

"Thanks."

Naruto only shook his head.

'Kami must hate me so much for always putting me with the weirdest people.'

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock came at Jose Porla's door.

"Master Jose, it's me Naruto. Juvia and I just came back from our mission."

"Come in, it's open." He ordered.

The door opened as Naruto and Juvia walked in.

"The mission is a success I presume?" He asked them.

"Yes, master." Juvia answered.

"Very good, I expected no less from you two. However, I have a new mission for both of you. No, this is a mission for the whole guild." He said.

Naruto and Juvia had a bad feeling about the mission.

"Last week, Konzern Heartfilia sent a mission to our guild. The mission is to find his daughter Lucy Heartfilia. After looking for a while, I manage to find her and she is currently part of Fairy tail. This is a good opportunity for us to show those Fairy tails, which is really the better guild. All the shame they gave me and this guild will end now. Right now, I will be declaring war towards their guild but for that to happen, they must be willing to fight us first."

Naruto and Juvia stiffened at the implications of what Jose is saying. Jose continued.

"Juvia, I want you to take Lucy Heartfilia and bring her here."

Juvia reluctantly nods and walks out. When he thought that Juvia was out of earshot, he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to show Fairy tail our guild's power. Show them what Phantom Lord does to those who steps in our way. Destroy their guild building and then make the first Fairy tail members you see an example for everyone to see."

"Forgive my disrespect master, but isn't it quite a little overboard? I think destroying their building is more than enough. The magic council might punish our guild if we go overboard." He said calmly.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Naruto? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Do as you are told or are you disobeying me, hmm?" Jose answered.

Naruto just bowed for moment and started to walk out of the room.

"No master, forgive my insolence. I shall do as what you said." Naruto said as he walks out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto is currently sitting on top of the guild's roof. He is deep in thought as he looked at his sword.

~0~0~0~0~ Flashback~0~0~0~0~

It has been almost three years since Valandil and Naruto were travelling together. While travelling, Naruto was being taught by Valandil of how to fight with a sword.

"Hey Sensei, you said that you would teach me your magic but you haven't taught me anything pertaining to magic." The seven year old Naruto said calmly.

"Really? Tell me what we have been doing for the past three years."

"Well, you taught me kenjutsu. Telling me to master the techniques that was written in this book, he said as he pointed at the book he was currently reading. Then you told me to train my body by doing those physical exercises and lastly, you told me to hone my senses by meditating on various places from waterfalls to rocky mountains. But I don't get how it would help me with my magic."

"Tell me what has changed from you since then."

"Well, I have almost mastered the sword techniques in this book. I am also quite physically better than most of the humans I have seen and more importantly; I could easily sense things now."

"You forgot one thing; you are much calmer and patient now."

Naruto only nods.

"I think you are ready to learn my magic then. But before that, I want you to promise me that you won't use this magic to hurt the innocent."

"I promise, I won't use it to hurt the innocent."

"I also want to teach you some basic elvish magic spells that might come in handy in the future. So you won't be a one trick pony. It's good to always have something to surprise the enemy."

~0~0~0~0~End of Flashback~0~0~0~0~

"I'll never use 'that magic' again, I am not worthy of it." Naruto whispered.

He felt rain drops falling on his head.

"Juvia, what do you need?"

"Reminiscing the past or thinking about that girl?" Juvia asked as she sat next to him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because Naruto-san is Juvia's partner and Juvia's only friend."

"Friend huh? It's been a long time since someone called me that."

"Juvia feels that Naruto-san is somewhat similar. That Naruto-san is also sad from being alone just like Juvia. Why do you follow the master, Naruto-san?"

"So you heard our conversation afterall. I could ask the same way to you. Why do you follow him?"

"Juvia was too shy to interact with others and felt like she was always out of place. So, Juvia ran away when she was nine years old. Juvia met her sensei and she taught Juvia magic, but her sensei went missing after a year. That is why Juvia couldn't control the rain. She wasn't trained enough. When Juvia came back instead of being accepted, Juvia was more shunned because of her uncontrolled magic. But Master Jose, he took in Juvia. He didn't shun her, so this is the only thing Juvia could do as gratitude." was Juvia's answer.

"Seven years ago, when the person who taught me everything died, I lost my will to live. For three years I lived to die. I took every single suicidal mission as a mercenary. One day, my luck run out and I was about to be killed by a monster, but Master Jose came. He saved me and in gratitude I pledged my loyalty to him." Naruto said which startled Juvia because Naruto never tells anyone his past.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Juvia asked to which Naruto didn't respond so she asked him a different question.

"So, what is your decision, Naruto-san?"

"I live for the guild, let's go. We have a mission to do." Naruto answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked in the middle of silent night on the road towards, the building of Fairy tail. Talking to Juvia made him remember the past

~0~0~0~0~Flashback~0~0~0~0~

"Before I teach you my magic, I think it is only proper if I teach you the kinds of magic."

Naruto only nods.

"First there are those called the innate magic. Innate magics are inborn magics. They are not learned they are just mastered. Example of this are Take over and Telekinesis. Next type of magic is elemental magic. This type of magic uses the elements. There are mages born who are attuned to an element making it possible for him or her to learn elemental magic. Next is sorcery magic, they are non-elemental and non innate magic. They could be learned by anyone if they would dedicate enough time to learn it. Example of these is ex-quip, sleep magic, and illusion magic." Valandil paused for a moment.

"Now we go to the rarer types of Magic. First is the forbidden magic, forbidden magics are magics banned by all the mages whether they are humans or not. These magics are commonly harmful not only to the caster but to others as well. Usually, this magic is attuned to evil and requires sacrifices. The next is called Dragon Slayer magic. This type of magic is more attuned to the elements. Think of them as a stronger and more potent version of the elemental magic. They are taught by the dragons themselves."

"But why would the dragon teach someone a magic that slays them?" Naruto asked.

"That is something I am not allowed to answer. When you found a dragon slayer or a dragon, asked them yourself. Continuing on, the next type of magic is called the Lost Magic Arc. This type of magic is more on controlling the things that control things."

Valandil smirks at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.

"You didn't get it do you?"

Naruto only nods.

"I'll explain it fully to you as the magic I would teach you, falls into this category." Valandil took a small rock and dropped it to the ground letting it freefall.

"Why did the rock fall down?" He asked Naruto.

"Because you dropped it, of course it would fall down."

"But why didn't it fall left or fall right or better rise up? Why are we standing like this at the ground instead of being upside down or floating?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I just know that there is a force that is always pulling us towards the ground…" Naruto's eyes widen in realization.

"So now you do realize that there is an invisible force dragging us down. Now do you understand what I am telling you?"

"A little."

"Very well, let me ask you. After so many years, why do you think a building or a structure just collapses?"

"Of course, because it's been old, the materials are having become brittle to withstand the force that is constantly pulling it on the ground."

"Very good Naruto that is the concept of the Lost Magic Arc, controlling the things that usually controls things. In that case, if you could have controlled time, then you could accelerate, decelerate or reverse the aging or movement of things or if you controlled the force then you could have weaken, strengthen, reverse or nullify the force that is acting on an object. I have to warn you Naruto, learning this magic is very hard because these things are things that you can't see, hear, taste, smell or sometimes feel. You just know they're there. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nods.

~0~0~0~0~End Of Flashback ~0~0~0~0~

Naruto stopped his musings when he arrived in front of Fairy tail.

"I just hope the one who I encounter is a strong one. Maybe that Dragon slayer or any of their S-class mage." He muttered as he sensed if the building is empty.

"Perfect, no one is inside. Forgive me for doing this to your guild, Fairy girl."

He unsheathed his sword, its black color blending into the night. He felt people approaching but paid it no mind. He needed witnesses anyway. He swung his sword downward and it sent a crescent moon shaped dark energy towards the guild. Upon impact, the guild's wall and foundation was destroyed.

"Hey, why did you destroy our guild!" A crying female voice said.

Instantly, he recognized that voice and his eyes widen slightly. He reluctantly but emotionlessly looked at her.

'Of all the people, it had to be you that I would come across to, Fairy girl.' He thought as he was face to face with none other than Levy McGarden.

**End Of Chapter 2**

AN: Umm so how was it? Is it good or bad please Read and Review. Oh yeah, I was really disappointed on Mest Y_Y I was really looking forward to knowing a bit of his past with Mystogan but yeah, it was a good plot for Hiro Mishima specially with Zeref :D. Anyway, as I had said earlier Naruto isn't a dragon slayer, well I think you already figure out by now what his primary magic would be. :D And yeah, as I said there will still be three dragon slayer in Fairy tail and no, it won't be Gray but you already figure out who will be the third one right? Err no? well then you just had to wait then :D

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^ Good or Bad it really gives me energy and inspiration to write more :D


	3. Chapter 3

^_^ Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I always had problems writing fight scenes. So, yeah there will be fight scenes here. They won't be long though as fight scenes seems to be my waterloo. I also had to re-read the earlier chapters of Fairy tail so I could relate Naruto's insertion instead of Gajeel. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though much of it was based on what really happened in the manga. Oh and yeah, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. my inbox was flowing with favorites and Alerts. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Most thanks also to the people who reviewed. It was really heart warming and energy boosting to wake up every morning seeing you inbox filled with appreciation from your readers. So, Thanks ^_^ I hope I don't disappoint you guys.

Review answer corner:

As always I'll try to answer the questions from the reviews as long as it don't spoil my story.

Bobboky, God of Stories, Matthew Cheung, Cloves, AzSHole, Fez8745, dm5elite007, vitorhugo0, mlkoolc86 : Thanks for the reviews I hope I keep you interested. ^_^ and yeah, LEVY FTW.

Lord Naruto: you're very close very very close to it but not quite there ^_^. Juvia the dragon slayer of water? hmm maybe? :D

AznPuffyHair: :D if you find out what's wrong with it please tell me so I could try and improve my writing ^_^. About Valandil's death well, you just have to wait :D. Oh and nope I'm not targetting a Dark or an Emo Naruto. I'm more attuned to a Byakuya type. Aloof, indifferent and professional. Why did Naruto became like that? well, can't give spoilers :D. Keep the 3rd dragon slayer a secret :) .

GaijinSamurai : Yeah, I had been waiting for a story that would give Naruto a Magic Arc magic but can't find any so I said what the heck, I'll just do it then. :D

chm01 : all in due time ^_^

No- I'm not on facebook.: Yep, he still remembers his past. And yep, no chakra for him so Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and chakra enhanced Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are out of the question. But Naruto can still fight on a high level with Hand to hand and swords. Stealth, his still good with it but he lost the tools and chakra he usually use to conceal himself when he was in his universe.

kenegi: Sorry, but there won't be a Gajeel in this story. Naruto replaced his character in Fairy tail but Naruto didn't replace him as a Dragon slayer. Wendy will still be the third Dragon slayer but the second dragon slayer won't be Gajeel or Naruto.

Phew.. now unto the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story.

**Chapter 3: Fairies Vs. Phantoms: Battle Start**

Shadow Gear, a trio of mages from Fairy tail just came back from a mission, a mission which almost cost them their leader's life. The mission's aftermath though, was visible to them physically and emotionally. For Jet and Droy, it's their inability to protect Levy while Levy was more worried about them being too hard on themselves.

"I already told you two, I'm alright. We are mages, missions like this happens so you don't need to be too hard on yourselves. And I didn't die; see I'm here in front of you. Stop thinking of what ifs already, let's all get some rest and then meet our guildmates tomorrow and have some fun." Levy reassured them cheerfully.

"But Levy…" Droy was about to say something when Levy interfered him.

"Know what, we're just tired. I'll be going to Fairy hills and rest. See you tomorrow." She said as she walked towards Fairy hills, leaving the two still rooted on their spot.

As Levy was walking away from them, she knew they were still there looking at her. She made her way towards the guild building which was on the way to Fairy hills.

'Jeez those two, still thinking of what ifs when they should just be happy that we are still alive and going to be able to see our friends again.' She thought as she saw someone standing in front of the guild. The person she saw had unruly golden blonde hair that seemed to shine on the moonlight. She could tell from looking at him that he was a male even though he had his back on her. He was wearing a black overcoat that hung past his knees and he had a sword strapped on the back of his waist.

'Maybe a mage who wanted to become part of Fairy tail, better show him some hospitality.' She thought as she walked faster towards the guild.

When she was close enough for him to hear her voice though, her eyes widen when she saw him unsheathes his sword and swung it towards the guild sending a dark energy destroying the guild wall and foundation. The guild crushed to the ground.

"Why did you destroy our guild!" was all she could cry out from shock as tears spill out of her eyes.

For the first time, she saw the culprit's face as he looked at her direction. His face betrays no emotion as his deep blue eyes reflected the moonlight. If it weren't for the circumstances of how they met, she would've blushed.

"You're in our guild's way. A word of advice, don't follow me." was the only reply she got as he sheathed his sword and walked away from the shambles of the guild. Levy gritted her teeth while she looked at the ground. He just destroyed their guild, their bar, their home and that was the only reason why he did that. She closed her hands into fist. When she looked up again she saw that he was almost out of the town. She followed him.

"Cold bastard!" She screamed at him when they were outside of town. Her scream halted his movement for a moment.

"Maybe I am." was his reply as he continued walking away.

"Fire!" Levy yelled as the word fire was hauled towards Naruto.

He felt it coming and dodged it at the last second. He looked at the wood that the word struck and saw it burned to ashes.

"Now that we are outside of town, I don't have to worry about accidentally destroying anything." Levy said.

'Solid Script, an innate magic capable of creating almost anything by just saying the word, Interesting.' He thought as he looked at her with the same stoic face.

"I'll not let you go off easily after what you've done to our guild." She said as she looked at him angrily. He didn't reply.

"Fire, Fire, Fire" Levy said as numerous Fire words came hurling at Naruto. He dodged every single one of it with ease but as his feet touched the ground he heard Levy said.

"Mud." His boots slipped because of the Mud word that formed under him prompting him to kneel on one knee. His weight also made him sink into the mud, making movements of the feet hard.

"Boulder" She said as a giant boulder word comes out of nowhere and was falling towards Naruto's head. He looked at it and in a second, he moved so fast that he was like a blur. Before Levy could think, the tip of Naruto's sword was an inch away from her throat. For the first time that night, she had a good view of his sword and her eyes widened.

"This is…"

"Oh, so you know about this sword. You're magic is quite interesting but you are no match for me. So be a good girl and don't disturb me, Fairy girl." He said as he withdrew his sword and turned his back on her. Levy's legs gave out from exhaustion, fear and shock. She trembled as she slumped on the ground while she looked at him walking away. She knew she was lucky he didn't fight her seriously.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something coming to him at high speed. Levy also saw it and she screamed.

"No Jet, don't."

Naruto dodged Jet's Falcon Heaven Soar and counterattacked. He caught Jet's leg and pulled him roughly slamming him to the ground. He suddenly felt vines growing at his feet and the vines formed into fists and attacked him in a barrage of punches. He easily dodged them.

Meanwhile, Droy run towards Levy and asked.

"Are you alright? Did he do something bad to you?"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We saw you that giant boulder solid script and thought something was wrong." was Droy's reply as he continually grew the vines to attack Naruto.

Naruto was getting annoyed at the vines. No matter how he cut them down, they always grew back. He knew that it was Droy doing it but the vines kept him busy. He could send a magic attack towards him and Levy but for some reason he couldn't do so.

'What's happening? Why can't I use magic?' He thought as he looked at his sword. He sensed Jet coming towards him from behind and the fist vines are coming to him from the front. He smirked; oh he would be enjoying this. He narrowly dodged Jet's attack and grabbed him at the last second. He then hurled Jet in front of him and he took all the punches of the fist vines that were originally intended for Naruto.

Droy's eyes widened at what happened and he immediately retract the vines. At that slight opening, Naruto threw Jet towards Droy and he didn't have enough time to prepare himself as Jet came crushing to him. Naruto's attack didn't let up as he suddenly appeared in front of them and kicked them away from Levy. Before he goes, he said to Levy in a low voice.

"Do not follow us."

He tried again using his magic as he swung his sword towards Jet and Droy. This time, his magic didn't fail and a dark energy came out shooting towards Jet and Droy. Both of them were sent flying by the attack. He followed them leaving Levy alone.

"That sword…" She said as she trembled both from seeing the sword. Then she remembered.

"Jet and Droy, I must help them. They're going to get killed." She said as she did her best to stand up.

Meanwhile,

Naruto was currently standing in front of Jet and Droy with his sword drawn. He looked mockingly at them as if they were insects.

"Why are you doing this?" Droy said as he tried to stand up. Jet on the other hand was lying on the ground, his body aching all over from the attacks he took.

"I have no personal vendetta on your guild; it was just an order from Master Jose." He said in a monotone.

"Phantom Lords." Droy said.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said as he prepares to give them a beating they'll never forget.

"Wall" The giant word wall was suddenly between Naruto and his victims.

"And yet again, you are saved by Fairy girl." He said.

"Yet again?" Jet asked.

"I remember all you did against that beast was hide behind her." He answered.

The members of shadow gear suddenly went wide eyed.

"Fairy girl, I warned you to not follow us. Now, you will also meet the same fate as them." He said as he suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard!" Droy shouted but he was also silenced as Naruto started beating the crap out him and Jet.

"You scum…" Droy said as he dropped next to Levy and Jet. Naruto was about to send a magic attack towards them but his magic failed again.

'What is wrong with me today?' He thought. He was lucky though, because when he looked at them, all of them were already unconscious. He took out the guild magic stamp and stamped her expose tomach with the guild's symbol. He then tied her on the trunk of a big tree by her arms and feet making her looked like she was crucified. For Jet and Droy though, it was worse. He tied their arms and hung them to the branches of the tree making them look like decoration on a Christmas tree. He looked at Levy for a moment.

'If only you didn't follow me and if only these two weren't so weak. More importantly…' He looked at his sword.

'Why does magic fail today?' He thought.

"Regretting something, Naruto-san?" Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar voice.

"No, more importantly, how is your mission."

"It seems Heartfilia-sama isn't around town."

"I see, my mission is finished, let us report. I'm sure Master will have a new plan to get her." Naruto said as he started walking.

"Juvia was right with how she felt doesn't she? Someone did save the fairy mages from that beast by hurling a boulder unto that monster. Who and why they were saved, Juvia wonders?"

Naruto looked at her just raised an eyebrow.

"And you're implying something I presume?" He asked.

"Ah, forbidden love. Juvia likes stories like that: Dark, Tragic and Romantic."

"Someone remind me again, why am I paired with this weirdo." Naruto mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened here?" Erza said clearly angry looking at her guild in shambles. Her teammates were no better. Natsu and Gray are gritting in anger while Lucy was shock.

"It's mortifying but we were done in…" They looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was Mira who said it.

Mira led them to the basement of the guild. There, they met their guildmates and was greeted by Makarov.

"Ji-chan, this isn't Happy hour is it?" Natsu said.

"Ah right you are. How dare you go on an S-class mission without permission? I'll give you your punishment now." He said as he gave Natsu, Gray and Happy a hand chop on the head while giving Lucy a pat on the butt.

"Master do you know our current situation? They destroyed our guild." Natsu shouted.

"And who destroyed our guild? Do you have a clue?" Makarov said.

"It's Phantom Lord is it? Those bastards were always hot blooded towards us. Always having fight with our mages." Erza said.

"Calm down, it's not something to make a fuss about." Makarov said.

"What?" was the reply he got from the team.

"First of all, though it's probably them who did this, we don't have concrete evidence. Furthermore, this is as far as those idiots will go. I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild." Makarov answered.

"Empty guild?" Erza asked.

"It seems they attacked in the middle of the night." Mira answered.

"So I see no one was hurt… We were lucky."

"There's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be." Makarov said.

Natsu and Makarov argued for a while until Makarov said he would take a leak and escaped the conversation.

"Natsu, I'm sure the master is as just shocked as us. But warfare between the guilds are prohibited by the council and on top of that like master said, we don't have concrete evidence." Mira said.

"They're the ones who attack us first. They leave our guild in shambles. They are the guild who always bangs heads with us. What more evidence do we need? One of us being beaten to a bloody pulp and hanged to a high place for the whole town to see?" Natsu shouted.

"If this is how the master feels about it, we have to accept it." Erza said.

Sometime later, Team Natsu is lounging at Lucy's house.

"Do you really think Phantom attacked our guild? Why would they attack us all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know we've had some brushes but this is the first time that they attacked directly." Erza answered.

Their conversations led to the topic of Ten great mages to the effects of a war between guilds until it settled to the discussion of the strength of the guilds.

"Master Jose is said to have an equal amount of magic power as master. They also had the element four who are the equivalent of our S-class mages. But the most dangerous of the Phantom's mages is the one they call Naruto. They said that the only person stronger than him in Phantom was Jose. They say that he is more of a warrior than a mage. He opts to fight with sword or hand to hand than with magic. His magic maybe sword related though that was not proven. If it really was Phantom who attacked us, then he is probably the one who was sent to do it." Erza said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phantom Lord's guild members are all hype up at the news they got.

"Did you here? Fairy tail's guild is in shambles." One of them said.

"I bet their spirit must be pretty crushed by now. Serves them right." Another commented.

"But who did it?" Someone asked.

"Probably him." Someone whispered. Everyone looked reluctantly at the lone occupant of a table near the furthest edge of the guild. On his table, he had ramen and sake but it seemed to be untouched. He was looking out of the window deep in thought.

Naruto sensed everyone's eyes were on him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at them with an expressionless face. Everyone had suddenly had an eerie and turned around leaving him alone.

"Damn, that guy is like a stone. He shows no emotions but just from looking at him, you know that when you cross him, you're going to regret it." Someone whispered.

"Idiot, of course he's strong. Except for Master Jose, he is the only one who could command the element four." His friend answered.

Naruto paid them no mind and started eating his ramen. His thoughts came back to what he was thinking earlier.

'Why does the magic fail a few times last night? I wasn't tired nor there was nothing suppressing it.' Thinking of last night brought his thoughts to a certain blue haired girl.

'I wonder if anyone had seen them yet. She'll probably hate me and want me dead after of what I did. If only she wasn't the one who saw me last night. No, I live for the guild…' his thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"The wheels have been set in motion. Excellent job, Naruto-san." Master Jose said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Master."

"Though, it would have been better if you destroyed it while some of the Fairy's are there."

"It would be a problem if someone is accidentally killed by it. Don't worry though; I did leave a present for the town to see." Naruto answered indifferently.

"Oh, I seem to hear a little guilt in your voice Naruto-san."

"No master, I was just thinking of something. That is all. I have to excuse myself to take care of something." Naruto said as he stood up from his chair and leave the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone frantically knocked on Lucy's door interrupting Team Natsu's conversation. When she opened it, she saw that it was Cana.

"Just as I thought, I would find you here." She said as she catch tries to catch her breath.

"What happened, Cana?" Erza asked.

"You… you have to go to the southern entrance park. Immediately!" Cana shouted.

Team Natsu and Cana immediately run towards the southern entrance. What they saw made them want to destroy Phantom Lord, magic council be damned. In the big tree at the center of the park, was three of their guild mates, their friends, their siblings. Lucy had to look away as she couldn't stand looking at them. Levy was tied to the trunk of the tree by her hands and feet like she was crucified. On her stomach, the symbol of Phantom Lords is magically stamped. But what's worse, Jet and Droy were hanging on the tree branches by their hands alone being tied like they were slaves.

They felt someone approaching, when they looked to see who it is, they saw it was Makarov dressed in his wizard saint attire.

"Wrecking our shoddy bar, I could bear with. But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood…" Makarov said as the staff on his hands was crushed.

"This means war." He exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy was currently on the hospital visiting the members of the shadow gear.

"This is too cruel. Phantom." She said as she started to remember her past conversations with Levy.

Unknown to her, there was someone watching them from the roof of the adjacent building.

"I cannot forgive them. Don't worry Levy-chan, me and the guild will attack Phantom this afternoon to avenge you. I must go now, we must prepare." Lucy said as she stood up and heads for the door. She opened it and looked at Levy for a moment before steeling herself and closed the door.

Someone dropped by the window of the hospital when Lucy was gone. The stranger opened the window and came in. Seconds later, a figure was standing next to the only female occupant of the room. A hand touched the cotton blanket covering her body. When the blanket was out of the way, the figure looked at her. She was wearing Hospital pajamas. The figure's hand slowly lifted the girl's shirt up.

Moments later, the hospital window opened again and the stranger came out silently. Unknown to the stranger, two eyes were looking as the figure disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, the Phantom Lords guild house is as lively as ever. Suddenly, the guild's door was busted open hitting an unfortunate guild member. When the dust from the debris was cleared, the whole Fairy tail guild was revealed.

The guild war started with Fairy tail versus the Phantom Lord. Magics, punches and kicks were thrown left and right. After a moment, the Fairy tail was looking to be the likely winner of the war.

"Jose, Show yourself !" Makarov shouted furiously.

Erza however noticed something.

"Where are the Element 4 and Naruto? Where are they? Where?" She asked.

Up in the ceiling, Naruto was seating at the railings watching them fight.

'So the other S-class mages of Fairy tail aren't coming except for Titania.' He thought as he remembered what Jose's plan was.

~0~0~0~0~Flashback~0~0~0~0~

"Juvia, once the Fairy tail attacks, go and capture Ms. Heartfilia and take her to me. I am sure she would be either left behind as she is just new and has almost no experience in fighting. Naruto, don't come out until Makarov leaves his guild members to find me. You are no match for him, but I am sure you would almost have no problem with the others except for maybe the S-class mages but I doubt Mistgun and GIldarts will come due to them always being away from the guild. Laxus has a fifty-fifty chance of joining but one thing is for sure, Titania will be there." Jose said.

"Titania huh? The fairy mage who uses ex-quip Knight and is adept at sword fighting." He said.

"Yes, that's her." Juvia answered.

"I'll take her on." He said.

~0~0~0~0~End Of Flashback ~0~0~0~0~

'Tch, I can't believe everything went according to Master's plan. Are they this predictable?' He thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight continues inside Phantom Lord's guild house. Naruto watched amusedly at the blabbering of the Fairy tail members. He heard Makarov .

"Erza, I'm putting you in charge. Jose is probably at the top floor, I'm going to tear him a new one."

"Take care." Erza answered as Makarov run towards the top floor of the guild.

'That's my signal I guess. Let's see if this Fairy mages are really that good.' He thought.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down next to two Fairy tail mages. One was sent flying by a strong palm trust on the face while the other was sent flying to the other side by a strong round house kick on the chest.

"Nav, Warren!" One of the Fairy tale mages shouted. But before those mage could react, they were also sent flying by strong kicks and punches. The other mages stopped fighting when they saw several Fairy tail mages were sent flying. Erza had a good look at the new comer.

"MAN!" Elfman shouted as he transformed his arm to a beast and attacked Naruto.

"No! Elfman don't!" Erza shouted but she was too late. Elfman punched Naruto and the strength of the punch destroyed the floor were Naruto was standing.

"Yeah, Elfman. That would show him." One of the Fairy mage shouted together with some cheers. But their cheering stopped when they saw Elfman's expression. They understood his expression when the dusts were cleared. Elfman's punched didn't hit Naruto. Naruto was just standing there and was stopping Elfman's fist with one hand. He then grabbed what he could on Elfman's bestial fist. Elfman tried to pull his hand back but he couldn't.

"Not bad." Naruto commented.

"Man must live strong." Elfman replied.

"But not good enough." Naruto said as he pulled Elfman's fist towards him pulling Elfman's body with it and then he delivered a strong punch on Elfman's gut. Elfman doubled over from the punch but Naruto never let go of his fist.

'Elfman! Let him go." Erza shouted as she charged towards Naruto. Naruto saw her coming from the front and jump while still gripping Elfman's fist and then used the back of Elfman's head to propel himself fast towards Erza. Elfman shouted in pain as his shoulder was momentarily dislocated from Naruto's actions. Naruto was propelled at high speed towards Erza. Erza was startled at how fast Naruto was coming at her and wasn't able to prepare herself as Naruto punched her armor with full force together with the momentum from propelling himself. The joints of Erza's Heart Kreuz started to give way as Naruto hit it but Erza wasn't sent flying. She had much pride than to let herself be sent flying by a punch, she just went skidding for a few feet away from Naruto. Her armor though, wasn't as fortunate as it fall to the ground into several pieces. Erza panted, a little tired from standing her ground on Naruto's punch.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, everyone shocked at Erza's armor being destroyed by a punch.

"Naruto Namikaze, they weren't exaggerating when they said that you are one hell of a fighter." Erza said.

"Naruto!" Natsu shouted looking at Naruto with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. Naruto didn't pay him any attention, so he asked.

"Oi! Were you the one who destroyed our guild and attacked Levy, Jet and Droy?"

"And if I am?" Naruto answered monotonously.

"Bastard! I'll send you to hell." He shouted as he charged Naruto with flaming fists.

Naruto narrowly avoided Natsu's punch as he jumped up towards the ceiling rails. But as he landed on the rails, he was suddenly face to face with Natsu. Natsu delivered another punch but this time Naruto didn't dodge. Everyone from Fairy tail celebrated when Natsu's punch connected and Naruto jumps away from him. The mages of Phantom Lords were startled.

"Naruto-san got hit." They said.

Naruto and Natsu on the otherhand were startled at a different reason.

'I let him hit me to see how strong his punch is and to get out some of my guilt but his punch was weak.' Naruto thought as he jumped away from Natsu.

"That's all you have, Salamander? It doesn't even sting at all." He taunted.

"Don't worry that was just a friendly Hello from me. Next time you won't be able to block my attack." Natsu said.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Block your attack? I did not do anything. Is that the excuse you give for every poor punch you throw, Salamander?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, the grounds shook. Fairy tail celebrated as they boast of how they won't lose as long as they have Makarov. Naruto just shook his head in dismay.

'All according to Master Jose's plan, they really are one predictable guild.' He thought.

While Naruto was deep in thought, Natsu was already at his side about to deliver another punch. Naruto saw it coming and didn't dodge again to see if Natsu's weak punch was just a fluke. As Natsu, fist connected to his cheeks one thought was in his mind.

'Weak, his punches are really weak.'

"Bastard, what did you do? How come I feel my fist was being blocked but I couldn't see it?" Natsu shouted at Naruto.

"Another excuse for your weakness? Fairy was girl even better of an opponent than you." Naruto said.

'Invisibly blocked? Could it be? No, impossible.' Naruto thought.

"Bastard!" Natsu was about to attack again but something fell from the top floor.

When they saw what or more specifically who fell from the top floor, the Fairy tail rushed to his aid.

"I can't use my magic…" Makarov said weakly.

Sensing they would probably lose easily because of low morale and strength, Erza issued a command of retreat.

Naruto felt someone beside him on the ceiling rails.

"You really did defeat Makarov." He said. 'Kami, everyone in the element 4 is weird and creepy.' Naruto thought.

"All part of Master Jose's plan. SORROWFUL." Aria said as he cried.

"So, did we capture Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked.

"We've confined her at the headquarters." Aria answered.

"WHAT! NARUTO!" Natsu shouted.

"We will continue this some other time, Salamander." Naruto said as he and Aria disappeared.

**End Of Chapter 3:**

AN: Umm so how was it? I hope it didn't bore you and I hope the fight scenes weren't too bad. Oh and yeah, Chapter 210 Gajeel and Levy FTW. I really love that pairing too bad I had to sacrifice Gajeel to insert Naruto in this story cause if I let Gajeel here, I would have made this an Ultear x Naruto :D yeah, that was my choices when I was still thinking about this story. And of course if Gajeel was here then Naruto won't be in Phantom meaning well yeah this story would probably a whole lot different.

Please read and review. Good or bad, I appreciate it and gives me energy to continue writing and improve my skills.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ^_^, release of the 3rd chapter :D. Hope you like it. After this, there would be one more chapter before I end the Phantom Arc. So, yeah you probably guessed that the conclusion won't be in this chapter but on the next :D. Before I forgot, THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE ^_^. I really appreciated all your reviews, favs and alerts. Thanks thanks thanks.

Review answer corner:

As always I'll try to answer the questions from the reviews as long as it don't spoil my story.

No- I'm not on facebook, Frostius, solideye, mlkoolc86, eclipseX, God of Stories, Cloves, Rezuvious: Thanks for the reviews :D I hope not to disappoint you.

Kai Orihumunon: Thanks ^_^ for the compliment but I have a very very long way to go, I still need a lot of improvement. Yeah, Naruto being able to keep all his abilities makes him a jack of all trades when he comes to the Fairy tail universe and might make him on par with the Wizard saints if not better.

SpeeDemon: Yeah, I'll probably do that pairing later after I had finished this or if I thought of a new concept :D.

C and marc: Thanks for the review and the flag on my grammar :D. English isn't my main language but I know it isn't reason enough for me to be bad at grammar. So thanks, I think I was depending too much on the microsoft word grammar check _. I'll try improving it, I hope I could. I shouldn't have skipped classes just to watch anime.

colin: Umm no. In the manga, Levy and Lucy are about 17 yrs old. Naruto on my story is currently 18 yrs old. He was reverted back to his four yr old form when he was on the time-space dimension and then was flung to the Fairy tail world. :D And umm, Naruto won't be learning Iron dragon slaying magic. As I said in earlier chapters, Naruto will be taking Gajeel's place in the story but he won't be a dragon slayer but there will still be three dragon slayers in Fairy tail. Though, it might or might not be an Iron dragon slayer.

kenegi: Umm no :D don't wanna make it element 5 hehehe and Naruto's element is... well you'll know in the future chapters what his element is or if he even had an element.

FerPeinRikudou: :D I'll think abut that concept but for now my main foxus is this story. Thanks for the idea ^_^.

AznPuffyHair: Thanks. Hmm, I already have things planned for Ultear but I could tweak it in the future but I'll think about it. About Gajeel, Y_Y I don't think I could still make any room for him. Yeah, my chapters are kinda short, I'm trying to release a chapter a week as my goal so I could prevent a writer's block. :)

chm01: Haha you'll have to see for yourself :D

Lord Arkan: Thanks, I kind of want to be a little different from the others and look for other concepts.

SoulDefender: Thanks and yup I'll try to describe the fight scenes better and incorporate the dialogues during the fight rather than just summarize it. I hope I get better at writing fight scenes :D.

And now unto the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story.

**Chapter 4: The Guild war rages on.**

"They captured Lucy?" Natsu said.

"We're leaving! Retreat!" Erza ordered.

"We won't let you get away." The Phantom Lord members said.

"Oh?" One of the Phantom Lords said as he was pulled by Natsu.

"Natsu, What are you going to do?" Happy asked.

"What do you think? I'm goinna save Lucy." He answered as he run out to save Lucy.

"Tell me, where's Lucy?" He asked the Phantom Lord member.

"I don't know… Who is that?" was the answer he got which aggravates Natsu's anger and he burned the guy.

"Speak up. If I find my friend is hurt, I might burn you to a crisp." Natsu threatened.

"Hieek I.. I don't know… I really don't know someone by that name. But… Our headquarters is located on the hill straight ahead. Maybe over there!" The member answered.

Up on the hill, Naruto and Aria appeared and saw Natsu pulling one of their members.

"Aria, go on ahead. I need to help the member Salamander took." Naruto ordered.

"If that is what you want, Naruto-san." Aria said as he disappeared.

Naruto looked on from the hill and took out his sword. It's black color visibly seen under the sunlight. He charged it with magic. The sword started to have a dark glow as dark energy gathered from it. He raised it above his head and mentally locked on his target.

"Dark Pulse!" He said exclaimed as he released the dark energy towards Natsu. The attack rushed towards Natsu at high speed.

"Natsu !" Happy exclaimed as he saw the attack coming while flying around.

"What the hell?" Natsu shouted as he suddenly saw a blade like dark energy coming at him from above. He tossed the Phantom Lord member away and then took Happy as he narrowly avoided the attack. Rocks, dusts and debris were thrown out as the attack exploded when it collided to the ground Natsu was standing.

"Who did that? Where did that come from?" Natsu asked Happy.

"I don't know too. I just saw it coming suddenly." Happy answered.

"Na… Naruto-san." The Phantom member exclaimed in shock.

"Naruto? Where? Where is he?" Natsu asked while trying to look for him.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed again. Natsu looked towards Happy and his eyes widen as he was suddenly face to face with Naruto. Naruto then dropped down and spin around to deliver a swift kick on Natsu's feet. His kick connected and Natsu was sweep off his feet. While Natsu was still on mid-air, Naruto kicked him on the mid section that sent him away from the phantom member he previously dragged.

"Bastard, I'm going to smash you to bits." Natsu said as he stands up. He was about to attack Naruto when Happy shouted.

"Natu, Lucy is in trouble."

Both Naruto and Natsu looked at the high tower and saw Lucy at the edge of the tower window while talking to Jose.

"Gah! I'll get you next time. Happy we have to save Lucy." Natsu said as he run towards the tower.

Instead of pursuing them, Naruto walked towards the Phantom member.

"Na… Naruto-san." The member trembled in fear as he thought Naruto will punish him.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't want to tell him… where the headquarter is but… he said he would burn me to crisp."

"I see… Are you able to stand up on your own?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" The member said as he hastily stood up for fear of being punished.

"Will you be able to go back to town by your own?"

"Yes… I don't think he did any fatal damage."

"Very well, go back to town and have yourself examined. Then, go to the guild and check for any injuries on our members." He ordered.

"Yes, Naruto-san." The member answered as he hurriedly run back to town.

Naruto looked back at the tower as he saw Natsu caught Lucy. He felt water drops on his shoulders as he watched them argue.

"Not going to stop and catch them, Naruto-san?" Juvia asked.

"My mission did not include catching Lucy Heartfilia or stopping Salamander from rescuing her. My main concern was the guild's members. I don't see any reason to do something I wasn't asked to do so." Naruto answered.

"You say that Naruto-san, but Master Jose might not be happy seeing Heartfilia-sama escaping."

"If you're really concerned about that, then be my guest and stop them."

"Juvia already finished her mission of bringing Heartfilia-sama to Master Jose. Juvia does not remember any orders for recapture of Heartfilia-sama."

"Let's go Juvia, before Master Jose sees us here and decides to give us another annoying mission." Naruto said to which Juvia only nods as she transformed into water and Naruto disappeared in a blur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A meeting just after a battle? Our members haven't even able to get back to the headquarters yet. Master Jose must be really pissed off." Totomaru said as he and the rest of the element four walked towards the guild master's room.

"It seems Heartfilia-sama has escaped his grasp. Non non non…"

"You shouldn't taunt the guild master like that monsieur Sol." Juvia said.

"This turn of events are SORROWFUL!"

"Stop crying about anything, Aria." Naruto reprimanded him.

The element four looked back and saw Naruto.

"Bonjour with non Monsieur Naruto." Sol greeted.

"Enough chatter, the Master awaits." Naruto said seemingly quite irritable as he walked passed them.

"It looks like Naruto-san isn't in a good mood today." Totomaru whispered.

"Juvia suggests to hurry up before Naruto-san and Master Jose shows their wrath."

The element four walked a little faster towards their destination. When they reached the door, they heard Naruto and Jose talking.

"Naruto-san, I saw you and Juvia not far away from where Lucy Heartfilia was caught by Salamander. Why didn't you stop them hmm?" Jose said in quite angry manner.

"Forgive me Master, but I was more concerned about the well being of our members who were left behind fighting the Fairy mages." Naruto answered calmly.

"So you're telling me that you would rather abandon a mission just to see if one or two of our mages are slightly hurt?" Jose asked seething.

"Yes Master, I would gladly forfeit a mission if it is needed to save a hurt comrade. And furthermore, I don't remember you issuing any order to recapture Ms. Heartfilia. I was only doing what a guildmate should do." Naruto answered with no hesitation.

"It is also a guild member's duty to ensure that the guild's mission is finished. Seriously Naruto-san, ever since we decided to wage war with Fairy tail, you have been using loop holes to lessen the damage to them. If I didn't know you any better, I would've thought you were slightly helping them!" Jose yelled.

"No Master, I am not helping them. I was just doing what I feel is right to do and that is ensuring the guild's well being." was the only answer he got.

"Enough of this, I am seriously doubting your loyalty Naruto-san, but I'll let you redeem yourself. This time when we attack Fairy tail, I want you to track down Lucy Heartfilia and personally take her back to our guild. Understood?"

When Naruto didn't answer, he shouted.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"As you wish, Master." He answered as he turned his back at Jose and opened the door. Outside the door he saw the element four in there looking at him. He paid them no mind and just walk passed them. When he was out of view, Jose addressed them.

"Come in, I will now relay our battle plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's mind is in turmoil. On one part he knew that what they were doing isn't right and that what they were doing would probably endanger the whole guild. But, there is this part of him that tells him to follow Jose. While he was thinking, his body was like in autopilot. When he realized where he is already, his eyes widened. He was already on one of the rooftops of magnolia. He looked across and saw the familiar window of a room he had been looking for the past day. He sat down and continued to look across the window.

"I wonder if this is my punishment for my actions that day. Ever since that day, all I had was bad luck. I couldn't even feel a single flicker of happiness anymore. It seem like everything has been turning against me. The magic sensei taught me left me; I couldn't feel magic inside me anymore as if it was taken away from me. Even Levantine's magic is failing me. I even have to hurt and take away the smile on Fairy girl's face. Now, I have to capture and probably hurt a girl who just wanted to live freely. " He whispered as he remembered someone.

"Haku must be laughing at me right now. I was the one who repeatedly told him that people shouldn't live as tools for someone especially when they were asked to do something bad. Yet, here I am mulling over things that I shouldn't even mull over if I just follow my own words. Haku was right, I didn't understand. I didn't understand how is it to choose between doing what is right and doing what your loyalty tells you. Back then, I always had a purpose in life. I live for my ideals and for my dreams. The people around me would never command me to do anything against what I think was right. How naïve I was thinking decisions like this was easy." Naruto's eyes focused on the sleeping occupant of the room he was looking on.

"I wonder what would you do if you are on my shoes?" He asked and as if expecting for the room's occupant to answer. He shook his head thinking how stupid he was to expect an answer from someone sleeping.

"I'm sorry, fairy girl. What I will do will probably hurt you again, emotionally if not physically." He said as the emotions on his face fade.

'Haku was right, when you have nothing anymore to fight and live for, all you could do was hang on to that loyalty no matter how twisted it is.' He thought as he stood up and saw Phantom Lord's guild house walking towards Magnolia.

'That is one ugly creation.' He thought as he looked at the six legged castle walking towards the Fairy tail guild. In a second, he disappeared.

Unknown to him, two eyes were looking and heard what he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto landed on a nearby hill on time to see the Jupiter fire. He saw the Fairy mages scramble in panic not knowing what to do. He however was not surprised to see Erza stand between her guild and the Magic blast even if she was only clad in a towel. His respect for her increased when he saw her ex-quip in a split second to her adamantine armor and shouted how she wouldn't let her guild be destroyed.

He watched as Erza was hit with full force of the Jupiter blast. When the dust cleared he saw Erza lying down face first on dirt. He looked on and saw that she was still alive.

"She really is one strong willed fighter." He praised.

"After Makarov, now Erza is unable to fight too. You don't stand a chance" He heard Jose say.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, right now." Jose continued.

He heard the Fairy mages protest. He couldn't make out what they say as they were shouting all of the same time but he heard loud and clear what Erza shouted.

"We'd rather die than give up on our comrade." This statement was followed by Natsu exclaiming.

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!"

Naruto felt a pulse of hatred and angry magic coming from Master Jose.

"Then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this 15 minute terror until it's reloaded!" He heard Jose exclaimed.

He saw the Fairy mages panic. He looked back at the Phantom Lord's guild and saw soldiers coming out of it.

'Shades. Master isn't going to pull any punches on this one.' Naruto thought.

"Feel the pain, Fairy tail. You have two choices. Get killed by my soldiers or die by Jupiter." Jose announced.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what is happening anymore as he was scanning the area looking for his target. He saw Mirajane pull Lucy out of the fight. He silently followed them and saw Mirajane put Lucy to sleep and ordered Reedus to take her to the hideout. Reedus complied and drew a carriage on his stomach. The carriage came to life and he placed Lucy in it. He rode it towards the hideout. Naruto followed them.

After following them, they reached the hideout but when Reedus took Lucy out of the carriage someone dropped down behind him and spoke.

"You have two choices. Leave the girl to me and scram or try your luck against me."

Reedus spun around and saw Naruto.

"I won't hand a comrade to you. You'll have to get through me first." He said.

"As I thought, have it your way then." Naruto answered as he moved in a blur and before Reedus could react, he was flung away by a strong punch on the gut. But even in that predicament, he never let go of Lucy and protected her when he collided to the wooden wall of the hideout. He tried to get up but before he could even move, his eyes widen when he saw Naruto in front of him and is about to deliver a kick. He immediately let go of Lucy so she wouldn't be flung together with him. The kick connected to his left cheek and sent him flying further inside the hideout. He was flung towards tables, chairs and some wooden foundations of the house until he hit the wall.

"Everyone… I'm sorry… I failed…" was all he could mutter before darkness claimed him.

"I had warned you." He said as he looked at Lucy.

"Now, time to finish this mission." Naruto took Lucy and he hurried back to the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto landed near the battlefield he saw the transformed guild castle.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. That is one ugly creation." He said as he jumped towards the castle.

As he landed on one of the castle's large balcony, he felt drops of water on his head.

"Juvia, what is the status of the war?" He asked as he walked towards the castle door.

"Monsieur Sol and Totomaru-san has been defeated. The Jupiter has been destroyed. The speed of the magic seal for Abyss break has been halved. Right now, Aria-san is currently fighting Salamander." Juvia reported.

"Then we need to hurry. If they also defeat Aria, you're magic alone won't be able to hold Magic seal." Naruto answered.

"Juvia will try her hardest even if she had to fire the abyss by herself."

"No Juvia, that would endanger your life. If Aria falls, you stop supporting the Seal, understood?"

"But Naruto-san…"

"Did you get what I said?" He repeated. Juvia only nodded as she followed Naruto.

As Naruto and Juvia came inside the Castle's war room, Jose was shouting in anger.

"Those pieces of trash from Fairy tail were able to defeat three of my element four?"

Naruto looked at Juvia as if giving an order. She only nodded and stopped supplying magic to the seal. The Phantom Lord MKII suddenly malfunctioned and the magic seal stopped.

"Wha? Why did the seal stopped? I still have Juvia to support it." Jose said confused.

"It seems you've miscalculated, Master. Juvia's magic alone couldn't support the Abyss break magic seal." Naruto answered. Jose looked back to see Juvia and Naruto standing on the door way with Lucy an unconscious Lucy.

"What? Impossible my calculations are correct."

"It seems the magic needed to power up a magic seal on that scale needs atleast two mages. Juvia's magic failed to support the seal. But that besides the point, we already won. We got Lucy Heartfilia." Naruto countered.

"But is she alive? We won't get any money if she is dead." One of the members said.

Naruto gave Lucy a slight strong kick on the ribs which made her twitched in pain.

"Looks alive to me. Though, I am not sure about the one who tried to protect her." He answered.

"As expected of the strongest man in my entire guild. Good work, Naruto-san." Jose praised.

Naruto and Juvia though were quite startled at what Jose announced.

"All you Fairy tail members out there, we have succeeded in capturing Lucy. Our first objective has been achieved." At the same time to prove his claim, one of the Phantom members pulled on Lucy's hair making her scream in pain.

"I'm sure you all heard that. We have but a single objective remaining. To slaughter the lot of you, disgusting brats." He continued as his shade become stronger. The Shades started to dominate the battlefield as the Fairy mages start to lose their morale.

"You two, keep an eye on Lucy for me. A few insects seem to have invaded outo be Natsr guild. I shall let them know that there won't be any miracles. I will deal with them myself." Jose ordered as he started to hunt the Fairy mages.

~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu was currently holding the fallen Erza.

"Natsu, release your power. There is an untapped power sleeping within you. Believe in yourself and make it through. Awaken it. The time is right, Lucy, the guild protect them. NOW GO NATSU, YOU ARE THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS ME!" Erza said shouting the last sentence.

Natsu stood up with a determined look and took off searching for Lucy.

A minute after Natsu was gone; Mira, Gray and Elfman arrived and saw Erza.

"What are you doing here?" they asked her.

"Don't tell me you actually fought somebody on that state." Elfman said.

"Then the one who defeated Aria was you?" Mira asked.

"I didn't want you to see me in such a pitiful state. I still have a long way to go." Erza answered as she looked at Gray.

"Gray, could you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gray answered.

"I asked Natsu to save Lucy, but I feel that he might need help since Naruto-san and one of the element four is still out there. I want you to help Natsu. Follow the path he had gone through." She said as she pointed to the way where Natsu was gone.

"I will. Rest now, Erza. Natsu and I will finish this." Gray said as he run towards the path Natsu had gone through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy is currently chained to the wall while the Phantom members including Juvia and Naruto are looking after her.

"Juvia is bored, is there anything we could do?" Juvia asked but Naruto didn't answer.

Naruto was currently sensing the Magic around them. He was checking, how many Fairy tail members are inside the castle or how many Phantom lord members are still able to fight. They suddenly heard a chuckle. Naruto looked at her but continued to sense for Magic.

"Juvia thinks she has finally lost it." Juvia said.

"You guys really are complete idiots, aren't you? I feel sorry for you, it makes me want to cry." Lucy started. The Phantom members became a little agitated at her statement.

"Is that right? To be able to bluff at a situation like this. No wonder you were able to trick Master earlier." Naruto answered indifferently.

"You fools aren't you even the tiniest scared, are you?" she continued.

"Humor us then, to alleviate our boredom." He told her.

Naruto felt two large Magic sources coming.

'The closest one is probably Salamander as his magic feels like a wildfire but the other is the complete contrast, it feels like winter.' He thought.

"You're the one in trouble if I dies you know. There's no way Fairy tail would forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are. You'd end up spending every day cowering in fear of the most terrible guild in the world for the rest of your lives." She threatened.

Naruto mentally smirked as he thought of something that would give a good welcome for Natsu.

"Interesting little theory got there; maybe I should put it to the test?" He said as he took a knife from one of the Phantom member's hand.

"Naruto-san… Don't kill her please." The Phantom member said.

Juvia though, didn't even try to stop Naruto as he threw the knife towards Lucy with great accuracy.

As the knife flew towards Lucy, the ground beneath shook and Natsu came out of it, destroying the floor as he caught the knife with his teeth. The other Phantom members were startled at what happened.

"Nice catch, Salamander. As I have thought, I'd recognize your wild magic signature even from afar." Naruto remarked.

Natsu landed with his body blazing with fire.

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed.

**End of Chapter 4**

AN: How was it? Was it worth reading? Was it worth the time? Did I made someone look too OOC? Have you figure Naruto's magic or who the 2nd Dragon slayer would be? Oh yeah, chapter 211 and 212 rocks :D Gajeel FTW. Haha Y_Y remind me again why I had to take him out of the story? Oh yeah, I needed to fit Naruto in. damn mind. Anyway, please Read And Review. :D Good or bad I would accept it with open arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, I hope you weren't crushed by the people stampeding for the black friday rush :D. And before anything else, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, ALERTS and REVIEWS!. They were really much appreciated, especially the reviews since it let's me know how you guys feel and tells me if I am getting better or worse at writing. So Thanks. Well anyway, this is the chapter 5 and by far the longest most action packed and hardest one I had ever written. I actually had to rewrite this several times because I myself was not satisfied with it. Well anyway, after several tries I was able to come up with this chapter. Umm, I don't know if the fight scenes are good but I hope it is o_o! ... Sorry about my grammatical mistakes and if the fight scene may not be an epic... I really tried hahaha but this chapter really told me "You are just a Novice." and I accept that :)) ... It just means that I have to improve and I hope I do. Oh yeah, since this is the end of the Phantom Arc, the next chapter would be an interlude. More info on the Author Notes at the bottom. Please Read And Review ^_^ ...

Review Answer Corner:

mr. uroboros, Frostius, Altair, No- I'm not on facebook, eclipseX, tragicmat1, mlkoolc86, Bobboky, Dezzal, Phnxfyr1, DragFire, battleking, solideye : Thank you so much for the review. :D Please stay tune and I hope I don't disappoint you.

God of Stories, bakapervert : umm yeah, right now if we based the Naruto on my fic and the Naruto on the manga, he is seriously OOC. But umm as what is implied on the earlier chapters of this fic, something happened between the time he got to Earthland and the present time that made him change. I hope I was able to defend my reason :D... But Naruto is still Naruto and you will see glimpses of him on this chapter :D.

marc : Thanks for the compliments :D. Yeah, I believe that there is only one way for you to improve and that is to know your weaknesses. The best way to know it is by taking notes of what people say about you and what's the purpose of the review if you are not going to accept what the other people thinks about your work :D. I'm sure this chapter would have a lot of errors in it again :( but I hope that it won't be too obnoxious enough to destroy this chapter.

GaijinSamurai : Haha actually, I am also pondering until now if I should change my plans about Ultear. Cause I got to confess, she is one hot and sexy girl. Add her personality and she is easily one of the best girls in FT. Oh and thanks for the compliment :D It really feels good when someone says that I was able to integrate Naruto nicely on the Fairy tail story. ^_^ Thanks.

Cloves : You're question will be answered in this chapter hehe...

deathkille88 : I can't answer that as it would give away too much spoiler, sorry... ^_^ you just have to read and stay tuned on my story then hehe.

Futon Lord : Aw you don't like Levy-chan... But thank you very much for reading my story even though it isn't your favorite pairing. It just means that my story attracts not only the fans of this pairing but because I had a good plotline. Thanks you!

InnerCrackling : Thanks. I'm not sure about the potential of this story, I'll let the readers judge that but someone telling me that really feels heart warming... I hope I don't disappoint you :D ...

And now unto the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story

**Chapter 5: The Number One Guild**

"NARUTO! You cold bastard! I'm going to seriously make you regret messing with Fairy tail!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Big words, Salamander. But can you back it up? Let's see if you can even make me bleed." Naruto taunted.

"Shut Up, you heartless bastard!" Natsu shouted as he charged Naruto with blazing fists.

"Go ahead, I'll even give you a head start. You're punch doesn't even sting anyway." Naruto answered confidently.

Natsu's fist connected to Naruto's cheeks but Naruto wasn't sent flying. He was only slightly fazed by his punch.

"With all that talk, that's all you got? I admit it was stronger but it still doesn't even sting." Naruto said.

"Grr, cheater you said you won't block my punch but I'm sure I felt you blocked it even if I could not see it. Something held my fist back." Natsu protested.

"I did not block your attack. It's one thing that you are weak, it's another thing that you're a liar." Naruto answered.

"I did not lie. Don't pass to me the things you do." Natsu ranted.

"Enough of this, I grew tired of your blabbering." Naruto said as he disappeared in a blur. He appeared next to Natsu and gave Natsu a right hook. The hook connected on Natsu's chin. He was sent flying and skidding to the ground.

"That's how you throw a punch, Salamander." He remarked.

"I've got to help Natsu." Lucy said as she pulled the chains hard. Happy was currently dismantling the nails of the chains. Seconds later, she was freed from the chains.

"Gahh!" Natsu shouted as Naruto stepped on the back of his head, burying his head a little to the floor.

"I've got to help Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as Happy handed her the celestial keys he found on the table.

Lucy picked out the Taurus key. She raised it and was about to summon Taurus when she was hit by a strong current of water.

"Juvia seems to be forgotten. Juvia won't let you interfere with Naruto-san's fight." Juvia said as she continually hit Lucy with a strong current of water.

"Gurrrggh" was the only thing Lucy and Happy could say as they were being pushed towards the wall by the water.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get up despite Naruto's feet stepping on his head.

'He's gaining strength.' Naruto thought as he jumped away from Natsu. Natsu's body became shrouded with flames again as he charged towards Juvia.

"I'm not letting you go any further, Salamander." Naruto said as he appeared in mid air directly on top of Natsu with his body on a crouching position. He then stretched his legs and his feet hit Natsu's back prompting Natsu to crash into the ground.

"Argh." Natsu said as he stood up propelling Naruto out of his back.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" They heard someone exclaim.

The water current attacking Lucy and Happy suddenly froze. Juvia had to stop supplying the water so she won't be frozen. Someone then punched the ice surrounding Lucy and Happy releasing them from the ice holding them.

"Gray, oh I'm so glad to see you." Lucy said as she hugged Gray.

"Fairy mage, Juvia will not let you take Heartfilia-sama away." Juvia said.

Gray looked at Juvia and then saw Naruto.

"Ice Make: Bow." Gray said as he formed a bow using his ice.

"Ice Make: Arrow." He exclaimed as he launched several arrows towards Naruto and Juvia.

"Gahh Bastard, be careful with those arrows you might hit me!" Natsu shouted as he dodged Gray's arrows.

"Naruto-san, Juvia wants to fight the Ice mage by herself. Will you allow Juvia?" Juvia said as she and Naruto dodged Gray's arrows.

"It's rare for you to want to fight someone. If that is what you want." He said seriously as Juvia transformed to water.

"Huh? Where is the girl?" Gray said as he only saw Naruto. He didn't notice the liquid that was behind him slowly forming into a woman.

"Juvia's here. Water Cane!" Juvia said as she produced a high speed and strong water current. It took Gray by surprise and he wasn't able to prepare himself as he was flung away by the strong water and was thrown outside the castle window. He stumbled outside into the porch. Juvia then started to turn into water and the water followed Gray outside.

"Letting that girl fight Gray, are you underestimating him? Gray's power is ice. He will just freeze her and then crush her. Gray is one of the strongest fighters of our guild. She won't have a chance against him." Natsu said cockily.

"You're the one underestimating her. Seriously, you don't even know what she is. Why do you think Master Jose gives her very important missions if she could easily be beaten? Other than me, Juvia is the only mage here on Phantom who has never failed a mission even if it was an S-class." Naruto answered indifferently.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Enough talk. This battle is between you and me. Heartfilia-san, if you don't want to get hurt, don't interfere." Naruto said.

"Lucy, I'll handle this. You and Happy stay back and relax." He said as they saw Naruto slowly took out his sword. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Hey, why do you have that sword? No man should use that. Why do you have the cursed sword Levantine?" Lucy said.

"Just like Fairy girl, you knew of this sword. That's quite a surprise since almost no one recognizes this sword." Naruto answered.

"Fairy girl? Levy? Of course she knew that. All book lovers about ancient artifacts would know that. How could anyone like me forget the very sword that Zeref himself crafted? The sword that is known to grant a certain amount of dark magic to its bearer, but also possesses him." Lucy said.

"Bastard, you'd sell your soul to the demon just to get stronger? I knew you were a scum who'd gladly hurt anybody for your own happiness but to sell yourself to the devil? You're the lowest of all!" Natsu exclaimed.

Naruto didn't answer him but for a moment Naruto winced inwardly of what Natsu said.

"I've got to help Natsu. I know, I'll use that new key I got." Lucy said as she took out the new key she got.

"I am one who forges the path to the stellar plane! Answer thee now my call and transcend the gate! Open, Gate of the Centaur! Sagittarius!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, you called?" A man in a horse suit said.

"What the hell?" Lucy said.

"A guy in a horse suit?" Happy shouted.

"Uh, we'll go this properly later. But can you make a fire? So, Natsu could eat it and power up to match up with Naruto and his sword." Lucy asked.

"Nay, I am afraid my skill lies in archery." Sagittarius said.

"Then help Natsu…" Lucy said but was interrupted by a shouted from Natsu.

"I said stay out of this!"

Lucy, Happy and Sagittarius stepped aside while inwardly Lucy was comically crying.

'I'm so useless.' She thought.

They completely forgot Naruto.

"Dark Pulse." He said as he released a strong dark energy attack towards Natsu. Natsu avoided the attack and his whole body is blazing with blood red flame.

"Bastard, I'm not going to lose to someone like you." He said as his flame rages on and becomes stronger.

'I can't believe it, his magic I can feel it exponentially getting stronger.' Naruto thought. His eyes widen a bit as he was surprised to see Natsu charging fast towards him. He narrowly avoided the punch but was caught by the side kick that followed. Naruto skidded back until he stopped after a few feet away.

"How's that for a weak kick? You even blocked it but I was still able to make you skid." Natsu taunted.

Naruto touched the spot where Natsu's kick connected. He winced slightly as he felt pain from it.

'It's not only strong, it also burns. Why does he say that I am blocking? I was clearly not able to block that. I've got to be careful.' He thought.

"It seems you are going all out. Then, I too will do the same." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword and adjusted it until the sheath is strapped at the back of his waist where he could draw it easily with his left hand. He then posed slightly sidewards with his right foot forward and his left knee slightly bent. His left hand grasping the hilt of his sword while his right hand is in an open palm position just like how Rock Lee used to when he was on his Goken stance.

"Come, Salamander." Naruto said.

Natsu launched himself with incredible speed towards Naruto. He threw a punch but Naruto used his right hand to quickly swat the punch sidewards and then his left hand quickly unsheathed Levantine and he swiped it towards Natsu. Natsu narrowly avoided the sword by jumping back a little.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu wasn't able to comprehend what happened as he was hit by a dark energy and was sent flying towards the wall. He hit the wall and it crumbled and buried him.

"Grah!" Natsu growled as he sent the rubbles away from him.

"What happened?" was all Lucy could say as she barely saw what happened.

"How will Natsu dodge that? He almost wasn't able to dodge the sword, how will he able to dodge the magic if it was released almost at the same time." Lucy asked.

"Actually, when Natsu-san threw a punch, Naruto-san quickly swatted his punch with his right hand. Then he quickly grasped his sword with his left hand and quickly took a swipe but as he swiped, he also released a dark energy a little later. The timing of the swipe with the release of the dark energy was so fast it was probably only a split second after he determined where Natsu-san will dodge." Sagittarius commented.

"You saw all that in a split second?" Lucy asked.

"An archer's eyes are trained to be the best." Sagittarius remarked while saluting.

"Why the hell are you saluting?" Lucy sweatdropped comically.

"Natsu…" Happy said.

~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray stood up as he was thrown outside by the water cane.

"Rain? I didn't realize it was raining outside." He said as he looked around to find any enemy.

"Pitter Patter…" Gray heard.

"Yes… Juvia, the woman of rain of the element four. Pitter Patter." Juvia said as she reveled herself to Gray.

"The girl that was with Naruto. So, you're the one who would fight me." Gray said.

"To think that you were able to defeat three of the element four… However, Juvia and Naruto are not to be taken lightly." Juvia replied.

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child… I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my nakama." Gray declared.

Juvia was taken aback by Gray's declaration and then she blushed at how he looked.

"Yes… Juvia has lost this battle… Farewell…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa… What the hell is that?" Gray exclaimed.

'Ah, Juvia almost forgot. Juvia must fight him so he won't bother Naruto-san's fight with Salamander. How could Juvia forget. But… What is happening with Juvia. Is Juvia somehow afflicted? This pitter patter in the chest…' She thought.

"Wait you damn woman… I said wait up. Don't attack me and just go away like that…" Gray said as he grabbed Juvia's right shoulder.

'Is this pitter patter what they call forbidden love? Is Mr. Ice fairy showing his forbidden love for Juvia? But he is enemy and Juvia must defeat him for the guild, for master… for Naruto-san… Oh yes, that's right. Juvia only needs to defeat him and then Juvia will claim him. Juvia will make him hers. There is no turning back!' She thought.

"Water Lock!" Juvia exclaimed as she swatted Gray's hand from her shoulder.

"What the…" Gray said as he saw a glimpse of her Magic seal but before he could recognize it he was trapped into a ball of water.

"Now, you are Juvia's. Surrender to Juvia." Juvia said.

"Nghh" Gray said as he froze the whole water lock and then shattered it with his strength.

'He froze it and shattered it. Juvia was sure that her magic could not be broken… He and Juvia… Is this what they call fate?' She thought.

"Huh… you got me good there with your fake walking away from our fight. Ugh, the wounds from my last mission are opening up." Gray said as he started removing his shirt.

Juvia was startled by his actions.

"Why are you removing you're cloths? Juvia's heart… is not ready for this…" She exclaimed.

"The hell are you saying? Hey you're open." Gray said as he cast a magic.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Several lances made of ices came out and struck Juvia on her left eye and other parts of her body. Gray though, was surprised at what he saw.

"Huh? What in hell?" was all he could say.

"Juvia's body is formed of rain itself… Pitter patter." Juvia said.

"Water? What the hell…" Gray said but he stopped when he saw something at the parts of her body that was forming back.

'What the hell is that? Her skin looks normal but when the water was forming her body again, for a moment I saw the newly formed skin… with scales?' He shook his head.

"I must be seeing things." He mumbled.

While Gray was mumbling and thinking to himself and getting out of his shock, Juvia was having thoughts.

'Just now… He assaulted Juvia… Yes, this man is enemy… Juvia must be strong! This is war!' She thought.

"Farewell, sweet flower of love! Water slicer." Juvia said as blades of water came out of her and slashed at Gray.

"What the hell is she saying?" Gray said as he dodged the water slicers.

"Battle axe!" Gray exclaimed as she swung an axe made of ice towards Juvia. He successfully chopped Juvia into two but again, that part of her transformed into water.

'There it is again… scales… Maybe it's just water forming like scales.' He thought.

"It is impossible for you to defeat Juvia. There is still time for you to be saved." Juvia said.

Gray just stared at her surprised at what she said.

"I request that you leave Heartfilia-san to us and withdraw your guildmates. If you do so, I shall speak with our Master and convince him to withdraw." Juvia continued.

"Oi, quit sayin' screwed up things. Both sides have come too far to just stop fighting." Gray said.

"Ice Make: Sword! Let's continue this fight Ms. Rain woman." Gray continues.

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Gahh… Pant…" Natsu said as he shakily stood up. No matter how many times he tried to attack, Naruto was able to dodge his attack and make not one but two quick counter attacks.

"I can't believe it. I've seen Natsu in fights before but this is the first time that he is pushed like this." Lucy said.

"From what I have seen in their fight so far, Natsu-san is in a disadvantage since he is a close range aggressive brawler fighting a master of counterattacks. I haven't seen many who could integrate hand, sword and magic combat this good. In my deduction, Naruto-san only needs atleast a split second to lock-on in his target and fire his magic. Natsu-san needs to find a way to not only land a hit but also to dodge not one but two counter attacks that are almost done in quick succession and great accuracy." Sagittarius commented.

Before Natsu could stand steady, he was sent flying by another kick in the gut. For a moment, he didn't move.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

The rocks exploded with fire as Natsu stood in the middle of the rubble panting but still full of determination.

"No matter what happens, I won't lose to someone like you." Natsu said as the fire around him rages on.

'His magic it is getting stronger and the fire covering his body, it is getting hotter as time pass by. I don't get it, I was winning but why can't I seem to just put him away. It seemed like he has an infinite source of energy.' Naruto thought as he dodged Natsu's attacks.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Got tired already? I'm just starting to get fired up." Natsu taunted from lack of Naruto's counterattack.

Naruto didn't answer as he continually tries to find out Natsu's weak point.

'Don't tell me he gets his strength from…' Naruto thought as he looked on at the Fairy tail bystanders. Naruto's eyes widen at the conclusion he got. This lapse in attention though, gave Natsu enough room to land a punch on his left cheek.

Naruto was thrown towards several seats that were present in the room until he stops when he hit a table and just like Natsu earlier, he didn't move.

"How's that for a punch? You weren't able to block my punch this time by your invisible blocker. Still think my punch is weak?" Natsu declared.

'Darn it, I lost concentration. I almost lost consciousness from that punch. Not only does it bruise it also burns. He's getting stronger and stronger. So, this is how it feels like to fight someone who would give everything for his precious people.' He thought.

"Oi, are you just going to sleep there all day." Natsu taunted.

Naruto stood up and said.

"That was quite strong. But don't get cocky just by landing one punch because there won't be any next time. Come, Salamander."

Natsu charged again towards Naruto.

"Natsu, you idiot don't attack so recklessly!" Lucy shouted.

Naruto suddenly struck his sword towards the ground. He then caught Natsu's fist but inwardly winced as he felt the heat coming from Natsu's fire but he didn't let go. He gave Natsu a kick towards the side of the ribs but Natsu used his free hand to catch the kick.

"I saw that move once, you ain't going to be able to pull that again on me buddy." Natsu said.

"Too bad, that was just a faint." Naruto said as he used his free foot to spin his body like a propeller with the foot Natsu previously caught as the center of rotation. On the mid way of the spin, his free foot was on top of Natsu's head, he struck his foot downward on Natsu's head. This resulted with hitting face first to the floor. Before Naruto could celebrate though, Natsu grabbed his foot and before he could react, Natsu was already spinning with his two feet on the air like propeller blade. Naruto was struck by Natsu's spinning kick and went skidding back.

"You're invisible blocking magic seems to be failing. It's still blocking my shots but it's not as strong as before." Natsu said.

"Again, with those nonsense to cover your weakness?" was the reply he got.

"I'll show you what's weak." Natsu said as he charged again. Naruto was about to counter when he changed his mind. He dodged away from Natsu as Natsu roared the name of his attack.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" He said as he was suddenly propelled at high speeds by the flames that were covering his feet. His kick struck a nearby post and completely destroyed it.

'Good thing I changed my mind. Being close to that would certainly give much damage no matter how I counter.' He thought.

He was pulled out of his thought as he felt an arrow coming from the castle window. He and Natsu momentarily looked towards the projectile.

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, you're one tough cookie. I have been striking you but you just turn to water. No wonder you're an element four." Gray said as he dispersed his bow made of ice.

Gray was starting to get exhausted from continually using his Ice Make magic to either freeze Juvia's attacks or create a weapon to attack Juvia who until now has not yet taken any damage. He on the other hand, had some stray bruises and wounds from the attacks that he wasn't able to freeze in time.

"Heartfilia-san is just one girl from your guild, why go to this length for her?" Juvia asked as she used Water Cane to attack Gray. Gray on the other hand froze it with his Ice Make freeze.

"I already told you, I'll just freeze your magic. And don't say that she is just one from our guild because Lucy is our nakama, I won't hand her over even if I die." Gray said with full conviction.

Juvia was inwardly shock as the words repeated in her mind and she came up with one solution.

'A rival in love!' She thought.

Suddenly, the rain picked up. Gray stared at the silent Juvia and then was startled when smoke comes from her body. He was further freaked out as he saw Juvia go ballistic.

"Juvia cannot forgive this. Juvia shall not forgive Lucy!"

"What the hell? What is this? Boiling water? Why is she mad at Lucy?" Gray asked.

His eyes widen at what he saw next.

"Don't tell me you're a…"

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

"Gray must be winning his fight also." Natsu said.

"You're saying that as if you are winning against me, and I don't have to worry for someone like Juvia." Naruto said indifferently.

"Cold bastard. You're friend is probably losing and you say that you don't worry about her. But don't worry, Gray is not like you. He won't do the things you did to Levy and the others." Natsu answered.

For some reason, the mention of Levy's name made remember what he did to her and guilt started to flood him again. Natsu saw this slight falter on Naruto's guard and took advantage.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu exclaimed as he quickly swiped Naruto away. Naruto was caught off guard from a brief flashback he had of Levy. He went stumbling on the floor a few times before lying with his back on the floor right beside his sword which he struck on the ground earlier.

'I lost concentration on the fight again… What is happening to me? I shouldn't be bothered by these things. I must fight for the guild.' He thought as he stood up.

"I can't let Gray be the only one do the ass-kicking!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You really think Juvia could be defeated that easily? I don't worry about Juvia because I don't have to. Unless something unexpected happen, I don't think your friend could defeat her. Seriously, I thought dragon slayers could easily detect one another since Juvia was able to pin-point you quickly." Naruto said as he put the palm of his hand on the tip of his sword's handle.

"Dark blast" Naruto said as a blast of dark energy suddenly rose from beneath Natsu. Natsu was tossed high up in the air by the blast.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he looked at Natsu being hurled into the air.

"Dragon slayers easily detect one another… Juvia was able to pin-point Natsu quickly… Don't tell me… Juvia is a…" Lucy said with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~

"…Dragon Slayer!" Gray exclaimed as Juvia finished drinking the water from the rain that magically goes into her mouth rather than fall to the ground.

"Rain Dragon's Roar!" Juvia exclaimed as she positioned her hands in the same manner as Natsu's when he uses his roar and then the large Rain Dragon slayer magic seal comes out. She fired a very strong geyser of water towards Gray.

"Oh shit!" Gray said as he prepared his magic.

"Ice Make: Shield!" He exclaimed as a large flower-like shield made of ice was made to shield him from the attack. His eyes widen though, as he saw his Ice shield melt like butter.

"Oh fuck, it's not just water." He exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the attack. He looked at the place where the attack had struck and he shivered.

"Juvia's magic is not just any kind of water." Juvia said.

"Yeah, I could see that. So you not only could shoot and shape water at your own will but you could also alter its other attributes like pressure, temperature and acidity huh." Gray answered as he deducted the destruction the attack made.

'The attack melted my Ice so it was probably at high temperature. The metals pipes were also decayed probably from the acidity and the floor shows its deep trail from the pressure. If I don't be careful, I'm going to be meeting Master Ur in the afterlife pretty early.' He thought.

"From now on, Juvia won't hold back." Juvia said as all the rain drops suddenly stopped in mid air.

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"Rain Dragon's bullets!" Juvia exclaimed. All the rain drops that were suspended in mid air suddenly shot towards Gray at high speed. Gray had nowhere to run as the rain drops where practically all over the place. The rain drops struck him several times and he collapsed into the ground, his body full of holes from the attack.

"Show yourself, Juvia knows that was just an Ice clone from the start. That is why Juvia didn't hesitate to give it her all." Juvia said but Gray didn't show up.

Suddenly Gray felt a presence on behind him and before he could turn around, he was struck by Juvia's Water Cane but this time he could not freeze it as it was boiling.

"Gahh!" gray exclaimed as he twitched in pain at the feeling of his back being burned by the boiling water.

"You forget, Dragon slayers have good sense of smell. You are lucky that it is illegal for a mage to kill or I would have dissolved you in an acid." Juvia said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

"We've got to do something to help Natsu-san… His attacks are now connecting but Naruto-san still the upperhand in this battle as he was still able to land more solid and stronger hits." Sagittarius warned Lucy.

"I know…" Lucy said as she tried to find a way to help Natsu.

"Did you feel that, Salamander?" Naruto said as their fight paused when they felt Juvia's magic increased.

"Tch, so you weren't fooling around when you said that she was like me. Then, I should defeat you quickly so I could fight her if she defeats Gray. Though, I doubt Gray would let himself be defeated." Natsu said.

"Defeat me huh?" Naruto said as he again struck his blade into the ground and then he exclaimed.

"Dark Spiral!" A tornado of dark energy emerged from Natsu's foot which sent him swirling into the air violently. When the tornado stopped, he started to fall towards the ground with his back first. Before he hit the ground, he was tossed again upward when Naruto's foot connected on his spinal column. And then, suddenly Naruto appeared behind in parallel with him.

"I have to thank someone for this technique. Shishi Rendan!" Naruto said as he delivered a Lion combo on Natsu.

The fairy tail members winced as Natsu hit the floor.

"That's got to hurt." Sagittarius said.

Naruto jumped away from Natsu as Natsu's body again was covered by flame.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Natsu said.

"I'm impressed; I have given you so much beating that could make someone call the hospital, a home and yet you still have enough strength to stand up against me." Naruto commented.

"I won't let someone like you or your guild to just do what you want to do. I will do everything I could just to protect those who are very precious to me, my guildmates, my friends, MY FAMILY!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged at Naruto with high speed as he was propelled by his flames.

Natsu threw a left hook towards Naruto but it was easily dodged and Naruto countered with a sword swipe to which Natsu dodge to the left but then just like before, Naruto followed it quickly with a Dark pulse. The Dark pulse hit Natsu dead on but to Naruto's surprise, instead of being hurled away by the magic attack, Natsu was able to charge through it. Naruto didn't have enough time to dodge as he was struck by a charging Natsu as he heard him say.

"Fire Dragon's sword Horn!" Natsu exclaimed as he rammed at full speed towards Naruto but instead of letting go and letting Naruto be hurled into the air, Natsu held unto Naruto.

"You won't escape me this time. Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" He exclaimed as he concentrated almost all his flames on his arms, engulfing Naruto in his flames. Then, the flames propelled Naruto at high speed.

Naruto winced in pain as he felt his body being burned, but before he could react he saw Natsu on a position he knew was trouble.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he breathes a long line of fire and then becomes a large fireball.

Naruto could only do one thing and that is to brace himself for the impact. He curled himself into a defensive position as the attack hits. The fireball continued its charge until it struck to the wall, destroying it.

"I'm done being your punching bag. Playtime's over. It's payback time, bastard." Natsu declared.

Naruto stood up without wincing or showing the pain he felt from the attack. He took off what was left of his burned coat leaving him in his blue undershirt. His pants though had some minor burn marks and his boots had of no use anymore so he also took his boots off leaving him barefooted. He grasped his sword on his right hand in a reverse grip and then its scabbard on his left also in a reverse grip.

"I won't lose to someone as naïve as you." Naruto said as he charged towards Natsu.

"He changed; he is now more aggressive than before." Sagittarius said.

"I'll take whatever you throw." Natsu said as he charged towards Naruto.

They met in the middle and Natsu threw an uppercut but Naruto punched the incoming fist with the fist holding the scabbard, the scabbard hit Natsu in the side ribs as it was swung together with the punch. But Natsu didn't falter, instead he threw another punch using his other hand and to his surprise Naruto didn't dodge but then he realized why. Naruto didn't dodge because he was also going to attack. Natsu's eyes widen as he immediately withdrew his punch and ducked as Naruto's sword swipe nearly took his head off. Before he could react though, Naruto's knee connected to his face. He took the blow and instead of letting himself be thrown by the attack, he used both his hands and hugged Naruto's waist and then he adjusted himself so he was behind him to avoid and knee attack again. He then gave Naruto a german suplex.

Naruto's head and back of the neck banged into the floor hard and he momentarily lost focused. Natsu used this as an opportunity to engulf his body in flames and used it to propel him up with while still holding Naruto on the waist. Unfortunately for him, Naruto got his bearings back in mid air and he struck his sword downward to impale Natsu. Natsu narrowly avoided the sword but he wasn't able to avoid the scabbard as Naruto spun around while swiping his scabbard towards Natsu's cheek. Natsu swirled from the momentum of the attack. Then before he could stop swirling Naruto rotated again and gave him a strong roundhouse kick in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

As Naruto dropped down to the ground panting and wincing, he looked at Natsu and saw him standing up again.

'What's up with this guy? I just can't seem to put him away no matter how I attack him.' Naruto thought and then he felt Juvia's magic become very unstable.

'Juvia, what's wrong?...' Naruto thought but was interrupted as Natsu charged at him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh, so even heartless people like you and Naruto knows boundaries." Gray said as he stood up and covered his back with Ice to ease the pain.

"You know nothing about Juvia and Naruto-san to say things such as heartless." Juvia said.

"Oh yeah, and how do I call people who would do the things that you did?" Gray asked.

"Juvia and Naruto-san are just mages loyal to their guild just like you. There are times that mages had to do drastic things for their loyalty. You don't understand, Master Jose was the only one who would give a second glance to people with dark pasts…" Juvia's speech was interrupted by Gray.

"That's bullshit. If Jose really cares about you or your loyalty, he wouldn't make you do things like this. He won't use your loyalty to make you do cruel and heartless things. I am a person with a bad past to but Master Makarov never used my loyalty to his advantage. Instead, he gave us his full loyalty and love. That is what a true guild master is all about and not some dictator like Jose."

'Could it be? Was Master only using Juvia and Naruto-san for his own gain? No… Master Jose, he saved Juvia from being alone. No one wanted Juvia, her parents, her friends, even her teacher left Juvia. Juvia was unwanted and discriminated but Master, he gave Juvia a chance to have a purpose… But… he also used Juvia for his own gains, giving her missions that were almost borderline illegal…' She thought as she was getting confused.

"NO! You are playing with Juvia's mind!" Juvia shouted as her body started to turn into water.

"SIERRA!" Juvia exclaimed as she attacked Gray recklessly and at high speeds with her body turned into boiling water.

"Ice Make…" But Gray was interrupted as Juvia hit him.

"So fast, My shaped magic can't keep up." He said as he narrowly dodged the speeding Sierra.

"If I don't buy myself sometime…" He said as he run away and tried to hide behind walls from Sierra.

"Darn I can't use my Shield because she's just going to dissolve it."

"Juvia won't forgive you for confusing her loyalty." Juvia said as she was able to hit Gray.

'Gahh it's hot… wait, it's not as hot as before. Her concentration had slipped up due to her going berserk. I can freeze this if only I could find the right timing. Ah there it is.' He thought as he plunged his right hand inside the raging Sierra.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" He exclaimed as he was able to freeze Juvia.

"Impossible, Juvia's boiling water was frozen and not only that…" Juvia trailed as Gray was shocked at what he saw. His hand was at Juvia's breast groping it.

'I'm so embarrassed like this. Here in your ice.' Juvia thought.

"No, I… Sorry!" Gray said as he freed Juvia from the ice.

'He released me from the ice! Why? He's so kind!' She thought as she looked at Gray.

"Do Over!" Gray exclaimed.

"No, I couldn't hurt you…" She said.

"You can't hurt me? You mean you know you don't have a chance of winning?" Gray asked.

"I'm stronger than Lucy, I can protect you."

"Protect me? Why would you do that?"

"Because Juvia… Lo…" Before Juvia could finish her sentence Gray said.

"Did the rain just got stronger? This rain is so depressing."

"You! You're just like them!" Juvia said as she exploded in anger.

"What? Fine then let's do this." Gray countered.

"Juvia doesn't need love." Juvia exclaimed as she transformed again to Sierra. As she attacked Gray, she remembered her past how she was always left alone and discriminated by the others.

'The water's temperature, it has an unstable temperature. Maybe this is because her thoughts are conflicted.' Gray thought as he again tries to find the right timing to freeze her.

'Juvia is one of the element four. Juvia is a phantom mage. Juvia must win for the Master, for the guild and for Juvia's only friend, Naruto-san!' She thought as she continually attacked Gray.

"I won't lose to someone like Phantom!" Gray exclaimed as he froze the rain and the water.

'He even froze the rain… Such magical power…' She thought.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" He exclaimed as Juvia was momentarily trapped inside a huge ice and then it broke. Juvia fell to the ground defeated.

"Juvia lost?" She said with disbelief.

"How do you feel? Have you cooled off now?" Gray asked with a genuine smile which startled Juvia.

"The rain it stopped…" Juvia said.

"Hey, it finally cleared up." Gray said.

'This is the clear sky? It's beautiful…' Juvia then felt a small twinge of pain in her left hand. When she looked at it she saw blood, her blood. Her eyes widen.

'Juvia's dragonforce has been deactivated… Juvia now can now feel the touch and wounds again. Juvia's body isn't made of water anymore…' She then looked at Gray and then at the clear sky.

'Juvia was defeated but Juvia never felt this happy before… Juvia now knows what Zennyo-Ryou-sama meant when she said those words before she left Juvia. I'm sorry Naruto-san, Juvia can't continue anymore. From now on, Juvia wants to do what her heart tells her.' Juvia thought.

"So, do you want to continue?" Gray said while looking at Juvia with a smile. Juvia's eyes turned into hearts as she goes to the world of dreams.

"It looks like she surrendered… Good thing, because I'm at my limit… Natsu, you better not lose." Gray said as he also fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

'Juvia's magic is getting more unstable what happening to her?' Naruto thought as he fights with Natsu and because of his musings he was caught off guard by Natsu.

"An opening, Fire Dragon's Fang!" He exclaimed as he tried to swipe Naruto away. Naruto was hit by the attack but he wasn't thrown away. He was just sent back a few feet. Then he heard a growl.

"I see, so you are losing strength afterall. I have to admit, for a moment I thought you had limitless energy but now it looks like your strength had faded and your stomach is growling from hunger." Naruto said as he moved so fast he was instantly in front of Natsu.

"I will finish this now, I have something to do." He said.

'Juvia hang on.' Naruto thought.

He kicked Natsu in the stomach and when Natsu doubled over, he delivered a somersault kick connecting on Natsu's chin. Natsu was sent high up but then Naruto appeared behind him and then held him with both his arms.

"I'll have to thank another friend for this, Initial Lotus!" Naruto said as the attack sent them both spiraling towards the ground.

Naruto stood a few feet away from Natsu's sprawled body as he said. He saw the Fairy tail guild getting destroyed. Guilt flooded him again like a tsunami.

'Master Valandil, I wonder what you are thinking right now if you see what kind of things I have done. I just helped in destroying a guild's house… No, a Family's home.' He thought as he remembered his Master's last moments.

~0~0~0~0~Flashback~0~0~0~0~

"Master! Don't leave me Master… I'm sorry… It's all my fault… if only I…" Naruto said while grieving unto the fallen elf.

Valandil smiled at him and reached up his hand towards Naruto's face.

"Naruto… my precious student… you really have become strong over the years. You are the best one I had fought in a long time, I am proud of you… Ah I forgot, today was the day I found you, right?" Valandil said.

Naruto only nods.

"I think I have the perfect gift…" Valandil said as he grasped the black sword that currently impales his chest. He gave a small groan as he took it out of his chest and then gave it to Naruto. He then said some things to Naruto. Naruto listened until Valandil said.

"Naruto whatever happens, do what you think is right… Farewell…" was Valandil's last words as he succumbed to an eternal slumber.

~0~0~0~0~EndOfFlashback~0~0~0~0~

Naruto's musings was interrupted as he felt Juvia's magic stabilize but weakened and for a moment he thought he heard Juvia say sorry and that she was happy. His hair covered his eyes as he thought.

'Juvia, you also didn't want to fight anymore for something like this, right? I guess that Ice mage gave you the strength to do what you think is right.' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked closely at the window and saw the Fairy mages fighting and crying to save their guild.

'I too, can't stomach this anymore but the fight already been too far and the only way to stop this is if one gets defeated…' He thought as he looked at Natsu.

"Is this your limit, Salamander? You're whole guild is getting destroyed right now." Naruto taunted.

"I don't believe you…" Natsu said as he tried to stand up.

"Can't see it? I'll help you." He answered as he kicked Natsu towards the window and into one of the porches. Natsu stumbled until he stopped on the railing in time to see his guild crash down to the ground. Natsu remembered all the happy memories he had on the guild. He groggily stood up and walk towards Naruto.

Lucy was about to help him but Happy stopped him.

"Your guild is in shambles. What are you going to do now?" Naruto said as he backhanded Natsu sending him stumbling to the rubbles of the destroyed wall.

"What is this all you got? It can't be that this is all you are. Stand up and fight me, where is that fierce attitude?" He said as he continually strikes him with kicks and punches.

"Just so you know, I am not a merciful person. Just like you said, I would do as I please. After I am through with you, I will do the same to each of your friends starting with that girl." Naruto taunted as he pointed to Lucy.

"The Jupiter Canon, the elemental four… He used too much magic! If he had fire to eat, he'd definitely kick your ass!" Happy shouted.

"I see. It seems that there is something of a misunderstanding. When you asked me if I could produce fire, the obvious answer was "NO". However, it would appear that the issue is not about whether I can produce fire per se, but whether or not I could help generate it." Sagittarius said as he aimed his bow and arrow.

"It's been fun, Salamander." Naruto said as he was about to impale Natsu with his sword.

"STOP IT!" Happy shouted as Sagittarius let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew past Naruto and Natsu and struck the machine.

"FIRE…" Natsu said.

"He created flames from blowing up the machine!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu greedily ate the fire as Sagittarius continually let his arrows fly towards the machine. Naruto on the otherhand, just watched.

"To set machinery aflame is mere child's play for my arrows." Sagittarius said.

"Great Job, you really are a master archer, Sagittarius." Lucy complimented.

"Man, that was good. I owe you one, Lucy." Natsu thanked.

Naruto was suddenly behind him, about to strike when he turned around and countered and connected with a flaming uppercut.

"Levi, Jet, Droy, Jiji, Lucy, all my nakama and Fairy tail." Natsu said.

"Dark Pulse!" Naruto shouted as he swiped his sword towards Natsu but Natsu just deflected his attack back at him.

'He deflected it?' Naruto thought as he was sent flying by the impact.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm paying you back along with some added interest. You're gonna wish you never set foot unto Fairy tail!"

'I see…' Naruto thought but made no action to dodge or counter Natsu.

"Guren Karyuuken!" Natsu exclaimed as he lighted his hands with fire and started to rapidly punched Naruto. Each attack caused a fiery explosion that destroyed the Phantom guild's castle. As Natsu was about to give the knock-out punch he looked at Naruto's face and said.

"It was a mistake to lay you hands on Fairy tail. I bet you really regret messing with us, right now." Natsu said.

What he saw surprised him because for a brief moment that he saw Naruto, his face was not in pain but had a subtle smile. His fist connected unto Naruto's cheeks that sent him flying and for a moment he thought he heard a silent "Thank you".

Naruto landed on a pile of rubble of rocks and woods caused by Natsu's attacked. He lay there as he heard everyone panic and evacuate as the castle collapse.

'So, this is the end.' He thought as pile of rocks rains down narrowly missing him.

"Master, I did what was right… Didn't I?" Naruto said as he looked at the sky too tired and aching to even move an inch.

~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia woke up from the rumbling. She also felt two strong magics clashing.

"The castle is collapsing, and Master Jose and Master Makarov are probably fighting. Juvia must evacuate." She said as she saw Gray lying there. She looked at the balcony and saw the Fairy mages at the bottom. She turned back to Gray and said.

"You saved Juvia, now Juvia will save you." She used her water lock and tossed Gray towards them. The Fairy mages on the bottom were surprised when they saw a ball of water fall from the sky. When the water hit the ground, it splashed and they saw Gray lying on the ground. They took him and run away from the castle.

Juvia then activated her Dragonforce and transformed into water as she searched for Naruto. When she saw Naruto lying on the pile of rubbles, she was about to call him when she saw a huge light about to engulf the whole place so she hurried and trapped Naruto inside her water body.

"Thanks you, Juvia." was what she heard from Naruto before he passed out inside her water.

When the light subsided, Juvia let Naruto go as she deactivated her magic.

"Yo!" Juvia was startled and looked at the source of the voice. She saw Natsu lying there on top of some rubbles himself.

"What do you need? You already won… Juvia and Naruto-san didn't want to fight anymore." Juvia answered as she stood to protect Naruto's unconscious body.

"I know… I've noticed it at the last moment, but Naruto and you… You were just like us. You do your best for the guild. But you know, a true guild is like a family and a family doesn't make you do things that would put you into trouble or things that are against your will." Natsu said.

"Funny, that Ice mage also told me that." Juvia answered.

"So Gray also told you that, huh? Anyway, what I wanted to ask is who taught you you're dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked.

"Why should Juvia tell you?" Juvia asked.

"Come on, it's not everyday you I run into a fellow dragon slayer. Don't be stingy." He retorted.

"Zennyo-Ryou…" She answered.

"Huh?"

"The Rain Dragon Zennyo-Ryou-sama." Juvia said.

"I knew it. It has to be a dragon. What happened to the dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Vanished… She just vanished one day. She just left Juvia without telling where would she go or when will she come back. Juvia misses her." Juvia answered.

"Lemme guess, that is on July 7th 7 years ago right?" Natsu asked.

"So you're dragon vanished on that day also?" She asked.

"Yeah, Igneel also vanished that day. You think there is a connection?" Natsu replied.

"Too much to be a coincidence but Juvia isn't sure." Juvia answered as she used her water to grasps Naruto's sword and return it to its scabbard then she strapped the scabbard on Naruto's belt. She then made a water bubble and placed it on Naruto's head so he could breath then she engulfed him in a water lock to carry him. She was about to go when Natsu said.

"If you hear anything about Igneel, be sure to pass it along to me."

"This might be the last time you and Juvia will meet." She answered.

"Don't be like that, afterall we are fellow dragon slayers. And it's not like I won't pass you the message if I hear anything about Zennyo-Ryou. Oh, and tell that friend of yours, I would love to fight him again. Next time, I don't want him to be spacing out too much on our fight or giving me too many open looks. It felt like I didn't beat him, it's more like he let me beat him." Natsu said as Juvia left.

Later that day, the whole Fairy tail guild was looking at shambles of their guild house.

"Man, I had planned on some renovations but this is a little too much." Makarov said.

He felt Lucy was uneasy so he said.

"Looks like they put you on a ringer as well."

"Turn that frown upside down Lu-chan." Levy said as she arrive with Jet, Droy and Reedus surprising Lucy.

"We started as a team and we came out victorious, don't sweat it okay?" Levy continued.

"No… I should be…" Lucy was cut off by Levy.

"Everyone here knows the score so don't beat yourself up okay?"

"Lucy, everytime you laugh and grieve, pieces of those memories become ours as well. When a member is in cloud nine, we all float. When a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth… When a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes. So you have no reason to be riddled with guilt and why would they. You are afterall, a member of Fairy tail, our family." Makarov said as Lucy cried out loud. Everybody laughed until they are surprised because Makarov also suddenly cried out loud.

As everyone was laughing, Makarov noticed Natsu looking up at the sky.

"Oi Natsu, you looked thoughtful. What's on your mind?" Makarov asked which made everyone looked at him.

"OMG! Natsu is thinking!" Happy said.

"Just how low do you regard Natsu." Lucy said.

"It's just that today, I learned so much." He answered.

"Waaa! Natsu learned!" Happy said.

"You really don't hold Natsu on high regards don't you?" Lucy asked.

"What did you learn?" Erza asked.

"That there are people in this world who are like us. People who were also abandoned and lost but unlike us they didn't find a good family." Natsu answered.

"People like them makes us appreciate our family more, right?" Gray finished having an idea who Natsu was talking about.

"I hope those people find a good home to shelter them…" Levy suddenly interjected.

"Why don't you invite them to Fairy tail then? Erza asked.

"Nah… they'll come when they want. They'll probably cause too much trouble anyway." Gray said.

"You never know, our guild is already full of trouble anyway." Levy said to which everyone laughed.

End Of Chapter 5

AN: Yep, for those who thought that she was the dragon slayer you are right. You prize is a kiss *Kisuu*. I'm not sure if this is a great chapter or not. Actually, I was hesitant to upload this chapter since I don't know, everytime I wrote a fight scene I get a cold feet :( and this one is full of it. But nothing will come if I don't give it a try right? As I have said earlier, the next chapter will be an interlude and the chapter after that will be the Festival arc. Yup, I'll be skipping the tower of heaven since Gajeel wasn't involve there in the manga and umm I have other plans. The oracion seis arc, I'm still contemplating about it but probably be skipped also. this is kind of a heads up so you guys won't be confused in the future when I skip an arc. Oh and yeah, I already have Ultear's fate all planned out but I am contemplating if I should continue with it or tweak it. Well anyway, I'll think about it. I still need to see if it would fit the concept I had n mind. Actually I was able to form the concepts until the S-class trial arc and even after that. I just had to turn the concepts into chapters. Oh yeah speaking of new chapters, Mest isn't such a bad guy afterall. He did saved Wendy, though I think the magic council is useless haha...

Some things:

Zennyo-Ryou - Well I got that name from wikipedia :D search for it.

Juvia and her dragonforce - First why I chose Juvia: well you see as was stated earlier in my fic. Dragon slayer magic are like stronger version of elemental magics So I already have Fire, Wind and Water... Earth? Nah... :D

Second Juvia's magic: Well you see, Natsu's fighting style with his magic is close combat right? Wendy on the otherhand is more on support magic. I figured that I should add a Long range fighter Hehe...

Third: Yep, you see Natsu's dragonforce increases his strength and speed. I don't want the dragonforce to be similar to each slayer. I want them to have different benefits from their dragonforce. So, instead I used her water body transformation as her dragonforce mode. Well, I don't think it is gimped since she was practically indestructible from any physical attacks on that state. Not to mention she could do so many things with it.

Well that's it for this chapter. Please READ AND REVIEW. It really helps me a lot ^_^ Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

HI everybody :D. First of all, I want to thank all those who submitted reviews. Thank you very much ^_^. I also want to thank for the favorites and alerts. As I have said in the previous chapter, there won't be a tower of heaven arc and instead I would make an interlude for the next arc. Oh and before I forgot again, Naruto doesn't have any whisker marks here. I know it was a birth mark but I don't feel it's right to still put it in him when he doesn't have the Kyubi anymore. And yeah, Naruto will have a new outfit and hairstyle :D. This chapter will answer some questions but will also give new ones. I hope you like it even if it's not action packed than the last one. :D

**Author's review answer corner:**

Cloves, mr. uroboros, chm01, lightningblade49, bakapervert, Bobboky, Frostius : Thanks for your reviews. I hope my story continues to entertain and keep you interested. I'll always give it my best.

Futon Lord: Thanks ^_^. You'll probably find out Naruto's lost magic in this chapter. Yeah, I don't want Naruto's defeat too humiliating as it wouldn't fit my story.

God Of Stories: :D I actually thought of doing that but I felt that it wouldn't be right if I do that. Hope you like my decision regarding Juvia.

mlkoolc86 : :D Naruto just walking away doesn't feel right. I wanted him to realize his mistake and do what he thought is right.

battleking: THANK YOU VERY MUCH ^_^. I really appreciate your compliment. I hope I could keep it up.

No- I'm not on facebook : Thanks. Your curiosity might be answered in this chapter.

DragonMasterFlex : Thank you :D. Stay tuned and I hope you'd like how I do it.

Altair : Thanks for the compliment. About your suggestion, sorry I might not be able to do it but I have a twist on my mind. I just hope it would be good.

solideye : Ah, I have gave some clues on how he received the sword last chapter... hehe but yeah, I will reveal it as the story goes.

Krsnik02 : Natsu wasn't able to completely defeat Naruto, just as Natsu had said it near the end of the chapter. Naruto as of now is handicapped and Naruto's skills when he was a shinobi mostly rely on the use of chakra so he lost so much when he couldn't use his chakra anymore. But yeah, he still have his wits, hand to hand and weapon but I don't think it would be enough for him to try and fight someone like Makarov :D.

InnerCrackling : Thanks! Yeah haha I noticed it too that I forced some scenes. Juvia's power boost was strong. So much, that Naruto and Natsu had to pause when they felt it. It's just that she more like jeopardize herself by not being able to control her emotions and some will also be answered in these chapter :D. I hope I do keep you interested in my story. Oh yeah, thanks for the heads up, I'll do that next time. I did not usually use Japanese moves in these story so it slipped my mind. Thanks.

Erza Scarlett : Thanks. I'm happy you liked how I integrate Naruto into the story.

marc : Thanks. Nope he won't be following Gajeel's path all the time. Yup, I'll do my best to lessen those errors even more.

And now unto the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story

**Chapter 6: Time to move Forward**

"Here it comes, Naruto." Valandil said as he hurled a rock towards the seven year old Naruto. The rock flew towards Naruto. At first, Naruto focused his concentration to the rock but as seconds passed by he turned it to a glare and then his eyes widen and he dodged the rock.

"I told you before we start to make it stop, not dodge it." Valandil said as he used his magic to lift the rock again.

"Let's try it again shall we?" He said as he hurled it again to Naruto.

Naruto stretched out his hand in a stopping motion.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto said as he again dodge to the side.

Valandil shook his head.

"Naruto, have you forgotten what I said on how to control your magic? I thought you already got the concept when you were able to control those small stones."

"No sensei, I haven't forgotten it. It's just that it already took me all the concentration I have just to control that small stone. How am I supposed to do that with a rock that is almost a hundred times bigger?"

"Do you doubt yourself, Naruto? That is not the Naruto I know. And your concentration is not the problem. Your concentration is superb; you know what the problem is?" Valandil asked.

"What is it?"

"You have the wrong target." was Valandil's answer.

"Eh?"

"I guess I have to tell you the lesson in this. I was hoping that you would get it yourself but I guess it can't be helped. Tell me, what have you learned from the hand to hand combat I taught you other than fighting?" Valandil asked.

"Concentration and Instinct." Naruto answered.

"Right, now what have you learned from the sword combat?"

"Composure and Patience."

"Very good. Then what do you think is missing right now from you?"

"Umm, Wisdom and… err I don't know." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Wisdom and Perception." Valandil answered.

"Perception? Didn't I already have that? I am already able to quickly perceive things like their smell, shape, sound, taste and feel." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you do. But the things you have said, they are perception of the senses. What I want you now to do are to perceive what your senses could not. You're going to use the perception of the mind, the eye of your mind." Valandil said and just like many times that happened before, Naruto just looked at him confused.

"What is the magic I am teaching you?"

"Erm, the Arc of Force." Naruto answered.

"So tell me, why are you trying to control the rock?" Valandil asked.

"Because it's going straight at me, I need to make it stop."

"Naruto, the Arc of Force controls the force acting on the objects. It doesn't control the object. That's why you need to have the eye of the mind and become wise."

Naruto continued to listen. If there is one thing he had learned for so many years, if a master teaches you listen.

"Force is not something you could see or smell. It is something that you couldn't hear or taste. You will have a hard time trying to feel it especially if it was not acting on you but on other objects. So what else do you have left?" Valandil asked.

Naruto thought for a while, taking into consideration all the things Valandil said and then concluded.

"My mind, my ability to imagine how the force is acting on that object and what would happen if I try to control it."

"Very good… Look at that rock. It is currently on the ground because there is probably a force pulling it towards the ground but it is not sinking into the ground because there is probably also a force of equal quantity pushing it away. So, the result is it resting on the ground and forces reacting on equilibrium. What happens if I lessen or strengthen one of the forces?" Valandil asked.

"Then it would probably sink into the ground if you lessen the one pushing it and it would float if you lessen the one pulling it. The same could be said if you strengthen one of the forces."

Valandil smiled and threw a stone forward; they watched it until it slowly descended to the ground. Valandil looked at Naruto as if asking him to tell him what happened to the stone. Naruto deducted what happened and then said.

"When you threw the rock, you transferred a force to it. That force was enough to momentarily neutralize the force pulling the rock unto the ground. But there are also forces out there like the wind which has enough force to move objects. Eventually the force you transferred will weaken due to the other forces reacting to it."

Valandil put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"You see, you already got it. So, ready for training?" Valandil asked.

"Yeah, but could we use a little smaller rock?" Naruto answered.

"That's what I like about you… You love to joke around." Valandil said as he hurled the giant rock towards Naruto again.

"The hell, I wasn't joking! I swear you're one sadistic sensei!" Naruto shouted as the rock flew towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

A giant rock was hurled towards Naruto as he stood inside a forest. But when the rock was about to hit him, he raised his hand towards it and it stopped in mid air. He then thrusts his free hand forward sending a wave of invisible force at a high speed. The force hit something big and it toppled over. He then flicked his wrist and the rock flew up and then he sent it falling at high speed towards the toppled being. The rock hit it dead on but instead of resting, Naruto disappeared in a blur and then reappeared in front of the rock. He felt the rock move slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said as he appeared floating on top of the rock. He reared his fist back and then compressed so much force in it. He then punched the rock and instantly released the compressed force. A loud bang was heard as a shockwave of force literally crumbled the rock into sand burying the monster with it. After that, he sat on top of the sand panting.

"Damn it, compressing the force like that really takes too much energy from me." Naruto said as someone appeared behind him.

"Yeah, because it is something that would continually try to be freed. It will push and pull until it is free. That is why it gives a devastating blow and shockwave after you released it instantly. But I commend you, even I didn't dare try that because it was very taxing to the body and mind as there are so many forces you would need to control inside that compression, but you seem to be very adept at that." Valandil said.

"When I was still a shinobi, I was thought how to control two things at the same time though, I needed a special technique to use it but as time goes by I was able to even detect the energies around me. It does also help that I had friends who had the similar technique, though they use chakra instead of force so I kind of got the idea. But hell this is too taxing, I'll probably only have one or two shot of this a day." Naruto replied.

"You're only ten years old, you'll get better as time goes by." Valandil answered.

"Want me to teach it to you?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I want it to be your own and own only. For me, it's enough that my protégé was able to develop his own technique."

"Neh sensei, this monster, it was once a human right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but he became corrupted because he carelessly used those possessed artifacts."

"Did we do the right thing? I mean to kill him, even though we knew that he was once human?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure but if we let him roam like this he would probably kill many people and I think he wouldn't also like that. But was it enough reason to kill him?" Naruto replied.

Valandil sat next to him and said.

"I believe that there is no such thing as absolutely right or wrong, that things shouldn't be viewed as black or white. I am more leaning to the shades of gray. That everything we do in here will probably cause good and bad. The degree of it being good or bad is the thing that we should monitor. We killed him and that is bad. Even how you look at it and reason it, killing is bad. But if we let him roam, he would cause so many catastrophes and one way or another someone would kill him. But I ask you this; if you had the chance to end it all right here but you decided to spare him and after a while you found on the news that he took down a whole village and some mage who were trying to defend that village, will you be able to live in peace?"

"No, I would have nightmares about it every night." Naruto answered.

"If I had the choice, I would have tried to turn them back to normal or exile them till I could turn them back. But until now, I haven't found that solution." Valandil said as he clenched his fists.

Naruto stayed silent, so Valandil said.

"Naruto, always do what you think is right even if it's hard…" Valandil's voice trailed as everything went dark.

"MASTER!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up from the bed. For a moment, he was confused at where he is. He looked around and saw an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" He said to no one as he tried to remember what happened. Realization hit him as the memories came.

"Oh yeah, we lost… Phantom Lord is probably disbanded now… The last thing I remember was Juvia's water covering me from that light." He said.

"Speaking of which, where is Juvia and where did she brought us?" He asked again to no one. The door opened and in came a lady wearing white dress.

"Oh great, the place that I hate most, the hospital." Naruto mumbled.

"You shouldn't say that sir. The lady who brought you here was very worried and even paid for all the bills. She said that she was your little sister and that you had a rough mission." The nurse said.

"Oh, I see… Where's my sister then?" Naruto asked.

"She said she had a mission to do. She'll probably be back in a few days." The nurse answered as she checked him up.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About three days."

"Thanks… May I know when will I be discharged?"

"You're checkup shows that you are in perfect health, all you need is some food and you'll be good as new. We can discharge you in two days." She answered.

A few minutes later, food was sent to Naruto's room.

Two days passed since then and he was about to be discharged.

"Do you have a way to contact your sister?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, may I get my things back?"

"Sure, the clothes your sister gave are in the closet. The one you were wearing when she brought you here were close to garbage. Should I leave the room or would you like me to dress you myself?" The nurse said seductively.

"Excuse me?"

"You're no fun but if you change your mind, just call for me okay?" The nurse said while winking and then she left.

"Tch, stupid fangirls."

Naruto opened the closet and looked at the clothes Juvia left.

"Where the hell did she get these?" was all he could say as he looked at the clothes. Hanging inside the closet there are a white sleeveless undershirt and a navy blue almost black kosode with pants. Under the kosode, is a pair of black sandals that looks like of what he wore when he was still in Konoha. What caught his attention were the white sleeveless haori and the fingerless gloves. The fingerless gloves had metal plates in them and for a moment he thought he saw the Konoha symbol in it. Same with the white haori as he thought he saw red flames licking on the bottom.

"Tch, I think that Salamander fried my brain too hard." He said as he shook his head and started changing. Once he had put on his kosode and pants he frowned.

"Juvia got the wrong size; it's big for me." He said as he tucked in the kosode and his undershirt in his pants and then tightened it with a narrow width white sash. But he still had a problem, the sleeves of the kosode and his pants were a little long.

"I can't fight like this… Oh right, I can do that." He said as he thought of something. He quickly changed back to his hospital clothes and looked for the nurse outside. Lucky for him, she was just outside of the door.

"May I ask for body wraps?" He asked.

"What for?" The nurse asked.

"I'm a mage so I need it extra protection on my hands and feet." He reasoned calmly.

"Oh okay." She answered.

He got back to his room and changed back to the clothes Juvia gave him. A little later someone knocked on the door. He opened it but didn't let the nurse in, saying he was in the middle of changing. He just put out his hand and let her hand it to him.

'No way in hell I would let myself be seen like a kid trying on his big brother's clothes.' He thought.

Once he got the wrappings, he pulled the sleeves back until the edge is on his wrists and then he wrapped his forearm. The wrapped extended from halfway of his forearm till halfway of his fingers. He did the same with the other sleeve. He then pulled the pant legs up till they are the right length and then he wrapped his ankles and a few inches above it. He then wore the gloves and the sandals.

"The wraps should keep them in place." He said as he wore the white haori. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Good, the haori hung almost unto my ankles, it would be a shame to cut it. Almost, look like I was back in Konoha." He chuckled at the thought and then he realized.

"I just smiled and chuckled. I haven't done that for quite a long time. I have forgotten that it feels… nice." He said. He shook his head as he rummage the closet for his sword. He didn't found it there.

"Juvia must've kept it somewhere else. I don't have a choice but to wait for her. In the time being, I think I need a haircut and a new hairstyle. I also need a bigger sash to tuck my sword when I have it back." He said as he opened the door.

Outside, he met the nurse who started ogling at him when she saw Naruto walk out of the door. He paid her no mind as he continually walked towards the counter.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, I believe my sister Juvia Loxar had already paid all the bills and I am ready clear for discharge." He said to the girl at the desk.

"Yes sir… Please fill up this form and you may go…" She answered blushing. Naruto took the form and filled it up. Afterwards he gave it back to her and thanked her smiling; he then walked out of the hospital. When he was out of earshot the nurse who was ogling at him walked towards the girl at the desk and squealed.

"Isn't he one handsome and hot piece of meat?" The nurse started.

"Yeah those vibrant and lively cerulean eyes together with that warm smile. I hope to see him again." The girl answered.

Outside the hospital, Naruto heard two squeals and he felt a shiver on his spine.

"Damn fangirls, just when I'm feeling good, they just had to ruin it." He mumbled as he hurried to get away for fear of someone glomping him.

He searched around looking for a sash. He stopped at a store where he saw clothes selling the same as what he is currently wearing. He walked inside and was instantly greeted by the site of so many clothes and gadgets that were unusual, atleast in Earthland. He was greeted by the shop owner.

"Good morning sir, may I help you?"

Naruto looked at the shop owner and studied him. He was an old man, a little thin than average but certainly looks strong and quite knowledgeable of the things around him.

"Yes, may I ask if you had other sets of clothes like this? And also a bigger sash?" He asked.

"Why yes, in fact I am sure that clothes were brought here." The man said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because my shop is the only shop that sells this kind of clothes, you see I inherited this design from my ancestors."

"Well I don't see this kind of clothing nowadays, if it is very old then how come you are the only one knowledgeable of it. Shouldn't others know it as well since it may be part of history?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, my grandfather once told me that our ancestors don't come from here. That our family came from far away." was the answer he got.

"Still it's quite unusual to see these kinds of things, do you know from where your ancestors got this concepts?" Naruto asked as he checked on the clothes on the rack and various unusual weapons he doesn't normally see in Earthland.

"I'm sorry, but I certainly remember nothing about where my ancestors got these ideas. They just passed it to me. From your asking, do you know anything about it?" The owner asked.

"Just a little curious… Say, could you tell me the name of these blades?" Naruto asked as he showed the man a blade of about sixty centimeters. He also showed him a four pointed star shaped blade with a hole at the middle.

"If my memory serves me right, I think my old folks just called it a peculiar dagger and the other one is a throwing star."

"I see pretty interesting. They looked very good for stealth attacks and quick movements. I think I'll also buy some of them together with the holster and add a spin of that metal wire. Oh and don't forget the set of clothes and bigger sash." Naruto finished.

After a while, the owner came back with Naruto's purchases. Naruto took the holster for the dagger and tied it on his right thigh. He took the pouch of the wire and throwing stars and pinned it inside his haori. He then took the slightly bigger sash that is the same color as his kosode and tied it on his waist over his haori, which concealed the weapon holster and pouch.

"That should keep the haori from flailing too much from the wind and this would conceal those holster and pouches." The owner commented.

"Yeah, it would also give me a place to tuck my sword." Naruto said as he paid.

"So you really are a weapon master. Thanks for purchases." The owner said.

"I'll come by again sometime." Naruto answered as he was about to go out he noticed something out in the corner of his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked the owner as he pointed at a black cloth with metal plate in it.

"Oh that? It was supposed to be a head guard." The owner answered.

"I think I'll buy it too."

The owner took it and gave it to Naruto.

"Nah, consider this as a freebie for your purchases." The owner said.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto said as he gets out of the shop.

'First the clothes, then kunai, shuriken and now a forehead protector, am I really on another world? Why do I only notice this now?' He thought.

Three days passed and he felt Juvia's magic. He followed it until he saw her sitting by the edge of a cliff overseeing the city.

"Juvia loves this kind of places because she could see how ordinary people lives." Juvia said as she smelled Naruto's scent.

"Can't fool the nose of a dragon slayer huh, little sister?" He asked seriously.

Juvia looked at him and her eyes widen at how he looked.

"Juvia apologizes for saying those things to the nurses. She doesn't want to look suspicious." She answered.

"I see, though the clothes you gave me…" He let it hang.

"Another apologies, Juvia can't find anything that is like Naruto-san's dress so she bought dresses that she felt would fit Naruto-san's fighting style. The owner said it is good for fighting. Though, Juvia never thought that it would look good on Naruto-san." She admitted.

"Hey don't be joining my fangirls now, you're supposed to be my little sister are you?" Naruto teased as he sat next to her. For a moment there was silence, so Naruto looked at Juvia. He chuckled as he looked at her and saw her surprised expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Naruto-san just teased Juvia. Naruto-san just chuckled. Naruto-san just showed emotion. Juvia is very happy for Naruto-san." Juvia said as she hugged Naruto.

"Ooof, hey Juvia, okay I get it now. I was an ass and a jerk. I was also a cold bastard…" Naruto wasn't able to finish as Juvia cut him off as she let go of Naruto.

"Juvia did not believe that one bit. Juvia always knew that Naruto-san was a good and kind person."

"Eh, why'd you think that?"

"When Juvia first arrive on Phantom, she didn't have any friends. So, she was always alone on a corner. No one wanted to go with Juvia on a mission. Juvia always did things alone. Until four years ago when Naruto –san was introduced by the guildmaster to the guild. Instead of mingling with everyone, Naruto-san walked towards Juvia. He didn't say anything to Juvia but he sat with her. When everyone was avoiding Juvia, Naruto-san stayed. Naruto-san was also the only one who would ask Juvia to accompany him on his missions and even though he never said it, Juvia knows that he trusts her with his life and for that, Juvia wanted to be stronger for Naruto-san, her friend… No her big brother. Master Jose gave Juvia a guild but Naruto-san gave her a family. Even if he always calls Juvia unpleasant, gloomy, annoying and weird, she knows it is his way of caring for Juvia." Juvia said as tears started to streak down her eyes as she looked down. To her surprise, Naruto took the cap on her head and then placed his hand on her head. He ruffled her hair for a bit and then said.

"You too, are like sister to me. When everyone in Phantom was scared of me, you stayed. You were the only one brave enough to stand against me and even banter words with me. Thank you." He said.

Juvia cried so much and water goes out of her eyes like river.

"Oi Juvia, stop it already before everyone drowns below." Naruto said which stopped Juvia.

Once she has settled he asked.

"Hey, were you able to get my sword?" He asked as he looked down on the town.

"Yes, Juvia hid it somewhere. Shall Juvia get it now?" She asked.

"Nah, it can wait. Hey, I just noticed. The rain isn't following you around anymore, where you able to control your magic now?"

"Yes, because Juvia now understands what Zennyo-Ryou-sama means."

"Huh?"

"She told Juvia that magic is all about the will and the heart. It's not because Juvia can't control the rain but because she felt she wanted to rain. Deep inside Juvia she wanted to rain to show the people how lonely she was. Together with Juvia's dragonforce, it does not deactivate because deep inside Juvia, she doesn't want it to deactivate as it would make her vulnerable to physical pain. But Juvia was wrong, it was not the physical pain that was hurting her, it was the emotional pain. Gray-san beat Juvia because he had more will and heart than her. Isn't it the same with you Naruto-san. When you were about to win, you gave up the fight. That was what Salamander implied."

"I just remembered something I shouldn't have forgotten. That I should always do what I think is right. At that moment, it was what I think is right."

"Were you able to forgive yourself now, Naruto-san?"

"Not yet, but I hope someday I could. Because that man, had already forgiven me a long time ago and he won't be happy to see me kicking myself. So, what your plan?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Can Juvia go with Naruto-san?"

"No you can't."

"But why?"

"Because you can't always be following me, you wanted to join Fairy tail don't you? You were always envious of them when we were still in Phantom. You are now free to do it."

"Juvia can't do that anymore after what happened."

"Juvia, do what your heart says. Isn't that what your dragon said? And I think they would accept you."

"But what about you?"

"Oh me? I have things that I wanted to do. Things that I wanted to know and discover. Those are things that I must do by myself." Naruto answered.

"Juvia will miss Naruto-san."

"I'll miss you too but it's not like we won't see each other again. Now come on, let's get my sword and eat. My treat, sis." He said as he held out his hand.

Juvia smiled and took his hand.

"Oh and I wasn't teasing you when I said you were weird." Naruto finished as he dodged a water whip.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~

Naruto opened the door to a restaurant.

"Table for how many sir?" The waiter asked.

"Just for one." He said as he was led to a table by the window. He gave the waiter his order and then looked at the window. His face was reflected on the window.

'I think I like this new hair style.' He thought as he examined his new hairstyle. He got the hairstyle from a poster he saw. The poster was called Thunder Emperor. When he asked them what is it? They said that it was a play that would be showed on the theater soon. It was a story about a person named Amano Ginji who lived inside a city where there is infinite electricity.

"Thunder Emperor huh? I heard that there is a mage in Fairy tail who has that nickname. Maybe he got the idea from there." Naruto mumbled.

His food arrived and he started to eat. He looked outside the window again.

'Wonder what Juvia is doing right now. We had separate ways for sometime now. Hope she was accepted in Fairy tail.' He thought. He then looked in front of his table and said.

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"You're detection is really good. I almost didn't recognize you with your new look." The guest said. Naruto noticed the teal orb.

"Your magic signature is too unique and familiar. You like my new look? Never knew you would become a fortune teller though. I know about your magic but come on, never thought you would use it at that kind of business." He said as the guest placed the orb on the table and said.

"You idiot that's not a crystal ball, that's a lacryma."

"So you say… cut the crap, why are you here? I fail to believe that you are here for a friendly chitchat." Naruto answered.

"I've joined a dark guild." The guest replied.

"I see, you were always the adventurous, thrill seeking and twisted one anyway so I'm not surprise."

"And what your entire mouth spout is still nonsense. But I'm not here to argue with you, I am here to offer you something."

"You want me to join you, am I right?"

"Basically yes, but hear me first before you decide."

"I'm listening." Naruto answered.

The guest started talking and after a while their conversation finished and the guest stood up and started to walk away.

"You haven't told me my fortune yet." Naruto said.

"I told you this is a lacryma and I'm no fortune teller, you idiot. Oh and better wish you find a way to use your magic again because the next time we meet, we'll be enemies." The guest said before walking away.

"Zeref huh? I guess I'll have to join a guild afterall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyaaa!" Naruto heard as he was going back from a mission on the forest. The mission was easy enough for him, just killing wild beast who kept on attacking the villagers. He immediately runs toward the source of the voice. He stopped when he saw a bandit camp. He stealthily came closer and looked around the camp until he saw three mages. Two of them are male lying face down. He looked at the girl who shouted and his eyes widen.

"What the hell? I know some people unlucky but they are borderline cursed. I mean for all the times that I run into them, they are almost always on the wrong end of the straw." Naruto said as he shook his head.

'Wonder if they'll recognize me, if I don't show them my sword." He wondered as he left his sword on a shroud of bush.

"You guys are quite lucky today though…" He said as he disappeared in a blur.

Levy closed her eyes as she bowed slightly as if shielding herself. One of the bandits was about to grab her shirt. Jet and Droy are already out and she was the only one who could fight, but as things are looking she would be raped.

'No, please somebody help me…" As she thought of this, for some reason a face came to her mind and it was the face of a person one would thought that she would last ask for help.

"What the?" She heard. She steeled her nerves and opened her eyes only to meet the sky, only to shake her head in confusion.

'No, it wasn't the sky it was a pair of eyes that mirrored the sky.' She thought as she looked at the scene. A handsome young man was currently kneeling down in front of her while looking up towards her. She blushed profusely. She looked carefully and saw that he was kneeling on the back of the guy who was about to touch her. What he did next made her feel like those princesses on her romance books.

He smiled at her warmly and said.

"Are you alright?"

She only nods in response not trusting her voice.

"I'll take care of these guys. You seat back here and take care of your friends." He said as he stood up. He easily towered over her.

"Take care of us? Don't be cocky kid, just because you were able to take out one of us by surprise." One of the bandits said.

"You know what I hate most… Scums, who rape and play with people as if they were toys." Naruto said as he faced them.

"Tch, you're just a kid trying to play hero for a damsel in distress. This is no Fairy tale."

"Yeah, this is not. But I know some who are." Naruto replied.

"You bastard." One of them said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto ducked as the punch was about to hit him and then he stepped forward pushing himself towards the bandit as he delivered an elbow thrust. The strength of the trusth almost sent the bandit skidding away but Naruto held his shirt and then threw him towards the other bandit at high speed. The other bandit had no time to react as his comrade was thrown at him. He thankfully caught him but before he could relaxed, Naruto's foot connected on his comrade's chest and they were both sent flying towards a tree and the impact made them unconscious.

He looked towards Levy in time to see the leader of the bandit about to take her as hostage. In a blur he was suddenly in mid air. His body was parallel to the ground as he caught the bandit's arm and then he used it as a point of rotation to deliver a spinning kick on the bandit's head. The bandit's leader dropped to the ground unconscious as Naruto stood beside him.

The other bandits started to panic and run away from fear. Naruto easily picked them out one by one to beat them up. Afterwards, he tied them up and dragged them towards Levy.

"Here. These bandits are your mission right?" He said as he walked away.

"Wait! Why are you giving them to me?" She asked.

"Because they're yours, a village is near here. You can ask for help in there." He answered as he left.

"Thank you… I hope we meet again." was all she said and then she realized.

"I wasn't able to ask his name. Wonder who he is? But he does remind me of him…" She said as she started to remember a certain blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's very nice to look up on the clouds and the sky on this kind of a beautiful day, isn't it?" Naruto heard as he was looking up at the clouds similar to what Shikamaru usually does. He looked at the source of the voice and saw a dwarfed old man.

"Master Makarov?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yoh!" Makarov said as he waved at Naruto.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything bad to your members this time." Naruto said a little nervous.

"Yesterday, Juvia joined our guild." Makarov said.

"I see… I already saw that coming. But why seek me?"

"She was really worried about you, too."

"That girl, I already told her not to worry about me."

"You look different from the last time I last saw you. Your eyes are not void of emotions anymore. It looks like you got part of your humanity back but I believe that there is still a chance that you might come back to the dark. Juvia said that you couldn't forgive yourself for something you've done in the past and yet you yourself believe that, that person have already forgiven you. Why don't you come to our guild as well? Maybe we could help you move forward, maybe all you need is a good family."

"Why? After all I have done to your guild, how could you just forgive me like that? I destroyed your guild."

"I don't care about you destroying our guild house. It would have been destroyed sooner or later by those children who are always fighting inside." Makarov answered.

"And your members…"

"You hurt them and no matter what happen I won't forgive you for it." Makarov said as he released a small amount of magic energy.

"But from looking at you now and from what I had gathered from Juvia and Natsu, I know how sorry you are. And I am sure that you feel worse than how I feel." Makarov said as Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"And to top it all, if I were to ignore a young man like you who are trying to come back to the light, fall into darkness. I won't be able to forgive myself even more."Makarov finished.

"Will you… will they accept me even with all the things I have done? And I have things that I want to do on my own…"

"I'm sure my children will understand because they are just like you, kids who are trying their best to stay out of the darkness and walk to the light. I'm not sure of what you wanted to do but as long as it is not something bad, you are free to do it. A free spirit is what I want from my children but if you do something bad, I will personally punish you. Think about it, Naruto-san. That person didn't give up on you; wouldn't it be a shame if you give up on yourself?" Makarov said as he stretched out his hand towards Naruto.

"This is not salvation. It's simply a helping hand and a guide towards the light of tomorrow. Continue or stop dead, do it alone or with a family, fall into the darkness or walk towards the light, kick yourself or allow forgiveness. In the end, you have to make those decisions on your own." Makarov finished as he continued to offer his hand.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance… I… I… I'm a Fairy tail mage…" Naruto said as he grabbed unto Makarov's hand and let the tears fall.

~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone listen!" Makarov announced.

The members of Fairy tail stopped what they are doing and gave him their full attention.

"Yesterday, I have finished the papers and legalities for our two new members." Makarov announced.

"New members? Are they strong? Lemme see them, I wanna fight em' now." Natsu said.

"Now now Natsu, be nice to our new members. And yes, they are strong. Actually one of them was promoted by the council to S-class and not by his former guild, so his status carries over to the guild. The other one though, was once promoted to S-class by her former guild but as guild standards are different, I demoted her back to A-class." Makarov finished.

"I see, so the two new comers are S-class and A-class huh? Nice! Where are they? Lemme see them now." Natsu said.

"There they are." Makarov said as he pointed his finger towards the door.

Everyone looked at the two new comers.

"You two look familiar but I just can't pin point where I saw both of you." Lucy said.

On one side Levy was blushing profusely.

'I saw him again… Now I have a chance to thanks him.' She thought.

Natsu then suddenly sniffed the air and then pointed at the two of them.

"What the… I almost didn't recognize both of you. Both of you changed so much, good thing I had a good sense of smell." Natsu said as he smirked and continued.

"So, you joined Fairy tail afterall… Juvia… Naruto…"

Silence reigned over Fairy tail trying to process what Natsu had said until it was shattered by a collective shout by the members.

"EHHH?"

End of Chapter 6

AN: So umm how was it? Oh if you want to see Naruto's hairstyle. Just look at my Thunder Emperor avatar on my profile. I hope you like it. About the mage rank, Naruto was already promoted S-class even before he joined Phantom by the council since he was once a freelance mage. Oh have you seen the new chapter of Fairy tail? Makarov rocks and I personally don't like Ultear's new clothes it doesn't show her beauty :)) ... The next chapter would be the start of the Fighting Festival arc. Oh and please READ AND REVIEW. Good or bad it means a lot to me. Oh and before anyone asks. Naruto and Juvia are just like siblings. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. This is CrosZ and this is chapter 7 of Force Maelstrom. As I had said, this would be the start of the next arc. The fighting festival arc. And yeah, sorry for not being too clear about Juvia's outfit and involvement in tower of heaven arc but it would be answered here. Juvia's outfit and appearance is of her new appearance when she joined Fairy tail and yep, she was involved in the Tower of Heaven mission. I also included a song here and I hoped you liked it :D. Oh and before I forget, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, ALERTS and specially the REVIEWS. I am really very happy that many are entertained by my work. It really gives a good and warm feeling. THANKS.

Author review answer corner:

Cloves, bakapervert, Dezzal, marc, Frostius, mr. Uroboros, mlkoolc86, SpeeDemon, EclipseX, Kidimaru, Jimbobob5536, Bobboky : Thanks for the Review and reminders. I really appreciate the time you give for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you very much :D .

FlameLord99 : You will get a clue on this chapter :D. Thanks for the review.

Agurra of the Darkness : Thanks for the compliments. And umm about Naruto's power, you'll know when the time comes ^_^ . Oh and umm, I haven't watch star wars yet.

Black Overman Xan : Haha thanks for the heads up. I was really relying heavily on MSWord's spellchecker and grammar checker to flag me for error so I could recheck what's wrong with it. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks :D .

solideye : :D I hope you like how I would insert him in Fairy tail.

chm01 : Haha You maybe right. Stay tuned ^_^.

battleking : Utmost thanks for the praise ^_^ . I hope I would not disappoint you.

Hades252 2 : Thanks :D . Naruto x Juvia... Well I don't think I would do that atleast on this story but hey we can't predict the future like Charle right :D maybe along the way it happens or maybe not. ^_^ .

renegade156 : Read this chapter and you will know if I did or not heheh... If I did, I hope you like how I portrayed it. :D

Vandenbz : Haha I'm happy you like his new look. Yeah, it would have been so hard to accept.

Futon Lord : Nope, actually I haven't watched Star wars yet. I've heard it and saw it's trailers but never got the chance to watch it. I actually got the idea from Naruto and from another anime. An anime also involving magic :D OMG massive Spoiler warning again hahaha... Oh and yeah, the author of Fairy tail committed a grave sin. How could he do that to Ultear. Nooo, I won't stay silent for this. Natsu better burn those clothes off or Gray better infect her with his stripping disease. *Evil Laugh* He just murdered Ultear's image TT^TT .

InnerCrackling : Thanks. Juvia's attire is the same as the manga when she was introduced as a Fairy mage. And yep, she was present in the tower of heaven arc but I'm not sure if Natsu was really expecting her to join since it was mainly Gray and Lucy who she had an interaction with and the one who welcomed her to the guild :D... About Levy well, you'll know why soon hehe. I gave clues on the previous chapter :D but it'll be revealed on the next chapters or so. About the beta, umm I'm not sure... I'm not a person who likes to bother other people. You know the problems of having a beta.^_^ I hope I was able to answer all the questions. Yeah, Makarov better crush Ultear's clothes erm I mean Hades, right Hades.

And now unto the story:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then Ultear won't be wearing those hideous clothes, scratch that she might not be wearing anything at all. Erm, better stop my rant before I need to change my story's rating to M.

**Chapter 7: Phantom Fairies**

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Elfman shouted. As almost everybody panicked but stood on guard except for Gray, Natsu and Makarov.

"Now, now let's not be too rowdy." Makarov said while waving his hand on a calming manner.

"What do you mean not too rowdy? Master you just let two Phantom Lords join us. Phantom mages, who just destroyed, hurt and almost disbanded our guild not a month ago. How can we be calm?" Cana said still a little agitated at what happened to their guild.

"Yeah, will we just let them go into our guild like that?" One of the members shouted while many shouted in agreement.

On the far corner, Jet and Droy are seething in anger while Levy is just silent.

"Juvia is not a problem as she didn't directly attack any of us unless she needed to, not to mention that we had a gratitude to her for helping us last time. But Naruto, he's a whole different story. He directly assaulted our members and also is responsible for the destruction of our guild. I'm sorry Master, but this is just hard to accept." Erza said.

"Let's not let Phantom enter our guild." Jet and Droy shouted as the members closed in on them.

Juvia got a little scared of the hostility and started to revert back to her old self. Her hands started to tremble. Naruto felt Juvia's predicament and to everyone's surprise he stepped in front of her.

"Naruto-nii?" Juvia said startled at Naruto's actions.

He stood there with an unreadable face but determined eyes.

"Doing something like that won't change our impression of you easily." One of the members said.

"We didn't come here for any fight. If you can't accept me, I'll leave. But Juvia doesn't deserve the same treatment, so I won't tolerate any hostility towards her." Naruto said.

Everyone was stunned at what he said and silence reigned over the guild until Gray broke it.

"Juvia is of no problem with me as she proved to be a good person. But Naruto, you destroyed our guild, you hurt our nakama, and you did it on cold blood and even with what Juvia said to me when we fought… I'll never forgive you for what you did but then again if I were on your shoes, I won't be able to promise not to do what you did. Master Ur thought me that everyone deserves a second chance but I don't think Naruto being here would help the guild's recovery and harmony. Sorry…"

"Oi what's wrong with you guys? Why can't they stay here? I know they did some nasty things but wasn't that all Jose's order?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu, sometimes those things are not enough…" Lucy answered.

"What? I don't get it..." Natsu was cut off.

"Thank you for the chance and offer, Master Makarov. But I don't think this would work at all. I'll be leaving but please take care of Juvia for me." Naruto quickly bowed to Makarov and then turned towards Juvia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you be good okay? Do your best and take care of yourself." He whispered as he walked passed her and out of the guild.

Juvia didn't move for a moment but then she suddenly turned around and run out trying to find her surrogate brother.

Inside the guild silence still reigned until Makarov spoke.

"Disappointing… I am really disappointed… I never expected you to bear so much grudge to someone, especially when all he did was do what his Master ordered him. Just because Jose was a scoundrel doesn't mean that all of those in Phantom were scoundrels as well. You have to understand just because Fairy tail isn't under a scoundrel master doesn't mean that all the other guilds are the same. Have I been spoiling you too much that you have been blinded of the real world?" Makarov took a deep breath and then continued.

"I thought you should know better because many of us here are people who tried to reach the light and stayed there. Those two, they also wanted to walk towards the light and prevent themselves from falling back into darkness. Don't tell me that they should have done what was right from the beginning. How would you refuse the only person who gave you a home, a person who gave you a purpose, a person who took care of you when no one wants you and to top it all, do you know what kind of person Jose was? He would punish you on a way that even a person with much confidence would break down. Haven't you learned how he taunted me to fight him and then defeat me? He doesn't know boundaries as long as he gets what he wants." Makarov shook his head letting what he said sink in.

"But Master…" Elfman said.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same. You are all my children but it doesn't mean that I should always take your side and let things like this slide. It's also my responsibility to discipline you. Naruto, he was more than ready to find the light all by himself. He felt worse than any of us when he did those things but when you have nothing to live for except your loyalty, believe me you're going to hold unto it no matter how twisted it would be." Makarov said as he cut Elfman off.

No one spoke so he continued.

"You know what the most embarrassing thing is? I was the one who asked him to join. I told him that our guild would somehow accept him, that we would understand. He was already fine trying to find his way on his own but I offered him a helping hand. He hesitantly accepts it but from the looked of it, he would have tried his best to be accepted, but what did you do? He was met with so much hostility that it almost also jeopardizes Juvia's chance to join our guild. Do you know how it feels to be the cause of your own sister's dream to be jeopardized just because of your presence? That is how Naruto feels right now. He feels like he just destroyed Juvia's dream because he accepted my offer, just because he also wanted to be saved." Makarov finished as he walked towards the door.

"Master, where are you going?" Erza said.

"I'm going to find those two. I won't be able to sleep peacefully at night when I know that two children might fall back to the darkness just because my own children pushed them away and never gave them a chance. For now, ponder on what you've done." He answered as he left them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Juvia got out of the guild, Naruto was already nowhere to be found. She frantically looked around. Naruto can be rather hard to find even for a dragon slayer when he doesn't want to be found.

"Naruto-nii… Where are you?" she mumbled as she continued to search for him. Juvia sniffed the air for his scent, she transformed to water to try and find him but all her hard work was in vain. She stopped under a big tree by the southern park. She sat underneath it and hugged her knees. Tears were starting to form on her eyes.

"Naruto-nii… Where are you? Did you really leave Juvia? Juvia feels lonely…" She mumbled. She didn't realize that there was also another person in that place and saw her. The person walked closer to her but Juvia was so drawn into loneliness that she didn't notice. The person stopped in front of her and the shadow was cast on Juvia making her realize that there was someone there. Juvia looked up and saw the stranger standing in front of her. Her eyes widen and said.

"You… You're…" She was cut off though as the stranger spoke.

"You're trying to find Naruto, right? I think I know where he is. If you want, I could show the place to you."

"But… why and how?" Juvia asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. For now, let's go." was the reply she got as she followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had been walking, jumping, running and strolling around as if in autopilot. His feet suddenly stopped and his eyes widen at where he stopped.

"Here again? Whenever I am deep in thought and let my body take me wherever it wants to go, I always end up here." He said as he is again on a rooftop that is directly across the hospital window where one Fairy mage was recovering. He looked at the window and saw the room was empty.

"Yeah right, I forgot she was already released. They were on the guild house earlier. But what's the point of me going in here… everytime… I don't get it. It's like I am being pulled towards this place." He said.

"Maybe because unconsciously, this is the place which reminds you of what you've done and what you don't want to do anymore." Someone spoke from behind him. Naruto looked towards the source and said.

"Master Makarov."

"Yoh!"

"I messed up really bad…"

"Why are you looking down? You didn't do anything wrong this time. I should be the apologizing for what has transpired earlier. I didn't expect them to bear so much grudge that it clouded their better judgment."

"But what they said was right; I would only make the guild members uncomfortable. They would always have felt a little nervous whenever near me. On top of that, I don't want Juvia to be dragged unto my mess. So, please atleast let Juvia join and please take good care of her." He said as he bowed low.

"Juvia is really very important to you doesn't she? You're really like a big brother doing his best to defend her."

"Juvia… She never had a good life. Even before she met her dragon she always had it rough, she was deeply hurt when her dragon suddenly left her and even after that no one wanted to be friends with her or know her better. She's a good girl; she deserves a good family to let her grow."

"And what about you? Have you ever had a good life? Don't you deserve a family and a second chance? Don't you realize that maybe Juvia would be most happy to be with the very first person who accepted her like a sister?"

"I… I've had a good life in the past but I repeatedly made mistakes. I've had so many chances in my life but everytime I was given a chance, I somehow mess up. Juvia, she needs a place and a family to help her grow not a brother who always messes up."

"There is nothing wrong with messing up. You know what's wrong? Giving up on yourself when people haven't given up on you. Naruto, I know that you are not a bad person. Do you really think I would invite you to our guild without taking a little background check? From what I've heard, even though almost the whole Phantom Lord guild members were scared of you, not once have you tried to hurt or mock them but instead you always look out for them even though none of them knew and none of them had ever thanked you for it. You loved your guild because for you they are your family even though they don't treat you as one. When there are people who had no money to pay for an S-class mission, you would silently do it for free. You did it because no one would probably do it and you just can't turn a blind eye on them. And right now, you are bowing lowly in front of me for someone who is not even a blood relative. I don't think a scum would do that. I don't know about your past and practically I don't care. What I care about is what you plan to do in the future. Stop drowning yourself in the past already. Look, this place even shows you that past is past." Makarov said as he pointed towards many directions.

He first pointed at the guild house that could be seen a few blocks away from the hospital.

"The guild in the past was destroyed but now it again stands proud and tall." He then pointed at the tree by the southern park.

"You hanged my children there to cause grief and anger on our guild, but right now what hangs there are ornaments for the festival that gives smile to those who pass by."

And lastly, he pointed by the hospital.

"Levy, Jet and Droy aren't recovering there anymore. They had been taking missions again with great enthusiasm. There is nothing we could do about the past but we certainly could make a better future. I know you and those kids started on the wrong foot but you could always start again. I have already chastised them of what they've done and I believe that even though they are hard headed, they would get the message." Makarov finished.

Both Makarov and Naruto were interrupted by a blur of blue and white. The blur tackled Naruto into a hug.

"Waaaaaaa… stupid Naruto-nii." Juvia said as she cried.

"Juvia?" Naruto asked startled.

"You said those words to Juvia as if you won't be seeing her again. As if you will be leaving her for good." Juvia sniffed.

"Oh and Naruto, I have already finished the legalities of you and Juvia joining our guild. The only missing is the guild stamp. Come back to the guild to get it okay? I'll be waiting for both of you." Makarov said as he walks away.

"Thank you, Master. I'll do my best for the guild." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Juvia to will do her best." Juvia said as she also bowed.

"I know you would." He said as he jumped down from the rooftop.

"Will he be okay? This is quite high." Juvia asked.

"Nah… He'll be fine. He's strong." Naruto answered but then they heard a loud crash and then a shout of pain.

"Or… maybe not." Naruto continued as they both sweatdropped.

"You won't be leaving Juvia, right?" Juvia asked seriously.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think that you like me more than a brother." Naruto teased.

"Don't kid yourself, Juvia's heart only belongs to one person… Juvia isn't fond of incest." She answered dismissively.

Naruto laughed and then said.

"Yeah sis, I won't be leaving you anytime soon. Anyway, how'd you find me here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Juvia can't tell you who brought her here. It's her secret." She answered.

"Tch, still a weird woman…" Naruto said as he dodged a water cane.

Below as Makarov stood up, he walked towards the stranger who helped Juvia find Naruto. He smiled.

"So, it was you who brought her here afterall. I wonder how you knew Naruto was here. Bah… you were always a smart child, I should have known better." Makarov said as he and the stranger walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Juvia and Naruto came back to the guild, everyone was there waiting for them.

"We have decided. As I and Gray said earlier, Juvia is of no problem. She had proved herself to us and she never really did anything drastic. Though, most of us do not agree with the Master's decision to let you join us. But if the Master himself found it on his heart to give you a chance, who are we to disagree. But know this; we will be keeping an eye on you. So, even with a heavy heart… Welcome to Fairy tail." Erza said.

Everyone was silent waiting for Naruto and Juvia to answer.

"Thank you for the opportunity." He said as he bowed a little.

"Juvia wants to express her great thanks for letting us in Fairy tail." Juvia said as she bowed low.

"Jeez Naruto, even with the new look and the gratitude, you're face still lacks emotion. I mean come on show more emotion when you say those kinds of things." Gray said.

"You have to forgive Naruto-nii, he always had trouble expressing his emotions to others." Juvia answered for him.

"I didn't need someone to speak for me, you know." Naruto told Juvia.

"Alright, let's start the feast." Makarov said as the foods and drinks were laid out on the tables.

"Jeez, what's up with our guild? Being hostile with others and then suddenly being silent. You guys don't really look like your usual selves; it just doesn't feel right at all." Natsu said.

"Oh just hurry up and take a seat. The main event is about to start." Cana said as she pushed Natsu towards a seat beside Naruto.

Suddenly, the guild went dark and Natsu blew a small fire to light it up.

"Stop doing that it's a show, it's meant to be dark." Cana exclaimed.

"What's all this now?" Gray said.

"There a stage over there!" Lucy answered.

As the stage was revealed, they saw Mirajane sitting at the center with a guitar and a flying mic. Most of the Fairy mages rejoiced and cheered upon seeing her. She started singing and everyone felt a surge of warmth and happiness, almost.

"This is great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a song for mages leaving on their mission." Cana replied.

Juvia and Naruto though had their heads down. When they were in Phantom they never had this kind of feeling. A warm feeling that threatens to burst out of your chest. They've been in Phantom for a long time and yet they never felt like this and yet here they are not a day in Fairy tail and they already felt this strange but happy feeling.

"Is this how it feels to belong? Juvia loves this feeling. Juvia doesn't want it to end." Juvia whispered to herself.

Naruto looked briefly at Juvia and saw her bowed a little and had a small smile. He bowed his head to hide his smile but unfortunately for him, Natsu who was extremely bored, saw it and decided to have his fun.

"What're ya' smiling about? This the first time you hear that? Probably because no one on Phantom knew how to sing or had a good voice." He teased.

"You sound so confident about your claim. May I know where you got the confidence?" Naruto answered.

"I don't know maybe because you look like someone who can't sing."

"You shouldn't presume things, Salamander." Naruto said.

"Oh really? Let's see if you could sing let alone sing a ballad with that emotionless face of yours."

"Ho, you shouldn't judge people just by how they look because in truth the first time I saw you I thought you were just a street punk picking a random fight." Naruto countered.

"Want to be reintroduced to my fist? Want to know how it feels to lose again, huh?" Natsu taunted.

"Oh please, you really believe you defeated me? That's just a fluke. I wasn't even paying attention to our fight. If you really believe you could defeat me on a fight, you're an idiot. I don't want to waste my time on idiots." Naruto said dismissively.

"You punk! Fight Me!" Natsu shouted at Naruto as he stood on top of the table.

Someone threw a mug on him and it hit his chin which aggravates his anger further.

"Okay who threw that?" He exclaimed as threw a kick which tumbled the table. Chaos ensued as the other Fairy mages where sucked into the brawl Natsu started.

Naruto only shook his head as he looked at the brawl from a corner where he retreated so he won't be sucked into the brawl. The brawl escalated but then he saw smiles and laughter from them instead of pain and anger.

"Idiots…" He whispered.

"But it feels good to be here even when they are a little bit crazy."

"So, you like it here, Juvia?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Juvia loves it here. What about you, Naruto-nii?" Juvia said as she sat next to Naruto at the corner.

"I think I could live with their craziness… Afterall, I guess that's what makes it Fairy tail. But I have a score to settle with that Salamander. Saying I couldn't sing and a ballad no less… He's going to eat his words." Naruto said.

"So you're going to sing like that one time when you did that mission on a wedding? That would be great. Sing that love song you sang that time. Juvia is sure they'd like it and make you closer to them." Juvia said a little excited.

"You really like love songs huh? Fine, I'll think about it." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the guild devising a plan.

"Do your best, Naruto-nii." Juvia whispered.

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

That night as the barmaid of the Fairy tail bar was closing the guild, a shadow appeared behind her. She was startled at the sudden presence and turned around to see who it was. She sighed in relief as she saw who it was.

"Oh it's only you Naruto, thank goodness. Don't do that again, I almost had a heart attack. What's wrong? Do you need something?" She said with a warm smile.

Naruto never get this girl, she always had that warm and happy smile like a mother speaking to her child.

'Weird.' He thought as he spoke.

"I have a request."

"Oh what is it?" She asked.

"May I be the one the one to sing for tomorrow?"

"EH? Why would you want that? I mean I'm not saying you can't sing but are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Umm, I'm not sure… you see tomorrow the reporters will come and if we screw up, it'll not be good for the guild." She answered.

"Are you doubting my singing skills, Mira-chan?" Naruto said mischievously and a little seductively as he leaned in until his face is only inches away from hers. Mira looked at his blue eyes and can't help but be a little mesmerized. He was good looking already when he had those emotionless façade but he is damn hot when he showed even a single flicker of emotion on those eyes.

"Erm no, it's just…"

"Please… pretty please." Naruto pleaded with those big puppy dog eyes.

"So cute… so hot… must not fall for those charms. Must get away…" Mira said as she tried to pry away her eyes from him but it looks like her mind and body aren't in sync at the moment.

"Umm, I'll give you a kiss if you agree…" Naruto said acting like a shy kid. That did it for Mira.

"OKAY!" She said a little louder because of surprise and excitement.

Naruto kissed her on the cheeks and she passed out. Naruto smirked evilly and said.

"Score… Just you wait Salamander. You're going to eat your words. Hmm, let's see if I could still remember the tune and the lyrics of that love song, Juvia likes so much. I got the feeling that she wanted to dedicate that for her Gray-sama." He hummed the tune as he carried Mirajane bridal style intending to deliver her to her dorm on Fairy hills.

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the Fairy tail guild is as busy and noisy as ever. A reporter has been circling around interviewing the members. The male reporter literally took Erza away from Lucy.

Lucy tried hard but struggled to get the reporter's attention. She even lost to Happy. The lack of attention almost made her lose it and she couldn't take it anymore. She run towards the changing room and suit up the bunny suit. But as she made her presence known to everyone, the lights go off.

"Mira-chan, she's going to sing!" Many shouted.

Everybody waited in anticipation as the stage is revealed. To their surprise though, it wasn't Mirajane who was in there.

"EH! Naruto?" They shouted.

Naruto was in full black suit much like Loke when he became a celestial spirit again. He was sitting in front of a piano with a flying mic. Also, there is a drum set on a far corner. What changed so much though was his expression. His eyes glimmered with emotion. He looked at Lucy and said.

"I'm sorry Lucy-chan, I didn't know you were performing… a horny bunny dance." He said softly.

"No! You've got it all wrong. I wasn't performing or anything." She answered.

"I see then, may you please get a sit and watch my performance?" He asked.

"Sure…" Lucy said a little confused as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"This is a song, I sang on a local wedding some time ago. Someone requested that I sing this today so please enjoy the show." He said softly.

"What in hell…" Natsu was about to say when he was cut off as Naruto started playing the piano.

*AN: This is a song from a band on my country. It's called "**Forevermore (New Version)" by Side A**. Please look it up on youtube if you want to hear it while reading and imagine Naruto singing it in front of Fairy tail with his eyes full of emotion. Hope you like it :D*

_I may have run out of songs to sing__  
__I may have run out of words to say__  
__but all that I want you to know is what I feel for you:__  
__I love you__  
__as endless as forever__  
__our love will stay together__  
__you're all I need to be with forevermore_

"Naruto singing a ballad? Now, that is something new." Erza said.

_there are times when I just want to look at your face__  
__with the stars in the night__  
__there are times when I just want to feel your embrace__  
__in the cold night_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now__  
__you were just a dream that I once knew__  
__I never thought I would be right for you__  
__I just can't compare you with anything in this world__  
__you're all I need to be with forevermore_

"He told me that he wanted to sing for today. At first I didn't want to let him but seeing at it now, I think I made the right choice." Mirajane spoke as she sat down next to Erza.

"Are you sure he didn't threaten you or gave you a deal?" Erza asked.

"Um no, why'd you think that?" Mira asked a little flushed.

_all those years, I've longed to hold you in my arms__  
__I've been dreaming of you__  
__every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down__  
__wishing you would be mine_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now__  
__you were just a dream that I once knew__  
__I never thought I would be right for you__  
__I just can't compare you with anything in this world__  
__you're all I need to be with forevermore_

"What the hell, not only his music and lyrics are good but his voice is great as well." Gray commented while shaking a little.

"Do you best, Naruto-nii." Juvia cheered.

_time and again__  
__there are these changes that we cannot end__  
__as sure as time keeps going on and on__  
__my love for you will be forevermore_

_wishing you would be mine__  
__I just can't believe that you are mine now_

"I can't believe it, he really could sing something like that?" Natsu said gaping like a fish.

"Aye…" Happy answered.

"Who would've thought?" Lucy said a little flush at how Naruto looked right now.

"I must admit, he is kinda hot with that suit and those mesmerizing eyes. If I hadn't known him earlier I would've thought he was a guy next door." Cana admitted as some of the girls were also blushing in agreement.

_you were just a dream that I once knew__  
__I never thought I would be right for you__  
__I just can't compare you with anything in this world__  
__as endless as forever__  
__our love will stay together__  
__you're all I need to be with forevermore__  
__(as endless as forever__  
__our love will stay together)__  
__you're all I need__  
__to be with forevermore..._

By the end of the song, many of the girls had hearts in their eyes and the others felt good inside. For a moment, they forgot their past encounter with Naruto.

Naruto smirked and stood up. He bowed and then pointed at Natsu.

"How's that for a person who couldn't sing let alone a ballad because he can't show emotions?" He taunted.

"Bah, don't be cocky. I can also sing." Natsu said as he marched towards the stage. Naruto goes down and sat on chair, not paying attention to the new bunch of fangirls he got.

Natsu stood in front of everybody with a guitar he then looked at Lucy.

"Come on Lucy, help me out here. I sing while you dance."_  
_

"What? Like hell I would…" Lucy was cut off when she heard Erza said.

"I think that would be great. Go Lucy!"

Lucy complied as she got on the stage crying comically from the predicament she is in.

Natsu started to strum the guitar and sang.

"Shubiduba… Shubiduba… Dou dou dou Shalala." He started as Lucy danced while crying.

"What the fuck is a shubiduba?" Someone said.

"Someone stop this guy's madness." Another said.

Various things where started to be thrown towards Natsu as they tried to stop his singing.

"COOL! This is what I call a song. The song earlier was good but this just COOL! The absurdity of the song is resounding! It's the hit song of the year!" The reported shouted.

"What the fuck? You must be insane to like that song." Gray said as he threw a whole table towards Natsu. Natsu punched the table with flaming fists and said.

"Okay, who dare interrupt my singing?" Natsu said as he charged towards them.

Naruto looked around as chaos ensued. He saw Lucy still crying comically from being so ashamed on the stage. He also saw Master Makarov crying though he didn't know why.

"Crazy Idiots." He said.

"Maybe, but that's what makes it Fairy tail." Mira said beside him.

"Oh, so you made it afterall."

"You should sing a lot more." She commented.

"Nope…" He said as he walked out of the guild before any fangirls start to pool over him or he got sucked into any fight.

The next day, the magazine was published and well as what they had expected, their reputation has gone down again.

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto is walking towards the exit of Magnolia for a mission but he was stopped on his tracks as he saw a team of mages on his path.

"Ho, I don't know what kind of twisted destiny it is that we always cross paths but I sure don't think that this is time it is just by accident. So tell, me why are you waiting for me in here? Better make it fast because I have a job to do." He said.

"Job? This coming from the guy who destroyed our guild?" Jet said.

"You can go to any other guilds to get your jobs. Have you no shame? I know what the Master said but that doesn't mean that all of us agree with it. Even what the Master say, we just can't let what you did pass." Droy said.

"I see, so you still hold grudge against me. So, you came here to get your revenge? Thinking you will be satisfied when you are able to hurt me. Revenge is very dangerous you know, it destroys a person." Naruto said.

"Jet, Droy Don't. I'm over that, really." Levy said from behind a tree.

Naruto saw Levy and he instantly remembered that night when he attacked them. He cringed inside at the memory.

"This is our limit." Jet said.

"You're ruining the guild's reputation." Droy continued.

"You won't act casual for so long." Jet said as he charged forward with his God Leg magic.

He punched Naruto and then kicked him in the gut. Droy on the otherhand scattered some seeds on the ground and it grew into vines with fists. It attacks Naruto at various angles and sides.

'Nothing is blocking the strikes this time… I can feel the strikes full force. Just as I thought, I didn't completely lost control of my magic.' Naruto thought as he let the strikes hit him freely.

At the distance Levy could only look on as Naruto was barraged with strikes.

"Hey what are you up to? That can't be it for your power." Jet said.

"You being picked on huh?" Luxus said as he arrived at the scene.

"Luxus?" Droy said.

'Oh great, Captain I don't care what happens to my guild arrived.' Naruto thought.

"So… This guy is the punk that turned my guild into a mess. And that old fart, he let you join us for some reason?" Luxus said.

'Oh scratch that, he is Master Asshole.' Naruto thought as he looked unwavering at Luxus.

"It's because of this that we're looked down upon. Damn it." Luxus said as a lightning struck Naruto from above. The lightning hit dead on but Naruto only grunt in pain.

'Good thing I was able to block that but damn, it still hurts like hell.' Naruto thought as he was again hit by an explosion of lightning.

"Stop it Luxus, You're going too far." Jet shouted.

After the blast Naruto lay on the ground, bruised and burned from the attack.

"It doesn't matter how strong Luxus is… He should be able to fight back. Could it be that from the start…" Droy was cut off by Levy.

"He wanted us to recognize him as a nakama. That's why he didn't fight back." She said trembling.

"It's all your fault we're being made fun of. Why don't you just die? I'll kill anyone who goes against Fairy tail." Luxus shouted as he repeatedly kicked Naruto.

"Stop it Luxus, that's enough." Jet shouted.

"Shut up! Little riff-raffs should be quiet!" Luxus said as he fired a lightning towards them.

Jet and Droy by reflex dodged the lightning but realization hit them at their mistake as the lightning was directly going to Levy.

"Levy!" They both shouted.

To their surprise, a blur came in front of Levy and was the one hit by the lightning. They were shocked when they saw Naruto standing but panting and shaking a little.

"Naruto…" Levy said startled.

"He protected Levy?" Jet said.

Naruto stood there with determined eyes as he spoke.

"I maybe a cold hearted bastard for executing my missions for my guild even if it was drastic, violent and unreasonable but atleast I am no scum."

Naruto coughed a little and then continued.

"You bunch of hypocrites… You say you were nakamas but even for a cold bastard like me, I have never run away from danger even by reflex and let my nakama get hurt nor have I tried to even hurt a single hair from them." He said as he started to walk away from them a little wobbly.

"If that is enough, I've got work to do." He finished.

"Naruto… You're in no shape to…" Levy was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about me. It would take more than some scum just to take me down. Honestly, you are a lot stronger than any of them." He said as he walked away.

Naruto walks wobbly alone again in autopilot. His whole body is aching from the strikes he got and his mind is starting to get blank.

'Idiot me… I just can't stop myself from playing hero even for once.' He thought as he chuckled.

'But then again, it won't be me if I don't take that role… And most of all, I have a big debt from her. Even if it would take me a whole lifetime just to pay that debt, I would…' He thought as he continually walks. He looked around and chuckled.

'Lemme guess, I would probably end up to that place again. That place had become like a secret haven for me.' He thought as he let his autopilot body go towards his known destination. Once he arrived there he let himself fall down and lie on his back on the roof.

"Alas, after a long journey I arrived here. How long had I been walking slowly and wobbly? I must've looked pathetic to everyone who was looking." He said to no one as he lay there. His eyes widen though, as a shadow was cast unto him. He tried his best to look at the intruder of his personal space and he was shocked when he saw who it was.

"You arrived at last. What took you so long? For a moment I thought that I have guessed wrong. And you don't look pathetic." The person said while smiling sadly at him.

**End Of Chapter 7**

PS. Disclaimer : As I have stated earlier the song belongs to a group named "Side A" from our country so I don't own any from it.

AN: Well how was it? Was it worth your time? Was it good, bad or hideous like Ultear's clothes? This chapter maybe a little emo but please bear with me heheh. Oh and yeah, I hope you like the song I made Naruto sing. It's a favorite of mine so I wanted it to atleast appear on my story. :D You probably know from where I've come from. Don't issue a man-hunt for me. *Hides* . Oh and no Fairy tail chapter this weak... TT^TT ... Need to endure one week without Fairy tail. Gahh they better have two chapters next week and Makarov better destroy that clothes, err I mean airship, yes Airship. I hope you like how I portrayed the Magazine reported chapter and how I made the Fairy mages accept Naruto alteast partially if not fully. Oh and Please... READ AND REVIEW ... Good or Bad it's really like a fuel that gives me energy to go on. ^_^ ...


	8. Chapter 8

Before anything else, I want to say belated Merry Christmas Everyone. I hope you all ha a good one. Sorry, for the late chapter, got caught up with the holidays heheh. I would like to thank everyone for the favorite, alert and most of all REVIEWS. Thanks you very much ^_^ . I hope you guys like this chapter, though there won't be any action. Please Read and Review, I really appreciate them.

Review Answer Corner:

lightningblade49, jimbobob5536, mr. uroboros, Frostius, tragicmat1, marc, No- I'm not on facebook, Altair, eclipseX, SpeeDemon, Bobboky, bakapervert, 0-0-0Gaara0-0-0 , Shin1gam1 : Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciated them. I hope I can continue to hook you up on this story.

Cloves : Thanks :D. Hehe nice to know that there are also fellow countrymen reading my story. When I look at the story stats I see many hit on my story from our country but I can't pin point who they are. ^_^ . Yeah, Forevermore is a lovely song. Yep, Fantasia Festival is here :P .

Vandenbz : Haha thanks and yeah, Lucy's desperation put her on a bad situation but then again she was always the source of fn service together with Erza ahaha. About Naruto's magic, we'll see as the story goes :P.

Agurra of the Darkness : About the story, yeah Naruto's path will start to diverge from Gajeels. And about the welcome he got, well I thought it for a while but after what had occurred between him and the Fairy tail, it would be hard to accept him especially since he directly destroyed and hurt one of them. So I thought, it would be better to show that Makarov knows how to discipline his children. I'll be sure to check out your story though, I may need to read the manga first. Its been a while since I've read Kenichi.

battleking : Thanks hehe, you'll know the stranger this chapter and I hope you like who is it. :D . I hope I could keep you hook here.

InnerCrackling : Haha thanks and yeah, it would be hard to accept someone just like that but I hope this chapter answers some of it ;). I hope you will like this story arc :D.

Futon Lord : Haha I can't, it would be weird for the story for Ultear to go on naked. I mean come on how are you suppose to fight her if she is like that. You'll just probably submit to her and surrender and I don't want to increase my rating to M. So no can do man... What a shame though. Well we don't know, Hiro Mashima might just do that. *I hope he does*

Child of Chance : Harem? hmm still thinking about it. We'll just have to see how it goes. ;)

mlkoolc86 : Yeah, something was wrong with it on Natsu's fight. Remember when Natsu said he was blocking and Nauto said that he wasn't? He couldn't control it that time so it blocks and unblocks Natsu's attack without Naruto knowing. Actually Naruto didn't know he still had this power when he was fighting Natsu. But with Jet and Droy, he was able to constantly shut it down and let them punish him for what he has done as a sign of repentance. :D I hope I was able to answer the question. Maybe it was Levy or mayb it was someone else hehe but it would be revealed soon, very soon err okay in this chapter :P .

And Now unto the story

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then Ultear will... Err nevermind.

**Chapter 8: The Fairy Battle Royal Commences**

"Why are you here?..." was all Naruto could say as he looked up on the girl.

"I... I'm not sure either... Maybe to check if you are okay... It's the least that I could do for what you did." The person replied a little nervously.

Naruto looked as his visitor slowly walked away from him and sat on one of the railings.

"You're scared of me..." Naruto mumbled as he felt the person's magic being a little unstable.

"Huh?" was the reply he got.

"I said you're quite brave to come here even if you were scared of me?"

"I'm not actually scared of you... Cautious yes but not scared... And we're nakamas now, fear is something I shouldn't feel anymore." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Then why are you sitting so far away."

"I just don't want to invade your private space." She reasoned miserably.

"How'd you know I'm here?" He asked.

"I was watching you… and you were always here…"

"That can't be possible… were you the one who brought Juvia here?" He asked to which he only got a nod.

"How were you able to watch me when you were…"

"Asleep? You should be more wary when you watch others you know. They might be watching you back." The person answered while smiling sadly.

"But how?"

"On our team, I am the weakest physically but I try my best to be useful. So, I keep things that could prove to be extremely useful for us. But I'm a little hurt though; you actually thought I would be knocked out for a couple of days with that weak punch? You held back too much on the punch that I was already up by just after a few hours. I am weaker than others but I am still a mage you know and I know you're punch isn't that weak, I have Natsu, Jet and Droy to attest to that." Levy started.

"I just don't like hitting girls." He answered.

"That didn't stop you from hitting Erza strong enough to destroy her armor." She mumbled as she took out a small bee like object.

"That's a…"

"Yes, this is a spy bee. It is commonly used for spying as what it sees and hear would directly transmit to the brain of the mage who supplied it with magic. I always supply enough magic to this so it would last the whole day." She continued.

"So you…" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Oh that little pulling up my shirt and exposing my stomach on the hospital?" She answered while blushing heavily at the memory.

"Sorry about that… I just…"

"It's okay… You only did that to erase the guild stamp of Phantom on my stomach right? I wanted to thank you for that. I wouldn't be able to dress freely if that wasn't erased. I admit it was really frightening and embarrassing when you suddenly dropped down on our window and then you lifted up my shirt. I honestly wanted to scream in fear at that time but my fear died out when I saw your face." She answered shyly.

"Oh I must have looked so funny that day…"

She wasn't able to suppress her chuckle.

"Yeah… I really wanted to laugh… Sorry, I'm not saying that you look stupid or anything it's just well…" She said a little nervously while clamping her hand on her mouth.

"You didn't have to stop yourself, I really did look stupid that day…"

Her eyes softened and said.

"When I try to look at it now, you didn't really want to hurt anyone that night. Your eyes, they were dull like the eyes of a puppet, a puppet that had no freedom to do as he pleases. You were practically begging me not to follow you right? But I never got it that time until I saw you at the hospital. You're eyes they showed a lot of regret and your face etched with so much pain as you looked at us. You were really funny though, when you were lifting up my shirt. You're face was red and your hands were trembling. You were like a child." Levy said as she giggled discretely but more freely this time.

"Tch… idiot, what if I was only acting that time."

"The master talked to me before he invited you and we exchanged thoughts about you. He said that it takes courage to instigate a guild war but it takes a whole lot more to not only say but also show how sorry you are. You were always here weren't you? Always looking at us from here mumbling words to yourself; regret, sadness and apologies. That was what I had always heard from you. I realized that you were hurting more than we do." She continued.

"I cannot believe this… How can you forgive me that easily? Much more approach me… I…"

"You're quite an intriguing person, that's what I am sure. You're like a book. That emotionless and cold façade of yours is like the dull cover of a book and it shows nothing of what you have inside. One must open that cover and start to read deeper of the content to be able to get a glimpse of your true nature. Juvia is probably the only person who has even a vague perception of who you really are." Levy said cutting Naruto off.

"You are quite weird just like Juvia…" was all he could say.

"Maybe… Actually when she moved to Fairy hills, she immediately came to my door and apologized for you. We became friends and she said a lot of stories about you."

"A lot? How much is a lot?" Naruto asked a little perplexed.

"Everything that she thinks is allowable. And we came up with a conclusion. You are like a suspense thriller book, the reader never knows what to expect until they dig deep into the story. I love those kinds of books and that is probably why instead of being scared, I am quite intrigued of you." She answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment and then said.

"I can't believe you… That is too good to be true."

"Maybe, but you are also a person who is hard to believe. One time you are emotionless and the next time you would show much emotion. You lack consistency or maybe you were just wearing different masks for different situations." She countered a little aggravated from his replies.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself. He felt everything around him. There was a small instability on the magic around her.

"You better go; I have things I need to think alone…" He said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Levy asked a little worried.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…" He said as she stood up and walked away.

"Oh and Thank you…" He said and she only nodded and continued. Once Naruto couldn't feel her magic anymore he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Tch, telling me those things with such an unstable magic. How could I easily accept that?" he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a secluded graveyard area, stands a cathedral like building. This building houses the dark guild, Ghoul Spirit. Several screams were suddenly heard from the cathedral.

"You just laugh at us just now, yes?" The female assailant said.

"You utter fools." The other finished.

"If it's fight you want. Fight you will get." The Ghoul spirit members shouted as they charged towards the three intruders.

"Oh dear me, a guild that lurks in the shadows trying to stand up against a legal guild? What has the world has come to." Evergreen said as she took off her glasses and turned the charging members into stone.

The other members also tried to teach the intruders a lesson but they were all beaten by Bixlow's puppets.

"That's enough Bixlow." Fried said.

"What? It's already over?" BIxlow asked.

"I'm amazed that they even managed to form a guild, being this weak." Fried said.

"It's because they're weak that they resorted to illegal activities." Evergreen replied.

"This ain't enough. My babies need more fun!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Well then, I have the perfect thing." Fried suggested.

"Oh you mean Luxus? So the time has come has it?"

"Oh I've been waiting for a long time for this! And my babies too!" Bixlow finished.

"Time to head home for once to Fairy tail!"

"Unbelievable? To defeat a guild by just three people. So this is Fairy tail's Luxus bodyguards, The Raijinshuu." A member of the dark guild muttered.

On a living room, there sits a man with blonde hair.

"The Raijinshuu are returning. It's time for Fairy to fight Fairy. Old man, your age is over now…" Luxus said darkly.

Nobody heard of what he said save for a little blue bird perched on his window. The bird flew away as Luxus looked at his window. He watched as the bird flew away.

"Soon, only the strongest fairies will be the only ones who will fly." He said arrogantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The townsfolk are all in festival mood!" Makarov exclaimed as he looked around while walking with Mira.

"They are aren't they? Everybody's busy preparing for the fantasia too." Mira answered.

"We're going to make this a parade to make us the pride of the whole continent." Makarov said.

"If only Luxus would join us, huh?"

"Don't talk to me about him." Makarov replied.

"But Jet said that he's back here in town right now."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong master?"

"To think he would come back here now of all time." Makarov muttered as he remembered the past with Luxus.

"When on earth did you end up the way you are now, Luxus?" Makarov sighed as he felt Naruto's presence nearby. He then saw a blue bird flying on top of them with a familiar presence heading towards the direction where he felt Naruto's presence.

"Mira, go on without me. I forgot to buy something." Makarov said as he walked away.

"Master, please come back before dusk. I need the supplies to prepare!" Mira exclaimed.

"I will." Makarov answered as he continued towards the place.

Naruto felt two magic approaching; one is of Makarov and the other of someone familiar.

"Master Makarov must have felt my presence here. I better go before he saw me like this." Naruto said as he achingly stood up and hurriedly go away. He suppressed his magic presence and walked away from where Makarov is coming from. He didn't notice the blue bird flew past him and looked at him for a moment before it continued its flight. He felt the other familiar magic presence directly above him but when he looked up he saw nothing and the magic also vanished.

"I could've sworn I felt her above me." Naruto muttered as he continued.

Makarov hurried to the spot to check of what happened to Naruto and check if he was correct at what the magic presence he felt from the bird but when he arrived at the rooftop, he found none of them there and can't feel where they are.

"I could've sworn I felt them here. And when did she learn how to transform? I better ask Mira if she had taught her how to use transformation magic." He said as he turned back.

Lucy was strolling around Magnolia, looking around the busy people who were preparing for the parade. She had just registered herself for the Miss Fairy tail contest. She spotted the blue bird flying above and she instantly fell in love with it.

"Oh that's a cute bird." She said as she followed it. The bird suddenly descended on a dead end alley. Lucy followed it there but when she turned right towards the alley, she bumped into another girl who was on a hurry.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized as she looked at the girl she bumped.

"Levy?" She said wide eyed as she recognized the girl.

"Lu-chan? What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Oh I was following a cute blue bird and it descended into this alley, did you see it?" She asked as she looked at the alley and noticed that it was a dead end.

"What are you doing on a dead end alley anyway? And why are you in a hurry?" Lucy asked confused.

"Ah, I was also following the bird but when I followed it here I saw none so maybe it descended on the other end. I was hurrying to go back since I need to finish a book." Levy answered sheepishly.

"I see, hey watch me on the Miss Fairy tail okay? I listed myself in it." Lucy said.

"Eh? I had just also listed myself in it. I guess we're going to be rivals this time Lu-chan." Levy exclaimed.

"Oh, then may the best female fairy mage win!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I better be going now." Levy said as she practically run towards the exit of Magnolia.

"Hey Levy-chan, that's the wrong way. Fairy hills is this way. That is towards the Magnolia exit." Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, I need to do something first before I go home." She answered as she run towards the exit.

"Levy is quite weird today." Lucy said as she continued her stroll.

Levy arrived at the Magnolia exit just in time to see Naruto heading out.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, is there a problem?" Naruto asked as he again felt the slight instability on her magic.

"Ehmm… I just wanted to ask if you would be able to go back for the Fantasia festival." She asked nervously.

"Why'd you want to know? I believe my presence there isn't needed." He answered.

"What's with Mr. Grouch all over again… You are our nakama now. Everybody would really appreciate it if you were there. A-and it would be extra safer if we have atleast two S-class mages here… you know… if something unexpected happens." She said lowly.

"Erza is already here and not to mention Luxus is also here." Naruto countered.

"Luxus is the problem." Levy whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Uh no nothing, just please come back before the Fantasia festival." She almost pleaded.

"Fine, I'll come back. Though, I still don't get your reason for doing this. And anyway, you can't fool me with that façade." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Huh?" Levy said confused outside but very wary inside.

"You're magic has a slight instability in it. That can only happen because of three things. Either you are being controlled, you are scared or you are… Ah nevermind… If you are being controlled, it could be easily detected as a foreign magic will be present in your system and I detect none. So, you are probably still uneasy and scared of me deep inside. So you must be lying when you said you weren't scared of me anymore." Naruto answered as he continued to walk away.

Levy released a deep sigh and shook her head as she walked back towards Fairy hills. When she arrived, she walked inside and stopped in front of her room. She opened the door and walked inside. She carefully maneuvered around the stacks of books as she arrived at the lone bed that was almost hidden behind the stacks and shelves of books. She approached the bed.

"So he didn't think I would intervene at something like this? You almost caught me, Naruto I better be careful." She said she looked at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"You're one beautiful girl, no wonder he took interest on you. It's quite unfortunate that you would be dragged into our mess but I need to do this so Naruto would eventually gain his magic back." She said as she brushed away a few strands of blue hair from the sleeping occupant.

"Levy Mcgarden, you shall help me on my goal. You will be instrumental in our plans." She said as she walked towards a wall. She touched the wall and it turned into sand. Behind the wall were two racks and in it there are several lacrymas. She looked at the lacrymas. On the upper rack, there was a label 'Extracted Memories' and she took one of it and watched the scene.

"Ah the time when she saw Naruto destroys her guild." She said as she replaced it back to the rack. She then took a lacryma from the lower rack named 'Inserted Memories'.

"The scene on the hospital. This is really hilarious." She said. Then she replaced it back and took another from the upper rack.

"When he saved her from the bandits, a Knight and a Princess." She chuckled as she replaced it back on the rack.

"You really love watching those don't you?" A male voice said.

"It's because you are late that I need to keep myself from being bored." She countered as she took a lacryma with no scenes in it and handed it to the new comer. Her appearance started to change as she stop the spell she casted on herself. From a cute blue haired elfin, she changed into a raven haired beauty.

"Well gee, try making an excuse for your absence in front of those old geezers. I honestly don't get why you are doing this. Extracting memories from this girl and then watching it. Then posing as her and then extracting the memories from yourself and then inserting it in her memory like she was the one who truly did it." He said as he placed the lacryma on her head and started extracting the memories.

"Only extract until when I was approaching the bed and skip the memory of when I transformed into a bird." She said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You do know that the dark guild's target is with Fairy tail and if they get word that you are posing as a fairy tail mage without their knowledge, there will be serious trouble. You better be careful, especially if he gets wind of this." The male said as he finished extracting the memory and storing it into the lacryma.

"Wow, that's one good act you have there. Hiding the spells only detection by playing nervous and scared, you really fooled him there. But it looks like Fairy tail will crumble from the inside huh? That's very unfortunate." He continued as he placed the lacryma on the sleeping girl's head and started inserting it in her memory.

"No, it's the fact that he knew I won't be doing this, that is what fooled him. The war within fairy tail would be perfect for Naruto." She said.

"Well your plan better not be spoiled or we're screwed." He said as he finished and gave her the lacryma. She walked back to the rack and placed it on the 'Inserted Memories' rack. After that, she placed her hand on the sand and it formed the wall again.

"Was it 100% successful? The insertion of memories." She asked.

"Yeah the moment she wakes up, she would think that she was the one who did it and that the last thing she knew, she was exhausted and approached her bed and slept on it."

"And the magic residue?" She asked.

"As I have said when we first did this on her, this magic consists of rewiring the memory nerves of a person when they are asleep. Once I finished rewiring, the magic residue will also vanish in less than an hour." He said.

"Good, now time to wake up sleeping beauty." She said as she placed her hand on the sleeping girl's forehead. Levy started to moan from her sleep.

"She'll wake up soon." The male said.

She then placed her lips next to Levy's ear and whispered something. She then walked back towards her companion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I said this once and I'll say it again, you are one cruel bitch for messing up their relationship." The male said.

"I am not messing anything, I was just speeding things up and spicing it up a bit. I'm just flaring the confused emotions and doing the things that deep inside, she wanted to do. Doing things that she never thought she would do." The female said they both vanished into thin air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto arrived at the place where the job request was supposed to be done. When he arrived there he saw a little girl sitting on the stone with a white cat that looks suspiciously like Happy. He approached the girl and asked.

"Excuse me, were you the one who issued the job request to our guild?" He asked.

"No actually, it was Master Roubaul who requested it. He said that I need to hone my combat skills so I could protect myself." She answered meekly.

"I see… but it's kind of weird for him to do this since it is usually done inside guilds and not from outside."

"That is something we don't know why either so just tell us if you are going to accept it or just leave us be." Charle answered a little miffed at the constant questions.

"Charle! Don't say that. He was just inquiring." Wendy scolded.

"Sorry, you're right I should just do my job. Anyway, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Wendy Marvell. I came from Cait Shelter guild. Nice to meet you…" Wendy said.

"Oh me, I'm Naruto… Namikaze Naruto. I'm from Fairy tail…" Naruto said his voice slightly lower on the last part.

"You don't look like you're proud of your guild." Charle interjected arrogantly.

"Charle! Be nice." Wendy scolded.

"No, I'm actually proud of them, very proud… It's just that I feel that I don't deserve them. Let's not talk about that, what's your magic?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Charle asked a little guarded and not minding Wendy's glare.

"I need to know so I could teach her a combat technique where she could incorporate her magic with it effectively." Naruto answered.

"Support and healing magic…" Wendy replied.

"Ahh I see, no wonder you're guild master wanted you to know combat techniques."

"I don't get what Master Roubaul thinks. Wendy doesn't need much combat since she is a support mage. Combat is done by others not her. Her job is in the sidelines taking care of the hurt and not on the frontlines." Charle said.

"Nope, that's where you are wrong." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Both of them asked confused.

"If I was the enemy, I would probably go and devise a plan to take her out first."

"It's the frontliner's job to protect her!" Charles exclaimed.

"Yes it is. But the enemy also expected that, for a few moments the battle will go as you planned but when the enemy sees a slight opening on your plan they will exploit it and take out the vulnerable support in a blink of an eye. The frontliners can't protect you all the time and they will have a hard time fighting when they had someone to protect all the time. A support is the lifeline of a group, if the line breaks so is the group. And don't you know? The support mages have the potential to be the most dangerous fighters on the battlefield." He told them.

"Really?" Wendy said a little excited.

"Yeah… Look at it this way, you could heighten you strength and speed right?" He asked to which Wendy only nods.

"You could heal yourself when you are hurt too. Now tell me, if you learn atleast one destructive spell combined with a combat prowess, who the hell would want to fight you one on one?" Naruto said while smiling.

"Then, please teach me Naruto-sensei." Wendy said while bowing.

"You got it kid, but after a week I need to go back to Magnolia for a moment. Then we'll continue okay?" He said.

"Well considering the mission was for free, we can't complain." Charle said.

"Thank you for accepting the mission even if it was for free." Wendy said.

"It's alright. This is the only thing I could do for all the things that I have done in the past." Naruto said almost a whisper.

"You don't seem to be a bad man. Why do you need to repent for something?" Wendy asked.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's start shall we? Tell me all about your magic." He said.

Wendy proceeded to tell her magic.

'Master Roubaul said that he believes that the person who would accept the mission he gave would be a trustworthy and good person so I could trust him with all my life. If Master believes, I will also believe.' She thought.

"Well I think I already know what to teach you. But to think you are a dragon slayer, they said you're kinds are rare but I already met three now." Naruto chuckled.

"You know two more?" Wendy asked a little excited at the prospect of meeting two more dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about them sometime. Okay let's start." Naruto said as the training started.

A week had passed since the training started and Charle was miffed.

"Seriously, all you taught Wendy was how to be quick. Where is the technique in there?"

"Wendy you know about human physic right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Grandine and Master Roubaul taught it to me because they said that if I messed up on healing a person then I could end up hurting the injured instead."

"Great, then you know where the vital parts of the body are located." Naruto said to which Wendy only nods.

"Okay I'm going to be honest with you. As you are now even if we use your magic, its multiple won't be able to give your punch and kicks enough power to down an enemy." Naruto confessed that made Wendy's eyes downcast.

"But, power isn't everything on a fight. That is why I trained your speed. Using Vernier you can multiply your speed to greater heights and combined with your knowledge on human physic…" Naruto let the words hanging so they would guess it.

"I can immediately hit their vital parts and slowly disable them." Wendy realized.

"Yeah, but that would take a whole bunch of time if you rely only on your strength. You have to use your healing magic to augment it." Naruto said which confused Wendy.

"Your healing magic heals the injured but if you overdosed it on a vital organ that isn't injured what do you think will happen? Look at it this way, a medicine heals sickness and wounds but if abused and overdosed it will also be a poison. For now, your combat strategy is dodging while hitting a vital part of the body with your strength and magic quickly. The fight could last longer than ordinary fight but hey you have something they don't." He smirked.

"My dragon slayer magic!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you could heal yourself and you could replenish your energy by eating the air. But you still need to improve your stamina since you can't depend on eating air all the time. And if things go really awry wrong, use your roar to lunge them away or distract them and then escape quickly or use it as a finishing strike." Naruto finished as he and Wendy are walking.

"Naruto-sensei, may I come with you… You know on the Magnolia Festival…" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Are you sure it will be okay with Master Roubaul?" He asked.

"Wendy what are you thinking? We must go back to the guild and just wait for Naruto to come back! What you are asking is not safe." Charle scolded.

"But I… I have never seen a festival before. I wanted to see it… I want to also meet them… Natsu-san and Juvia-san…" Wendy said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Sigh… Fine but Naruto you better be sure you protect her or else." Charle said glaring at Naruto.

"I will don't worry. You have my word, I promise upon my sword and my Master's name. I will protect her with my life. And what kind of sensei am I if I won't protect my student." Naruto answered.

"Eh you're not coming Charle?" Wendy asked.

"Someone has to tell Master Roubaul and Festivities isn't really my thing. I'm going back to the guild. Naruto after the festival be sure to bring her back to us… please." Charle said while flying away.

"I will… Well Wendy, let's go." He said as they headed towards Magnolia.

"And umm Naruto-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you this for a few days now." Wendy asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're kunais that you showed me, I think I saw some of it on Master Roubaul's ornaments. He said that those are used by the old civilization and that people from that civilization are mostly the only one who probably has it or is willing to use it. You're not old like Master Roubaul are you?" Wendy asked.

"Do I look like an old geezer? You wound me with your words my dear pupil. But you don't know maybe I am." Naruto smirked as he saw Wendy pout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto and Wendy entered Magnolia, they were both amazed at how busy and beautiful the town has become from the decorations.

"Beautiful right?" Nauto asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time I see people so cheerful and excited. It feels so good just being here." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but I think I need to change your appearance and name so you can go everywhere even by yourself. There might be problems if they knew a minor from a guild of another town came here alone without a guardian from your guild. You know guild politics." He reasoned as he placed his hand on top of Wendy's head. Wendy started to change in appearance. After a few moments, instead of the twelve year old Wendy, there stood the eighteen year old Wendy in front of Naruto.

"Hmm, many guys will be killing to be with you on the future if my imagination is right." Naruto said.

"Eh? But this place is full of mages, wouldn't they detect the transformation magic easily?" Wendy asked blushing a little at Naruto's comment.

"Nah, the transformation I used on you is different. It is a basic magic taught to me by my Master…" Naruto trailed.

'I wish I could fully use my Arc magic again. Things would be easier that way.' He thought.

"Sensei?" Wendy asked a little confused on Naruto's sudden silence.

"Oh yeah, what I mean to say is that this transformation magic is a higher level. It isn't easily detected by mere mages. You have to be a good magic sensor to detect the slight instability on the magic to know there was something wrong. And even with it, a magic sensor could easily disregard it as the mage being nervous or sick. This magic is known to only two mages and one of them is in front of you. The other, you won't want to meet." Naruto said as he took Wendy's hand.

Naruto toured Wendy around town as they both marveled at how lively it has become. Suddenly they both heard things being dropped on the ground and someone running away. When they looked back they saw no one there but some supplies scattered on the ground.

"What happened?" Wendy asked confused.

"Levy?..." Naruto whispered confused as he felt Levy's magic a moment ago.

"Anyway, they said that the Miss Fairy tail will be starting in an hour. Want to eat before watching?" Naruto asked Wendy.

"Yay!" Wendy exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was currently running away as much as possible from the scene she saw. Naruto was with a rather tall raven haired beauty. For some reason she couldn't take the scene and run away.

'Naruto and I are only guildmates… Why do I suddenly feel these things? Why do I suddenly do the things I don't normally do? I'm so confused. Why am I doing things I don't know why I did? Why am I feeling things I shouldn't feel? And why is those words kept on whispering on my head? What is wrong with me?' She thought as she run. She suddenly bumped into someone and looked up. She saw it was Gray and the others.

"Levy-chan! Let's hurry, we need to prepare for Miss Fairy tail." Lucy said as she dragged Levy towards the guild.

"Levy-san seems to be out of it today." Juvia said as she also walked towards the guild with Gray.

When they arrived at the guild, they saw Naruto together with a beautiful girl.

"Hey who's the girl with Naruto-san? I haven't seen her around here." Lucy asked.

"I don't know maybe his girlfriend or something." Macao interjected.

"Naruto-nii doesn't have a girlfriend, he never told Juvia anything about her." Juvia said as they approached Naruto but Levy excused herself saying she needed to prepare. They let her go thinking that she is still afraid of Naruto.

"Naruto-nii, you never told Juvia that you have a girlfriend." Juvia told Naruto.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto asked perplexed and then he chuckled.

"I-I'm not sensei's girlfriend…" Wendy said a little embarrassed.

"Sensei?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I took the job on the combat tutorial." Naruto answered.

"The one that was free? So she was the one who posted that job?" Lucy asked.

"Well… it was actually my guil—grandfather who posted it. He wanted me to learn combat skills but we didn't have money so… he gambled on posting a job request for free… Hoping that a kind mage would accept it…" Wendy answered while stuttering a little.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Her name is Wendy. Now please don't ask her too much anymore. She is after all my client and it won't bode well for the guild if our clients get uncomfortable." Naruto answered for Wendy which stopped the further questions from the mages.

"I never knew you were generous, Naruto." Erza spoke as she walks towards them.

"I had plenty of time, why not spend it on something worthwhile." Naruto answered.

"Yes, like dating a beautiful girl while on a mission?" Mira teased.

"Nope, we're not on a date. We were just having a break from our training and she said she wanted to see the festival. Don't want to have a bad impression on our clients now, do we?" Naruto answered smoothly.

"Well then please enjoy the festival, Wendy-san." Erza said as she and the others walked away from Naruto and Wendy.

"Oh and Naruto-nii, you shouldn't flirt with so many girls. Juvia thinks someone will be hurt if you do." Juvia said before leaving.

"You really like me that much?" Naruto asked Juvia.

"You really have a bad sense of humor, Naruto-nii." was the only answer he got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you like her sensei?" Wendy asked as she noticed Naruto's demeanor changed when he was watching Levy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I noticed that you were watching her differently than the others. Even more than how you watch Juvia-san, who is like a sister to you." Wendy asked.

"Aren't we a little observant, Wendy-chan?" He complimented.

"Well, I had the best sensei when it comes to detecting things and he specifically taught it to me saying it was an important part of my combat style." Wendy answered giving back the compliment.

"You're learning fast." Naruto said as he ruffled her hair.

"You always ruffle my hair." Wendy pouted.

"Sorry, I probably got it from my senseis. All of them had a tendency to ruffle my hair when I did something right or funny." He answered.

"So, you do like her?" She asked.

"Uh no, she is just quite intriguing." He answered to which she only looked at him confused. Suddenly everyone became restless and shouting were heard by Wendy and Naruto. They looked at the stage and saw a female mage remove her glasses and turn Lucy into stone.

"What the…" Naruto was cut off as chaos ensued.

"What ae you doing Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov shouted.

"Doesn't a festival have a main show?" Evergreen answered as she burned the curtain and revealed that the other contestants were also turned into stone.

Instantly, Naruto's magic became wild and Wendy had to scoot away from fear. She looked at Naruto and fear crawled into her skin. For a moment, she thought she saw a demon waiting to eat someone.

"You fool turn them back to normal!" Makarov commanded.

Suddenly they had to cover their eyes as lightning struck into the stage and Luxus was revealed.

"Oi Fairy tail idiots. The real festival begins now!" Luxus exclaimed.

The mages protested at what he said while Naruto's anger is approaching its limit.

"Why don't we play a game, old geezer?" Luxus continued.

"Don't do something stupid, we have to get ready for Fantasia. Turn back to normal now!" Makarov scolded.

"Fantasia is late at night, if we hurry then we won't miss it." Luxus said as he sent another lightning towards the stage dangerously close to Lucy.

"I'll take these girls as hostage. I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said this is the main show." He said.

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Luxus!" Makarov shouted.

"Of course I'm serious." was the answer he got.

"It's just a game to find out who is the strongest here in Fairy tail." The Raijinshuu said.

"The rules are simple, the last survivor wins. Fairy tail fight starts now!" Luxus exclaimed as a table was sent flying upward.

"Isn't this great? This is way too easy to understand! I'm pumped." Everyone looked at Natsu as he proclaimed those words but it was cut short as he was struck by lightning.

"What I hate most is idiots who interrupt my speech…" His voice died out as they felt a strong magic going wild. All the mages except for Luxus and Makarov almost choke from the lack of air as they were met by so much killing intent and bloodlust. They looked at the source and chill suddenly run through their spine.

Naruto was standing there, his hair had gone down much like when he was still in Phantom and his bangs where covering his eyes while his head is bowed a little. They saw some strange dark markings starting to run up from his neck towards his eyes and from the look of his hands, his whole body was probably covered by those markings. Then he spoke on a tone that almost made them piss.

"Turn them back, NOW!"

"Ho? You think I'm scared? And what are you gonna do if I don't? Hurt me? Beat me up?" Luxus taunted hiding the small tinge of fear he had.

Naruto started to look up and they saw that his eyes changed. The white part became blood red and his blue iris became black with white vertical slits.

"Hurt you? Beat you up? Don't make me laugh. I swear, if you don't turn them back now and something bad happens, death is something you will be wishing for." He growled.

"Oh care to prove that? Do you actually have the balls to pull that? Not to mention do you have…" Luxus speech was cut off as Naruto appeared behind them and they were all sliced into two pieces.

"OMG, he killed Luxus and the Raijinshuu!" Happy shouted through labored breath.

"Cowards, you ask me if I had the balls to kill you but you don't even have the balls to face my wrath head on." Naruto said as Luxus and the Raijinshuu were revealed to be only spirit puppet clones.

"What? When did they exchanged?" Gray asked.

"Only Evergreen was originally here and she escaped when you were all busy shielding your eyes from the lightning." Naruto answered as Makarov noticed his sword glowing darkly.

'Tch… The sword's curse is taking over." Makarov thought.

"If you want them to be turned back, you have to beat us first. The time limit is three hours. The battlefield covers all of Magnolia and the moment you find us the battle begins." Luxus said as his voice can be heard from everywhere.

"Don't you screw with me!" Makarov shouted.

"Oh, so if I kill you this will stop right?" Naruto said.

"Ho, big words. Let the Battle begin!" Luxus exclaimed.

Naruto was about to start his hunting when a big hand closed around, effectively stopping him.

"Naruto stop!" Makarov shouted.

"I'm going to kill them and this will stop. Don't stop me." He said.

"Killing is prohibited." Makarov said.

"Screw it."

"Do not forget why you are here. What your goal is. Don't fall back to the darkness. Remember that person who trusted you! Are you going to fail him again? Are you going to disappoint him? Don't let the darkness control you." Makarov reasoned.

Naruto suddenly saw flash backs of him and his Master as he felt a soothing light magic starting to suppress the darkness in him. He looked at Makarov and saw his other hand emitting a light magic to suppress the curse. After a while, the wild magic stopped and the others started to breathe freely and normally again. The marking started to recede and his eyes started to go back to normal.

For a long moment there was silence as everyone tried to catch their breath and Naruto just stood there motionless and head bowed. The silence was shattered when Elfman shouted.

"I've gotta save Nee-chan!"

His shout gave energy to everybody and they seemingly forgot what had transpired with Naruto earlier as they are now focused on taking down the Raijushuu.

Makarov looked at Naruto for a moment to make sure that he won't do anything drastic. He saw that he had calmed down and the curse had stopped so he also proceeded into charging like the others.

"Damn him! I'll put him in his place! That damn brat!" He said as he charged.

Naruto slowly walked towards Wendy who was sitting on the floor in a corner with fear written all over her face. Naruto saw this as he walk towards her and he felt guilty. He kneeled in one knee in front of her and said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I understand if you are scared of me…" He was cut off as Wendy lunged towards him and cried.

"I was scared… I was scared that I would lose a friend and a sensei again."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you like that." He said as he put his hand on her head.

"But you have to promise me to just stay here and don't participate in any fight, okay? It's too early for you to fight." He continued to which she only nods.

"Guahh!" Naruto and Wendy heard Natsu waking up.

"Huh? Where's Luxus? Hell, where is everyone?" He asked.

"He woke up!" Happy exclaimed.

"Old man, what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"The festival has begun! Luxus is somewhere in Magnolia! No go Defeat him!" Makarov odered.

"All Right!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards the town but he suddenly slammed to an invisible wall.

Makarov, Happy and Reedus' eyes comically widen.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

"What's going on Natsu?" Reedus asked.

"The only people ones who shouldn't be able to go out of the spell are those of more than 80 years old or a stone statue. You don't seem like an 80 year old to me, Natsu." Makarov said.

"OMG! I didn't know that Natsu is a stone statue!" Happy said with wide eyes.

The barrier suddenly reported of fights commencing. Naruto on the sidelines looked at Wendy and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I won't be worrying about you wandering out. Looks like oldies and statues are locked in." He told Wendy.

"Hey, I'm not old or a stone statue." She pouted.

"So you say… but look at Natsu, he doesn't look like it but how can you explain him not being able to go out of the barrier." Naruto pointed.

"I dunno…" Wendy trailed.

"Well, it's not something to think about now. Stay here and be safe okay? I'll come back here to fetch you after this. And if something bad happens, just stay with Master Makarov." He said to which Wendy only nods.

He walked towards the barrier and Makarov saw him.

"Naruto, are you on your sane mind now?" He asked.

"Yes Master, my apologies for my outrage earlier."

"No problem, just don't let it get to you again. It looks like you're the only one I could count on this time." Makarov said.

"I won't fail you… I'll bring them back to normal." He said as he read the words on the barrier.

"Those who are above 80 years old or a stone statue may not pass."

'I'm surely not a stone statue… but am I really under 80 years old in this world? I guess I'll find some answers now.' He thought as he slowly lifts his hand towards the barrier.

**End of Chapter 8**

AN: Well I'll leave you thinking and forming theories but I already written half of the next chapter so your theories won't affect the outcome sorry :D. I hope you like the twists though :). Anyway, have you seen the next chapter TT_TT Makarov I hope he lives, I mean he has Wendy in there right? He might just live... But from the last page of the chapter I find it hard to believe he would. It would be a good twist for the story though. Oh and before I forgot, belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New year. And please READ AND REVIEW. Good or bad it really gives me so much fuel to drive this story forward. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, belated Happy Chinese New year to everyone :D. It's the year of the horny bunnies err rabbits I mean. I must apologize for so much delay of this chapter. I just got back home last Friday. This chapter maybe a little boring since there is no action, more on talks, character development and preparation for the next chapter. I would also like to apologize for my grammatical errors. Contrary to some beliefs, it isn't my main language. Actually, I only used it to the fullest when writing fanfic so in a way, this is practice for me. Next another apologies but I won't be getting any beta because I had a problem with my last one (My story before this one). So yeah, I wanted to work on this one with my own capabilities. Whether what happens with this story I will have no one to blame but me :D. Maybe its pride or anything but my main reason that I started writing was not to impress anyone nor to be one of the greats but to share my thoughts and see what would the other's opinion about it. Lastly, as I had said earlier this is a great way for me to practice english and also to enhance my creativity through writing. Now enough of my drama and let's go to the story :D. Oh and please Read and Review. I really do appreciate it and it really helps me to improve. Whether it was praise or criticism it does give me a path to know where to improve and what to sustain. This has gone long enough I think :P Read and Review Please!

Review Answer Corner:

panda-kun77, Miranime, Futon Lord, howlingwindofthestorm, eclipseX, Frostius, No- I'm not on facebook, bakapervert, jack, Altair, battleking, lightningblade49, mr. uroboros, Jimbobob5536, Seiko-Twin Kodachi-musina0, ArashiRendan23, Fighting Joe : A much appreciated thanks for all the reviews you gave. Thank you so much ^_^ .

Obsessive child: Haha you just have to see if your guess is correct :D . Sorry about omitting Gajeel on this story Y_Y but my muses had gone to that direction. Thanks for the compliment ^_^ .

GoldenGod Rah: Thanks :D. My apologies for the grammatical issues. This chapter will answer about Naruto's age hehe. Also, thanks for the cookies :P 'yummy' .

Silber D. Wolf: Hehe thanks. Yeah, with Naruto being on a war and taught by so many teachers, I figure he should be wise by now :D.

marc: Thanks for the flags about my grammars. I'll look into it and probably revise I have free time. Thanks again ;D .

Agurra the Darkness: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, the Raijinshuu screwed up bad :D.

AznPuffyHair: Haha Ultear the hot chick. Yeah I can't wait how she relates with Naruto or if she is a friend of foe or if she they know each other haha. Yep in the first chapter, I had already stated that the time-space dimension separated Kyubi from Naruto. :D Wendy's importance to the arc? Umm, hehe you will just have to stay tuned. :D ANyway thanks again.

Cloves: Hehe as much as I wanted to do that (Believe me I wish she was atleast 15 yrs old on the series.) I can't. Y_Y. Is it just me or her adult form kinda resembles Ultear a little bit but nah maybe just because of the hair. Oh yeah sorry for the wait :D.

mlkoolc86: Ultear manipulating Levy? Hihi is that Ultear though? :D Thanks for the review and stay tuned for the answer :) .

God of Stories: It would be answered this chapter. :D thanks for the review.

OBSERVER01: Umm those will be answered as the story goes :P . Thanks for the review.

Drac-frst: Sorry for my grammar but actually you were right on your first and second guess. English isn't my main language and I only use it when I need to and yeah, maybe it was due to my age also. Thanks for pointing it out to me, I'll strive to improve my grammar. I am still learning how to speak english fluently.

Phew that was a long one and now unto the story

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then Ultear will be wearing the horny bunny suit instead of that hideous suit.

**Chapter 9: Calm before the storm**

It was just a matter of seconds but to Naruto it was like of all eternity. This is it, the answer to the questions he had in his mind ever since he was flung into Earthland. He watched closely as his hand comes close to the barrier. His hand started to tremble and for a moment he felt fear, extreme fear of knowing the truth. To him the barrier was moving away as he tried to reach it with his hands. Then it happened, his hand reached the barrier. He bowed and dropped his hands on the side. He stood motionless in front of it and tears threatened to burst out from his eyes but years of experience strengthened him and pride stopped it from coming.

'I'll never see them again… Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, everyone…' he thought.

"Naruto? What's wrong? I thought you were going to join the fight already! Why are you just standing there? Oh you want to fight me first? Come on, let's do it! I still want a rematch with you." Natsu exclaimed.

"Idiot… this isn't a game. And it's not that I don't want to get out… Let me just show you." Naruto said as he formed his hand into fist and then punched hard towards the barrier.

To everyone's shock instead of his hand going through the barrier, they heard a loud bang like a fist hitting a concrete wall.

"What the hell?" was all Makarov could say as he looked at Naruto's fist being stopped by the barrier.

"I told you jii-chan there is something wrong with this spell. Look even Naruto couldn't go out of it. There must be something up with this!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed at the barrier.

"No that's impossible! This kind of magic is absolute, especially with Fried being the one who cast it. He is a master of this magic." Makarov answered.

"Then maybe he hid another kind of rule in it… Like anyone who is A-class and above mage isn't allowed to go out." Reedus suggested.

"No that won't be possible since Gray and Elfman were able to go out, and they are probably as strong as Natsu…" Makarov trailed off as he tried to think deeply through this ordeal.

"No… There is nothing wrong with the barrier, the rules are what it is. There was no hidden meaning to it." Naruto cut in.

"What are you suggesting?" Makarov asked.

"Simple, the barrier thinks that Natsu and I are more than 80 years old." Naruto answered.

"What the hell? I sure am not more than 80 years old and don't even think I am a stone statue." Natsu exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid we can't follow what you are implying." Makarov said.

"A dragon's life is very long. You lived with Igneel from the beginning. In that time, were you able to go and see other people? Were you able to go anywhere other than the place where you live? And most importantly, are you sure you were able to count the days and years right? Afterall, you never saw or heard of a clock and a calendar until Igneel left." Naruto said.

"Are you saying I was living with Igneel for more than 80 years without me knowing and my aging was slowed until he left?" Natsu asked.

"That is something only Igneel knows." Naruto answered.

"Then what about you? Don't tell me you were also raised by a dragon." Natsu asked.

"No, it wasn't a dragon that raised and taught me. And unlike you, I had contact with other humans and human civilizations." Naruto answered.

"Then what?" Natsu asked.

"I had to analyze why you are more than 80 years old, analyze mine if you want." Naruto asked.

"I don't know why!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Too bad because I don't want to tell you." Naruto answered dismissively.

"Naruto, what are you pertaining?" Makarov asked.

"How long was Earthland's history?" Naruto asked.

"About 784 years. The year count started when magic was discovered in Earthland." Reedus answered.

"So how long was the civilization of human even before that?" Naruto asked again.

"We don't know, no evidence or accounts or history were written about it." Makarov answered.

"Or maybe they were destroyed…" Naruto whispered.

"Come again?" Makarov asked.

"No nothing… Sorry, but that is something that I can't talk about." Naruto apologized to Makarov.

"Winner: Arzack!" The barrier announced.

"It looks like the match was over." Naruto said.

"Hey don't change the subject!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Idiot, instead of worrying about that, shouldn't be worrying on how to turn them back to normal?" Naruto said.

"That doesn't help us going out!" Natsu shouted.

"Would you stop shouting? And that's where you are wrong. For one, Juvia and Erza could match up with the raijinshuu not named Luxus. They were only caught off guard by Evergreen. Levy's magic is solid script so she might have a way to this kind of magic. Not to mention she and Lucy loves reading books about magic and ancient runes. Cana, Mira and Visca could help us on calming down the others since they are quite influential. Now tell me, still think they couldn't help?" Naruto replied.

"Reedus go now and find Polyushka to see if she has any treatment for this." Makarov ordered as Reedus run out to find Polyushka.

Naruto walked closer to the stone statues and looked at them. His eyes landed on Juvia.

"I swear I'll find a way to turn you back to normal, sis… Whatever it cost me…" He whispered.

"They'll be fine Naruto, I'll make sure of that. Everyone here is my children and no one messes with them and goes away without a spanking." Makarov reassured.

Then an idea pop into Naruto's mind.

"Wendy, could you try and see if your magic could turn them back?" He asked.

"Okay sensei." Wendy answered as she walked closer to the stone statue and put a hand on them one by one starting from Juvia. Wendy shook her head.

"It's no use sensei, they were completely turned into stone. I can't heal them if they aren't flesh and blood anymore." Wendy said as she bowed her head feeling useless.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't feel down, it's not your fault."

"I'll try again!" Wendy exclaimed as she continued to survey the stone statues.

"Interesting student you have there, Naruto." Makarov stated.

"Yeah, her magic focuses on healing and support. I am currently teaching her combat skills so she could defend herself if things go wrong." Naruto replied.

"Well, she will be one mage to be reckoned with when she has mastered combat techniques, especially with the sensei she got." Makarov complimented.

"Sensei! Come here quickly!" Wendy exclaimed. Makarov and Naruto run towards Wendy who was standing in front of Erza's statue.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Naruto asked.

"This one, she still has flesh inside. It's like she was trapped inside a statue instead of turning into one." Wendy answered.

"Well, that is quite unusual since Evergreen's magic should turn her into stone like the others." Makarov said.

"What are we waiting for then, let's break the statue to free Erza! I want to fight her too!" Natsu suddenly said as he stopped trying to get out of the barrier.

"No you idiot, it's not that easy. Wendy only said that there was flesh inside but she couldn't say if the stone isn't a part of her body or skin now. If we do wrong, then we may end up breaking her and killing her in the process." Naruto said stopping Natsu's attempt to break the statue.

"Aye!" Natsu answered fearing what Erza might do if he accidentally breaks her.

Naruto only shook his head at Natsu's antics.

"As if she could still hurt you when she is already dead." He said.

"Aye… but you don't know how scary Erza is. She will find a way to punish Natsu even if she was only a ghost…" Happy said lowly, fearing that Erza might hear him.

"Victor: Evergreen" The seal announced.

"We weren't able to keep track on the fighting. What? Elfman was the one who Evergreen fought?" Makarov said agitated.

The barrier suddenly announces several fights commencing and victors.

"Stop this! Just stop it you fools!" Makarov exclaimed.

"So there are enchantment traps set up around town and when mages got stuck in there they have to fight each other? So this is what that bastard meant about battle of Fairy tail." Naruto said with gritted teeth.

"I wanna join in! What's with this invisible wall!" Natsu shouted as he try to force himself out.

"What good would be joining in you stupid fool!" Makarov scolded as he hand chop Natsu on the head.

"This is like a tournament to find out who's the strongest." Natsu answered.

"This is no tournament, comrades being force to eliminate one another. What part of this is normal?" Makarov scolded.

"Well it's just fighting, we do that all the time." Natsu replied.

"Our comrade's lives are on the line. Everybody is deadly serious! Nobody is thinking straight out there!" Makarov shouted.

"At this rate, everyone who were petrified will become dust and will never come back." Makarov finished.

"Ah come one, Luxus maybe an ass sometimes but he is still a member of Fairy tail. He won't do that." Natsu said with a grin.

"Natsu…" Makarov was about to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"Save your energy and breath, Master. I once knew a person like Natsu. Once they made up their mind, reason won't be able to reach them." Naruto said as he shook his head because for a moment he saw a twelve year old genin suited in an orange jumpsuit.

'Now I know why they called me a dumbass.' He thought.

"Reedus vs. Fried… Victor: Fried" the barrier announced.

"Shit, they've also taken out Reedus." Naruto said.

"Ugh Pretty tough aren't you Fried." Natsu exclaimed.

"This is no time to be saying stuffs like that. Reedus was supposed to get Polyushka to help us turn them back." Happy scolded.

"There's no point since he's obviously bluffing." Natsu countered.

"Oh? You think I'm bluffing do you Natsu?" Luxus said as he appeared.

"A psychic projection…" Naruto said as he stood in front of Luxus drawing his attention so that he won't notice Wendy.

"Naruto? Still lounging in here? I thought you were going to avenge your friends. I guess, you're all talk afterall." Luxus taunted.

"Shaddup, we can't get out!" Natsu shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you Natsu but this is rich. With Erza, Natsu and Naruto out of the picture, nobody out there can stand up against Raijinshuu." Luxus said.

"We still have Gray! He's about as strong as Natsu is! He'd never get beaten by Raijinshuu!" Happy exclaimed.

"As strong as me? That guy?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, he is right?" Happy said.

"Haha so you've got high hopes for that loser huh?" Luxus laughed.

"A person shouldn't call his own comrade, a loser." Naruto said seriously.

"A loser is a loser no matter how you look at it. There's no point of having high hopes from a loser, Phantom boy." Luxus countered.

"I wouldn't underestimate anyone if I were you, you'll lose half the battle if you do that." Naruto answered calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray is currently walking along an alley but he suddenly bumped into an invisible wall.

"What the?" He said.

He punched the invisible wall and words started to print out of it.

"Whoever is trapped inside this enchantment is automatically eliminated until the game is finished or the rules were changed."

"What the hell? Luxus you coward!" Gray said as he started to use his magic to destroy the seal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gray is eliminated due to being trapped inside an enchantment?" Makarov said as he read the report.

"Hahaha, there goes a loser for you. What did I say, huh?" Luxus laughed.

"Hmm? You're celebrating a win just because you were able to eliminate a potential threat without even lifting a finger? Brillant, very brilliant, just goes to show how much of a threat he is to you. Do I hear a sigh of relief from you, oh great Luxus-chan?" Naruto mocked while clapping his hands.

"You have the gall to mock me when you can't even get out of this simple enchantment?" Luxus said.

"Ho? If this is really that simple, why couldn't you do it yourself? Afterall, this is a magic that could be learned by anyone and yet you needed Fried to do things for you. No scratch that, you needed the whole Raijinshuu to do your dirty works for you. Tell me Luxus, how much had you already done in this game so far? Cause as far as I could remember, all you did was talk." Naruto mocked.

"No matter what you say, who's going to beat Raijinshuu now, hmm?" Luxus countered.

"Well you better hope I don't get out of here, cause I'll be your worst nightmare." Naruto said with a smirked.

"Hey I'm here too, I can beat the crap out of Luxus too." Natsu shouted.

"And what are you gonna do? You can't even get out of here, Natsu." Luxus said.

"I surrender, so please stop this Luxus." Makarov said.

"Well, that's not just good. The great master of Fairy tail, accepting his own pathetic defeat so easily? No, if you really want to resign… do it after you hand over the title of Master to me!" Luxus exclaimed with an arrogant grin.

"So that's what this is. You can't prove yourself worthy of being Master, so you're doing it by using force. You're an idiot." Naruto taunted.

"Weak people wouldn't understand me. I wonder where you get your confidence when you can't even beat Natsu." Luxus said.

"Haha… So you're telling me that just because I was beaten by Natsu, I am weak? So if I beat you, then will you be weaker than me and Natsu then?" Naruto laughed.

"I assure you that won't happen." Luxus said.

"Well yeah, because you don't have enough balls to stand up against me, you don't even have enough balls to stand up against anyone. You needed Raijinshuu for that right? I mean, you even celebrated just because Gray, Erza, Me and Natsu can't fight. Know what? I think you can't do anything without the Raijinshuu. You can't even show yourself in person. What's the matter? Afraid that we see you piss yourself when we retaliate? What a pussy…" Naruto taunted.

He was cut off though as a lightning struck coming from the sky and hitting the roof of Fairy tail's guild house and towards Naruto. Naruto though, didn't move and just swatted away with his left hand directing the lightning towards the barrier. It just passed through the barrier and destroys the wall behind it.

"That all you got? Then you really should be afraid because Natsu's magic stung more than yours." Naruto said.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TASTE MY MAGIC THEN COME TO ME AND FIGHT ME!" Luxus shouted angrily from Naruto's continually mocking him.

"Why so angry? Did I struck a nerve or did I hit a home run? Honestly, I think you only have that false bravery just because you know that I can't go out of here. So what now, Oh Great Fairy tail Master?" Naruto mocked.

"So what is your decision, ji-chan? You only have an hour and a half left, I'd give it some thought if I were you. What's more important, your position or your brats? Just announce it to the whole of Magnolia that you are handing over the title of Fairy tail to Luxus and this will end." Luxus said doing his best to disregard Naruto since he is already getting to his nerves.

"Wait right there! Stop disregarding me!" Natsu said as he charged towards Luxus but he just passed through Luxus and smashed into a wall.

"I did say that he was only a projection." Naruto muttered.

"His brain is almost like brand new isn't it?" Wendy asked which surprised Naruto since Wendy isn't a person who mocks someone.

"Well he uses some but he fights more on instinct. Oh alright, yeah he doesn't use it much. But I think I'm starting to be a bad influence from you. You're starting to speak like me." He answered with a smirked.

"Well, I have the best sensei." Wendy said with a small grin.

"Damn it! Trying to act like his the strongest without even fighting me! Trying to take the Master's seat…" Natsu was cut off by Makarov.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind giving up my Master's seat… However, I cannot place Fairy tail in the hands of Luxus. He is far to lacking in conviction and in heart to take the seat from me." Makarov said.

"Number of Combatants left: 2" The barrier announced.

"What? There's only two left? Don't tell me the only ones left are Naruto and Natsu?" Makarov exclaimed with wide eyes.

"We weren't even included!" Happy exclaimed.

'Has the whole Fairy tail fallen through friend fighting friend and the Raijinshuu taking out the rest? We have no mages left to do battle… Is this the end?" Makarov said.

"Ah there's nothing left but to revive Erza. I wanted to fight with her too." Natsu said as he marched towards Erza.

"Wait a moment, how do you think you'll do that?" Makarov asked.

"If I burn it, it'll come off right? The stone or whatever." Natsu answered.

"Are you crazy?" Makarov said.

"We don't have any choice. She's the only one who could fight against Evergreen or Fried to free us or the stoned girls. We can't know until we try." Natsu shouted.

"Well, I have to agree with him on this one, Master. Erza's our only hope now. But we do it right and not hastily, you idiot." Naruto said.

"What did you call me?" Natsu asked as he charged into Naruto pissed of being called an idiot.

Naruto dodged but he realized it too late that he was standing in front of Erza's statue because he was trying to stop Natsu from burning her.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as Natsu bumped into Erza's statue and it stumbled down and cracks started to appear on it.

"Oh crap, I cracked her. Happy hurry we need glue! Get a glue!" Natsu shouted.

"Idiot, that won't fix her. Don't shake the statue too much because… more… cracks… will… form…" Naruto trailed off as he watched the crack of the statue become worse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Natsu said as he let go of the statue and closed his palms together.

"Natsu! Don't let go…" Naruto said with wide eyes as Erza's statue again hit the ground and it broke down into several pieces but it did successfully freed Erza.

"I feel like I was bumped into so many times… was that because of you, Natsu?" Erza asked menacingly.

"What the hell were you playing at?" She shouted as she punched Natsu and Naruto got out of the way.

"Erza's back!" Happy exclaimed.

"Erza, but how?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is because of my right eye." She answered.

'Of course, since half of the magic was taken by the artificial eye, the magic's effect was halved!' Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I could hear everything." She answered.

"Great, then can you defeat Fried or Evergreen for us. So we could disable the spells or turn them back." Naruto asked.

"No problem. And now that I am back into action, the remaining combatants had changed as well. Clever little set up." She said as the barrier announced three combatants left.

"So that would be Natsu, Naruto and Erza." Happy said but then the number changed into four.

"It went up?" Naruto said.

"WHO?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone's still a stone… so who?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like that man has decided to take part of this battle." Erza said as she goes out to hunt the Raijinshuu.

"Who was she talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Probably Mistgun." Naruto answered.

"Eh, how'd you know? How'd you know about them anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Oh don't compare me to you. Gildarts is on a long term mission and his magic is said to be too powerful to enter town unnoticed. So it's probably the other one who wasn't always here, Mistgun." Naruto answered.

"So what do we do now?" Happy asked.

"We wait for Erza to free us or them." Naruto said.

"Gahh waiting is boring and I want to fight. What if they cheat and were able to defeat Erza, then we won't be able to participate." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well if you have any better plan, I'm listening." Naruto answered but Natsu was only silent having no plan in his mind.

"You should trust Erza. You were with her long enough to know she won't go down with just cheap tricks." Naruto finished as he sat on one of the chairs and waited while thinking of a plan himself.

'Naruto, if only you had joined our guild so much earlier… If only you I found you first than Jose… Then maybe I wouldn't be having a problem at choosing a new Master. If I factor out all the things you have done in the past and that cursed you are carrying, you're probably the best choice for a Master.' Makarov thought as he too waited.

They waited patiently for a while and then suddenly, all the maidens turned back into their human form and the barrier announced.

"Erza vs. Evergreen… Victor: Erza"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What has Juvia been doing…" Juvia was cut off as a shadow was cast over her. She looked up and saw Naruto in front of her. Then to everyone's surprise, he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Naruto-nii?" Juvia asked startled.

"What were you doing getting caught up on a cheap trick like that? You had me worried that..." He said as he let her go.

"Lose Juvia? No, Juvia won't die easily." She assured.

"Yeah, I can see that now." He said with a grin.

Everybody smiled at the heartwarming scene. Everybody knew how much Naruto cared for his surrogate sister but one of them felt something different inside.

'What's wrong with me? Am I jealous? Why? She's only a sister to him right? And why should I care?' She thought.

Makarov then proceeded to update them on what's happening.

"The battle of Fairy tail?" Lucy asked.

"Luxus pulled something like that?" Cana said.

"It's all over now. Now that you are de-petrified, he can't keep up this stupid game any longer." Makarov said.

"Still what about those who were hurt and got trapped." Mira said solemnly.

"Yeah, he better be punished for what he did!" Visca exclaimed.

"Oh you can be sure he would be punished for his actions and it won't be light." Makarov stated.

"Hold it a second… I admit what he did was pretty screwed up. But there's nothing wrong with his basic idea of finding out who's the strongest in Fairy tail. Don't be too harsh on the guy, everyone." Natsu cut off.

'Natsu you're really something sometimes.' Makarov thought.

"So let's start round 2, who wants to battle with me!" Natsu exclaimed as he dared anyone to fight him. He then settled on chasing Lucy, daring her to fight.

Naruto, Wendy and Juvia just looked at them.

"What's wrong Naruto-nii?" Juvia asked as she saw Naruto with a faraway look.

"No, nothing…" Naruto answered.

"Your guild looks very fun." Wendy said.

"Yeah…" Juvia answered.

"Nah, there just crazy… In a good kind of way." Naruto said.

Suddenly the guild was engulfed with so many enchantment display board. They were instantly on guard.

"Can ya hear me, old man? And everyone on the guild." Luxus announced.

When he was sure he got everyone's attention he continued.

"It looks like we lost one of our rules, so I'm going to instate a new one to keep this battle of Fairy tail moving. I've activated the hall of thunder!"

"The hall of thunder?" Makarov exclaimed.

"Only one hour and ten minutes left. Can you defeat us or will you play nice and retire, Master?" Luxus taunted.

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn you, Luxus! You're going to drag even the civilians to your scheme. I can't let you do that. I promised Master that I would stop you." Gray said as he heard Luxus' announcement.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray exclaimed as he produced a hammer made of ice and was about to strike the wall but instead of striking the invisible wall his body and hammer passed through it.

"I passed through?" He asked startled but then when he remembered the rules of the enchantment he smirked.

"Oh right, the enchantment is only effective until the game was finished or the rules were changed. Since Luxus changed the rules, I was freed." Gray deducted.

"Damn it, now it's time to hunt down those Raijinshuu bastards." He exclaimed as he started to hunt them down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you trying to drag even the innocent civilians? What kind of coward are you Luxus?" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly Makarov placed his hand on his chest and he fell to the floor.

"MASTER!" They shouted as they rushed towards him.

"This is bad he needs his medicine." Mira said as she rushed to find his medicine.

"What is the hall of thunder?" Natsu asked.

"This is terrible, everyone look outside." Mira shouted.

"What are those?" Natsu asked as they reached outside.

"Thunder Lacrymas." Naruto answered.

"Things like that…" Cana said.

"Are floating around town." Visca exclaimed as she looked everywhere.

"Tch, so this is what he was talking about hall of thunder." Naruto said with gritted teeth.

"He transformed the whole Magnolia to a hall of thunder." Juvia said.

"And it is all charged with thunder magic. If those magic where discharged…" Levy said.

"The whole town will be engulfed with thunder storm." Cana answered.

"Well I won't let that happen. Sniper rifle exquip!" Visca exclaimed as a rifle appeared on her hands.

"No don't!" Naruto said as he grasped Visca's rifle that made Visca miss.

"Why did you stop me Naruto!" Visca exclaimed pissed.

"Those aren't simple lacrymas. Luxus isn't that stupid knowing there are mages who could easily shoot it down. He probably added something as its protection or counter if someone tried to destroy it." Naruto explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy asked.

"Then let me do it." Naruto said as he took out two kunais.

He threw one that was clearly going to miss the target.

"Hey, you're way of the target!" Visca said.

"Hold it, I made it miss on purpose. This is something I learned from a friend." Naruto replied as he waited for a moment and then he threw the second kunai as the first one was about to miss the target. The second kunai hit the handle of the first kunai and it changed direction towards the lacryma.

Before the kunai could even hit the lacryma, lightning shot out towards the first kunai and then another lightning shot out towards the second kunai, the result was both kunais were badly damaged by lightning.

"Those lacryma's will attack anything that is heading towards it and attack the one that attacked it. In that case the first knife I threw was the one heading towards it and the second knife was the one who made it head towards the lacryma making it the attacker. Look at what it did to the knives. It would cause too much damage if a human was hit by it." Naruto explained.

"That could've been me…" Visca said in realization.

"Yeah, so we shouldn't act too recklessly. At this rate everybody in town is a hostage. There's only one thing left and that is to take down Luxus." Naruto said as they went back inside to check on the Master.

Once they were inside they saw Mira trying her best to ease the Master's pain.

"What's wrong I thought he already took his medicine?" Cana asked.

"Yes, but the pain won't stop. I don't know what to do…" Mira answered trying her best not to cry.

"Wendy, could you try to heal Master?" Naruto asked.

"She's a medic?" Juvia asked.

"No, she's way better than that." He answered as everybody watched Wendy's hand passed over Makarov's twitching body.

"He's in a lot of pain… But my apologies, all I could do is lessen or ease the pain. His sickness isn't any disease, poison or injury…" Wendy said a little grimly as she used Troia to ease the pain Makarov was feeling.

"Wow she's good!" Lucy exclaimed as they see Makarov's twitching stop and saw his face easing up.

"It looks like the pain is going away." Mira said.

"You're really good, Wendy-san." Cana said.

"Oh you have no idea, how good she is." Naruto answered.

When she finished easing Makarov's pain, she stood up.

"My magic's effect is only temporary. What he needed isn't healing…" Wendy trailed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"His condition is attributed to his age and emotions. His body is slowly breaking down… I can only heal wounds, poisons and diseases but I can't make a human's body younger… I'm sorry I failed you sensei." Wendy apologized.

"It's alright. You did what you could. Thank you, I'm proud of you." Naruto reassured Wendy.

"Yeah, look at Master. His face looks more peaceful and he is not in pain anymore. So we should thank you." Mira said as she bowed a little while carrying Makarov towards a room.

Suddenly they heard Natsu run out and heard him shouting at how cowardly Luxus is. Levy run out to stop him but Natsu won't listen. Inside, Naruto started to walk out towards where Natsu and Levy is.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Cana asked.

"Stopping Natsu's madness." was the only reply she got.

"Natsu come on, stop it already! Get back here now!" Levy shouted but Natsu just wouldn't listen. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Naruto shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him." He said almost in a whisper and all she could do was nod.

Natsu was punching the invisible wall trying to somehow destroy it and from frustration. He was about to pound the wall again when his fist was stopped by a hand catching his wrist. He looked at the one who stopped him and said.

"What the hell, Naruto? Don't stop me. We must end this. We must save Ji-chan! He needs treatment. Luxus should come and see him. He will be happy if Luxus comes. This game must be postponed… We must…" Natsu's voice died out as Naruto never let his fist go.

"Natsu, fierce bravery and determination are great things to have but there are times that you need to calm down and think instead of repeatedly banging your head on a wall." Naruto said.

"But you don't understand!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Believe me, I do. And I want to stop this stupidity and beat Luxus to the inch of his life, but as of now recklessly doing things will only consume our energy and time. Calm down and conserve your energy, you will need all of your energy when the chance of fighting Luxus comes." Naruto answered.

Natsu started to calm down and he let his hand hang to his side.

"So, what's the plan?" Natsu asked.

"It's an enchantment right? That's a form of written magic… I might be able to do something about it." Levy exclaimed stopping the conversation between the two.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're magic is about words." Naruto said.

"Seriously, Levy?" Natsu asked.

"I… I believe that the two of you could defeat Luxus!" Levy exclaimed as she run inside and started studying the enchantment.

"Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Happy and I will go around and see if we could help our guildmates and maybe evacuate the townspeople. Visca stay here together with Levy to protect Master and Wendy if ever Natsu and Naruto are able to go out." Cana stated.

"Um sensei, would Juvia-san be able to go out? I mean she is like us right?" Wendy whispered.

"She will… Unlike you and Natsu, she only lived with a dragon for a year. She was living with her family until she trained with a dragon and when she came back, only a year had passed. Unlike you and Natsu, who lived with a dragon from day one on a secluded area." Naruto whispered back.

"I see… I wonder how old is Natsu-san and me? Or you?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows how long were you living with your dragons before they left? And who knows, I maybe older than Earthland's history." Naruto answered.

"I really find it hard to believe that we maybe older than Master Makarov and possibly Master Roubaul." Wendy said solemnly.

They watched as the girls were able to go out of the enchantment until a problem occurred. Juvia stood in front of the enchantment, perplexed.

"Juvia is confused." Juvia said.

Naruto was suddenly at her side and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Juvia is being held back by an invisible wall." She whispered.

'Impossible! Was my deduction wrong? Was there really a problem with Fried's enchantment? No, Luxus would have made sure that nothing goes wrong. Then, my only mistake was the deduction on the dragonslayer's age. But how? Juvia wouldn't lie to me. She said that she only lived with a dragon for a year. She was born and raised from a family prior and then was able to come back to her family after that.' He thought.

"Juvia listen to me, transform into water and pass through it. You should be able to pass through it by then." He whispered as Juvia nod. She transformed into water and passed through it with no problem.

"Everyone, be careful." Naruto said to which they nod.

"Juvia why did you lagged behind?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto-nii just had to tell Juvia something." Juvia answered.

Naruto looked around and saw Levy working on some books. At first he hesitated to come near for fear of disturbing her or making her feel uncomfortable but his curiosity won out. His previous senseis, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Valandil, they were all good at magic or jutsu that pertains to seals. He walked carefully so as not to disturb her. He tried to take a peek at what she was doing but discovered that he would need to move closer to see it. He unconsciously moved closer to her materials not noticing that he was already next to her. He leaned in to take a closer look but Levy noticed a presence next to her and faced toward him. When she looked at him, she saw that he was reading the runes that she was deciphering. He was engrossed to it that he didn't notice Levy looking to at him. Levy looked at his face intently as if trying to memories every part of it. This was the closest distance she had been with Naruto.

'He really changed… So much that I wouldn't even mistake him for that same guy who attacked us…" She shook her head to cast those thoughts away but she forgot the close proximity she had with Naruto and her hair swayed along and grazed his cheek.

Naruto was startled when he felt something like soft silk grazed his cheek for a moment and by instinct looked at the direction where the sensation came from. It was probably a bad idea though as he came face to face with Levy. Their faces so close he could feel her breath hitting his face. Both of them were wide eyed in shock. They didn't move or say anything, not trusting their mouth to say anything smart or much less, coherent. Naruto saw Levy's face grew red… crimson red.

Thinking that she might be embarrassed or worse angry at him for invading her personal space and disturbing her, Naruto hurriedly scooted away.

"So—sorry… I didn't mean to… make you uncomfortable or invade your personal space… I was just curious." was the only things he could say while trying hard not to stutter.

Levy didn't answer. She was still in the same position as before and was just looking at Naruto with crimson red face, totally contrast with her hair.

'Cute just like Hinata… What the hell am I thinking at a time like this?' Naruto thought as he looked at her for a response but she didn't move or say anything.

"I was just curious, I swear. My master once taught it to me but we were only able to finish only the basics… So, I thought that it was incredible…" He said trying to appease her anger.

"Incredible?..." She asked.

"You… You're incredible… To be able to decipher and rewrite runes like this, it was incredible. I could only understand them and find out what they do but you, you could change, replace and make them… It was amazing… I mean you are…" He said trying to calm her down while looking everywhere except her. He heard a giggle and looked towards the source.

It was Levy who was giggling and at the sight of his red face when he said those things, her giggles became laughter. All the while Naruto was looking at her confused.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I couldn't stop myself. You're face, it's all red. You're like a child trying to tell something embarrassing… It's really hard to believe that you are feared by many because right now… you looked so cute…" Levy said between her laughter.

"Cute?" He asked confused.

Levy instantly put her hands to cover her mouth.

'I didn't realize that I said it out loud.' She thought.

"Um I mean…" Levy said trying to form words in her brain.

Then they heard Natsu bang his head on the invisible wall.

"Hurry up…" He said.

"Ah, I think I should hurry up and finish this." Levy said as she instantly dived back to her work inwardly thanking Natsu for bailing her out of that situation.

Silence reigned as Levy worked until she broke it.

"You know, you should try to mingle more to the guild. Juvia told me that you were always a loner even when you were at Phantom. I believe that you're not a bad person instead I think you are a great comrade actually."

Naruto stared at her in shock at her sudden statement. He sensed for her magic and felt that it was stable. He smiled for a brief moment and then said.

"I'm glad… that you could say those things without that instability on your magic." He said.

"You really have an interesting ability there. Knowing someone's condition just by sensing their magic, but see? I'm not scared or uncomfortable around you anymore. I have already forgiven you and I think the others too." She said while continuing her work.

"I find that hard to believe. After what I have done, I have a long way to climb." Naruto answered remembering Jet and Droy.

"I'm sure they would sooner or later. I'm sure one of these days; you will be able to reach their hearts."

"I hope so…" He answered.

"Are you really sure the problem is them not forgiving you? Juvia said that you couldn't forgive yourself. So she asked me that maybe, if you hear it straight from me, then it would lessen your burden."

"That girl, I already told her not to…" He was cut off by Levy.

"Actually, I also wanted to tell those things to you… because you are nakama now and it wouldn't be right to let a nakama suffer just because I didn't have the courage to tell him that I had already buried the hatchet."

"I see…" Naruto answered softly.

"You know, if you still don't believe me or think that you still owe me a favor, then do everyone a favor and stop Luxus." Levy said as she looked at him seriously.

"Huh?" Naruto dumbly answered.

"Just as what I have said earlier, I believe that you and Natsu had what it takes to defeat Luxus… No, I'm sure you would. Stop him and we are quits, deal?" She said while holding out her hand expecting a hand shake.

Naruto smiled and said.

"You got a deal, Fairy girl."

"Fairy girl?" She asked.

"Eh sorry about that, it just got out of my mouth." He said.

"I think I like that nickname but it might cause a little commotion since there are many Fairy girls here." Levy grinned a little and said as she goes back to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why can't we use the guild megaphone?" Happy asked.

"There's an enchantment on it. Only the master could use it while the battle of fairy tail is still going on. They really have thought this through." Lucy answered as she and Happy are walking around town looking for their comrades.

"Anyway, we have to get these people out of town." Lucy continued.

"I've been thinking… Maybe we shouldn't do that afterall." Happy interjected.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because there is a festival, there are many foreigners here right now visiting and it's really busy. It would cause too much panic that may end up causing unnecessary casualties. So maybe it wasn't a good idea afterall." Happy answered.

"That's true… but I'm glad, you actually use your brain unlike Natsu." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"What should we do then?" Lucy said while thinking not noticing the floating things behind her.

"Lucy, watch out!" Happy exclaimed as he rushed towards Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Juvia, how long until the Hall of thunder activates?" Cana asked.

"Around half an hour Juvia thinks." Juvia answered.

"Battle of Fairy tail my ass! Just like what Naruto said, you're just hiding and not doing a damn thing, Luxus!" Cana exclaimed.

"Where on earth could he be?" Juvia said.

"Luxus is saving up his own magic. He wants to have an all out battle with the Master. That's why he's saving his power until then." Fried said from a roof above them.

"Fried!" Cana shouted.

"So he was the one behind the enchantments?" Juvia asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy vs. Bixlow, battle commencing." Natsu read from the barrier.

"Bunny girl is going to fight? And to one of the Raijinshuu, will she be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Lucy is strong. I'm pretty sure she would be okay." Natsu answered.

"I see… I thought she was just one of the bunny waitresses here." Naruto replied.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

"You know when I first saw her in here, she was performing a horny bunny dance right?" Naruto answered.

"Oh that's just a part time job for her… I think? Well anyway, bunnies are strong you know." Natsu replied.

"Spare me with you stupid statements." Naruto said while turning away from Natsu.

"Hey, haven't you heard of the story about the tortoise and the hare." Natsu asked.

"I do and if my memory is right, the tortoise won." Naruto answered while walking away.

"Yeah, the first time but they had hundreds of rematches and the hare won it all." Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Natsu… You're… an… idiot…" Naruto stated slowly.

"That's it!" Levy exclaimed which got the attention of both mages.

"I've done it!" She continued.

"You two just wait here and I'll overwrite the enchantment. I hope both of you are ready to participate in the battle of Fairy tail!" She said as she overwrote the enchantment.

After a few moments, she was done.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said as he charged outside moving passed Naruto and Levy.

"Well, he is all fired up… literally." Levy giggled as she looked at the charging Natsu with flames all over his body.

"Well time to fulfill my end of the deal now." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the exit of the guild.

"Naruto, Fried's enchantments are still around town, be careful not to be trapped inside it." Levy warned to which Naruto only nods.

"And… take care." Levy said to Naruto's shock but his shock turned into a smile.

"I will." He answered.

"Wait Naruto!" Makarov exclaimed.

Levy and Naruto looked back towards the source and saw Makarov standing just outside his room, being helped by Visca and Wendy.

"I'm sorry, sensei. He insisted on seeing you off." Wendy apologized.

"Master, you should rest." Naruto said seriously.

"I know but I want to say tell you something before you go." Makarov replied.

Naruto and the others were silent.

"Beat Luxus, I know you could. I place the guild's fate in your hands. Show Luxus what a true Fairy tail mage is made of. Show him what it really is to be strong." Makarov stated.

Naruto made no response and just started towards the door but as he took a step outside, he stopped.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to lose to someone like him but you better hope the hospital prepared a few extra beds because I don't intend to hold back if I happen to meet any of them." He said seriously as he disappeared in a blur.

**End Of Chapter**

**AN: **So umm how was it? I actually don't know what to say of it so I have to leave it to you guys. Sorry for the delay of this chapter but work is necessary. Anyway, I have been writing down the next one so the update won't be as delayed as this one. Oh yeah, I hope Mira doesn't die Y_Y . I mean come on, Lissana was weaker than her and she was the one trapped inside the bomb but Mira was the one who took the attack? Y_Y nooo! . Anyway, Please Read and Review. Good or bad it is much appreciated. Until next chapter then ^_^ .


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, it has been quite a while since I updates... Umm about 28 days which means 1 month _. Sorry about my updates starting become slow but life and work has caught up to me so I had to balance life, work and writing since I don't intend to drop any of them :D. I was suppose to post this next week with the ending of the arc but thought otherwise since I'm not sure if I could deliver the end of the arc by next week and I don't want my updates to have an interval of more than a month. This is my longest chapter in all of my stories I think and I hope it won't bore you. I also hope that I didn't have too much grammatical and typographic errors. By the way, I'm still waiting when will Hiro Mashima let Natsu burn Ultears hideous clothes. Oh and Please Read and Review ^_^ I'll be waiting for them.

Review Corner:

EclipseX, bakapervert, Darkhero21, , juniperlei, Bobboky, Hypothetical Spiritual Entity, mlkoolc86, OBSERVER01, tragicmat1, Futon Lord, silentdragon2k8, nicklaren, betafish123 : I big big thanks for the review :D. It really puts a smile on me when I see people takes his time to not only read my story but also drops a review. THANKS YOU! :D.

Simplicity . exe : Umm no actually the manga I think is a lot better than my rendition. Well, I can't possibly beat the original :D . I know it was quite boring to some since it was much talking but yeah I am closely following the manga. Actually at that time, the manga is focused on the Fairy mages fighting but I opt to focus on the mages trapped inside the guild since my story is about Naruto and I assumed that the readers already knew what was currently happening in the manga at that time. Sorry if I made it vague but thanks for review :D. Now I know that some of my readers are not yet familiar with the anime and yet gave my story a try. So thanks *bows*.

Lightningblade49: Naruto being the Fourth Fairy tail guild Master? :D I won't say anything we'll just have to see hehe. About magic and ninjutsu hmm well... Thanks for the review :D

keane5 : Thanks for the compliment :D I hope I keep you engrossed :D.

Hades252 2: Thanks for the review:D Yeah Natsu was very much like Naruto when he was still a fresh genin. About Naruto/Juvia umm I don't know. We'll just have to see.

wiz : :D thanks but yup English isn't my first language. I rarely use it on my daily routines but I'm glad that it is starting to get better.

GameJunkie7 : Yup the reason Naruto is old will be different from how I explained the dragon slayers it will be revealed on later chapters. About Gajeel, one thing is for sure and that is his spot was taken by Naruto and Juvia. About him appearing on this story is still on float. I'm still contemplating if I should include him. He is also one of my favorite characters but then I do include him, I will need to find a way to include him and not disturb the layout of the story. Thanks for the compliments :D it really is much appreciated.

Capito Celcior : Thank you very much for the compliment. Naruto becoming the Fairy tail's Fourth guild master? :D We'll see... Hehe yup it looks like Naruto's girls are compiling :D umm not in that kind of way of course ^_^ .

Cyspark01: We will see his reaction in this chapter :D. Naruto's sword magic comes from his sword and not from his own ^_^ . Yeah it would be awesome if Naruto could learn enchantments too but well just have to wait. Yup Naruto can sense magic but... you'll just have to see. Thanks for the review.

Agurra of the Darkness : Yeah, I hope I don't screw up his magic hihi and yep something will kick up in this chapter but you have to read to know :P . Thanks for the review.

Lord Naruto : Haha so you saw it. My favorite female character on Naruto is Hinata, on Vandread is Meia, on Sora no otoshimono is Nymph, on Oh my goddess is Skuld, on hunter x hunter is Machi and so on... Well umm just random mumbling for me heheh. Thanks for the review ^_^.

: Thanks I hope my story gives you motivation to read Fairy tail. It really is a good manga/anime.

And now unto the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then then... I better stop my rumbling here before I get tagged for M.

**Chapter 10: The Advent of Evil**

"What is this?" Lucy exclaimed as she was carried by Happy away from the explosion.

"It's Bixlow!" Happy answered.

"Hey there… Are you the newbie I have heard about?" Bixlow asked from a rooftop.

"What is that supposed to mean? I have a feeling that I don't want to know what you heard!" Lucy shouted.

"The cosplay maniac queen right?" Bixlow asked.

"That's exaggerating things!" Lucy accused.

"So, you're supposed to be a cheerleader now?" Bixlow mocked.

"This is just…" Lucy was cut off as Bixlow ordered his puppets to attack.

"Do you think Master will let you go off from this?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't care about that because after this, Luxus will be the Master!" Bixlow replied as his puppets continued their attacks on Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto landed on top of a tree. He closed his eyes and started feeling everything around him. Valandil taught him that every living thing in Earthland had magic stored inside their body whether they are human, animals, plants and sometimes even things that had spirits trapped in them. The only difference was their amount and presence. Each amount and presence of magic was unique to every individual making it their identification.

To do this, he had to shut down his sense of sight. The sense of sight is the sense that humans tend to rely on most of the time and yet it was the very sense that poses the most distractions. The eye of the mind, Valandil originally taught it to him so he could feel the forces around him but as he progressed in the use of this sense, he started to sense not only the forces but also the magic signature of his environment. He once asked Valandil if this was ordinary but Valandil just shook his head.

"_No, Naruto it isn't normal... Some mages were able to learn how to sense the strength and nature of the stored magic inside a fellow mage and based on it, they are able to identify who it is. But to gain that ability, one must have a lot of experience and even then only a few were able to achieve this ability. They are called sensors. But you, you are only here in Earthland for a little more than three years, not to mention you have yet to gain experience as a mage and yet you not only could do what those experienced mages can but also feel the magic's stability of everything around you. Those things come from talent."_

"Talent huh?" Naruto chuckled as he remembered Valandil's words.

"Maybe, I gained this ability from being a shinobi… especially if my theory is correct." He mumbled as he expanded the range of his sensor ability. Soon, he felt every single magic signature of the mages, plants, animals and things around him.

'I could sense almost everyone's magic. Some are low maybe because of fighting but where is Luxus?' He thought as he continued searching. He then sensed someone unfamiliar and confusing. He stealthily moved towards the source.

'Someone in town carries several weapons with magic but that person himself almost doesn't have any amount of magic inside his body… That person's stored magic is almost none; even the common plants and animals had more magic than him. Very interesting, I wonder what kind of mage are you… Mistgun' Naruto thought as he saw him searching for Luxus.

'Good thing Master Jose once gave us an overview of the S-class mages of Fairy tail. Yep definitely Mistgun, as Master Jose said, that costume and staves are one of a kind.' He thought.

'My curiosity can wait. I need to do more pressing matters first. I could sense a magic that has the same signature as Luxus' lightning but it is on several places. No wait, those lacrymas around town. Those were the source of the signature. Tch, he probably charged those using his own magic but that isn't a problem. I could identify what kind is the holder of that magic. I could easily sense that those were lacrymas but I couldn't sense where Luxus is?' He thought as he concentrated more.

'That bastard, is he too much of a coward that he couldn't even be present inside Magnolia? Where is he? All I could sense are those lacrymas with his signature magic…' He thought but then he was suddenly alerted by a strong magic signature of Luxus.

'What the hell? What kind of madness is Luxus planning? That lacryma on the cathedral, it has the strength of more than fifty lacrymas that were surrounding Magnolia. Does he plan to destroy the whole town?...' Naruto was cut off from his thought as he picked up a magic signature near the lacryma. His eyes widen at the realization.

"That sicko! Don't tell me he planted that lacryma inside an innocent civilian!" Naruto exclaimed with gritted teeth and unknown to him, his sword was starting to pulsate with dark energy.

"I'm going to make him pay for all this stupidity. I must find him to put a stop to all this. If I couldn't, then I will have to use force and make his subordinates talk. Now where is the closest one?" Naruto said as he tracked the closest Raijinshuu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

"Regulus Impact!" Loke exclaimed as he charged towards Bixlow. His fist connected to Bixlow's body and he was blown away from the strength of the attack.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy said.

"Check this out Lucy, the light of love." Loke said as he produced a light from his palm with words 'I love Lucy'.

"You're sooo together." Happy teased.

"Aren't you celebrating a little too early?" Bixlow exclaimed as several beams attacked Lucy.

Loke immediately scoop her up and carried her away but as he landed, he suddenly felt strange.

"Bingo!" Bixlow shouted as Loke started to fade.

"Lucy! I'm sorry, I got careless. Escape now!" Loke shouted as he faded away.

"What happened?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"You just landed on a field with an enchantment set upped by Fried." Bixlow answered as he pointed to some intricate runes on the walls and ground.

"Anything except for those who use puppets won't be able to use their magic. No magician will be able to come out unless there is only one standing." Happy read.

"Good thing your stellar spirits aren't puppets or else I would've been in trouble. Now to pay you back for the earlier beating I got." Bixlow said as he took out his mask again trying to make Lucy a puppet.

But as he looked towards Lucy, a foot came crashing to his face. He stumbled back until he crashed into the invisible wall of enchantment. A figure landed next to Lucy and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" The newcomer asked.

"Naruto!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she took the offered help.

"Gahaha this is rich! Now not only I get to beat cosplay queen, I will also beat an S-class mage." Bixlow said as he faced them.

"Naruto, don't look into his eyes. He will turn you into a doll." Happy warned.

"I see." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He unsheathed his sword but felt no magic in it.

"I can't use my magic why is that?" Naruto asked.

"The enchantment prohibits anyone to use magic unless it has something to do with dolls." Lucy explained.

"So he actually prepared this field for himself." Naruto said as he suddenly took Lucy and dodged an incoming attack from Bixlow.

"Ho ho, you could dodge my attacks even without seeing them. This will be good." Bixlow said.

"How come you're still strong even if you were struck by Loke's attack?" Happy asked.

"Oh it's simple; the one you were fighting earlier was nothing but a doll I made; now it's the real deal." Bixlow answered arrogantly.

"Why thank you, for telling us that you are the real one. I won't have a hard time disposing you now." Naruto answered apathetically.

"Dispose me? Huh it doesn't matter if you knew I am the real one, you can't defeat me and my babies if you can't use your eyes." Bixlow retorted.

"Why is it that all the puppet users I encountered are all weird idiots?" Naruto said not paying attention to what Bixlow said.

"Naruto how are we going to defeat him with our eyes closed?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, I don't need magic or eyes just to dispose trash like him." Naruto assured.

'It looks like Mistgun is taking care of the person with a lacryma inside him.' Naruto thought as he felt Mistgun presence going towards the cathedral. He stopped sensing those around him and focused on his fight.

"You arrogant phantom…" Bixlow was cut off as Naruto's foot connected into his chin sending him up but as he was thrown up, he felt something grasping his wrist. He looked down and saw Naruto with his eyes still shut, grasping a fabric that was also wrapped into his wrist.

"Damn you! You used the sash that holds your sword's sheath to make sure you don't lose me! But I won't be defeated easily. Go my babies!" Bixlow exclaimed as his dolls attacked Naruto using their beams.

"Wrong conclusion because I did this so I could show you how it feels to be a puppet with no will of his own for once." Naruto answered as he pulled the sash towards him effectively making him a shield for the beam attacks.

"Guah!" Bixlow shouted as he took on the attacks.

"How does it feel to taste your own magic? Does it feel good? Don't pass out on me yet, I still want to play." Naruto taunted as he used Bixlow to swat the dolls while also using him as a shield.

"He's scary." Lucy said as she watched Naruto sadistically used Bixlow like a toy. She had opened her eyes earlier when she heard Bixlow exclaimed about Naruto using his sash as a way to catch him.

"Let's make our game more thrilling shall we?" Naruto said as he unwinds one of his hand bandages and quickly used it to cover Bixlow's eyes.

"Now isn't this more thrilling? You won't know where I will hit you next. I could hit you to the wall, to the ground, to your dolls, I might punch or kick you or maybe… I could just carve additional holes into your body. I wonder what will be good?" Naruto said sadistically.

"Like you could do…" Bixlow's words were cut off as Naruto spun him around like a merry go round and then rammed him into a wall.

"Puppets don't talk unless they're puppeteer make them. If you disobey your owner, he will punish you and if the owner gets annoyed or bored, he will dispose of you… mangled." Naruto warned.

Bixlow was falling into unconsciousness from being rammed to a wall and then he went limp.

"Good, now be a good puppet and tell me how to stop the hall of thunder." Naruto commanded.

Bixlow didn't move and his body is still in a limp.

"What? You malfunctioned just because of a simple bump? Come on work, you useless puppet or I will dispose of you!" Naruto exclaimed as he trashed Bixlow around.

"Naruto, I think that's going a little too far. You might kill him!" Lucy shouted.

Naruto looked at Lucy and she stammered when she saw Naruto's eyes. They were emotionless like a cold blooded killer. She started to tremble and she wanted to scream in fear but no words came out of her mouth because of too much fear. Happy was in no better condition as he was in the same state. Naruto suddenly appeared behind Lucy and struck her with a hand chop on the back of her neck. He caught her as she fell towards the floor. The barrier suddenly deactivated as only Naruto remains capable of combat.

"Happy, bring her back to the guild and tell the Master that there is a lacryma in the Cathedral that is more than fifty times stronger than those around town. Gather everyone and evacuate the town. I'll take care of Luxus and the Raijinshuu. Do it now." Naruto commanded.

"Aye!" Happy answered as he rushed towards Lucy to do his chore in fear of Naruto's anger be directed at him and the prospect of a lacryma that strong inside the heart of Magnolia.

When Happy was out of sight, Naruto goes back to his interrogation with Bixlow. He noticed that Bixlow was still unconscious and he started to walk around dragging him using his sash that was tied to Bixlow's wrist. He stopped at a market stand and saw what he was looking for. He took a pack and left money since the owner of the stand was nowhere in sight. He then disappeared in a blur together with Bixlow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FRIED!" Cana shouted as she attacked Fried.

"Let's see how you could stand up against me, Cana. It would have been better if you just let the Phantom girl fight me instead." Fried taunted as he dodged Cana's magic cards.

"Stop calling Juvia that! She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, especially from someone like you who had no care for his own nakamas. Juvia sacrificed herself instead of hurting a nakama. She deserves the title of a fairy mage more than you Raijinshuus do!" She said as she charged at him.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten what she and Naruto have done to the guild under Jose? Or should I remind you?" Fried answered as he kicked Cana away from him.

"They had no choice… Like us, they wanted to protect their own nakamas even if it was on a twisted way. And if only the Raijinshuu tried to paid more attention to the guild rather than the fame of Luxus, you would have seen how much they give their best to be accepted. You are the ones who are undeserving of the title FAIRY MAGE!" Cana shouted.

While Fried and Cana were fighting or more like Cana attacking while Fried effortlessly beat her, Juvia was deep in thought as she heard their conversations.

'Zennyo-Ryou-sama, Juvia has now been accepted by many people. Juvia doesn't only have a Naruto-nii now but also a family. Juvia is happy. She wants to help her nakamas too. Right now, Cana-san is fighting for her, Juvia must also strive to protect her nakamas. Give Juvia strength, give her more power. Juvia wants to fight. Juvia wants to win. Juvia want to protect her family.' Juvia thought as she felt something cold dropped into her face. Her face suddenly lit up in happiness as she saw dark clouds forming on the sky.

'Thank you, Zennyo-Ryou-sama. Juvia will not fail.' She thought as she directed the falling rain drops towards her mouth.

"Oh look, it's raining. The sky is blessing us, the Raijinshuu. When there is rain, there is lightning. Victory is almost at hand!" Fried exclaimed as he back handed Cana away from him. Cana struggled to get up as her whole body ached from the beating she got from Fried.

"Don't be too sure… bastards." Cana said with staggered breaths.

"Did you say something, Cana?" He said as he kicked her sending her towards a wall. Her body gave out and she couldn't stand up any longer.

"Do you understand now, Cana? This rain is a victory shower for the Raijinshuu!" Fried exclaimed but then the rain suddenly stopped.

"No, actually the rain was for Juvia. Water cane!" Someone stated as a torrent of water hit him pushing him away from Cana.

"So, you could recuperate when there is rain huh? No matter, I will still win." Fried said as he readied himself for a serious battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appeared on top of a clock tower and then unceremoniously dropped Bixlow to one of the railings. He took out a kunai and then he pulled Bixlow's hand up and then he pinned it to the wall using one of his arms. Bixlow suddenly howled at the sudden stabbing pain he felt from the kunai. His body trembled from the pain. Naruto released the cover of his eyes but his sight was blocked by a pack. Naruto saw his horror and smirked.

"So you know what happens if you don't cooperate, right?" He said as he also took out another kunai.

Only two words came out of Bixlow's mouth.

"You Demon."

"Not the words I wanted to hear." Naruto said as he twirled the kunai on his fingers and then kicked Bixlow's free hand so it would be raised and then stabbed the kunai on that hand. Bixlow howled in pain again and as he looked up towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair and he wears an evil sadistic smile. With both of Bixlow's hand pinned to the wall, Naruto opened the pack and took an ample amount of its content in his hands.

"Now tell me, how do we stop this hall of thunder? One wrong answer and your wounds will taste like… Salt." Naruto said as he placed his closed fist carrying salt on top of one of Bixlow's stabbed hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gerard… you're alive." Erza said as she looked at Mistgun's face.

"Oh? A familiar face?" Luxus asked.

"What's going on? Mistgun is Gerard?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Erza… I wanted you atleast not to see this face… I'm not Gerard. I know him but I am not him." Mistgun said as he looked at Erza apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave the rest to you." Mistgun said as he vanished into mist while Natsu ranted about him going without answering any questions. Suddenly he heard Erza screamed in pain as a lightning struck her.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face already. Now, come on and bring it on!" Luxus said.

"Luxus! I thought I told you that I will be your opponent!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh Natsu, you are there. I didn't notice you." Luxus taunted.

"You're gonna fight me, Luxus!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged towards Luxus with a flaming fist.

"You know, I'm getting sick of those head-on charges of yours. Out of my face, trash!" Luxus shouted as he blasted a lightning towards Natsu.

Natsu saw it coming and dodged by jumping up and then he flipped vertically on the air to deliver a kick towards Luxus.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu exclaimed as his feet was engulfed with flames. Luxus however, just swatted his foot using his right arm engulfed with electricity. Natsu was thrown a little from Luxus but as he landed on the ground, Luxus appeared in front of him and delivered a lightning enhanced kick. The kick connected at Natsu's face.

"You're not getting away!" Luxus said as he grabbed Natsu's wrist so he won't be thrown away by the kick. He then arched his arm back to punch Natsu but as his fist was about to connect to Natsu's face,

"Who's running when this is my chance to seize the top!" Natsu said as he caught Luxus' fist and then delivered a flaming punch that connected to Luxus' face.

As Natsu and Luxus fought, Erza started to stand up and used ex-quip to change her armor to black wing. She then charged towards Luxus and attacked just as Natsu was thrown away by an attack of Luxus.

"Just what are those things floating around town?" Erza asked.

"The hall of thunder, have you not heard of it?" Luxus answered.

"You're going to attack the town? You swine!" Erza exclaimed as she attacked Luxus.

"Only two minutes to go." Luxus said as he stopped her attack.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Someone exclaimed as several ice spike came out from the ground where Luxus was standing. Luxus dodged in time to prevent himself from being stabbed and frozen.

"So you want to challenge me to, Gray?" Luxus asked as he looked at him.

"Challenge? Are you kidding me? I did not come here for some fight to determine who is strongest but to stop your madness. I don't care how strong you are or if you are the next in line as Master but I won't just stand by when I know that innocent people are in trouble." Gray answered as he prepared to conjure another Ice magic.

"Erza, go and save the town. Natsu and I will take care of this." He said.

"But this is Luxus!" Erza exclaimed.

"Gray is right… As much as I don't want to have a tag team with Gray, you have a much more chance of saving the town than both of us… Leave Luxus to us, the town comes first…" Natsu said as he staggered to get up.

Erza hesitated.

"Someone told me that I have known you for a long time that I should put my trust on you and I did. Now, trust us too… You know we won't lose that easily. Now Go!" Natsu exclaimed to which Gray nods.

Erza's eyes hardened and she said.

"I can leave this to both of you right?" She asked.

They nod.

"Very well. Lightning Emperor Armor!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"I'll destroy those lacrymas around town." She said.

"Haha just a single lacryma could already cost you, your life. I have three hundred surrounding the town. I wonder how you could do that!" Luxus exclaimed.

"I'll just have to destroy them all at once then." She answered.

"Impossible even if you do that, you will die!" Luxus shouted.

"But the town will be saved." She answered as she run outside.

"Make sure you stop Luxus… Natsu, Gray!" She exclaimed.

"We can trust you too right?" Gray asked.

She nods.

"We mean that you will come out of it alive!" Natsu shouted.

Erza just smiled and continued to her mission.

"Damn it!" Luxus said as he was about to run after her.

"Flame Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make: Wall!"

He heard as Natsu breathed raging flames towards him and Gray made an Ice wall to block the Cathedral's door. He dodged in time and when the smoke and debris were cleared, he saw Gray and Natsu standing in front of him full of determination.

"Sorry, but we are your opponent." Gray stated as he jumped high and then said.

"Ice Make: Death scythe!"

A large scythe made of ice materialized in his hands as he descended towards Luxus. He swung down the scythe intending to impale Luxus, who immediately jump away from where he was standing but as Gray landed he placed his hand on the ground.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

The floor started to be covered in ice. As Luxus landed on the floor, his feet and ankles were engulfed by the ice deterring his mobility.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon's Crushing Fangs!" Natsu exclaimed as he furiously swiped at Luxus with both his flaming hands.

Luxus had to use his lightning magic to teleport away and dodge Natsu's attack.

"You little brats!" He shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah!" A female civilian screamed as she saw something on top of the clock tower.

Levy, Visca and Happy who was going around town to help evacuate everyone including their injured guildmates heard the scream. They run towards the source and asked.

"What's the matter?" Visca asked but the civilian didn't answer and just pointed a finger towards the clock tower. All of them looked up and mentally cringed at the sight. It wasn't very horrifying for an experienced mage but for a civilian it was. Up on the clock tower, Bixlow was pinned to the wall by his hands.

"Visca-chan, you go and warn the others about the hall of thunder and the lacryma on the cathedral. I will try and help Bixlow." Levy said.

"Will you be okay? I mean Bixlow may attack you! And should we really help him?" Visca asked.

"Yes, he is still part of our guild. We can't just turn a blind eye on him. Happy take me there." She said as Happy nodded and took her towards Bixlow.

'Be careful, Levy… But damn, that Naruto wasn't really lying when he said those things. He's really one sadistic and scary person when he wants to be.' Visca thought as she continued with her mission.

As Levy and happy landed next to a pinned Bixlow, she immediately run towards him and tried to pry out the kunai.

"Damn it Naruto, why do you have to be so strong!" She exclaimed as she hopelessly try to take the kunai out.

"The knife is deeply embedded to the wall. How do we take it out?" Happy said as he took a closer look.

"And not only that, if we do it wrong his wound would bleed profusely." Levy sighed.

"But how come Bixlow isn't bleeding too much?" Happy asked.

"Now that you say that…" Levy said as she inspected his wounds. She then saw small grains mixed with the dry blood. She looked closely and then heard Happy said.

"Levy-san, look what I found." Happy said as he pointed to a pack discarded on the side.

Levy walked towards it and crouched to take a better look. The pack had no name in it so she took some grains and smelled it. Her eyes widened and she tasted it.

"Salt…"

"Salt? Why would there be salt here?" Happy asked.

Levy immediately dashed towards Bixlow and looked closely at the wounds to verify. She saw some grains on Bixlow's dress.

"No… Naruto tortured Bixlow…" Levy said in horror.

"Tortured?" Happy asked.

"Salt stings like hell when is applied even to just minor wounds. Imagine how it felt if it were applied to wounds like this. So that explains why the bleeding stopped. The salt mixed with the blood making a solution that thickens the area of the wound thus stopping the bleeding." Levy said.

"I stopped understanding after salt stings like hell." Happy said which earned him a glare from Levy.

"Aye…" Happy said in fear of her wrath.

"We need to get him some help. What he got, may not just be physical injury but also mental trauma." She said as she pulled hard on the kunai but it wouldn't budge. Her hands slipped and the momentum flung her backwards. She was flung over the edge of the clock tower and was about to fall when Happy caught her.

"Be careful Levy-san. Naruto would be on a rampage if something bad happens to you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wh—What are you saying?" Levy exclaimed at Happy.

"Oh nothing… I just heard something from the rain." Happy said while whistling.

"I'll let you slide for now but after this, you'll answer some questions. Got it?" Levy said seriously.

"Aye!" Happy answered as they heard someone shouting from the ground.

"Levy-san, Happy-san!"

Happy and Levy looked down and saw a dark haired beauty.

"Wendy-san!" Happy exclaimed as he flew towards her.

"Makarov-san sent me to help healing the injured. He said that it would be better if a healer is with you incase of an emergency." She replied.

"So only Lucy is with Master?" Happy asked.

"Nope, a lady by the name of Polyushka came to check up on him. She said that we shouldn't worry since he had calmed down now and that the raijinshuu won't have the courage to attack him directly." Wendy answered.

"Happy! Bring Wendy here. We need her!" Levy shouted.

"Your Sensei's girlfriend needs us. Let's go!" Happy said as he carried Wendy.

They landed next to Levy and Wendy cringed at the sight.

"Sorry that you had to see this but…" Levy started.

"It's alright. We must get those knives out of him first so I could properly heal him." Wendy replied as she tried to take out the knives.

"It's no use. Naruto really embedded those knives deep." Happy said.

"No there is always a way. Sensei taught me that as long as we don't surrender, there is always a way. Right, sensei's girlfriend?" Wendy replied looking at Levy.

"Eh? What gave you that idea?" Levy asked flustered.

"He did." Wendy said innocently while pointing at Happy.

Levy gave Happy a glare that promises slow and painful death once she caught him when all this madness finish.

"Arms!" Wendy exclaimed as Levy felt her body engulfed in light and get stronger. She looked toward Wendy and she also had light around her.

"My magic can multiply a person's strength. If we combine our strength multiplied by my magic, we can do it." Wendy said with determination.

"I guess so. Happy be ready to catch us if ever we fall. Got it? Or else, be ready to be served as food for the next festival when Naruto discovers that you let Wendy fall off." Levy said evilly.

"Aye!" Happy said.

'Naruto already had rubbed himself too much on these two.' Happy thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fried hissed as he nursed his arm that was caught to one of Juvia's water cane.

He cut the sleeves of his shirt and saw his arm red with burns.

"You are thoroughly mistaken if you think Juvia's water is nothing more than normal water." Juvia informed.

"Amazing, not only she could control water but also its temperature." Cana said in awe.

"You are lucky that killing is prohibited and you are still part of Fairy tail or else, Juvia would have boiled you alive." She said as she transformed into water and then rushed towards Fried. Fried dodged and led her to an enchantment to trap Juvia inside and he succeeded.

"None is allowed to come out until the game is over." Fried said.

"Earlier Juvia would have a problem with these enchantments but now since water is abundant due to rain. This is nothing." She said as she suddenly turned into water and splash at the ground.

"So, you're whole body is really composed of water, but still it is of no difference since none can go out of that enchantment even if they were water. My enchantment goes even under the ground, so don't think you can escape by seeping on it." Fried said as he looked as the pool of water that was Juvia. He didn't notice a small pool of water starting to form behind him. Suddenly, he was engulfed by a large water prison.

'How did she escape? My enchantments are absolute!' He thought as he held his breath and tried to swim out of it but as he moved towards one side, the water prison also moves towards it making him perfectly still at its center. Then he heard Juvia's voice.

"This water is no normal water. Juvia is the water, the water is Juvia." Juvia said as a figure of Juvia formed inside the prison and then came charging at him in high speed. The figure slammed towards his gut and with the force of momentum, the air inside his lungs was knocked out of him.

"I suggest you give up, you don't stand a chance when you are caught here." She warned.

Fried did not respond, opting to concentrate so he won't lose consciousness. He then took out something from his pocket.

'If she's going to defeat me, might as well take her down with me. And I still have that.' He thought as he now held a small lacryma in his hand. The water Juvia saw the lacryma and saw that inside the lacryma there was stored electric energy.

"Those Lacryma's are like those around town. Don't release it here! Are you going to sacrifice yourself? Don't be foolish!" Juvia shouted.

'I don't care what happens to me but I won't fail. I'll take you out with me.' Fried thought as he smirked and released the magic inside the lacryma.

"Argh!" Fried shouted in pain as the electricity was released, electrocuting him and the water Juvia. The water prison broke and water splashed to the ground together with Fried. He lied on the ground as he felt his body spasm slightly. The enchantments around town were momentarily disabled because of his predicament but he immediately turned it back as soon as the electrocution stopped.

'I'm lucky, that phantom girl isn't as crazy as me. She immediately released the prison as soon as I released the electricity.' He thought as he looked around trying to find the girl.

"Where is she?" He said as he painfully stood up. He couldn't find Juvia anywhere.

"I am right here." Juvia said as the water that was trapped inside the enchantment slowly formed into Juvia. She stood there unharmed.

"How?" was all Fried could say.

"That is none of your business. Water Whip." Juvia said as she whips him strong enough to knock him down. Juvia looked at him and he was unconscious.

"Probably still hasn't recovered from the earlier electrocution." Juvia said as she helped Cana up.

"I saw your water body got electrocuted together with Fried. Why aren't you hurt?" Cana asked.

"Juvia wasn't really able to get out of his enchantment. Juvia just turned her body into water to make him think that she was really able to get out and confuse him." Juvia answered.

"But what about the prison? How?" Cana asked confused.

"When Juvia comes in contact with water, she can infuse a little amount of her magic into it making her able to control it to her will. Earlier when it rained, Juvia had already infused some magic to the raindrops that came in contact with Juvia." She answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cana asked lastly.

"Because you're a nakama." She answered.

"Ha! So that's it. That's how you were not harmed." Fried said as he stood up.

"Impossible, you should have been still knocked out." Cana said.

Fried then ripped the whole of his sleeve to show several intricate enchantment placed on his shoulder.

"I have already prepared this beforehand. I know that one day I had to fight a mage with elemental magic. So, I designed an enchantment that would lessen or nullify the effect of elemental magics like burn from fire, cold from ice, electrocution from lightning, poison and temperature from water and wind." Fried stated.

"So, you were only acting earlier when you got burned from Juvia's attacks but that doesn't mean you could defeat Juvia easily. And from the looks of it, the enchantment weren't able to fully protect you." Juvia said as she readied to fight. Fried suddenly closed his right eye and then opened it to reveal that it had turned black. He charged and then when he was almost at them he said.

"Yami no Ecriture." He said those words while waving his sword into a writing manner. The word pain appeared on Juvia neck.

"Juvia doesn't like tattoos. Water spikes." She said as the water scattered around Fried suddenly rose up at high speed and pressure forming like spikes protruding from the ground intending to impale him. He dodged and landed next to Cana making Juvia stop from her attacks.

"Coward, hiding behind a girl just so you could escape. Geyser." Juvia said as suddenly a strong rush of water erupted from the ground behind Fried.

"Gahh!" Fried shouted as he felt hot burns at his back. He jumps away from Cana and the attack.

"Impossible… I shouldn't be hurt from just boiling water. My enchantments couldn't be malfunctioning." He said as he ripped out of what was left from his clothes. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Acid?" He asked as he saw the metal sheathe of his sword was partially dissolved.

Juvia didn't answer and was about to attack when he exclaimed.

"PAIN!" He said.

Juvia suddenly fell on her knees writhing in pain.

"What… is happening…" Juvia said as she fell to the ground in agony.

"My magic is Yami no Ecriture. It has the ability to make you feel whatever I wrote on your body." He stated.

"Fried you bastard!" Cana said as she prepared to fight but was kicked away by Fried.

"I suggest you stop playing hero Cana. You don't stand a chance against me. I'm telling you this out of respect but if you insist, you will suffer the same fate." He warned.

"Nghh… So this… is your… real magic… Juvia will… not be defeated…" Juvia painfully said as she suddenly turned into water.

"Tch, I forgot you could erase that enchantment from your body by turning into water. What the…" Fried was cut off as the water that was Juvia suddenly produced so much steam that it surrounded him.

"A technique Naruto-nii taught me." was what Fried and Cana heard.

"You think this steam will be able to help you win against me?" Fried said.

"Let's try it then?" Juvia said as Fried suddenly winced as he felt something whip him from behind.

'I must be careful. This mist is made from her own water. She could easily manipulate it.' He thought as he wrote some enchantments on the ground.

"Yami no Ecriture: Barrier." A barrier was formed around him like an inverted cone.

"Now I can stall myself sometime to make a plan…" His musings was cut off as he felt a burning sensation on his arms. He looks at it and saw that the mist was starting to become droplets of water inside his barrier. He immediately dispelled the barrier and escaped.

'Damn that phantom girl. She condensed the mist and turned them to acidic droplets of water inside my barrier. But why didn't she just did it for the whole area?...' He was again cut off as a strong torrent of water came from above him. He wasn't able to dodge in time and it hit him prompting him to hit the ground. He felt the pressure of water pinning him to the ground as he lay there helplessly.

'I can't move… Ughh… the pressure of this water is too strong… It feels like a big boulder is crushing me down… ughh…' He thought as the pressure of the raging water pins him down.

'So much pressure… I can't breathe… if this continues… I'll lose air in my lungs and fall unconscious. I can't lose…' He thought as he saw a silhouette of someone from the fading mist.

'Oh right Cana, I almost forgot about her. So that's why she didn't turn the whole mist into acid because Cana was also caught in the mist. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice. I must not lose.' He thought as he shouted.

"SUFFER!"

"Gahhh!" Cana shouted suddenly.

"Cana-san!" Juvia exclaimed as she looked at Cana. She saw her and saw that she had an enchantment written on her back.

"When?" Juvia asked and then she remembered the time Fried appeared behind Cana to dodge her attacks.

"Stop it!" Juvia ordered Fried.

"Why would I?" Fried said while gasping for air.

"Or Juvia kills you to make it stop." Juvia said.

"Like you would… Gaahhh!" Fried exclaimed as he felt the pressure of water strengthens.

"Juvia doesn't give empty threats." She stated.

"Juvia… don't kill him." Cana begged as she heard their conversation.

"But…"

"Please Juvia… There's no need for you to stain your hands with his blood… He isn't worth your freedom…" Cana said through labored breathes.

"Release her!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I won't stop until I win… instead… Suffer!" Fried exclaimed which threw Cana again in agony.

"Juvia will kill you!" Juvia said as she was about to turn her water into acid.

"Juvia… don't… Naruto would be lonely… if you are imprisoned… many would be lonely… I won't be able to forgive myself…" Cana said in between her agony.

"Cana-san…" Juvia said as she stopped her attack from Fried. She appeared kneeling next to Cana as the mist also subsided.

"You win… Juvia surrenders now please release Cana-san." Juvia begged.

Fried staggered towards them as he tried his best to regain his breath. He stood next to them and then said.

"Yami no Ecriture: Sealed Magic." He said as he wrote those words to Juvia's back. Juvia suddenly couldn't feel any magic from her body. She lost control of the water.

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

"I sealed your magic. Now, you can't use your pesky magic." He said as he kicked Juvia away from Cana. He then threw a small dagger next to her.

"What?" Juvia asked perplexed.

"Use that dagger and throw it on one of the lacrymas." He said.

"Fried… you bastard…" Cana said.

"Do it or I shall make her more miserable." Fried told Juvia as he pointed his rapier towards Cana.

"You fight dirty. Juvia should have let you electrocute to death but she thought that you could still be saved. Juvia was wrong, a person who'd gladly hurt a nakama just to get what he wants does not deserve pity." Juvia said.

"I don't care what you say, Phantom girl. Do it if you value her so much." Fried ordered.

Juvia gripped the dagger on her hand and looked at Fried dangerously.

"Juvia knows that you couldn't use your magic yet nor defeat her." Juvia stated.

"Oh and how did you get that conclusion?" Fried said.

"Because of your pride… You probably want to finish Juvia off by yourself and if she attacks one of those lacrymas it might jeopardize your plans. So you ordering Juvia to do this means that you are desperate to dispose of her without doing anything since you know you couldn't beat her even if Juvia had no magic." Juvia replied.

"Defiant are we? I'm sure you're a decent fighter as well since you are always with Naruto and yes, I couldn't use Yami no Ecriture yet since I need to conserve my energy to keep the current enchantments up but I have the advantage here because Cana has already been marked by my enchantment. So what would you do now, Phantom girl?" Fried said.

"Juvia forget about me! Defeat him…" Cana exclaimed but she was cut off as Fried shouted.

"Suffer!"

Cana writhed in pain again.

"Stop it! Juvia will do it… Just stop it!" Juvia shouted.

"No… Juvia… Don't…" Cana said through pained breaths.

"Juvia could probably defeat him in less than a minute but in that minute, he only needs less than a second to say that word. In a minute, he would make Cana suffer for more than sixty times. Juvia felt the strength of that enchantment; she knew how much mental trauma it could cause someone. Juvia won't be able to face anyone on the guild especially Naruto-nii if she let a nakama fall… Fried-san if you still have a little amount of spirit of Fairy tail in you, promise Juvia that you won't hurt Cana-san anymore after Juvia complied." Juvia said seriously.

"As long as she does not attack me then I won't hurt her anymore." Fried answered.

"Juvia will hold you unto that promise. Cana-san, please get yourself some help." Juvia said as she flung the dagger towards the lacryma. The lacryma immediately reacted but the force of Juvia's throw overcame the lightning shot by the lacryma. The lacryma was destroyed but a lightning was already on Juvia's way when the dagger hit the lacryma.

"Ah!" Juvia shouted as she was hit by a lightning for the second time today. After the electrocution stopped, Juvia lay there on the ground on the brink of unconsciousness. She looked at Cana who was screaming probably her name but she couldn't understand.

'I did what was right didn't I, Naruto-nii? Sorry everyone, Juvia couldn't lessen the foes that we need to defeat…' was the last thought she had before succumbing to the darkness.

"JUVIA!" Cana said as she readied her magic cards.

"I suggest you stop, Cana. I may have promised Phantom girl that I won't hurt you but that is only if you don't attack me. If I were you, I'd take her advice and get some help." Fried said.

"Take it back…" Cana said.

"You said something, Cana?" Fried asked.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK. TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID THAT JUVIA IS A PHANTOM GIRL!" She shouted as she was about to throw her cards.

"You leave me no choice. You threw away Phantom girls sacrifice." Fried said solemnly.

"SUFFER… SUFFER… SUFFER!" He exclaimed as Cana felt pain triple of what she had felt before.

"I can buy myself enough time to recover just by saying those words and let you writhe in pain. You'll be my hostage for a while." Fried said as he sat on a rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Natsu, you still have enough strength left?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…" Natsu said but he is noticeably huffing for air.

"Luxus is really one hell of a monster but I won't lose to him…" He continued.

"Stupid, we already knew that from the beginning. Listen, I have a plan. I'll do my best to distract him and catch him. When an opening is made, pour in all you got for a knock out attack. Deal?" Gray asked.

"What! I won't let you outdo me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Idiot, don't let him know of our plan and save your energy for the attack. This isn't about us competing anymore; this is about defeating Luxus and saving the town. Watch our fight closely and try to observe for any opening every time he tries to dodge my attacks especially when he transforms into lightning." Gray scolded.

Natsu was about to retort but Gray fierce look quieted him.

"Fine but if I see him starting to defeat you, I'll join in the fray." He answered.

"Fair enough." Gray said.

"Ice Make: Dual Kusarigama!" Gray exclaimed as two double bladed sickles made of ice appeared. The two sickles were connected by a chain made of ice. **(AN. Umm imagine Kazeshini made of Ice)**

"An interesting weapon there Gray, but I wonder if a loser like you could control an odd looking weapon like that?" Luxus taunted.

"Don't worry, you're about to find out." Gray said as he charged towards Luxus, who just smirked arrogantly.

Luxus sent several lightning running towards Gray. Gray was able to dodge them by jumping left and right while moving forward.

'He's underestimating me, those are really slow attacks. I'll use this to my advantage. Master Ur said that people had a tendency to go left or right. Let's see where his tendency is.' Gray thought.

When he was at arm's reach, Gray swung one of his sickles in a beheading motion but Luxus bowed his head to avoid being beheaded. His eyes widen though as he saw another sickle coming to his face as Gray swung the other sickle on a vertical motion. Luxus had only one choice but to turn into lightning to dodge as he is in a bad position to either attack or counterattack. He transformed into lightning and dodged to the right.

'To the right? No, one time is not enough.' He thought as he again charged towards Luxus but this time Luxus jumped back before Gray could reach him. Luxus smirked as he thought that he was safe but was surprised to see a spinning blade made of ice was coming towards him at high speed. He jumped back again but the blade kept on its path and then suddenly Luxus felt his back hit the wall.

He immediately sidestepped to the right as he saw the spinning blade stop it forwards movement and then was retracted by Gray.

Luxus smirked and said.

"Well I got to admit that you are quite adequate at the use of that weapon and that you have a talent in magic and combat. Say why you don't just join me and leave these losers…" Luxus speech was interrupted as he had to jump away to the right because the blade was hurled to him again.

"I guess that's a no. Too bad, you'll stay as a loser. You know, I already figured out the limitations of your weapon." He said as he jumped up into the air to avoid the spinning sickle when he thought that he was on the right distance he smirked and sent a fast ball of lightning towards Gray, Gray narrowly avoided the ball as he jumped back but was still struck by some debris produced by the ball colliding to the floor. Luxus smirked in triumph but it was immediately erased as he had to immediately turn his body in mid-air as the sickle swooshed passed him grazing his side in the rib area. He looked at it and saw his cape and shirt got sliced. He felt his rib area for any damages but felt no problem other than a numbing coldness.

'His ice is really cold. It just grazed my clothes and yet my side feels numb from his weapon's extreme temperature.' His thought was interrupted as he felt something coming from behind. He looked back and saw the sickle spinning back to him. He dodged by using his lightning to teleport away. He looked at Gray who was standing next to Natsu. He had several bruises from the debris that struck him but otherwise okay.

"All his dodges were going right. I hope you're observing good." Gray whispered to Natsu who was concentrating and readying himself.

"I forgot, your weapon's chain is made of ice so you could lengthen it and control it by tugging on the chains but still it is not enough to catch me when I already know how fast it is. What is the matter with you, Natsu? Why aren't you joining? Scared?" Luxus said as he charged towards them.

"Lightning Bolts!" Luxus exclaimed as two fast lightning came from above poking holes to the roof as it struck both Natsu and Gray. When he was next to them and was about to deliver a punch he immediately jumped away as both of his targets suddenly exploded into several blades of ice.

He searched around for them but couldn't find them.

"Where are you brats now?" He said.

Gray threw both his sickles towards the unsuspecting Luxus and then said.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Several Lances shoots towards Luxus together with the spinning sickles. Luxus narrowly dodged both sickles. He then focused on dodging the lances heading towards him. His eyes widen though as he felt the two sickles struck him on both shoulders.

"How?" He said in surprise as he saw the one sickle struck him in each shoulder but he wasn't bleeding but instead he felt numbing cold. The moment of surprise gave the lances enough time to hit him on several places. He felt numbing coldness throughout his body as he transformed into lightning to move away from the barrage.

When he landed though he felt his feet got stuck on the ground. He looked down and saw the small area where he is standing was encased in ice. He looked back and saw Gray behind him. He then looked at the Gray who threw the sickles and it exploded into many blades of ice again just like the earlier ice clones.

"Brats!" He exclaimed as he used his lightning teleportation again but this time Gray noticed that he needed more time to use it than earlier.

'Just as I thought, that magic eats a lot of stamina. This is our chance.' He thought as he saw Luxus land on the exact spot they have prepared.

As Luxus appeared on the spot, he felt a strong presence of magic behind him and saw Natsu about to unleash a barrage of attack on him.

"Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists light up in fire. Luxus was about to dodge away but Gray did something.

"Release!" Suddenly all of the ice made by Gray was gone and Luxus felt so much pain as blood suddenly gushed out of his body.

"Gah!" Luxus exclaimed as he felt immense pain from all the wounds that magically appear on his body. This gave way to Natsu as he unleashed a barrage of punches with fiery explosion causing destruction not only to Luxus but to the cathedral. While Natsu attacks, Luxus was able to get his bearings back to kick Natsu away before he could give the finishing blow. Luxus stood away from the two as he staggered to stand up from the beating and wounds he got.

"How were you able to control my blood…" Luxus said.

"Easy… I didn't." Gray said as the dual kusarigama again appeared on his hands. Luxus looked at it and then remembered that he was hit by not only those but also the lances but didn't bleed. He only felt numbing coldness. His eyes widen as he put the pieces together.

"You froze the blood that was about to burst out from the wounds you originally gave me so that I wouldn't notice that I already sustained damage and then release all your ice so that it would also release the ice covering my wounds so I would suddenly feel all the wounds to give Natsu enough time for a knock-out punch… Very clever strategy but you failed at the last moment and probably the only chance you got." Luxus said with a laugh.

"You're right because all you think about is the numbing coldness you didn't notice the wound. I also made sure that the wounds are shut close so you won't notice it at first look unless you looked at it carefully but knowing your arrogant nature, you won't do that." Gray said.

"Why are you laughing? I will beat you on the next attack!" Natsu said as he lit up his hands again.

"Natsu, Natsu… Do you really think I would go down that easily? As I have said before, that was the last chance you got." He said as he ripped away the remaining of his shirt and coat and then summoned multiple lightning. Lightning struck from above the destroyed Cathedral ceiling but instead of attacking Natsu and Gray, the lightning goes directly towards Luxus.

Their eyes widen in shock as they saw him eat the lightning while gaining some scale like pattern on his skin and all the damages of his body started to heal. Luxus smirked at their shocked face and then prepared for an attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He exclaimed as Natsu and Gray scrambled to dodge the incoming attack.

"Luxus is a dragon slayer too?" was all Gray could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was jumping over the roofs of the houses in Magnolia when he felt something heating up on his clothes.

"Great timing..." he said as he took out a small lacryma. He saw it glowing so he poured in some of his magic into it. Soon the glowing stopped and a projection of a black haired mage came into view.

"Enjoying the Magnolia festival?" the mage asked.

"Not really... Something crazy happened. Why'd you contact me anyway? Thought you said that you are busy with something." Naruto replied.

"Have you met the Fairy tail mage named Luxus?"

"Yeah, a hundred percent trash, he's the source of the turmoil now on the town. That bastard would gladly hurt his own friends and innocent people just to get what he wants. Speaking of him, do you know anything about lacryma being placed inside a human?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and that is the reason that I asked you about him. It seems he is a product of that experiment. The one that conducted the experiment was his own father, Ivan. Raven tail is now starting to mobilize their plan and one of their plan is to retake the lacryma inside Luxus." was the reply.

"So he'd gladly kill off his son just for his plans huh? Figures to whom Luxus got his personality. Any information on how strong Luxus is?"

"His current level, I don't know but they said that the potential of those with lacrymas in their body could be or higher than of a dragon slayer." was the answer he got.

"Considering he was supposed to be next in line as Fairy tail master, he probably achieved that potential."

"Too bad I wouldn't see your ass get handed to you. Naruto, you do know that Raven tail must not get him, right? If Ivan got hold of that strong a weapon, it would cause a big problem." the mage stated.

"I know, maybe killing him isn't a bad idea afterall."

"Yeah and spend the rest of your life either in prison or on the run, not a bad idea indeed." was the sarcastic reply he got but Naruto just stayed silent.

"Tch, so you weren't kidding. Keep your anger in check lest you want that sword to eat your soul. Either way it's not my problem anyway." the mage said before fading away and glowing of the lacryma stopped.

Naruto stayed silent as he trudge his way towards the Cathedral. He heard a loud crash and looked towards the direction. He saw Cana trying to stand up while saying.

"I said take it back! Take back what you said that Juvia is a Phantom girl!"

Behind Cana were the startled sibling, Mira and Elfman while on the other side was Fried who looked like he could use a change of clothes but otherwise looking fine.

"A bastard like you who would gladly take your own nakama as hostage just to beat her. She deserves the title Fairy mage more than any of the raijinshuu." Naruto heard Cana say.

He looked for Juvia and saw her lying on the ground unconscious. He immediately go to her fearing for the worst. When he was next to her, he checked for vital signs and calmed a little as he felt a pulse. He saw the magic sealing enchantment on her. He looked around and saw a ruined dagger and a destroyed lacryma. He instantly put the pieces together. He kneeled down next to her and then scoop her up in his arms.

Fried was about to place another enchantment on Elfman when he felt dreadful, as if someone is out for his blood. He looked at his enemies and saw fear in their eyes. He looked behind and silence reigned. He will always remember this day, the day he came face to face to what looked like death incarnate.

There a few yards in front of them was someone walking towards them, his eyes different from each other. Right eye was white with cerulean blue iris while the other was blood red with black iris and had silver slit pupil. They also notice dark markings creeping upward from the left side of his face.

'What is this dreadful feeling? As if death is about to take me, what the hell are you, Naruto?' Fried thought.

Naruto was walking slowly as if not worrying if you run away or not. His eyes told them only one thing; death to the person who hurt the lady currently lying unconscious in his arms. He stopped in front of them and said in a voice that sends shivers towards their spine.

"Run and pray, for only death awaits you when I catch you."

"Yami no Ecriture: Darkness." He said as he wrote the enchantment on himself. He then suddenly transformed into a Monster of Darkness.

"I won't be defeated. Natsu has already defeated you, I can defeat you easily. I don't give a shit about your charade!" Fried exclaimed.

"Big words from someone who can't even beat Juvia." Naruto said as he gently placed Juvia down. Suddenly, Fried was backhanded and was sent flying towards a wall.

"How?" was all Fried could utter as he staggered to stand up. One moment Naruto was placing Juvia down then in a blink of an eye he was already backhanded to a wall. Before he could properly stand up he was sent sailing again by a roundhouse kick to the gut. Fried's eyes widen as he suddenly saw Naruto waiting for him at his flight's destination. When he was about to crash at him, Naruto suddenly made a backflip kick that hit Fried on the back sending him upward. As Fried was sent upward, Naruto appeared on top of him with his fist reared back. Naruto threw the punch and it connected on Fried's chest sending him towards the ground. A small crater was created as Fried hit the ground. Naruto landed a few yards away from him.

Fried cough out blood as he felt several ribs broken and some of his internal organs were damaged.

"I'm not going to kill you easily, I'm going to enjoy every single part of it until you plead that I just finish your worthless life." Naruto said with a sadistic smile as he slowly walked towards Fried.

"Yami no Ecriture: Suffer!" Fried said as he placed an enchantment on Naruto the moment he was at the range of his sword.

"Let's see how you react with my enchantments. Suffer!" Fried exclaimed.

Naruto suddenly crouched in front of him as he felt the effect of the enchantment. Fried smirked as he staggered to stand up.

"With all the talk you gave. Only one enchantment defeats you. Let me finish your suffering. Yami no..." Fried was stopped as Naruto suddenly grips his sword and then with the force of his grip breaks it into many pieces.

"That can't be!" Fried shouted.

"What can't? You think with that I will succumb to that puny excuse of suffering? So, that's how you hostage Cana to force Juvia into hitting a lacryma? You're utterly stupid if you think that you could use the same to me. That is not even an inch of what I had gone through." Naruto said while chuckling darkly.

"Impossible! You're lying, Suffer!" Fried exclaimed but instead or writhing in suffering, Naruto just smiled sadistically and then suddenly held Fried by the neck.

"I already told you, didn't I? That doesn't work on me. You know your doll loving friend? I turned him into a puppet and then interrogated him until he sung like a nightingale. Since you love inflicting pain to the others shall I do the same to you?" Naruto said sadistically.

"What did you do Bixlow, you monster... Gahhh!" Fried suddenly screamed in pain as he felt one of his pinky fingers snap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I get a little too excited when I get a defiant victim." Naruto said with an evil grin. Naruto then let Fried's neck go and then suddenly punched him on the gut strong enough that he was sent skidding and rolling on the floor.

"Run!" Naruto ordered which startled everyone.

"Run away cause when I catch you, your chance of running will be slowly taken away from you." Naruto said dreadfully.

Everyone just stared at him shocked from fear. This was not the Naruto they knew. Even Juvia's stories of Naruto when he was still on Phantom, was not like this. Juvia had always said that Naruto was a person who would avoid hurting someone if he could. He wouldn't torture someone just to be satisfied nor for fun. The Naruto in front of them was a different person, if you could still call him that. He was like an evil incarnate personified, even if it was for revenge. Plus that foul magic he was emitting ever since he arrived, it was tainted not just by hatred but by pure evil.

Fried couldn't move, no it was not because he was hurt but because his body won't stop shaking.

Fear…

So much fear was coursing through his body as he saw Naruto walking towards him. His mind kept on shouting for him to run away for his life but his body just won't move.

Sinister…

It was the only word that could describe the aura Naruto was emitting.

Death…

That was the only thing Fried could see from those heterochromatic eyes.

"Levantine is waking up…"

Those were the words that Mirajane suddenly heard from nowhere. For a moment she thought that she felt a satanic woman standing behind her but before she could look behind, her eyes widen when she saw Naruto standing in front of the downed Fried and his sword about to stab Fried.

The silence was broken by a blade meeting flesh and then silence reigned again.

**End of Chapter 10**

**AN: **So Umm how was it? I know its the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope it didn't bore you. If there are grammatical errors please tell me. Good thing, it looks like Mira won't die in the manga afterall. My next update, I dunno when but it won't be more than month. Oh and about Naruto's sense ability being fooled well, all I can say is it is like the eyes. It helps you but sometimes it tricks you :D. I wonder who was the satanic woman behind Mira... meh you all probably knew who she was... no? I'm not telling :P. Thanks and Please Read and Review :D Good or bad I appreciate it and gives me more reason to go on ^_^ .


	11. Chapter 11

Before everything, sorry about the late update. I got sidetracked too much by my work and okay, I struggled writing this. And yeah, this chapter is supposed to be action packed but well I'll let you decide on that. It's also my longest chapter ever written, about 11,400 without my rumblings. I hope you like this chapter and yep, Naruto will be using his magic here but not by too much, I think? Theres nothing much for me to say but I hope you like this chapter and I hope I didn't have too much grammatical errors. Oh and please Read and Review and belated Happy Easter.

**Review Appreciation Corner:**

**eclipseX, bakapervert, Shawn-san, Hypothetical Spiritual Entity, lightningblade49, Akira Stridder, Jimbobob5536, Azurealkaze, SpeeDemon, Redhand, juniperlei, OBSERVER01, Junky, Seimika, This is actually really good, green eyed typhoon, juansorvolopotter, Urlaonar Auvryndar, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, Monaki-Cheung, kihakukage** : Thank you very much for your reviews. It really makes me want to write more and more. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions, speculations and other things that you might want to know. I'll do my best to make you stay hook on my story.

**dr. kannibal **: Well some of your questions will be answered this chapter, some will be answered on the next. I laughed at the Makarov speech but nope he won't be saying that. I hope you like this chapter. Yeah, I got inspiration for the next chapters, my only problem is squeezing the time to write it. Thanks for the review :D .

**Cloves **: Sorry for the late update and yup Raijinshuu needed to be taught a lasting lesson about hurting your own friends. Haha Happy is really a good character to be used on making humorous scenes. Fear teh evil cat :D . Thanks for the review :) .

**Hades252 2 **: About Levy and Wendy not feeling disturb on the condition of Bixlow, for one saving Bixlow's life is on top priority. Also, Levy had already an experience on what Naruto can do (She had experienced it first hand) though he was being ordered by that time, it wouldn't be hard to imagine what he could do if his precious people is in danger. Not to mention, she knew that Naruto has the cursed sword that could take over him any moment. About Wendy, she was sent by Makarov for a reason and since Lucy was there to tell them Naruto's condition, you could picture that she was kinda prepared by Makarov. About Happy, haha he is very hard to understand he's a shady character =)) . I hope the chapter answers your questions. Thanks for the update =) .

**Agent Bizarre **: Um no, in the first chapter, Kyubi was removed and dissipated in the space-time rift. Thanks for the review ^_^ .

**marc **: Thanks, there are many things happening to Naruto at the moment. Poor Naruto :) .

**meatbunluver **: Nope Naruto didn't forget his jutsus but as of now he couldn't use it because... Sorry can't say it hehe. Thanks for the review ;) .

**Jerrac **: About Mistgun, I'm not really sure. Some manga translates him as Mistgun some Mystogan. So, I'm not really 100% sure what to use. Just like how some use Gajeel and some use Gazille or Juvia and Lluvia. So, I'm kind of just picking one from the two and then being consistent hehe. About me having a review answer corner well, it's more like tradition to me and a show of my appreciation. I also hope that the questions I answer for some of the reviewers also answer's the others question as they read though it. About the random japanese words, I have fixed that this chapter but I didn't change the name honorifics. Haha, kinda like it better using Naruto-sensei than teacher Naruto. Thanks for the comments and review :) .

**GameJunkie7 **: It's kind of like a tradition to me on placing the review answers on my chapter as a form of appreciation on the reviews hihi. About Fried and Naruto, it's going to be answered here. About Gajeel, I've already decided what to do with him hehe but I'm not going to spoil it hehe. He may be on this story or he may not :D .

**ira springs **: Well about Naruto, universe and chakra, I can't answer that now since it would spoil my story but rest assured that it would be answered as the story goes on. Thanks for the review =) .

**Cyspark01 **: About Naruto's sensor abilities, I can't answer it fully without giving away a spoiler but yes he got the procedure of doing it by relating it when he was still a sage. Oh that mage? hehe yeah, Naruto will meet him/her very soon. The other questions will be answered in this chapter :D. Thanks for the review.

**RustyMax **: Thanks for the compliments. Sorry, I'm not really good with writing harems so I'm still contemplating about it. But yeah, taking the sister role is really fitting for Juvia :D. Yeah, as much as I could, I want it to follow the Fairy tail story because I like it as it is and it's kinda like a challenge to me too hehe. Thanks again ^_^ .

Whew that was long hehehe now unto the story :D.

**Guides:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then then Levy will be the main heroine :D.

**Chapter 11: Fighting Festival of Dragons, Demons and Mages**

The deafening silence was suddenly broken by a howl of pain. Naruto smirked as he looked at his victim. Naruto's sword was stabbed to one of Fried's legs.

Fried grasped Levantine's blade to take out the sword from his leg but to no avail since Naruto was holding it down.

"I told you, didn't I? I won't kill you until you plead to me for your death. Let's see how good you are at managing the things you always inflict. Pain, fear, suffering..." Naruto said as he moved his sword while still being stabbed on Fried's leg.

Fried felt an unbelievable amount of pain as the sword was being jerked around. He shouted and tried hard to take out the sword.

"I wonder what would happen if I shoot a dark pulse while my sword is embedded on your leg? Do you think it will blow your leg off or will it blow half of your body, I wonder? Shall we give it a try? It will be fun..." Naruto said while smiling evilly.

Fried could only look at Naruto's face with so much fear and that point he started to mentally break down.

"Please don't... I apologize for... Gahh..." Fried's apology was interrupted as Naruto took out the sword from his leg.

Naruto laughed sinisterly as he looked at the cowering form of Fried.

"Didn't you understand what I said? I believe I said that the only way for you to escape this is when you ask me for you death. What happened to that defiant attitude? I never thought that you are so easy to break down. You only have two options, run away or plead for your death. What will it be Fried?" Naruto said as he watched Fried painfully tried to crawl away from him.

"He's going to kill him if you don't do something, Mirajane..." the voice said.

Mira looked around trying to find the source of the voice but to no avail. She looked at Cana and saw that she was cringing at the sight.

"Only you can hear me... and you know where to find me... have you forgotten my voice? Have you forgotten all about me?" the voice said.

Mira suddenly realized who was talking to her and she closed her eyes but when she opened it, she was on a place that was dark as a moonless and starless night. All she knew was that she was standing on top of water. A figure appeared in front of her. The figure formed into a satanic woman.

"Finally you answered my call, Mira." The woman started.

"Zatana..."

"We don't have much time for catching up. We need to merge and stop Levantine from waking up."

"But I don't have the take over magic anymore... I lost it when she died..." Mira was interrupted as she was slapped hard by Zatana making her stumble down to the floor. She looked up and saw the enraged face of the culprit.

"Stop living in the past already, you selfish bitch! Do you really think I would still be here if you really had lost your magic? You never lost your magic; you just lost your will to use it!" Zatana exclaimed.

"But it's my fault that she died..." Mira said teary eyed.

"Yes it is, and it will be for the rest of our life but do you really think your sister will be happy seeing you like this? Do you really think she will be happy knowing that her sister whom she idolize have become just a barmaid that can't even stand up to do what must be done? Do you think she will be happy knowing how a coward you have become?"

Mira just looked at the woman with hesitation.

"Naruto will kill Fried, you and I both know that. You also know that he isn't completely in control. Levantine has almost taken over. You and I both know what kind of a monster Levantine is. Right now the past is repeating in front of you. A family will be killed by another who is being controlled by a monster. Deja vu isn't it?"

Zatana took a deep breath to calm herself and then she looked at Mira with a sad smile.

"Stop ignoring me anymore... Elfman has been doing his best to move on. You're not the only one who felt guilty about that, Elfman and I do too. Take my hand and let's become one again and this time let's save our family from death and sadness... okay?" Zatana said as she extended a hand to Mira.

Mira wiped her tears and then smiled with a determined expression on her face.

"Yes, let's do it and this time..." Mira started.

"The demon Mirajane won't fail!" They said in unison as both of them dissipated into tiny specs of light.

Mira opened her eyes and saw Naruto, who was already pinning down Fried on the ground with a foot on his back. He was about to stab Fried's other leg when Mira shouted.

"Stop it already, Naruto!"

A strong wave of magic flooded the area as she used Satan Soul. She flew towards Naruto at high speed.

Naruto looked at the speeding Mira but before he could react she had already tackled him away.

When they were a little far from the others, Mira let Naruto go. They stood facing each other.

"Demon Mirajane... I don't have anything against you but if you get in my way then I will not hesitate to draw my sword." Naruto said menacingly.

"Don't make me laugh. You think I will back down against you, Levantine?" Mira answered.

Naruto frowned and said.

"I believe you are thoroughly mistaken since I am fully in control." Naruto said.

"Wrong you only believe that you are in full control. I can feel Levantine's presence coming from you and not on the sword. He may not be in full control yet but he is already influencing your mind."

"What gibberish are you saying? I am in full control!"'Naruto shouted angrily.

"The real Naruto won't get agitated by simple explanation like that. Levantine fuels your negative feelings and then gives you tainted magic to make you feel like you could just do everything to satisfy that negative feeling. Unknown to you, Levantine has started to eat your soul and take over your body. We have to stop it before it is too late." Mira stated.

"Real me? What do you know about the real me? Don't say things like you know who I really am! For all you know I could have been a cold blooded assassin who had killed hundreds of lives! Stop your nonsense lest you want to be my next victim!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I won't let you do things that would ultimately destroy yourself. I will fight you if it is the only thing left for me to do to save you." Mira said as she readied herself to fight.

"Fine by me!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Mira. While in mid-charge, he swiped his sword into the air and produced a strong dark pulse towards Mira. He knew that she won't be dodging since doing so would probably make the others be hit by his magic.

"I too can do that, Dark pulse!" Mira exclaimed as she also shot out the similar magic as a counterattack.

The two dark pulses collide and produced a strong explosion. Debris and dust shot out from the center of the attack. As the commotion toned down, Naruto and Mirajane stood facing each other.

"I forgot that Zatana was also from Makai." Naruto stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Static Explosion!" Luxus said as his body was suddenly engulfed by electricity. Natsu and Gray, who were on mid attack towards him, jumps away to prevent themselves from being electrocuted. What they didn't expect though, was for the electricity to go wild and then made a strong explosion that sent them both flying towards the seats of the cathedral.

"Darn it, I didn't expect that…" Gray said through gritted teeth as his body ached all over from the punishment of the battle he had sustained.

"I'd hate to admit this, but where the hell is Naruto when you need him…" Gray said.

"I don't know, lost maybe? Why are you even looking for him, we can do this!" Natsu exclaimed as he stood up.

"Tch, what a time to get lost… but you're right, we have to beat Luxus with or without him…" Gray said as he painfully stood up.

Gray was about to devise a new plan when Natsu suddenly tackled him away from where they were standing.

"What are…" Gray words were forgotten as he saw a fist made of electricity shot down from where they were standing.

"Hahaha, nice dodge there Natsu! It's good that atleast one of you are still able to amuse me." Luxus laughed.

"Bastard!" Natsu said as his fist were engulfed into flames.

"Let's see how you dodge it again, Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Luxus said as he punched towards them thereby producing another fist made out of lightning. The large fist raced towards them at incredible speed that they didn't have time to dodge as it collided.

"Haha, how do you like my knock-out punch?" Luxus taunted. As the attack faded, he looked towards them and smirked.

"So, the Ice mage still has something left on his tank." Luxus stated as he looked at the destroyed Ice shield. The shield obviously wasn't able to fully protect them though as both of them were thrown a little back from where they were.

"Don't underestimate me..." Gray said huffing.

"Really now, saying that when you are huffing like fish taken out of water. I'll finish you first, Lightning halberd!" Luxus exclaimed as he fired spear made of electricity.

"Flame dragon soar!" Natsu exclaimed as he produced jet fire on his feet to propel him towards Gray with incredible speed. He tackled Gray to the side just in time to dodge the halberd.

"Oi Gray, I'll distract him for a while. Use that time to recover your energy and think of a new plan. Make it quick though." Natsu said as he started to stand up.

Gray looked surprised for a while but looking at Natsu's serious face told him that just like him, Natsu was getting desperate.

Gray looked around and saw the destroyed cathedral chairs scattered around. Then he saw a group of destroyed chairs. When he was about to look somewhere else, he caught a glimpse of something that spark an idea.

"Hey Natsu, I have a plan." Gray whispered.

"What? That was fast." Natsu said.

"Listen, I want you to taunt Luxus into using any lightning attack." Gray said.

"Well that is easy..." Natsu answered.

"No the tricky part is you have to make sure the attack hits those wooden chairs." Gray said.

"Alright, let's do it." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Try to be bait and then when the path of the attack is right, dodge. That's the best way." Gray said a little surprised that Natsu agreed so easily. Gray suddenly whispered to Natsu's ear the plan to which Natsu nodded and snickered.

"Oi you two what are whispering and snickering in there." Luxus said irritated at their antics.

Both looked at him seriously.

"Ice make: Dagger" Gray whispered as he produced a dagger and hid it behind him.

'We only have one chance. Luxus is too good to fall for something twice.' He thought.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you, Luxus!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged towards Luxus with flaming fist.

"As I have said before, I really hate your head on charge style." Luxus said as he reared back his fist to punch Natsu but on mid-charge Natsu suddenly changed direction by producing fire on one of his foot propelling him sidewards. When he saw that he was in the right position, he stopped the flames and prepared a dragon slayer's signature attack.

"I'm going to fry you with my flaming roar!" Natsu said as he started to place his hand in an all too familiar manner.

"Fool, Lightning dragon's roar!" Luxus exclaimed as he immediately released a dragon roar even before Natsu could fire his.

Natsu smirked as he produced another jet flames in one of his foot that propelled him again sidewards dodging the roar.

"Flames dragon's roar!" Natsu exclaimed as he fired the attack after he dodged.

Gray seeing the attack going to the designated spot, threw the dagger he produced. The dagger sailed towards the intended target.

'Please work." He thought.

Luxus could only look as he saw the flaming roar go towards him and the dagger travelling towards its target. He could only think of one thing.

'I was fooled!' He thought as the roar struck him.

Meanwhile, the dagger was successful and it cut one of the ropes that were holding the altar lamps. The lamps skidded and fell down. The lightning roar struck the falling lamps and it exploded due to the oil inside the lamp. The explosion caught the wooden chair on fire as well as the curtains and other flammable materials around the explosion.

"Free meal!" Natsu said as he was about to start eating the fire.

"No wait, let it spread first." Gray said to which Natsu complied while drooling at the spreading flames.

"You brats!" Luxus shouted angrily.

"Now Natsu!" Gray ordered as Natsu greedily ate the flames.

Sensing that it would spell trouble even for him if Natsu gets a huge power up, Luxus charged towards Natsu.

"Ice make: Geyser" Gray said as Luxus was suddenly encased in ice giving Natsu more time to devour the flames.

"You forgot about me..." Gray said tiredly.

Natsu burped as his stomach was so full. He gave a thumb up on Gray but they were interrupted as the ice covering Luxus exploded into many pieces. Gray was caught into the explosion and was flung away.

"You loser, eat this! Lightning Halberd!" Luxus shouted as he threw a lightning halberd towards the downed Gray.

Natsu though suddenly appeared on the path of the attack and was about to attack.

"Flame dragon's roar!" Natsu exclaimed as he unleashed a roar more than thrice powerful than his previous roar. The lightning easily succumbed to the strength of the roar. The roar continued towards Luxus who had no time to react as the roar raced towards him at high speed.

"Gray rest now, I can take it from here." Natsu said as he engulfed his whole body into flames.

He then gathered it on his hands and then jumped high. He brought his hands together clashing the two flames and then it expanded and became a large ball of flame.

"Eat this bastard! Fire Dragon's Spherical Flame!" He exclaimed as he threw the fireball towards the smoke where Luxus was.

"Lightning Dragon's twin spheres!" Luxus exclaimed as two spheres of lightning shot out from the smoke. The two spheres circle each other at a very fast rate. The two attacks collided and exploded rocking the whole cathedral. Natsu though wasn't fazed as he was currently descending towards Luxus with flaming fists.

"Give it up, you punk!" Luxus shouted as his body was covered with electricity. Natsu threw a flaming punch to which Luxus swatted with his lightning covered hands and then his free hand form into a fist and punched Natsu on the gut.

Natsu though, instead of being thrown away, held Luxus' fist and then encased himself into flames. Luxus winced as he felt his arm got burned but Natsu didn't let up.

"Flame Dragon's Horn!" Natsu exclaimed as he tackled Luxus with his flaming body disregarding the electrocution he feels from the electricity covering Luxus.

"Flame Dragon's Crushing Fangs!" Natsu exclaimed in mid flight as he let Luxus loose and then swipe him with his flaming hands. Luxus was thrown away by the strength of the attack and Natsu used this chance to prepare for a secret art.

"Time to finish this off! Flame Lotus…" He exclaimed as he was suddenly hit by Luxus' lightning twin spheres.

"Gahh!" He shouted as he was electrocuted by the two spheres that seemingly rotated around him.

Luxus slowly stood up and spit out some blood from his mouth as he looked at the currently being electrocuted Natsu.

"Those two spheres didn't dissipate as when they hit your fireball. I just used the explosion as a distraction to hide them underneath the ground making them like a trap. As I thought, you're head on charge style will fall for a trap like that." Luxus said as he called upon a lightning from the sky to replenish his energy but he was surprised when the lightning didn't came. He frowned and then looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the whole ceiling was covered by a dome of ice. He looked at the windows and saw that they were also covered in ice. Essentially, the whole cathedral was inside an Eskimo like structure.

"How'd you like my work?" Gray said before passing out from too much exhaustion.

"Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" Natsu exclaimed as he clasped his hand together and produced an explosion sending the spheres away from him.

"Heh, our plan worked. I'll finish you now, Luxus!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Luxus with ignited fists. Suddenly he felt something coming towards him from the back and he dodged by jumping up. The two spheres continued its movement but instead of attacking Natsu, they raced towards Luxus waiting mouthing. He greedily ate them to Natsu's surprise.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Luxus exclaimed. The attack hit the surprised Natsu and he was flung towards a wall.

Natsu shakily stood up with wide eyes and could only look at Luxus' healing injuries.

"Impossible… how can a dragon slayer eat his own magic…" was all the words he could say.

Luxus just smirked and then it was his turn to charge towards the stunned Natsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sidestepped to dodge Mira's kick. He caught her foot with his hand and then swung her around before letting go thus throwing her up in the air. Mira got her bearings back and was able to stop the momentum of the throw but before she could counter, Naruto was already in front of her and his sword on a quick draw motion. He drew his sword quickly to slash Mira but she was able to protect her torso by crossing her armored scaled claws. A loud clang was heard as if metal struck metal.

"The claws and scales that are harder than steel. The claws that were drenched by demon blood for most of your life till you were…" Naruto's speech was cut off as black electricity suddenly built up on Mira's claws and was about to explode. Naruto kicked Mira away from him. The electricity exploded just as he landed on the ground.

"You know what's funny? You kept on saying that Levantine hasn't influence you and yet somehow know things that only a being from Makai only knew. A fish is caught by his own mouth." Mira said as she stared down Naruto below.

Naruto didn't answer but instead he attacked again in a similar manner. He charged towards Mira ready to draw his sword in one swift slashing motion.

"And yet another proof of Levantine's influence…" Mira said as she charged her magic.

"Darkness Stream!" She exclaimed as shadowy hands shoots out towards Naruto and caught him.

Naruto in return tried to dodge but since he was on mid-charge and on air, he couldn't get momentum to push him out of the way. The darkness took hold of him.

"Levantine, you are a monster who only fights on instinct. You would keep on charging again and again with the same intensity, plan and motive. You won't stop doing it until the victim is annihilated. In terms of strength, I won't be able to defeat you but you are still technically sealed and still an idiot of a dragon as ever." Mira said as she flew towards Naruto who was starting to be fully engulfed by the darkness.

"Hang on, Naruto. You'll be freed from his influence when the connection between the two of you is stopped." Mira said as she grasped the sword and was about to pry it out of Naruto's grip when suddenly Naruto smirked and said.

"You fell for my trap, Zatana. Hell's Hurricane!" Naruto exclaimed as Mira was suddenly engulfed in a hurricane of dark energy. She was swirled inside. The force of the hurricane made it impossible for her to move out.

'Fuck, since when did Levantine knew how to plan ahead?' She thought as she tried her best to get out of the hurricane but to no avail.

"As I said, Levantine was never in control." Naruto said as if reading her mind as he appeared in front of her and slashed at her. She was able to protect herself from the slash with one of her claws.

"Demon's Canon." Naruto said as a ball of fast rotating dark energy came out of his sword and launch Mira away.

"So what now, Zatana?" Naruto said as he walked towards the downed Mira.

"If… you are not Levantine… How come you knew about Makai and my name?..." Mira said as she slowly stood up.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at Mira. His face with a frown as he tried to remember but couldn't find any answer.

Mira used this temporary confusion to attack. She flew above the river and then charged her magic.

"Evil Explosion!" She exclaimed as she controlled the river water and then sent it towards the confused Naruto.

Naruto was caught by the attack and swirled inside until the water exploded and he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Fuck it, he just wouldn't let go of that sword." Mira cursed as she saw that the attack wasn't able to separate Naruto from his sword.

She flew quickly towards where Naruto was lying to take his sword but as she was about to grab it, she had to quickly flew back to dodge a swipe from the sword.

"Naruto listen to me, you may not know it but unconsciously you are being controlled by Levantine. He is feeding you negative emotion. He is slowly turning you into someone you aren't. You maybe in control right now but he is slowly eating your soul and mind away. The real you wouldn't do something like this. You value family above all. Think what would Juvia feel when she sees what is happening to you!" Mira exclaimed.

"Stop it… Stop confusing me!" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Mira and swiped his sword.

'He is starting to fight purely on instinct. I have to hurry.' Mira thought as she caught Naruto's sword. She grasped the tip of the blade with her scaled hand and tried to yank it away from his grasp but Naruto didn't let go and instead he charged up a dark pulse. Mira sensing the build-up of magic from the sword kicked Naruto in the chest in hopes of making him loose grasp but he didn't and the dark pulse hit her point blank producing an explosion.

"Big Sis!" Elfman shouted as his right fist changed and was about to attack but he felt himself being held back by Cana.

"No Elfman, don't interfere." Cana pleaded.

"But my sister!" Elfman shouted as he tried to struggle out of Cana's hold.

"Trust her. She won't go down that easily. You'll just be on her way." She pleaded.

Elfman stopped struggling out of Cana's hold and settled to just watch the fight. He was ready though, to charge unto the battle if his sister ever needs it.

When the dust cleared Naruto was standing in front of a pile of debris. He smirked and turned his back. He walked towards Fried eager to continue where he left off.

"Now that the nuisance is out of the way, shall we continue where we left off, Fried-san?" Naruto said.

He was halfway towards Fried when he felt a strong energy being gathered from above. When he looked up he saw Mirajane was about to finish gathering dark energy at a single sphere and ready was ready to fire.

"Impossible, I was sure I smelled your fragrance from those piles." Naruto said as he looked at the pile of debris only to see the pink cloth that was previously tied on Mirajane's neck.

"Since when did you become too reliant on your sense of smell, Naruto-san? You're not a dragon slayer and you're certainly not a dragon, Soul Extinction!" Mirajane smirked as she fired a beam of dark energy towards Naruto.

Naruto gripped the handle of his sword and prepared for a counter attack. He was surprised though, as he felt that he couldn't draw his sword. It's as if someone was stopping him from drawing it. His eyes widen when he heard a stern and familiar voice.

"Since when did you draw your sword against your precious people, Naruto?"

He looked towards his side where his sword was. For a moment he thought he saw Valandil looking at him with a stern face. One of Valandil's palm was resting on top of his sword's handle preventing him from drawing it. His face softens into a warm smile.

"You shouldn't hurt those who are precious to you, Naruto…" was the last thing Naruto heard as he felt the dark energy about to hit him. In the back of his mind, he could hear someone taunting and ordering him to dodge the attack but he knew he shouldn't.

"Shut up, Levantine." He mumbled as he let the energy engulf him. He felt the dark aura of Levantine being sucked out of his body but Levantine won't let himself be defeated easily. He feeds on negative emotion and he knew all too well what he needed. Naruto suddenly felt something wrong as he was engulf by the dark energy. Suddenly, the dark energy was gone and he was standing on a shrine inside a forest.

"This is…" was all Naruto could say as he saw someone walking towards the shrine with a dazed look on his eyes.

"Someone is calling me…" The boy said as he entered the shrine.

"No you idiot! Don't listen to the voice! Stop and turn around! Go back to your Master… Go back to VALANDIL!" Naruto shouted as he tried to block the boy's path towards the center of the shrine but the boy only passed through him as if he was a ghost. He turned around and tried to grab unto the boy but again the boy just passed through him like a ghost.

Naruto could only look in horror as his younger self was standing in front of the cursed sword.

"DON'T!" He shouted but he was surprised as he also heard a female's voice shouting the same word.

She had raven hair and was atleast a little older than him. She run passed the ghost Naruto and tackled the young Naruto away from the sword.

"You idiot! What are you thinking? You know what this sword is, right? Do you want your soul to be eaten?" She exclaimed as she shook the boy.

The boy said a name.

A tick mark grew on the girl's forehead as she said.

"I told you, don't call me with that name…" she was cut off by the boy.

"Get out of my way…" the boy said dreadfully as he pushed her away from him. Her eyes widen as she felt her whole body was pushed by a strong and unseen force and she was flung away from him.

The ghost Naruto could only watch in horror as he saw the girl flew towards a wall but before the girl hit the wall, a shadow came and caught her. Her savior lands on the ground with grace as he put her down.

"Valandil-san?" the girl said.

"Stay out of this." Valandil said.

"But… Naru-chan is…" she protested.

"Please, stay out of this. I wouldn't be able to face your Master if something bad happens to you. So please, understand." Valandil said with a stern voice but she knew that he was pleading.

"I understand…" She said with her head down.

"Thank you… You're really such a nice girl." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He then whispered something to her which obviously confused her as she looked at Valandil with a questioning gaze. He then walked away from her and towards the young Naruto.

"Naruto, drop that sword this moment or I will have to do it forcefully."

The young Naruto only looked at him with a crazed look and an evil smirked. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Valandil with sword raised.

The ghost Naruto held his head and screamed as he felt the negative emotions he felt that day came back. He also felt Levantine feeding on it again.

"Someone help me… Master, help me!" Naruto screamed.

"Finally, I found you. You have been overcome again by Levantine's tricks." Naruto heard as a ghostly hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the ghostly figure of his Master.

"How?" was all he could say.

"Have you forgotten what I said?" Valandil asked.

Naruto was silent as he looked at Valandil smiling face. Valandil's ghost started to dissipate and everything around him started to turn black.

"Worry not, for I will always look after you." was the words he heard as he succumb to the darkness.

"Naruto… Naruto… are you alright, Naruto?…" he heard a familiar female voice say. He opened his eyes and was face to face with Mirajane who was still in her Satan Soul mode.

"What?" Naruto said bewildered as he sat up.

"It looks like you're back to normal. More importantly… What were you thinking losing yourself to that stupid dragon?" Mirajane said as her fist connected to Naruto's head.

"Ow! What happened? Last thing I know was I was engulfed by your magic." Naruto said as he nursed his head.

"So you were really in control?" She asked with a tick mark on her head.

"I'm not sure. I know what I was doing and I knew that it isn't right but I just couldn't stop. It's like a part of me really wanted what I was doing. I guess you were right, that stupid dragon was controlling me through my negative emotions. He also made me felt strong and gave me knowledge like I could destroy anyone or anything that threatened me but as his control became more prominent, I was starting to only fight on instinct." Naruto answered and then he started to stand up.

"How were you able to know Levantine's true nature? All accounts about this sword only say about it being a sword forged by Zeref. How were you able to know that what the ancient writing said wasn't true and what was that magic? It felt like it separated Levantine's dark energy from me." Naruto asked.

"Let's talk about it some other time and in private. Right now, Luxus comes first." Mirajane said.

Naruto got what she wanted to say and just nodded as they walked towards the others.

"Oi, you sane now?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, sorry for what happened." Naruto answered as he walked towards Fried.

Fried instinctively tried to get away from Naruto in fear.

"First off, I am not going to apologize for hurting you since you deserve it because of what you did to my sister but I do apologize for letting the darkness took over me and going overboard. I just realized that maybe you were feeling just like I do when I was still ordered around by Jose. Sorry…" Naruto said but he was cut off by Fried.

"I don't need pity from anybody!" Fried shouted.

"I'm not showing you pity." Naruto answered.

"Then just finish it. Finish me because if it was me, I would have killed you without a doubt." Fried stated.

"And yet you didn't kill my sister when you had a chance." Naruto said.

"Because I was busy with Cana." Fried answered.

"How hard was it to strike Juvia with your sword while saying the word 'Suffer' to incapacitate Cana?" Naruto asked.

Fried went silent.

"Admit it or not, you considered everyone on Fairy tail including us, as family…" Fried cut off Naruto.

"Shut Up! I only have Luxus and the Raijinshuu as a friend. Everyone else was nothing but nuisance…" Fried's outburst was interrupted as he was attacked by Mira. In an instant, Mira was beside him and was about to bring down her fist to his face and for a moment he thought that it was the end.

But Mira's fist stopped just in front of his face and she transformed back to the Mira everyone loved.

"This scenario is so sad don't you think? Everyone in Fairy tail, we are family and seeing your family fight each other even if you don't deny it. It feels so sad, right?" She said.

"As I said, all I care about is Luxus and Raijinshuu…"

"You say that, but tears flow out of your eyes when I said that everyone on Fairy tail was a family."

Fried touched his cheeks and indeed there were tears streaming down.

"You remember don't you? How everyone smile, cry and fight together. How everyone had always been welcomed and embraced. It's not bad to cling to just a small group. All of us had that tendency but that doesn't mean that you should close yourself from the others because afterall, we are one big happy family." Mira said as she looked unto Fried.

"You see, you only have to reach out your hand and there will always be someone right here to help you. It's when people realize how lonely it is being alone that they start to become kind. The same goes for you, Naruto" Mira said.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he bowed his head willing his tears not to fall.

Fried started to cry openly saying how he really never wanted to do those things.

"Let's all enjoy the harvest festival after all of this is through, okay?" Mira said with a smile.

Suddenly, Elfman felt someone was beside him. He looked at the direction and saw Naruto carrying Juvia.

"Please bring Juvia and Fried to Wendy, she will be able to heal them. If ever Bixlow is still on top of the clock tower, please take him too." Naruto said as Elfman took Juvia from him.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he turned around towards the Cathedral.

"Naruto, I don't have to worry about you when you fight Luxus, right?" Mira said in a concerned tone, fearing that Naruto might lose it again when he fought Luxus.

The response she got was Naruto handing the sheathed Levantine to her. Mira looked at the sword cautiously.

"Do not worry, the scabbard that holds Levantine is special. As long as you don't draw Levantine from it, you will be safe. And even if you draw it, as long as you don't give in to your negative emotions, he won't have a chance to take control. I'm sure you won't have a problem and you have an alter ego to pull you out just in case." Naruto said.

"But how are you supposed to fight Luxus?" Mira asked.

"I don't need that sword to beat Luxus. This time I will be relying on my own abilities and magic. This sword will just hold me back." Naruto said as Mira took the sword.

"I'll also hand you my other weapons. I don't want to accidentally use them and permanently injure Luxus." Naruto said as he handed Mira his other weapons.

"Very well, good luck and bring Luxus back, okay?" Mira said cheerfully.

Naruto nodded as he walked away and then disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gah!" Natsu exclaimed as his back skidded to the ground via Luxus punch.

"Ha! so with all that loud mouth, this is all you got." Luxus taunted as he watched Natsu stagger to get up.

"Bastard, I don't know how you are able to eat your own magic but that is just disgusting. It's like eating your own vomit but I won't lose to you." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Still with that nonesense, I'll permanently shut up that mouth of yours." Luxus taunted to which Natsu responded with a battle cry and charged towards Luxus.

Luxus smirked as he saw Natsu took the bait. Natsu was always easy to read. Luxus backhanded Natsu but instead of being thrown away, Natsu held unto Luxus' arm and then he used it as a leverage to deliver a roundhouse kick towards Luxus but his eyes widen as Luxus caught his kick.

"Always easy to read, aren't you Natsu? You fell for my trap, Zap!" Luxus said as lightning coursed from Luxus' body towards Natsu, electrocuting Natsu.

"Gahhh!" Natsu screamed as he felt his body convulse from the electrocution but Luxus didn't stop until he felt something cold hit him from above. He looked at the ceiling and saw from the hole that the ice dome had cracks on it. He looked at the windows and indeed the dome was starting to break apart.

"Look Natsu, it looks like the protection Gray made is starting to break. You are out of luck." Luxus said just in time as the dome broke down and then vanished.

"It looks like Gray's magic has expired." Luxus said.

"No, I actually dispelled it as there is someone knocking. It would be a lot of trouble if we got burried in ice." Gray said tiredly.

"Ah, so you are awake, Gray. Very well, it must be another foolish loser. Time to finish you two." Luxus said as he threw Natsu towards Gray and then followed it with a Lightning halberd but he was surprised to see smirks on their faces. Before Luxus could ask why, he saw a blur between his magic and Natsu and he was surprised to see his magic heading straight back to him. He opened his mouth and ate his magic.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked.

Luxus looked at them and saw Naruto standing in front of him. Natsu and Gray were sitting tiredly on the floor behind him.

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life but I'm back now." Naruto answered. Natsu and Gray looked at Naruto confused but didn't comment.

"Ah Naruto, glad to see you join us." Luxus said.

"Natsu, Gray good work. Rest for now, I'll take care of him." Naruto said seriously.

"What are you saying? Theres no way I'm..." Natsu's voice died out as he saw the look Naruto was giving them. It wasn't harsh or pleading. It was a look a leader would give his subordinates, a look radiating with confidence and authority. For some reason both Gray and Natsu could only nod, like it was the right thing to do. Naruto nod in thanks and faced Luxus.

"Now, I believe we have something to settle." Naruto said.

"Ha! Foolish brat, so you came afterall. You didn't even bring your sword. Are you so eager to be beaten?" Luxus taunted noticing Naruto's lack of weapon.

"No actually, I believe none uses a sword when they dispose of garbage. Do you?" Naruto answered coolly.

"I'll show you who the garbage is. Let see how you put up against me, an elite S-class dragon slayer!" Luxus shouted angrily.

"Shouldn't it be an elite S-class liar?" Naruto answered.

"What!" Luxus shouted as Naruto has repeatedly hit a nerve.

"All you have said until now was a lie. You said that losers couldn't beat you or your Raijinshuu and yet none of your Raijinshuu stands. And its not like you didn't have any problem battling those so called losers. And to top it all, spouting nonesense like you are a real dragon slayer. Real dragon slayers can't eat their own magic and even if they could, they won't since it is taboo for them. You even have to be in dragon force mode just to execute those attacks, right? So, tell me oh dear Luxus-chan, are you real or fake?" Naruto taunted.

"Brat! Get your sword and fight me!"

"Too much concern for your opponent, Luxus-chan or are you afraid of me defeating you despite handicap?" Naruto answered calmly.

"I've had enough of bantering with you, Lightning Dragon's Twin Spheres!" Luxus said as two spheres shot towards Naruto.

"Dance!" Luxus exclaimed as the two spheres rotate to each other forming an electric field between them. The movement quicken until it was moving too fast and then raced towards Naruto at unimaginable speed. Luxus smirked; he knew that if Naruto manages to dodge this attack, the brats behind him will be hit.

He was surprised though as he saw Naruto smirked. Before he could react, Luxus was struck by the two rotating spheres. Natsu and Gray's eyes bulged in surprise. Luxus was just hit by his own magic and he wasn't even able to react to it.

"~Aiya, Luxus-chan you got too reckless in using your magic. You shouldn't just throw projectile magic magic recklessly." Naruto teased.

"What happened?" Gray asked but nobody answered as Natsu was also struck with awe.

Luxus glared at Naruto while trying hard to process in his brain how the hell did it happened.

"What did you do?" Luxus asked.

"Me? Why ask me? That was your magic, not mine." Naruto answered innocently.

"You did something to it." Luxus said.

"You shouldn't point fingers to others you know? Maybe it was your incompetence in using your magic that's why you misfire or maybe your magic is rebelling against you?" Naruto suggested.

"Don't fuck with me! Lightning Halberd!" Luxus exclaimed as he threw the magic towards Naruto but before he knew it, it was already heading towards him. The halberd though, was slower than the twin spheres so he had time to open his mouth and ate it.

"That was disgusting, and no, I have no intention of fucking you. I don't sway that way, why not asked guildmaster Bob instead?" Naruto teased.

"Shut Up, you brat!" Luxus said as he charged towards Naruto. Naruto knew that he was getting to Luxus' nerves and that it was making Luxus fight recklessly.

'That's right, fight without thinking. You'll be easier to defeat that way.' Naruto thought.

Luxus on the other hand was getting more and more frustrated. It was obvious that he was no match against Naruto when it comes to hand to hand combat. It was popularly known that Naruto was more of a fighter than a mage.

'Luxus is falling to Naruto's trap. There is no way he could defeat Naruto on hand to hand combat especially when he doesn't have a plan. Naruto was built to be a fighter more than to be a mage. Not to mention that Luxus relied more on his Lightning magic rather than his fists but it looks like his back is on the wall since his lightning magic obviously does not work against Naruto. So it was true, Natsu won because Naruto let him…' Gray thought as he watched Naruto toy Luxus.

"~Aiya… Luxus-chan, you're too slow!" Naruto teased as he backhanded Luxus which sent him sailing towards a wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just a little more…" Erza said as she continued to multiply the swords that were now floating around her. She was suddenly startled when she heard a voice.

"Hey Everyone! Can you hear me? This is an emergency, look at the sky!" The voice said.

"Warren?" Erza said.

"Quit lying around and get up. Anyone who is fighting, give it a rest. Listen, we have to take out those things floating around in the sky with the magic we have. Not a single one must be left, it is Luxus' magic and it is about to attack the town!" Warren shouted.

"Warren, how do you know?" Erza asked.

"Erza? Thank goodness, I was desperately looking for you." A female voice said.

"Visca?" Erza said.

"Visca and Erza are safe? Then what about the others?" The other mages said.

"My apologize, but my telepathy could not reach the guild." Warren said.

"We're safe. I'm glad, it looks like everyone is okay. The Raijinshuu has been beaten. Only Luxus is left." Mira answered.

Then everyone started to fight verbally through the telepathy.

"Can the infighting stop now? We have a serious problem in here!" Visca shouted which silenced everyone.

"Alright, let's destroy those floating lacrymas now." Alzack said to which everybody agreed.

"Wait, those things are protected with living link magic…" Erza said but her warning fell on deaf ears.

"I see very well, I will handle the 200 in the north. Everyone handle the southern side and don't leave a single one!" She ordered.

"Wait, who is fighting Luxus if all of us are going to handle the lacrymas?" One of the mages asked.

"Gray and Natsu are currently fighting Luxus. Have faith in them!" Erza answered.

"What?" Many asked in fear.

"Oh good grief, Magnolia is doomed." One said.

"Don't worry, Naruto is probably with them by now." Cana said.

"Oh that's a relief." Visca said.

"Eh? Isn't Naruto just as destructive as those two?" Another said to which everybody paled. Yep, Magnolia was doomed afterall.

"Let's worry about that later!" Visca ordered as everyone shouted in agreement.

Everyone attacked the floating lacrymas and successfully destroyed every single one of them. There was a price though as each one of them was struck by the living link magic.

"Seriously, everyone is so reckless…" Erza said.

"Like you are one to talk…" Cana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hall of Thunder, out of order." The rune of communication announced.

"It looks like, we losers had beaten you again. So what now, oh great I am the next Fairy tail master?" Naruto taunted as he caught one of Luxus punches and then turned to deliver a roundhouse kick. The kick connected to Luxus' cheek and he was flung next to the announcing runes.

The rune showed the names of the mages who destroyed the lacrymas and how many they destroyed.

"You damn brats, it looks like bargaining wasn't a good idea afterall. I will then just do it through force!" Luxus exclaimed as he called several thunder bolts from the sky. The thunder bolts pierced through the roof and were on their way towards his mouth but before they reached his mouth they suddenly changed direction and shot out through the windows of the cathedral.

"Well, that was a bad miss." Naruto commented.

Luxus was fuming as Naruto once again did something to change the direction of his magic.

"You cheeky brat!" Luxus said as his body was enveloped by lightning and shot out everywhere.

"Better get out of here now, this cathedral won't hold out." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Gray and Natsu. Luxus magic exploded in a ball of lightning and destroyed the whole cathedral.

Everyone saw the explosion from a distance.

"What the hell?" Warren said what was on everybody's mind.

"Yup, Magnolia is screwed." Macau said.

Naruto appeared a little away from the cathedral carrying Gray and Natsu on each shoulder. He put them down and looked at the wreckage. He saw Luxus greedily eating as much thunder bolt he could from the sky.

"So he used that as a distraction so he could eat some lightning, very clever… but very greedy." Naruto said.

"Shouldn't you be worried that he is getting stronger?" Natsu asked uncharacteristically.

"Since when did you become worried of your opponent getting stronger, Natsu? And yeah, I'm not worried. It would be good if he could give me a good fight now." Naruto answered.

"You are not worried because you are the worst enemy he could face doesn't it?" Gray stated.

"What are you saying? I'm just seeking a good fight, that's all." Naruto said.

"You could fool Natsu but not me. For some reason, your magic allows you to redirect anything projectile and since most of Luxus' attacks are projectiles, he is at a disadvantage. The only thing he got is fighting you at close combat… an art you have mastered. So either way, you are at the advantage. You are very scary, you know that?" Gray said.

Naruto only smiled and shook his head.

"You give me too much credit. Stay here you two, the fight will be more dangerous from now on." Naruto said as he walked towards Luxus.

Luxus finished eating lightning and looked at the approaching Naruto.

"Ha! Let's see how you me beat now!" Luxus smirked as he placed his hand in an all too familiar stance.

"Ah… More flashy now I see." Naruto commented as Luxus released a thundering Lightning Dragon Roar.

The roar came rushing towards Naruto but this time instead of it being deflected, Naruto disappeared and then reappeared next to Luxus and delivered a jaw breaking punch to the surprised Luxus. Luxus was flung away by the strength of the punch and crashed to the rubble that was the cathedral.

Instead of taking his time, Luxus stood up abruptly as if not minding the punch he had just received but as he looked forward all he saw was Naruto's leg as he was hit by a kick straight in the face. The kick smashed the back of his head towards the ground. Before Luxus could compose himself, a thunderous punch was heading straight in his chest. The force released by the punch was so strong that it sent a shockwave. The ground of Magnolia shook as if an earthquake was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is happening?" Levy said as she tried hard to steady herself.

"What was that?" Makarov asked as he saw a cloud of dust on a distance. He, Pulyushka, Levy and Wendy roamed the town of Magnolia to search for any injured mages and they bump into Mira's group.

"Master? Are you alright?" Visca asked worried.

"Don't worry about me, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I have Pulyushka and Wendy with me, hang in there everyone." Makarov said.

"Naruto-sensei…" Wendy said as she also looked towards the dust cloud while healing Juvia.

"Huh?" Levy asked.

"That is one of his attacks… I think it is called Shockwave Guillotine…" She answered.

"What the hell is that?" Macau asked.

"I'm not sure too… But all I know is he executes it together with a punch and then upon contact a strong shockwave explodes and destroys everything in its path…" Wendy answered.

"Well that confirms it, he really was holding back when he fought Natsu because he never used that on their fight." Lucy deadpanned.

"No… he was weaker and probably couldn't use it when he was still in phantom." Mira explained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Naruto's sword, he left it with me… He said that it would only hold him back and that from now on he would be relying on his own magic. I think he only started training his magic recently." Mira said.

"No, Naruto-nii had that magic even before he got the sword… He told me once that he just lost the will to use it… Something about his Master…" Juvia said weakly who had just woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the dust cloud subsided, a crater the size of the cathedral was formed. But at the center of the crater, only Naruto remains with his fist at the very center.

"Missed…" Naruto said indifferently though if you look a closely, you could see a few sweat in his face..

A little away from him Luxus stood a shakily. He was able to dodge the brunt of the attack but the initial hit of the punch was enough to shake him to his core.

'Damn, if I wasn't able to lightning jump at the last minute, this fight might have been finished. I've got to be wary of that punch. Just what the hell is this guy? He deflects my magic like they were nothing and then hits like a goddamn monster.' Luxus thought.

Luxus called for thunder again to heal himself but again the lightning bolts changed direction and hit a tree that was near Natsu and Gray. The tree burst into flames as the bolts hit.

"Yeah! You're really the best, Naruto!" Natsu exclaimed as he let the fire go into full bloom before greedily eating it but Gray has a different look at the situation.

'An insurance… Naruto won't be able to keep this up for much longer that is why he made an insurance that Natsu could fight… I'm not a very good sensor of magic like Master Ur, but before that punch, Naruto's presence was so strong that I could describe him as a giant but now, it was like it was cut by almost half.' Gray thought.

"Aren't we a little greedy, Luxus? Haven't you eaten enough? You might get a stomach ache if you eat too much, not that I care anyway." Naruto said.

"If you didn't care, why not let me eat it then?" Luxus came back.

"I don't care if you have a stomach ache but I'm not stupid enough to let you have another power up." Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing on Earthland.

"So now you're admitting that you did deflect my magic." Luxus smirked.

"You honestly think that I will still deny something so obvious?" Naruto deadpanned.

"I've had enough of you!" Luxus said as he transformed into lightning and snaked towards Naruto. When he was at his target destination, he transformed back to human with an electrified fist and was about to punch but he was surprised to see himself in front of a wall. Before he could say anything his body was slammed into the wall by a strong kick in the back. The wall broke down and buried Luxus under it.

Naruto stood in front of the rubble taking the opportunity to recover his energy.

'Damn it, I really need to retrain myself using this magic. That punch took too much energy from me. Years ago, I could execute about a couple more of that attack but now, it almost depleted half of my energy. I must finish this before I go dry.' Naruto thought as he prepared to continue his attack on Luxus.

The rubble exploded as Luxus emerged from it.

"Brat!" Luxus shouted.

"Interesting, so when you do that lightning jump of yours, you change yourself into a magic entity that is lightning, then you couldn't change direction. So before using it, you will pick where you want to go and then when it is executed, there is no way for you to control it. Am I right?" Naruto stated.

"What?" Luxus exclaimed surprised that Naruto had already figured out how his magic operates.

"Too bad, I could easily deflect projectile magic, especially when you don't have any control of it." Naruto taunted.

'Come on, take the bait. Deflecting his magic is also taxing my energy. The stronger the magic the harder it is to deflect…' His thoughts were cut off as Luxus shouted in anger.

"Ha! Like I will succumb to your taunts! I can feel it, your magic energy has been depleted by almost half because of that punch you did earlier." Luxus smirked.

"Yeah, it did and yet I didn't have any problem deflecting your magic. Why is that?" Naruto said.

Luxus' smirked was erased and before he could retort he had to use another lightning jump to dodge Naruto's somersault kick but as he transformed back, his eyes widen as he was welcomed by the incoming kick. Luxus blocked it with crossed arms. He skidded a little away. He stood up and smirked.

"It looks like your attacks are getting weaker." Luxus said.

"And it looks like your magic is a lot easier to deflect now." Naruto retorted.

The fight continued or more like a brawl as punches, kicks and occasional lightning magic was thrown or deflected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erza was looking at the sky when she saw something went flying up.

'What's that in the sky?' She thought which was heard by everyone as they were still in telepathy.

Visca looked up and with her sharp eyes she immediately recognized who it was.

"Luxus!" Visca shouted.

"Luxus?" Mira said as she also looked up and then she saw another one flying up heading straight to Luxus.

Arzack who was also looking up saw who it was and a grin was instantly on his face.

"Naruto! It looks like he was the one who sent Luxus up!" Arzak said.

"I know that attack!" Natsu said as he dumped Gray next to Erza. Since he was near Erza, he and Gray are now also inside the telepathy link.

"Natsu? Gray?" Erza said in surprise.

"Naruto said that he would take care of Luxus himself." Natsu answered.

"Well that's a first, Natsu actually taking orders." Cana chimed in via telepathy ready for a retort but she didn't get any.

"One thing is for sure, Luxus will be feeling hell after that combo hits." Natsu said seriously as they watched Naruto perform a lion combo on Luxus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood in front of the downed Luxus. He didn't want to show or admit it but he was practically exhausted. He practically wasted some energy fighting Bixlow, Fried and Mira. He depleted his energy from deflecting Luxus magic, enhancing the strength of his attacks and practically fighting Luxus.

'Damn it, she better not see me like this or I won't hear the end of it. I can't believe a fake dragon slayer could be this annoying. He is practically as strong, sturdy and resilient as real one, but then again, those things say more on the mage than their magic.' Naruto thought as he hid his exhaustion but the beads of sweat and the slight pant in his breath is a dead giveaway.

"What… is the matter? Tired already?... *pant*…" Luxus said as he staggered to stand up.

"You're one to talk…" Naruto said as he looked at the obviously hurt and exhausted Luxus.

"Ah… But… I can easily call for lightning…" Luxus answered.

"And I can… easily deflect it…" Naruto replied.

"I wonder how long you could call/deflect the lightning" Naruto and Luxus said at the same time.

Luxus charged and threw a left hook to which Naruto dodged by stepping back at the last minute. Luxus couldn't stop his momentum and as he was hunched forward Naruto sidestepped and then delivered an elbow to Luxus' back. But instead of letting Luxus' fall to the ground, Naruto drove his knee up hitting Luxus' gut.

Luxus not one to be defeated easily took hold of Naruto's knee and then with all his strength lift Naruto and then dropped him backwards letting Naruto hit the ground head first but Naruto recovered just in time to kick him upward since Luxus' back was arched backwards from dropping Naruto. Naruto had a momentary lapse as he took his bearings back and then followed by jumping upward but as he reached Luxus' he was met by a strong punch towards his face but he caught it just in time and then he delivered a side kick toward Luxus' left rib. Luxus winced as he felt several ribs cracked from the hit. Naruto used this temporary stun to twist Luxus' arm and put it on Luxus' back then he held him and they started to spin while rapidly dropping to the ground.

As they were about to hit the ground, Luxus gambled by twisting his body away from Naruto making him grit his teeth as he felt his shoulder get dislocated. Naruto was surprised by Luxus' sacrifice of his arm. The momentary lapse was all Luxus needed for an opening and he kicked Naruto as hard as he could that sent Naruto sailing towards a building near Erza. The wall crumbled against Naruto.

Naruto stood up abruptly, he didn't want Luxus to have any chance to eat a lightning but his eyes widen, he was too late. By the time Luxus hit him with a kick, he already called a lightning and that was all the time he needed to recharge some of his magic.

"Hahaha…" Luxus laughed as he stood in front of Erza, Natsu, Gray and Naruto. He was holding his shoulder; obviously the lightning wasn't enough to heal it.

"You lost Naruto! I have eaten a lightning." Luxus said.

"Doesn't matter, it didn't fill even half of your magic. It wasn't even able to heal your shoulder." Naruto answered.

"Who said I needed shoulder or half of my magic just to win? I only needed enough for one more spell. A spell that would not only defeat you but all of you losers." Luxus said.

"Stop it, Luxus!" Everyone within the telepathy heard.

"Master Makarov?" Naruto asked confused.

"Warren can link everybody using telepathy if they are in range." Erza answered.

"I see…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei… Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy? Why are you in the battlefield?" Naruto asked worried.

"Don't worry, we are currently with Elfman, Mira and Cana. She has already healed Juvia." Makarov answered.

"Enough chit-chat!" Luxus shouted as the light started to gather at the sky.

"No Luxus, don't use Fairy Law! You're going to hurt everyone!" Erza said.

"Fairy Law, huh? So that's your trump card? Do it then, let's see where that trump card could take you." Naruto taunted.

"Naruto-nii, don't taunt him!" Juvia said.

"Ah, it's good to know you're alright… Don't worry, it's not like Luxus-chan's magic could actually kill anyone." Naruto taunted.

"Let's just see smartass, Fairy Law!" Luxus exclaimed as the whole town of Magnolia was enveloped by light. Everyone except for Naruto and Makarov shielded their eyes from the blinding light while all the time, Luxus was smirking like a madman.

When the light had died out, Luxus was huffing and puffing in exhaustion but his smirk vanished when he saw no one was harmed.

"What?" Luxus shouted.

He looked forward and saw Naruto. Naruto wasn't smirking or taunting but instead he had a warm smile.

"Thank you…" Naruto said.

Everybody was silent not knowing what to say at this moment.

"I had read up about Fairy Law, it's a spell that punishes those who the caster deemed as enemy and protects those he deemed as friends. Even with all the things that you did and said, you really did consider everyone as family, even me and Juvia… And for that, thank you." Naruto said as he bowed in thanks.

Everybody was speechless and silence reigned until Luxus shouted.

"What kind of nonesense are you saying? I'm gonna crush every single one of you!" Luxus shouted in anger.

Naruto walked towards Natsu and patted his shoulder.

"Tap, finish it Natsu…" Naruto said with an eye smile he learned from Kakashi.

"But?" Natsu was cut off as Naruto said.

"You can do it… You were the one who fought him from the start and I know you want to finish it… And since when did you pass up a good fight?"

"Alright! I'll beat you Luxus!" Natsu exclaimed.

'A making of a good leader indeed.' Makarov thought though no one heard it since he blocked Warren's telepathy from hearing his thoughts.

'Ha! I could easily beat Natsu, I still have one shot of calling a lightning.' Luxus thought as Natsu charged at him. He dodged and blocked Natsu's kick and punches with his good arm. When the he found an opening he kicked him away.

At this moment, he focused all his remaining energy to call for the strongest lightning he could muster but even before the lightning could reach half way to its intended target, it was redirected away from Magnolia.

"I believe… you forgot… about me…" Naruto said between huffs as he leaned against a wall.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame blade!" Natsu exclaimed as he attacked the exhausted Luxus. Then as a finisher, a torrent of spiral blade shaped flames each blade exploded and burned Luxus upon contact.

"Hell yeah! I did it! Luxus is beaten!" Natsu celebrated as he looked at Naruto with a thumb up. Warren gave a sigh of relief as he closed his telepathy and rested.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he tried to give a thumb up but his sight was blurred.

'Ah damn… I'm losing consciousness' Naruto said as he was falling forward. He was prepared to hit the floor when his face instead landed on something soft.

"Since when did the floor felt like pillows?" Naruto mumbled as darkness took him.

Unknown to him his face just landed on a blushing Levy's bosoms. Everyone looked amused at the predicament Levy was in. After Natsu won against Luxus, Mira's group together with Makarov's group arrived where Erza, Naruto and Gray were. Levy hurried towards Naruto when she saw him falling forward but forgot that she wasn't at full strength and that Naruto was a little heavy for her. She caught Naruto but they both fall to the floor with her back on the floor and Naruto resting on top of her with his head on her chest.

At that moment, Levy wanted to be eaten by the ground but for some reason she doesn't want to let Naruto go.

"Oh my… So forward…" Mira teased with a blush.

"Atleast they could have waited to be alone or in a room." Cana said.

"I wonder if I could use the same tactic with Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled.

"Ah, a beautiful love…" Erza said with a knowing smile.

On the sidelines, Gray had a smirk, Natsu laughing at Naruto losing consciousness, Wendy blushing from seeing her teacher in that position, Makarov with a perverted face and Polyushka who look like she didn't want to be there.

"Um… A little help… please…" Levy pleaded.

"Oh… I thought you were enjoying it since you have yet to release him from your love hug…" Cana teased.

Levy's face became crimson red and steam got out of her face as she also journeyed to LaLa land.

"I think you've gone overboard, Cana-san." Juvia said and then they all laughed as they watched Naruto sleep peacefully with a comfortable smile and a passed out crimson faced Levy.

"All's well that ends well. Yep, life was good…" Makarov said then he remembered the damage his mages had done and then a cry of an old man was heard around Magnolia.

**End of Chapter 11**

**AN**: Well, how was it? was it bad? was it good? was it able to answer some of your questions? ehehhe. Oh and now, I will describe Naruto's powers.

Arc of Force: It isn't gravity (so no, it isn't like bluenote's). What he actually controls are the vectors. Well I'm not sure if there is such thing as the word vector on Earthland so I used force instead. Just as Valandil said, the Arc of force is a magic that lets them control the direction and magnitude. Just like how Naruto changed the direction of Luxus' magic. Of course, this consumes his energy since he was essentially countering the initial vector of an object. In analogy, if you want to redirect an object with 100 pound force towards the opposite direction, you have to exert a little more than that. You could deflect it sideways using lesser energy but still you will use energy. And of course, the growth of exertion is linear. The stronger it is the more energy needed.

Shockwave Guillotine: It's like this, Naruto traps the forces going outside inside forces going inside. So it was like he is compressing it to the point of a needle and he immediately releases it on one direction. Imagine a dam presurrized water being released in one direction.

Well I don't know if my explanation is good but I hope it answers some questions. :D Oh please read and review. So I could improve myself and know how my readers feel. I hope I could update soon but work is really tough but rest assured, I will update. ^_^ .


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, this is the next installment of Force Maelstrom. First of all, I want to thank everyone for the reviews from my last chapter. It was really a nice to know that there are many who appreciates your work. It gives you i nspiration to write more. Next, I want to apoligize if I am quite slow in updating. I'm doing my best to balance my life, work and writing. Oh and there has many asking me if there would be a harem. Well, I'm still thinking about it but by reading this chapter you will know who might be part of it if ever I do go for harem. I'm not very good at writing harem though, so it is a slim chance but you never know. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review. Good or Bad it's fine with me since it helps me a lot.

**Review Appreciation Corner: **

**Jimbobob5536, lightningblade49, DragFire, ParadiseRegained, eclipseX, Monaki-cheung, OBSERVER01, battleking, mlkoolc86, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, zangoules, Sraiden** : Thank you very much for your reviews. I appreciated every single on of it. Hope you don't get tired of leaving a review :D .

**C.B. : **If that is your opinion on my story, then I will respect it. Thank you for taking the time to review my story.

**Orchamus** : Thanks for reminding me. Sometimes, I am so engrossed to writing that I forget to check my grammar XD.

**Cloves** : :D Sorry for the long wait. Just had a hard time balancing my life. You'll get your answers this chapter.

**SpeeDemon** : Umm no, I'm not very familiar with soul eater. I actually based it on another anime. ^_^ .

**Agurra of the Darkness** : Nope, I don't intend to let Naruto just breeze to his missions. Though, I don't think I would include missions that aren't important to my story. Will the guild let them live it down? You'll just have to read it hehe.

**wrong light** : Yeah, his magic controls things with magnitude and direction. Whether it is magic or natural forces but of course he spends energy doing it. The stronger it is the more energy he had to spend.

**vitorhugo0** : Thanks for the compliment. For someone to say that my story is one of the best is really overwhelming. Though, I'm sure that I have long ways to go but I hope I'm getting there. ^_^ .

**Hades252** 2 : Hehe yep, it was Mira's Take over soul. In the manga, her soul extinction was able to take out Fried's dark rune magic. I'm not really sure what her magic does but I presumed that it has the power to seal XD. Haha yeah, I wanted to end the chapter with a funny scene since it was a very serious chapter. Hehe I was thinking of a name for the technique and felt like it fits the technique.

**Agent Bizarre** : Yeah, Naruto based it on Tsunade's attack but instead of chakra, he uses his magic for it. Naruto could execute it for atleast two more times in the past as what he have said. Thanks for the review :D.

**Shawn-san** : Haha thanks. Yeah, I'll probably do that though when is the question. Thanks for the review ^_^ .

**Beserkians fury** : Yeah, little by little we will see Naruto's past. Thanks for the review D .

**tragicmat1** : Nope, he didn't. I added it as another indication of a difference between artificial and old school dragon slayers. I'm not sure if artificial could really eat their own magic but I added it in my story :D . Thanks for the review.

**Yami Arashi : **Yep, you get a cookie for the right guess XD . Well as of now, Naruto can't use ninjutsus. He can use the taijutsus and kenjutsus but not genjutsu and ninjutsu. Further in the story, well I can't say since it will spoil my story :P . Thanks for the review.

**Cryspark01 : **All will be answered as the story goes. Though, some of it would be answered in this chapter, partially :D. Mira is such a nice gal, dunno if she has a crush though ;P . Thanks for the review.

**reven228 : **Yeah, from now on, Naruto would be primarily using Force arc as his magic but he won't just use it on every chance. He still prefers fighting warrior style :D . Thanks for the review.

**Shinkei Kajuen** : Haha thanks for the review. I'm not much into perverted stories too but reading them is niceonce in a while XD. I hope you stay hooked on my story ^_^ .

**Junky :** Yep, Valandil had the same magic as Naruto. He taught Naruto everything he knew about magic. Thanks for the review :D .

**Soranium : **Yeah, I probably need to review physics badly. Haven't openned a physics book in a while. About the name, Mystogan had also Mistgun like how Gajeel also have Gazille and Juvia with Lluvia. But yeah, I think Mystogan is better so I'll use it from now on hehe. Thanks for the review :) .

**Chaozheaven : **Yes, it was sad that he couldn't give the KO punch but I just feel that it's right to let Natsu finish hahaha. Yes, romance will come in time... soon. Thanks for the review =) .

**LazinessIsAChoice : **Thanks for the compliment. ABout the pairing, I'm still contemplating about it. Ultear is also one of my fav Fairy tail girls but I'm not very good in harem. I'm a perv too but I'm not sure my writing can do harem. But if I could, I probably would if it would be good for th story. Thanks for the review :D .

Whew Review Appreciation is getting longer and longer hehehe that's a good thing :P Now unto the story :D.

**Guides:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then then Naruto might be in the story :D.

**Chapter 12: Promises, Confessions, Discoveries and Tears**

Naruto walked amidst the darkness not knowing where he was going until he saw something at the distance. He run towards it and his face featured a broad smile. It's the guild Fairy tail. He walked inside and then saw everyone in there laughing and chatting. He looked around saw and Juvia on the same table as Gray. Levy was on the bar chatting with Lucy and Mira. His gaze lingered at Levy for a longer time until he felt someone next to him and said.

"Ah, a beautiful girl has captured my student's attention."

Naruto didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Interesting person… At first I thought she reminded me of me when I first saw her but upon knowing her more, she actually reminded me of Hinata…" Naruto answered.

"Ah yes, the girl whom you are to ask for a date after the war…" the figure said.

"Yeah, like her she had blue hair, only darker. She was also the shortest one on our age group. She was also very shy towards the others. Did you know, she even blushes heavily and faints regularly whenever I get too close to her." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"She also didn't have confidence in herself but everyone knows that she is strong. Everyone had witness it but she would only demonstrate it whenever her loved ones where in trouble. She was selfless, putting others before her. Normally, she would look like a delicate princess but on times of need, she's one of the most formidable kunoichi. Just like Levy..." Naruto explained with pride in his voice.

"Naruto, you shouldn't go for a girl just because she reminds you of her…"

"I know… But I get drawn to her just like moth to the light. I thought it was nothing but curiosity but as moments pass by, I felt like… like I was with Hinata again…" Naruto answered.

"If you like her, like her because of who she is and not who she portrays." He said sternly.

"You didn't have to say that. I don't intend to do that. If I do go for her and if she did give me a chance, I'll love her because of who she is…"

"It's nice to know that you aren't living in the past anymore."

"Master… forgive me…"

"I have forgiven you a long time ago didn't I?"

"No, not about that night. Forgive me, for living in the past and losing myself to Levantine. From now on, I will live in the present and look at the future… together with them." Naruto said while looking at Fairy tail.

"That is nice to hear…"

"Master, how come you could still communicate with me?"

"As I have said, I left a small amount of my spirit to watch over you."

"But then how come I could only talk to you now?"

"I wasn't supposed to be able to talk to you and this may be the only time I would. I was awakened because Levantine almost got out. My spirit is now the one that keeps Levantine's prison intact. But I'm quite happy, afterall I could see what kind of family my student has now and I am able to see what kind of girl my student likes… It looks like my time is up…" Valandil said as he felt himself being drawn away from Naruto.

"I will protect them with my life."

"I know you will…" Valandil said as everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see himself on his room.

"Naruto-sensei, you awake?" Wendy asked.

Naruto looked towards the source of the voice and saw Wendy by the door.

"Wendy, how long was I out?" He asked.

"About fifteen hours, everybody is preparing for the Fantasia festival. They postponed the Magnolia Festival until today. You could go and see it by noon." Wendy answered.

"Sorry, that you were dragged into our mess."

"It's alright. It's a good practice for my magic and I'm glad to help Naruto-sensei's precious people."

"Thanks…"

"Where'd you slept?" Naruto asked.

"On the guest room. They invited me to the girl's dorm but I wanted to stay here so they just helped me tidy and set up the guest room." Wendy answered meekly.

"Sorry, did I made you worry? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said as he gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Oh and umm… You really have a nice and beautiful girlfriend." Wendy teased to which Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh great, now your turning my teasing teachings against me but sorry I don't believe I have a girlfriend."

"That's funny, I swear I heard you talking about her in your sleep. And it's the latest news on the guild." Wendy said innocently.

"Oh great I have a girlfriend and I don't even remember who she is."

"Are you sure about that? Cause she had visited you twice one last night and the second just this morning." She asked innocently.

"Oh, what's her name then?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I can't say who she is because she said not tell you she visited."

"You just said that someone visited." Naruto deadpanned.

"But I never said who she is." Wendy answered.

"Oh great, I'm sure Charle will kill me when she hears you. Saying that I had just tainted the mind of the innocent and pure you." Naruto said while shaking his head.

They laughed and then Wendy asked.

"How come I didn't transform back when you blacked out?"

"That is because that spell was dependent on your magic and not mine. When I casted it on you, it uses your magic to maintain it."

"But it didn't felt like I was being drained by it and you're right no one noticed."

"As I have said, it's an ancient magic and only a few knows of it. It's a lot higher level of transformation magic." Naruto explained.

"Will you teach that to me too?" She asked.

"Of course, you are my student, aren't you? Though, I might not be able to teach you my main magic due to you already have a main magic yourself."

"I see but your magic is quite amazing though…"

"Yours is more amazing… I can't teach you my magic because I would be dishonoring Grandine."

"I understand…" Wendy said.

"Don't be down. I'll still teach you the other things I know."

At this Wendy grinned.

"You're really becoming evil, don't you know that?" Naruto said thinking he had just been conned by his own student.

Naruto stood up and said.

"Well, time to go and roam around town until the Fantasia."

"Well, actually I am part of the festival." Wendy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah… They asked me if I wanted to and I agreed. This is the first time I could go into a festival and to be part of it is like a dream." Wendy said dreamily.

"That's nice…" Naruto said.

"They said that you could join if you want to." Wendy chimed.

"Nah… I'll pass, I think I'll just watch this time." Naruto answered as he didn't think he could face them just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noon came and the Festival started. Everybody was giddy as they watched the Fairy tail mages performed.

On one side, Mystogun watches while leaning on the wall. He felt someone lean to the wall next to him.

"Hello, Naruto-san…" Mystogan greeted without looking.

"Hello to you too, Jellal but not exactly Jellal." Naruto answered.

Mystogan didn't make a physical reaction but Naruto could tell that he was on guard.

"Do not worry, I only knew of it because Natsu and Gray told me. I asked you to them because when I arrived at the fight, you were not there anymore which surprised me because I saw you going to the cathedral earlier that day." Naruto ensured.

Mystogan didn't answer so he continued.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

That got Mystogan to talk.

"I don't understand why you should ask me that?"

"I'm a magic sensor and I sense no magic from you. I only sense magic from your equipments. Even plants have more magic than you are." Naruto answered calmly.

"And… that drive you to that conclusion?"

"I don't know maybe because you are the very first person I find in Earthland to have no magic at all? Very well if you're not going to answer that then tell me, were you the one who placed Wendy under Cait Shelter? Wendy told me that the first human to be kind to her was named Jellal. She said that he carries strange staves with him and that he likes travelling around Earthland. You fit her description perfectly."

"So I was right, the Wendy I knew was the Wendy who is with you. But what kind of illusion magic did you do to be able to hide it from a guild of mages?"

"That is something for me to know. Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"She is under your guidance now, so please take good care of her."

"That goes without saying but you should go and see her once in a while. You know she thought that you had gone rogue. She thought that you were Jellal Fernandes."

"I wish I could but…"

"I don't care about your excuses, she looks up to you like a big brother or more. You should atleast say hi to her once in a while. She misses you." Naruto cut him off.

Mystogan contemplated and then exhaled after a moment.

"I guess you're right but I can't do it now. Earthland is in danger, there is something big that is about to happen."

"Tell me what it is so I could help."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Many people are in danger, that includes Fairy tail and Wendy, and all you could answer me is you can't?" Naruto hissed as he clutched Mystogan's collar but Mystogan didn't respond.

He let go and then said.

"You better be sure that no one gets hurt because of your secret because guildmate or not, I'll have your head." Naruto stated seriously as he left Mystogan to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Luxus was about to exit the town of Magnolia when he saw someone outside of town leaning on one of the trees.

"So I heard that you're excommunicated."

"Yes I am, but you didn't waste your time just to mock me didn't you? So out with it."

"You know, the old man probably did that out of responsibility. I'm sure deep inside he wanted for you to stay."

"I know but I couldn't blame him, I really did screw up. I'll only say this to you since I respect your strength, sorry." Luxus said solemnly.

"I'm still angry at you for what you did but I know that this was a punishment worse than death for you since this guild was like your life and dream. I guess that would be more than enough to appease my anger and as someone told me before, everyone deserves a second chance. Just stay out of trouble and I'm sure one day he will let you back. So what's your plan?"

"I'll travel, I'll train not only to be stronger but also to be a better person so one day I could make the old man proud."

"That's nice, I'm sure he would like that."

"Take good care of them. One day I'll come back and earn my place back to the guild."

"Don't worry, I would. You should take care of yourself too. One day when I have fully mastered my magic back and you have mastered yours, let's have a friendly match."

"That would be good. Now, why don't you tell me why you are really here? It's not about some sappy goodbyes, I suppose?"

"Luxus what do you know about your father's dark guild, Raven tail."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources..."

"My father made that guild after he was excommunicated by the old man. I don't know much but I only know that they would do everything for power and money."

"Luxus, be careful about them. They want something you have and it would cost you your life if they are able to get that."

"How did you know about..." Luxus was cut off.

"You shouldn't speak of it in the open. As I said, I have my sources. Be careful, they are after that thing. Especially now that you don't have the protection of a guild, they will have more opportunities to take it."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Oh and about Raijinshuu, tell them to move on with the guild." Luxus said as he started walking away from town.

"They probably fear me or much more angry at me."

"They'll come through. Fried had too much guilt in himself for attacking the guild and your sister, so he probably feels like he deserved what he got. As for Evergreen, well you didn't hurt her so I'm sure she's okay. And Bixlow, he has weird fetishes." Luxus stopped talking, he didn't want to remember Bixlow's fetishes. He prepared for a lightning jump when Naruto said.

"Luxus whatever happens, don't die. I'm sure one day Fairy tail will welcome you back and probably need you. If it is necessary, seek protection... Just don't die."

Luxus nodded his head as he transformed into lightning, Naruto looked at the lightning as it snaked away and he grinned. A few seconds later he swore he heard Luxus shout his name from a distance. Naruto chuckled at first until it became a full blown laughter. After a few moments, he looked towards Magnolia's entrance and said.

"You know you guys are kinda late if you want to follow him. He could be anywhere now." Naruto said to the trio who were standing in front of Magnolia entrance.

"No, we just wanted to see him off and say see you but I guess we were also late for that." Fried answered.

"So you say..." Naruto replied.

"What does that mean?" Evergreen retorted.

"Nothing, it's just that there were three mages hiding under a rune even before Luxus came out of Magnolia. I thought they were you but I guess I was wrong. Maybe it was from those who were hunting him." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"What does Raven tail want from Luxus?" Fried asked seriously.

"I believe I didn't say anything about Raven tail, so I was right didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, yes we were the one eavesdropping though I don't know how you figure that out." Evergreen said.

"I'm a magic sensor, I could easily detect magic signatures. I can't tell you why they are looking for Luxus because it's his secret to reveal but don't worry I'm sure he could take care of himself and it's not like I won't help him if ever he needed. It looks like you two are okay." Naruto said looking at Fried and Bixlow.

"I won't forget what you did, you demon." Fried said though isn't as hostile as Naruto had expected.

"Yeah, you better watch your back." Bixlow added.

"Good, let it be a constant reminder to you of what I could do. I can be worse than that if I need to just for them. Just like how I could become a demon for the three of you because you are also part of Fairy tail. You heard what Luxus said, move on with the guild. Just like you, I am also trying my best to atone the sins I did in the past. Let's do it by protecting Fairy tail, alright?" Naruto said as he left the Raijinshuu in utter silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The town of Magnolia was busy even if the festival was already finished and the sun was setting on the horizon. Naruto looked around as he walked back towards their guild. He saw the town people's happiness and the scene put a smile on his face.

'I hope Konoha was able to have this kind of happiness after the war happened and I hope Hinata was able to move on.' He thought as he heard loud laughs. He looked towards the source and saw that he was already outside the guild's walls. He walked towards the entrance only to see the outside empty.

"Must be celebrating inside." He mumbled as he reached the door and was about to open it when he suddenly hesitated.

'Why am I hesitating?' He thought.

He then remembered what happened on the festival.

'Many of them are probably scared of me because of me losing myself to Levantine.' He shook those thoughts and steeled his nerves as he opened the door.

The moment he opened the door, Wendy saw him as she was actually waiting for him.

"Naruto-sensei!" She exclaimed. Everybody stopped their merry making and looked towards him. Instantly, silence reigned and at that moment Naruto just wanted to bolt out of the guild and run. Unlike when he was still a genin, he didn't like to be a center of attention now. He steeled his nerves and walked in.

"I'm sorry is there something you need?" He asked them calmly.

"Man!" Elfman shouted.

"Naruto fight me!" Natsu exclaimed as suddenly both he and Elfman charged towards Naruto with reared fists. Naruto just smirk, oh he really love this rowdy guild.

Elfman and Natsu's fist stopped midway towards Naruto.

"What the hell!" Elfman shouted.

"I told you didn't I? Naruto has an invisible wall around him." Natsu said as he and Elfman tried hard to penetrate the invisible shield using their fists.

"My turn." Naruto said as the shield suddenly vanished and made Elfman and Natsu fell forward due to their momentum but as they about to fall towards Naruto they were suddenly pushed back by a strong invisible force resulting in them being thrown away.

"I want to see if what they said is true. Fireball!" Macau said as he threw a fireball towards Naruto but even before it could reach halfway the fireball was already moving towards Natsu instead of Naruto. Natsu jumped like a dog and ate the fireball.

"That was a bad miss... Good thing Natsu loves fire." Naruto commented.

"Idiots if Luxus' magic couldn't touch him, how much could you?" Gray said.

Suddenly they heard Makarov cry. Everyone looked at him perplexed until he said.

"Naruto you fool, it's bad enough that Luxus destroyed the cathedral but you just had to use that attack and now there's a big crater in the heart of the town. How am I supposed to explain that to the magic council?" Makarov said as his cry became louder.

"Not mention that if that attack hits, Luxus-san would have been nothing but dust now. Idiot big brother, what would happen if you had killed him?" Juvia commented worriedly.

"Sorry, I got caught too much in the fight and I got a little overboard." Naruto apologized sheepishly to which everybody laughed.

"Yup he is a Fairy tail mage alright. Going overboard is something they do on a daily basis." Lucy said.

"Lucy you're a Fairy tail mage too, and you get overboard too… Cosplay queen." Happy snickered.

"Happy you want that fish to be your last supper?" Lucy said menacingly.

"Aye..." Happy said in fear.

"Oi Naruto, you have to take responsibility of what you did to Levy." Cana said slyly.

"I did something?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh so you don't remember?" Cana asked.

"That's quite cruel of you to do that and not remember." Mira said sadly.

"Umm please let's not talk about it!" Levy said in embarrassment.

"Why Levy? Don't you want him to take responsibility of what he did? Naruto, you should take responsibility." Erza said.

"But he was almost unconscious that time and he didn't know what was happening!" Levy exclaimed hoping to stop the teasing.

"My apologies for I can't remember what I did but please accept my apology." He said while bowing in apology.

"Aw so you can't remember that perverted thing you did?" Cana said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Perverted Naruto-nii..." Juvia commented.

At this point, Levy was reaching her limit and her face was crimson red. She will pass out any moment. Naruto looked at her and he would have chuckled if only he wasn't in a predicament.

'Yep, just like Hinata alright. It's not the time to think about that. What kind of perverted things I did to her? Why do I feel so much regret not knowing it?' He thought as his head started to fill indecent thoughts but he kept a straight face. Somewhere out there he knew Jiraiya, Kakashi and Valandil were dancing in victory.

'Now my perverted teachers are rubbing off me.' His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Jet got thrown away from him.

"You bastard, take down that shield and fight me like man!" Jet exclaimed.

"Huh? What happened? Why are you in the floor?" Naruto asked.

There was silence until someone voiced out.

"Jet... Epic fail..."

"Naruto didn't even consciously block your attack." Happy deadpanned.

"Stop it already!" Levy shouted before any fight started because of her.

Everybody looked at her and got nervous from the attention. She looked down trying to hide her crimson face. She put her hands together intertwining her fingers and then her thumbs started thumbing each other.

"He didn't do anything perverted... It was just that he lost consciousness at that time and I tried to catch him but instead both of us fell to the floor... That's all that happened..." Levy said.

"Yeah and Naruto's face landed on her chest while sleeping like a baby. It was hilarious!" Natsu said while laughing.

"As I have said, he was unconscious and it was all an accident." Levy said lowly.

"Oh my, do I hear disappointment in your voice?" Visca asked innocently.

'My face landed on her... No wonder the floor felt like pillows... Now I really regret not remembering... No bad thoughts should eliminate bad thoughts.' Naruto thought trying his best not to blush.

"I think that's enough teasing for today. Naruto, I have something that I think belongs to you." Mira said as she threw something wrapped in a cloth.

Naruto caught it with one hand and instantly knew what it is. He unwrapped it and in his hand laid the sword Levantine and his other weapons. Everybody except Mira and Makarov paled when they saw it. Naruto together with those weapons was never a good thing. Naruto saw their faces and he felt mixed emotions. He wanted to laugh at their expression but at the same time, he felt a pang of guilt for making them feel uneasy. He looked down at the weapons and he shook his head. He took the kunai holster and tied it on his right leg. He then placed the utility pouch on his left hip inside his haori. But instead of tucking the sword on his sash, he looked at Makarov and then smiled.

"Old man, catch." He said as he threw the clothed sword towards Makarov. Makarov enlarged his hand and caught the sword.

"I don't need it. As I have said to Mira, I'll be relying on my own abilities. That sword is nothing but a dead weight." Naruto said.

"But didn't your master gave you this sword?" Makarov asked.

"No, he didn't." Naruto answered sadly.

Makarov looked at Naruto for a moment and then smiled.

"I understand. But if ever you felt like you need it, just ask me."

"You don't need it. You're a whole lot stronger when you rely on your own abilities." Gray said with a grin.

"Not to mention that your magic is really cool!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, who needs a stupid cursed sword that eats your soul? Now come on and fight me!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Naruto with flaming fist but Naruto just stepped aside. Natsu was about to attack again when he was floored by a punch in the head.

"What have I told you about fighting inside the guild?" Erza stated menacingly.

"Aye..." Natsu said obediently.

Laughter exploded as everybody saw what Lucy dubbed as Happy number 2. Naruto smiled at the scene and then he remembered something.

He bowed gratefully to them though only Makarov, Mira and Levy saw his gesture of thanks. Everyone was happy except for two people who had a look of hate and envy towards Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you have fun?" Naruto asked Wendy as they were walking towards the exit of Magnolia.

"Yes, thank you for letting me tag along." Wendy answered cheerfully.

"I'm glad..." Naruto was cut off as he felt a familiar magic presence behind the Magnolia walls.

"It looks like my supposed to be girlfriend is behind the wall. Can you..." Naruto whispered to Wendy.

"I understand, I'll wait here." Wendy whispered back.

Naruto nodded in thanks and then jumped up the wall. He landed silently on top of the wall and then looked down. It was a bad idea though as he landed directly above Levy and as he looked down his sinful sharp eyes got to peek on what is under Levy's loose tank top. He had to suppress his blush.

'I swear those three perverts are giggling right now.' Naruto taught as he remembered his teachers. He suddenly had an idea. He gave a mischievous grin and transformed into Levy then jumped down. He landed stealthily behind Levy who was peeking at the gate to see if Naruto was coming.

"Okay, he'll be here any minute now but what will I tell him?" She mumbled.

"Why not start with a hello?" Someone whispered next to her.

Thinking that it was her conscience she whispered.

"No, He's not the type that starts a conversation with a hello."

"Then why not tell him that you were waiting for him?" The whisper replied.

"No, he might think that I like him." Levy answered.

"Do you not like him?" It asked.

"I do, no I mean he can't know that... not just yet..." She whispered back.

"Too bad, I think he already knew." It whispered back.

"No he doesn't, how is he supposed to know?" She answered.

"You just told him." The whisper said.

"When? I don't remember." She replied.

"Just now, look behind you." Naruto answered as he dispelled his transformation.

She unwittingly did so and her eyes widen as her face became crimson red at who the face she saw inches apart from hers.

Naruto smiled at her and whispered.

"Hello."

That was the last thing she heard as she fainted. Naruto saw her faint from embarrassment and caught her in a hug. He held her with her face buried in his chest. He could have sworn she inhaled his scent and hugged back. He chuckled and said.

"Yep, just like Hinata." He scooped her up and carried her bridal style as he started to float up in the sky.

"Can't let anybody see me carrying you like this." He whispered as he literally floated towards Fairy hills. He landed on Juvia's balcony and knocked by tapping his foot on the glass door. The door was openned by a half asleep Juvia. She was wearing a white almost see through night gown. She was hugging her Gray-sama stuff toy with one hand and her hair is in disarray.

"Oh it's just you Naruto-nii." Juvia said as she opened her door not paying too much attention as she started to go back to her bed. Naruto shook his head at Juvia's carelessness. He placed Levy on the couch and then walked towards the sleeping Juvia who didn't even bothered to tuck herself under the bed sheet and was sleeping on a seductive pose. Naruto moved her to a more appropriate position and tucked her under the sheets.

"You're too careless Juvia. You should be careful because many perverts would probably jump at you at the first chance they get. Honestly, you always make me worry because you're very important to me. Value yourself a little more, okay sis?" Naruto said to the sleeping Juvia as he kissed her forehead.

Naruto walked towards Juvia's night stand and wrote a note for her so she won't be surprised why Levy was in her bedroom. He walked towards the glass door and looked back.

"As long as I'm here, I'll protect both of you and Fairy tail." He said as he goes out and closed the door and left. A smile graced Juvia's lips as Naruto left and she said as she looked at the door.

"Thank you, Juvia will also protect you Naruto-nii."

Naruto landed silently behind Wendy, he was about to surprise her when she turned towards him.

"Finished tucking Levy-san in bed?" She asked innocently.

"I forgot that you have a keen sense of smell. You shouldn't snoop on other people's conversations you know." Naruto said to which Wendy pouted.

"I didn't but I saw you floating up while carrying Levy-san. It's like that prince and princess story Master Robaul used to read for me to sleep." Wendy answered dreamily.

"Well then Princess Wendy, let's go and get you back to your castle before your knight Charle kills me." Naruto said while kneeling on one knee and extending a hand.

"Why thank you, Prince Naruto. But I have to disagree because Charle is like a mother more than a knight." Wendy answered as she accepted the hand and they walked away from Magnolia. When they were a little away from Magnolia, Naruto said.

"Well, it looks like it's time to dispel the transformation."

"Oh..." Wendy said a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing... It's just that when I transformed into an adult, everybody doesn't treat me like a child anymore and that they trust my abilities without a doubt." Wendy answered meekly.

Naruto smiled at her and said.

"You know there was a time that I too wanted to grow up fast so I could prove myself to everyone. I was so frustrated of everyone not giving me any attention that I desperately wanted to grow up quickly and prove them wrong. But as I look back now, it was a stupid wish. I don't think I would be the person I am now if I skipped some years of my life. What's important in life isn't getting older but the experience that would shape you to be who you will be. The challenges, fun, victories, failures, joys, sorrows… everything. They will be the building blocks of your future because the journey is sometimes more important than the destination. Believe me, you wouldn't want to one day see people doing things you weren't able to do just because you were too vent on growing up too quickly. Cherish your journey through life, okay?" Naruto said with a serene smile as he placed a hand on top of Wendy's head and dispelled the magic. Now in front of him, stood the twelve years old Wendy. He kneeled on one foot so he was directly eye level with Wendy and said.

"I'm sure you'll be a whole lot better person if you take the journey towards adulthood rather than skipped through it." He said with a cheerful smile. Naruto was surprised when he felt two arms encircled his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Don't worry, I'll help you along the way." Naruto assured to which Wendy nod. At that moment, Naruto saw Charle flying towards them.

"It looks like Charle was worried so she fetched you instead." Naruto said as Charle landed in front of them.

"What happened, why is Wendy hugging you?" Charle asked angrily.

"It's nothing; she just wanted to give a farewell hug." Naruto lied.

"And how were you able to know that I am fetching her now?" Charle asked.

"You forgot, she has keen sense of smell and I am a magic sensor." Naruto lied smoothly.

"Very well, I must take Wendy now. Master Roubaul asked her to go back to the guild immediately." Charle said.

"May I go with you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't. Our guild is secretive and no outsiders are allowed, even you." Charle answered.

"I see. I was hoping I could find a few answers to my questions since Master Roubaul has lived for centuries." Naruto replied.

"I'll ask Master if he could meet you next time." Wendy said.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked. Naruto was surprised when he felt something soft and damp landed on his cheeks. He realized that Wendy just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running towards Charle and said.

"See you later, Naruto-sensei." And with that she was carried away by Charle.

"Do you think its okay for a student to be her teacher's second wife when she grows up?"

Charle almost dropped Wendy upon hearing what she said.

"Care to repeat what you said?" Charle asked murderously. Oh Naruto would surely pay when she got a hold of him for tainting the innocent mind of Wendy.

"Oh no nothing, I was just thinking out loud." Wendy answered with a grin.

Naruto looked at them as Charle flew away but suddenly, Naruto felt a chill go down his spine.

"Why do I feel like there is someone out for my head?" Naruto asked to noone as the shudder stopped.

He took out a small lacryma from his haori and concentrated some magic into it. The lacryma glowed and after a while, a raven haired mage was projected.

"So, what happened to Luxus? And what happened to your sword?" The mage asked.

"Luxus was excommunicated. I left Levantine into the hands of Master Makarov, it is safer with him."

"I see, it is quite unfortunate that Luxus was excommunicated. Now, Raven tail will have more chance of getting him. I guess some measures are needed to be done but are you sure that sword is safe with that old coot?" The mage asked.

"Don't insult Master Makarov." Naruto said seriously.

"Whoa whoa, aren't we a little defensive on our new guild?" The mage taunted.

"You won't understand until you find a real guild of your own." Naruto retorted.

"I don't need a guild. All I need is a good fight and you promised that I will have one if I help you. And I like this kind of life better, much more thrilling." The mage answered arrogantly.

"You know, it's kind of funny how different the four elements are." Naruto said.

"Category is the only similar thing with them. If you don't have anything to say anymore, I'm going." The mage replied.

"I'm going to meet her today." Naruto said.

"Suit yourself, it's not my problem. But I'm not going to save your ass from that crazy bitch." The mage said as the projection faded.

"Yup, only category is similar with them." Naruto said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darn it!" A mage said furiously as he kicked a trash can. He's friend was also fuming next to him.

"Did you see how she looked at him? Did you see how they cheered for him? It was like he was part of the guild for such a long time. Did they forget what he did? He freaking destroy the guild and hurt so many of us and then he just comes to our guild like it was all nothing!" The other mage exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with them? What the hell is wrong with her? We have been with her for so long and yet she never felt anything for us and now here comes a total stranger, who destroys our guild, hurts us and before we know it, she fell for him? What kind of stupid joke is that?" The mage continued his rant.

"I know, I also want to kick his butt out of our guild but you know that he is stronger than us. He'll defeat us without a problem." The other mage said.

Unknown to them, they are being watched by a vulture. The vulture flew up and saw Makarov was leaving.

"Mira, Erza, keep the guild out of trouble while I'm at the guildmaster's meeting." Makarov said.

"What's the meeting about?" Mira asked.

"Oracion Seis." That was the only answer Makarov gave as the two mages nodded and bid him farewell.

The vulture flew back towards where the two furious mages were and saw them still ranting.

"Naruto's sword... That sword gives enormous powers." The mage said as he remembered the sword.

"But that sword eats the soul of the user." The other replied.

"No, I think that's just a myth. Okay, Naruto almost looked possessed but that is because he is evil in the first place. You don't see it possessing Mira or Master. That means it is dependent on the user. We're not evil like him, so we are safe." The mage answered.

"I think you're right, but one problem still remains. The sword must have been kept on the guild's store room. You know it is protected by a magic. Only master can go through it. How are we supposed to pass that?" The other asked.

"Ah, it's a good thing I found you two. Saves me the time of going back to the guild to find Mira." an old man said.

"Master Makarov!" The two mages exclaimed surprised.

"Did I surprise you? Sorry, but could I ask you two to give this magic seal to Mira? Tell her it's the access to the store room. Tell her to use it in case of emergency." Maakrov said but both mages just stared at him.

"I can trust you with this, can I? Listen, the store room contains things that are important to the guild; please deliver it to Mira safely." Makarov requested.

"Of course, we will deliver it to Mira-san quickly and safely." Both the mages replied.

"Thank you, now I can go to the guildmaster's meeting." Makarov said as he turned around and walked away.

"Have a safe trip, master and don't worry; the seal is in safe hands." One of the mages said.

"Oh yes, in safe hands indeed." Makarov said when he was out of their sight. As he walked out of town, he transformed into an older looking man with a long beard.

"Master, why did you come here in Magnolia? Isn't it dangerous if Fairy tail sees you?" A feminine voice said as a blue bird landed in front of him and transformed into a raven haired lady.

"Ah, it's you. Have you come here to fetch me? I was just sowing some seeds." The old man said.

"No Master, I didn't come here to fetch you. I was just here for the festival. I was about to go when I saw you."

"I see. Yes, fun is good once in a while."

"I'll be going now, I have things I must do." The lady said as she transformed into a hawk.

"Looks like someone is on a rush." The old man said as he watched the hawk flew away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy woke up from her peaceful slumber. Her dreams were full of what she could say happy scenes with a certain blonde. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She was surprised to see that she was on a couch. Her eyes immediately scanned the room and panicked as it was not hers.

"It looks like you are awake." A familiar feminine voice said.

She looked towards the source and saw Juvia getting out of the bathroom in her usual attire with her hair still damp from her recent bath.

"How did I end up here? I was..." She cut herself off as she remembered what had transpired that morning.

"Naruto-nii brought you here. He doesn't know your room and doesn't want anyone to see him carrying you so he dropped you here and just left Juvia a note." Juvia said while waving the note Naruto left.

"I see..." Levy answered.

"What happened? Why did you faint? Do you have illness or did he do anything bad to you? Tell Juvia and she will scold him." Juvia asked.

She remembered again her conversation with her supposed to be conscience that morning who turned out to be Naruto.

"Did he do anything perverted to you?" Juvia asked.

"Uh no nothing like that!" Levy exclaimed in panic.

"He's really slow." Juvia said.

"What?" Levy asked surprised.

"Oh don't mind Juvia. So what did he do this time?" Juvia replied.

"It was an..." Levy trailed as she thought up of an excuse.

"Another accident? Honestly, everything that happens between you and Naruto-nii has always been considered as accident that we shouldn't categorize it as accidents anymore. Why don't we just categorize both of you as fated?" Juvia said suggested.

"F-fated?" Levy stuttered.

"Yeah, fated because Juvia thinks that it was all meant to happen. Just like how it was fated for Juvia to find Gray-sama. Now, what fated things have unfolded today?" Juvia asked.

"Wa-wait a minute. How many accidents have happened between us?" Levy asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"From the very first day you met…" Juvia was cut off by Levy.

"I don't want to talk about that day…" Levy said not wanting to remember the day Naruto destroyed the guild.

"No, that's not the first time you met."

"We've met before?"

"Yes, though Naruto-nii never said it to anyone even to me. Luckily, he couldn't detect Juvia when she is spying on him."

"Juvia, why were you spying on him? Oh god, don't tell me…" Levy was cut off by Juvia.

"No, Juvia doesn't like him that way. Naruto-nii was always Juvia's partner but he never said anything about himself. So, Juvia spied to get information. Juvia is not into incest."

"Oh." Levy answered in understanding and embarrassment as she just jumped into conclusions.

"Do not worry; Juvia will not be a rival in love. So, do not suspect Juvia. We are getting of course, as Juvia had said, you've met even before that and you have caught his attention for a long time now. Do you not really remember the first time you met?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can remember." Levy said thinking.

"Naurot-nii treasures that day." Juvia said to which Levy blushes both in embarrassment for forgetting how she first met Naruto and from the prospect of Naruto cherishing the day they first met.

"Juvia thinks that you are the first person who showed kindness without any hidden agendas for Naruto-nii."

"What do you mean? He had a guild, Jose and you." Levy asked.

"Master Jose only showed kindness to us because he needed strong mages for his guild. Naruto-nii was always been singled out by the guild because they are either scared or thinks he is a freak. Juvia couldn't show kindness because she herself isn't used to it until Juvia met Gray-sama. Juvia's relationship with him at that time was purely professional partners. But you, you showed him kindness without and hidden agendas even if you didn't know him. Do you really not remember?"

"I still don't remember. But I didn't know about that, I thought that because he was strong and his dedication to his guild, he would be loved and respected." Levy answered sadly.

"Naruto-nii was a mercenary before he entered Phantom lords. He said that when the person who taught him everything died, he lost his will to live so he live to die. Each day he would take the most dangerous mission for mercenaries. Because he was a mercenary, no one cared and trusted him. He was even looked with disgust because mercenaries are the ones who do the missions that the guilds doesn't want or can't do."

"Then, Naruto had..."

"Yes, he had killed before but only criminals who even magic council deemed as very dangerous and had an execution order. Assassination mission from clients are prohibited but the magic council themselves gives bounty for the heads of very dangerous criminals and mages. The guilds doesn't want to take this kind of work since they want their mages to value life and family. But the mercenaries have no one to stop them from taking on this bounties, it is actually their main source of income. The magic council granted Naruto-nii the S-class status because he had took down so many S-class bounties. Master Jose once said that even though the normal mages doesn't know much about mercenaries, the guildmasters are paying close attention to him because he may become a real threat to the people of Earthland. It doesn't help that he also carries Levantine."

"Now, I understand him better. Thanks."

"It is of no problem but I hope you remember how you and he first met. It would really make him happy to know that you didn't forget. Juvia and a few have been teasing you and Naruto-nii but Juvia wants to make sure, do you really like him?" Juvia asked.

"Wha—what?" Levy asked in panic.

"Juvia asked if you really like him. You see, like how Naruto-nii protects Juvia, she also wants to protect him too. That includes protecting him from being hurt emotionally. He is a person who wouldn't let anyone see his suffering, this façade made everybody think that he is almost invincible. If Juvia do not look after him, no one will."

"What if I say that I don't like him?" Levy said lowly.

"If it really comes from your heart then, Juvia will honor that. She will tell everyone to stop the teasing but please, do not show any more motives or actions that may trigger a misconception that you like him. That would be the only thing Juvia will ask. Do you not like him?" Juvia asked with concern.

Levy was silent. She didn't know what to say until she looked at Juvia and saw the concern on her face.

'Naruto is really very important to her. If I say no, I'll have to live with it or else I will lose a friend. Plus, Juvia and Naruto are my guildmates, a family. Will I be able to live my whole life holding in how I feel?' Levy thought but then she suddenly remembered that Naruto have already heard her unwilling confession. She isn't dense, with so many hints she got. She had this bugging feeling that he also liked her but she didn't want to assume and make herself look stupid.

'But if I say yes, Juvia will surely help me get closer to him and if he does like me too then… but what about Jet and Droy?' She thought.

"Is there a problem, Levy-san? You look distressed, like you want something but something is holding you back. Juvia apologizes if her question made you feel uncomfortable, you can answer the question later if you don't feel like answering now but please don't hurt him, that's all Juvia asks." Juvia said sadly.

"The thing is… I—I do like him but…" Levy couldn't continue her answer.

"Are you afraid of what would the others think, especially Jet and Droy?" Juvia asked as Levy looked at her in surprise that she had read what is on her mind. Was she really that easy to read?

"It was easy to know what caused your distress. Juvia knows that Fairy tail and Naruto-nii didn't start on the right foot especially with Shadow gear but he is giving his best and trying hard to be accepted. You saw what happened yesterday; everyone was happy to see him and even teased both of you. They have already accepted him, well maybe except for Jet and Droy but if they are really your friend, they would put your happiness first rather than their hate. Be selfish for once and give yourself a chance for happiness, sometimes we have to take a leap of faith. Juvia saw that chance and she took it, and you won't see her backing down until she gets her Gray-sama. You should too." Juvia finished with a smile.

Levy looked at Juvia in amazement. When everyone first met Juvia, she was a weird girl that shows no emotions. Lucy once said that rain definitely fits her, gloomy and unreadable. You can never know what was on her mind like a rain that you won't know how much water it would pour in. But the Juvia in front of her was a whole different person. She openly showed emotions and even admit her feelings. She isn't gloomy instead; she's a person who looks forward to find happiness. Just like how Naruto changed from that lost soul she saw that fateful night to the person who blended quite nicely to Fairy tail. Or like how Lucy was once a person who would freak out on a daily basis due to the guild to a person who actually loves the liveliness of the guild. Maybe it's time for her to move forward to.

"You'll help me right?" Levy asked.

"Of course, though Juvia thinks that you really don't need her help in getting Naruto-nii and Juvia is sure that many would also help." Juvia answered.

"I'll help you with Gray too." Levy answered with a grin as she held out a hand for a shake.

"Thank you for being honest, Levy-san." Juvia answered as she took the offered hand.

"No Juvia, thank you for opening my eyes." Levy replied.

"Then, let us start with how you could seduce Naruto-nii." Juvia stated as she showed Levy some very interesting set of lingerie.

"EHH?" was the only answer Juvia got from the crimson faced Levy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night time and Naruto was walking through a forest until he got out to a place in ruins. The desolated place was covered by vines and moss. He walked towards the heart of the ruins and stood in front a pile of rubble of what could have been some kind of building in the past.

"So this is where he found you?" A feminine voice said as a hawk landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is where it all started."

"So, you think this place will give you answers? I wonder what's inside of these ruins." The hawk replied.

"That's why I need your help." Naruto said.

"So what in this for me, Naruto?" The hawk inquired.

"Nothing really is for free even for your Naru-chan, huh?" Naruto stated.

"Things have changed, we're not siblings anymore. It stopped being that way for a long time now. So tell me, what do I get for doing this? And I don't need jewels; tell me what you could offer." The hawk retorted indifferently.

"Information." Naruto replied.

"Information?"

"Yes, the information that you were looking for a long time now."

"So I was right, you knew of it afterall."

"Yes, and I wouldn't give it to you until we closed a deal."

"Fine, what's the deal?"

Naruto told her the deal and after a few moments, the hawk flew and as she landed next to him, she transformed into a raven haired beauty.

"I'll do the first part of the deal now." She said as she opened her hand and directed it towards the ruins as a symbol appeared on her eyes. A magic seal appeared beneath the ruins as the ruins started to get reformed into a pyramid looking building. After a few seconds, the pyramid was fully reformed.

"There, I have done the first part of the deal. Now, it's time for you to fulfill your part." She said as she held out her hand towards Naruto.

Naruto placed a small lacryma on her hand.

"It contains the information you need." Naruto said.

She didn't reply as she just walked away from him.

"I'm going to trust you on doing your last end of the deal." Naruto stated.

"Just like how I would assume that you gave me the right information." She countered as she was about to enter the forest.

"See you..." He was cut off as he dodged a rock that was magically thrown at him.

"I told you not to call me that name." She said menacingly before leaving.

"Some things never change..." Naruto mumbled as he entered the building.

He threaded inside the building aimlessly as he searched for any indication of what he was looking for. He eventually made it to the main hall and saw a closed door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't have time for this." Naruto said as he reared his fist back and compressed a small amount of force and then punched the door. The large wooden door flew and was reduced to splinters.

He walked inside and saw bones of people.

"Must've been the remains of the cult." He said as he scanned the room. He saw the platform and his eyes widen at the things placed in there. He walked towards it quickly to the point of almost running. When he reached it, he rummaged through it not believing what he was seeing.

"These things are..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night on Magnolia was quite peaceful and silent, the streets were empty and the moon was the main source of light save for some magically powered street lamps. On this peaceful night two silhouettes could be seen stealthily moving towards the only guildhouse in Magnolia. They arrived at their destination without any problems. Slowly they opened the locked door and entered. They carefully maneuvered inside. They walked up the stairs and stopped on a closed door. It was locked and they had no key for it but one of the trespassers just smirked and opened his hand to reveal something. He placed it on the keyhole and it sprouted vines that tinkered the door's lock till it unlocked. They opened the door and proceeded inside and walked in a long hallway that had so many rooms until they stopped at a large door with no knob or lock. They nodded to each other as one of them took out the magic seal and placed it carefully on the center of the door. They watched as it disintegerate into nothing together with the large door.

"Was it supposed to be like that?" one of them asked the other who just shrugged and proceeded inside.

But as they walked in, a magic barrier was triggered. One of them steeled his nerve and touched the barrier. The barrier glowed red and together with his guild mark. After the glowing stopped, he was able to go inside. The other mimicked what he did and he was also able to go inside.

Immediately, they found what they are looking for. There on one corner of the room, was the sheathed Levantine carefully placed on a pedestal. One of them was about to reach for it when the other grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait it could have another seal or trap. This is a very important item, I'm sure it has extra protection."

"Then how do we get it?"

"Let me handle it. I'm sure they are expecting for a mage to steal it but I think they are not expecting for something usually non-moving to take it."

He threw something on the floor and just like before, vines sprouted from it and it slowly crawled towards the sword. Once it reached the sword, it wrapped around the sword and then crawled back to them. They took the sword and stealthily exit the guildhouse and Magnolia. When they are far enough from Magnolia, one of them started to feel scared.

"What are we going to do now? When they got wind of what we did, we will be punished or worse excommunicated."

"Then we'll find a new guild. It doesn't matter as long as you, I and she are together. And with this sword, I'm sure guilds will come running to us and ask as to join them."

"What about the guild and her? She loves the guild."

"Once we beat Naruto, her eyes will be opened that he is nothing but trash. She will also realize that the guild's mages are hypocrites saying that we are one big happy family but they would let that bastard in our guild. Forgetting what he did and even treating him like he has been in the guild for a long time." The other said angrily.

"You're right. Everything will be fine once we teach that bastard a lesson. Now, let's try this sword." The other replied as he tried to unsheathe the sword but couldn't pull it out.

"It's stuck. I can't get it out."

"What? Let me help." The other said as he grasped the sheate of the sword to pull it on the opposite end but before they could do it, their eyes widen when they saw a ghost holding the sheate and the hilt of the sword together.

"What the fuck?" One of them said.

"Stop, this scabbard is the only thing protecting you from Levantine's influence. Don't pull it out and bring it back to the storeroom." The ghost said.

"Let go you stupid ghost. This is our ticket for revenge against that bastard. We won't let something stupid as a myth and a ghost to stop us." One of them shouted as they pulled hard to unsheathe the sword.

"Your hearts are full of hatred and negative emotions. You will be controlled by Levantine. He will eat your sanity and soul. Don't unleash the menace that many have poured in just to seal and maintain." The ghost desperately said as it tried to stop them from unsheathing the sword but it could feel that it's magic is slowly slipping away as it was already strained from keeping Levantine's influence sealed inside the scabbard.

"Stop it already, you fucking idiots. Have you lost all reason? Are you so willing to throw everything away just for something as trivial as revenge?" The ghost said as the two gave a final heaved and pulled with all their might. The ghost's strength slipped away and they successfully unsheathed the sword. The other threw the scabbard on the side and said.

"Ha! Take that you stupid ghost."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. For give your teacher for being weak." The ghost said as it disappeared into nothing.

"Yes, this host has strong negative emotions and less self control. And with that elf out of the way, I will just have to hide my presence for a while and recover my strength then I will kill that Makai queen and the student's of those fuckin' dragons and elves. My vengeance will be fulfilled." The one holding the sword said.

"Huh? What are you saying? Come on; let me try the sword too." The other said stopping his celebration from defeating the ghost.

"You are a nuisance. Out of my sight before I kill you."

"Haha that's a good one. Not quit joking and let me try it." The other said as he came closer until he was arm's reach.

He suddenly coughed blood as he felt the sword go through his heart. He dropped dead on the ground with his eyes open and his face in utter shock in a pool of his own blood.

"Annoying maggot." The culprit said as he looked at the corpse with disinterest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy suddenly jerked up from her sleep. Her hand on her heart while her face was covered in sweat and her face was pale.

"It was just a nightmare... just a nightmare... it felt so true..." She said as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"Why am I crying? Why do I feel so much grief?" She said as she tried to wipe the tears off her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was inspecting the things he saw on the altar when he suddenly stopped and tried to feel the magic around him.

"Master's presence is gone. I usually felt even a small amount of his magic around me. But now, I can't feel him... Has his magic run out?" Then realization hit him.

"Then, it won't be safe to use Levantine anymore because even the scabbard won't be able to suppress his influence. It was a good thing that it has been safely kept on the guild's storeroom."

Naruto suddenly felt alone and tears suddenly flow out of his eyes.

"Master's gone..."

The raven haired mage was walking inside the forest looking through the lacryma Naruto gave her. Suddenly a drop of water landed on the lacryma. At first she was perplexed but then she realized that it was a lone tear that came from her eye. She felt a small pain in her heart.

"Valandil-san?" She mumbled as she looked at the moon. She didn't felt his presence.

"What has happened? I can't feel him anymore." The mage said as she looked at the place where Naruto was.

"Naru-chan..." She mumbled as she wanted to go back but she held herself back.

"He needs to be alone." She said as she silently grieved for losing the presence of her father figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mira wake up!" A demonic lady popped on Mira's dream. Mira jerked up in surprise. She rubbed the sleep in her eyes as she mumbled.

"What's wrong, Zatana?" Mira asked.

"Can't you feel it? Something is terribly wrong." Her alter ego said.

"What do you mean? It looks peaceful."

"I don't know... Is Levantine really safely kept?"

"Yes, it's in the store room."

"Let's go check it out."

"But I don't have access to it. Only the Master of the guild is allowed inside."

"Let's just take a look. If we see that it is perfectly close then I'll be satisfied. I just need to take this nagging feeling off my chest."

"Ok..." Mira said as she opened her window and transformed into a pidgeon.

"Nice thinking." Her alter ego complimented.

"Thanks, it would be faster this way and I'm still too sleepy to change clothes and walk."

Mira thanked as she arrived on the guildhouse. She flew inside through the window and flew up towards the second floor. She suddenly dropped her transformation as she saw that the door towards the guild administrative hall was opened.

"Oh no." She said as she practically run inside the hall. Her fear heightens as she saw the door of the storeroom was missing. She feared for the worse as she slowly took a peak inside.

"No..." was all Mira could say as she stared at the empty sword altar and saw something on the ground and picked it up.

"Mira, let's go we might still catch the culprit. The scabbard would protect the handler from Levantine's influence." Zatana said as Mira nodded. She used take over magic and transformed into Zatana. She flew out of the guild to look for the culprit. She flew high above Magnolia to have a view on the whole place and see anything suspicious.

A pair of eyes looked at the sky and saw something hovering around the town.

"Naruto-nii isn't on town; Juvia must make sure everybody is safe until he gets back." Juvia said as she opened her glass door and transformed into Sierra shooting towards the hovering creature. The creature looked at the incoming Juvia and exclaimed.

"Stop Juvia! It's me, Mira!"

Juvia redirected Sierra on top of the highest building and transformed back when she landed.

"Mira-san?"

"Yes, it's me. This is my take-over magic. I can't transform back now since casting this magic takes too much energy. This is my proof." She said as she showed Juvia her Fairy tail mark on her left thigh.

"So this is the magic you used to fight Naruto-nii… Juvia apologizes; she thought it was some creature trying to scout the town with evil intentions."

"It's alright, but it's a good thing you're here. We have a problem."

"What is?" Juvia asked tense.

"Someone stole Levantine from the storeroom."

Juvia's world stopped when she heard that.

"Juvia, we need to find the culprits before they escape."

"How can that be? Master ensured us that it was perfectly safe. Didn't the storeroom have a door that only the master could open and even if they opened it, there is a barrier within the room and in the sword?"

"Yes there is, but the door was destroyed, no more like disintegrated and those barriers are effective only if the culprits aren't part of Fairy tail or was a human." Mira answered grimly.

The information sunk into Juvia's mind and her hands flew into her mouth in realization.

"We have a traitor?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so, and I think I have a hunch on who." Mira said as she showed Juvia a small item that the thieves unwittingly left behind.

"Oh no…"

"Let's go and find them." Mira said seriously.

"Leave it to Juvia, she can smell their scent and track them." Juvia said as she heightened her sense of smell and sniffed the air. Mira held Juvia's shoulders and flew around town hoping for Juvia to track them more easily.

Juvia was sniffing the air as Mira flew her around town. Minutes had passed since they started their hunt and she wasn't getting any scent. They were about to go back and reevaluate their plan when Mira flew above the forest outside of town. There she sniffed the air and she smelled something that made her blood run cold. She smelled two scents in which one was faint but the other was strong. The strong scent was what made her blood froze.

"Mira-san, let's go quickly towards the forest." She stated.

"You got scent?"

Juvia only nodded grimly. Mira looked at her face and saw that it was pale and grim.

"Something wrong happened, didn't it?" Mira asked to which Juvia only nodded again.

That was the only thing Mira needed to know as she sped towards the forest. She practically flew inside following the direction Juvia was pointing to. Then after speeding through the forest for a while she and Juvia stumbled upon something on the forest floor.

"No, this can't be…" Mira said as her take over magic dispelled as tears flow out of her and Juvia's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makarov awoke in surprise as he felt his Fairy tail mark throbbed in pain. He clutched his chest where his mark was and he couldn't help but grieve at this indication.

"One of my children has died…" He said in utter disbelief.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A.N : **Well how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Well I'm sure you figured out who were the thieves but who died? What will be Naruto's reaction? Or maybe Makarov's? Who were those mages that Naruto were talking to? Were they the same mages? Who was the old, long bearded mage? and most of all, will Naruto be a pedobear? Bah, I'm sure you knew the answer or have a hunch... Don't know? Well you'll have to stay tuned then XD. Sorry if I made some traitors and killed someone, but I feel that it is needed :D. Please Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone... I know some of you are very annoyed that I haven't updated in almost 2 months but I was busy with work and life... Nothing much I could really say but please bear with me *bows*. Also, I had a little problem with the drama in this chapter XD... I hope you would like the next installment of my story. The next update... I'm not sure but I think it won't took as long as this one. Oh and the chapter alone is 15.6K. My longest chapter ever ^_^ . Thanks for all your support and reviews.** Please Read and Review. Good or Bad I'll appreciate them. **

**Review Appreciation Corner:**

**exclipseX, vitorhugo0, SpeeDemon, kihakukage, Hypothetical Spiritual Entity, Jimbobob5536, Altair, OBSERVER01, tragicmat1, battleking, mlkoolc86, Blacksword Zero : ** A millions thanks for the reviews and support. I'm sorry for not being able to update quickly but I want to thank you for still reading. I hope I don't fail your expectations *bows* .

**Cloves : **Sorry for the long wait in between chapters TT^TT ... Innocent Wendy is really fun to portray as mischievous sometimes. About the traitors... You'll know in these chapter haha. Sing a song? Hmm I'll think about it. Thanks for the review ^_^ .

**Junky** : :D you'll get more hints this chapter. Thanks for the review and please do continue to support my story *bows* .

**lightningblade49** : Yeah, the curse is too strong :D . About the ninjutsu, Naruto can't use ninjutsu because... Well can't spoil my story :P You'll just have to read along. Thanks for the review and support ^_^ .

**Agurra of the Darkness : **Well, most of it will be answered this chapter :D. About Wendy, haha. Thanks for the review and support :D .

**Orchamus : ** Thanks, I hope I could improve on my grammar more. About the harem, yeah more girls makes it very hard to balance things. Thanks for the support and review :) .

**Akira Stridder** : Was Makarov really the one who gave them the key? :D . Thanks for the review and support :) .

**The Best of Naruto : **Wow thanks for the compliment. It's really nice to know that people considers you as an amazing author. I'll strive to get better to be truly deserving of the compliment. Thanks for the support and review. =) .

**Hades252 2 : **XD Yeah, Charle will probably kill him then revive him then kill him again for tainting Wendy. Yeah, the girl is a mystery and those traitors are kinda foolish to let their emotion cloud their better judgment. This chapter will answer some questions =) . Thanks for the review and support.

**Shinkei Kajuen : **Haha yes, perverted stories enlightens us once in a while. No need to guess, the answer is here :P . Thanks for the support and review.

**CrossoverNaru : **Yeah, I'm kind of an author who isn't afraid to kill some characters if I find it needed to continue the story. Yep, they were destined to die from the very first chapter... Morbid I know... Naruto wants to find out more about Earthland since he guess that it is the Elemental Nation's future but oh well we would just have to wait and see =P . Thanks for the review and support.

**Cryspark01 : **Haha Wendy's not so innocent anymore :D . About the Edolas arc, we will just have to see what happens and yeah, for a high caliber magic sensor, Mystogan's secret is easy to uncover. Oh the informant mage? Might be a surprise of who that is. Haha now that would be an interesting for Juvia and Cana tricking Naruto into getting drunk and well... Hmm rasengan and kaiten, I'll see if I could integrate it with his magic. Naruto vs Midnight, that would be a good match. He came to the tower to investigate and the one who helped him is... It'll be revealed in time =P. Thanks for the support and review.

**ZxZ Fic Hunter : **Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I know that my pairing aren't one of the most popular ones but I aren't they interesting? =P . Thanks for the review and support.

**EmperorPoison : **Thanks. About the pairings, I'm still mulling over it. It's not about if I can write harem but if I can twist my plot towards it since it was originally solely NarutoxLevy :D... I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for the support and review.

**sleeping psycho : **That's a nice suggestion. I'll think about it. A spin off huh? Thanks for the suggestion, support and review :D .

And now...

**Guides:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

~0~0~0~0~ FLashback~0~0~0~0~

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then Naruto would have been a kickass mage and not a somewhat foolish shinobi :P.

**Chapter 13: One step forward**

"These things are..." Naruto said as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"These are mine..." He said in disbelief as he grasped the forehead protector Iruka gave him. He remembered that he lost it when he fought Madara. He rummaged through it and saw other things that belonged to him. He saw his old kunais, hiraishin markers and other personal things like his red sage cloak and his old orange jacket.

"No wonder Kyubi felt his chakra; I have used these things while using his chakra. So it was true, I am in the future... But how come I can't feel chakra from my body anymore? And why are people mages now instead of ninjas. Though, it's good that war is unlikely to break out now. It is year 784 right now, that means 784 years after magic was discovered." He deduced.

He looked around trying to find a clue but found none.

"Master Makarov said that there are no accounts of history before the magic was discovered, but why?" Naruto said as he thought carefully.

"It is clear to me that before Earthland history, there was the Elemental Nations but no accounts, even a single one? And yet these cultists somehow got my old things which are about older than Earthland's history. Something isn't right here, why would there be no accounts if there are clearly things that could be found to justify it. There's only one conclusion, something happened and it probably wasn't good..." He said in realization as he felt sad knowing that after all their efforts, the elemental nations might ended that way.

"I better take these with me; maybe one day I would find someone who could answer my questions. Maybe Master Roubaul, that shop owner or maybe even Zatana could answer some of my questions but I can't let this bother me. I have a new life now and I need to move on. One day, I'll discover what happened but I won't waste my life living in the past. I'm sure that's what would they have said to me." Naruto finished as he remembered the face of his friends back then.

As he started to inspect the things for any other clues, he suddenly couldn't feel Valandil's presence anymore. He stopped and tried to feel the magic around him but couldn't feel even a single trace of Valandil.

"Master's presence is gone. I usually felt even a small amount of his magic around me. But now, I can't feel him... Has his magic run out?" Then realization hit him.

"Then, it won't be safe to use Levantine anymore because even the scabbard won't be able to suppress his influence. It was a good thing that it has been safely kept on the guild's storeroom."

Naruto suddenly felt alone and tears suddenly flow out of his eyes.

"Master's gone..." He said sadly. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he remembered his teacher. He felt a familiar magic presence coming closer to the tower but it stopped.

"She felt it too..." Naruto said as he wiped the tears of his eyes and packed away the stuff he found. He hurried to go outside and when he was outside, he run towards the forest. A little inside and he found the lady leaning against a tree with eyes closed.

"He's gone..." She said calmly but Naruto could detect sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I can't feel him anymore. There's only the two of us left in our family." Naruto answered lowly.

"Isn't that a little convenient for you? You and I are not family, you're nothing to me but a client who needed my service." She replied.

"Then why did you come back?" He asked.

"I just want to see your devastated and lonely face. Now that I saw it, I can leave. Oh and whatever happens, don't stand in my way. Wouldn't want you to join your master don't we?" She taunted before leaving him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wha-what are we going to do, Mira-san?" Juvia asked trying not to stutter.

"Get Erza but be discreet as possible. Tell her that there is trouble but don't tell her what kind. We don't want a ruckus and panic to arise. Please hurry." Mira answered as she steeled herself and walked near the corpse. Juvia nodded and she transformed into water and rushed back towards Fairy hill. She passed by one of the rooms and saw the occupant asleep. She released a sigh of relief. She's asleep meaning she didn't know what happened. They could still think through on how to tell her what happened.

Inside the room, Levy was trying her best to sleep but she couldn't. She saw Juvia passed by her room. Only Juvia has the magic to transform into water. She was probably just checking up on her before going to sleep. She knew Juvia loves looking at the moon at night before going to sleep so she faked her sleep. The last thing she wanted was for Juvia to get worried at her just because of one stupid nightmare. She has this feeling of dread that something bad has happened but she shook it off her head. She could only hope that Naruto was okay wherever he was since he was the only member aside from the master that was out of town.

"No, Naruto and Master are strong. Nothing bad will happen to them." She assured herself as she tried to go back to sleep. Little did she know that she would have the shock of her life when she wakes up the following day.

Moments later, Juvia landed at Erza's balcony and then seeped into the gaps of the door. Once inside, she transformed back to human and then silently walked towards the sleeping form of Erza. When she was next to her, she lightly shook her.

"Erza-san... Erza-san, wake up..." She said as she continued to shake her awake. Erza suddenly jerked awaked and magically produced a sword and pointed it at Juvia's neck. Her eyes widen at the sight of a pale Juvia. Her sword disappeared and said.

"Juvia, what are you doing at my room and shaking me awake?" She inquired.

"Juvia apologizes for trespassing in your room in the mid of the night. Mira-san sent me to fetch you. There is trouble in the guild." Juvia answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Erza asked concerned as she requiped to her usual heart kreuz armor.

"She instructed Juvia not to tell you. She said she didn't want ruckus and panic to arise. It would be better to see it for yourself."

At that moment, Erza felt a pit of dread in her stomach. If Mira go as far as ask help from her but couldn't tell her what in fear of a ruckus and panic happening, then this was one very serious problem. The back of her mind was practically screaming at her that she wouldn't want to know it but she was Erza Scarlet. She doesn't back down on any challenge especially when it concerned the guild and now that the Master was away.

"Let's go Juvia." She said as she opened her balcony door then requiped to flight armor. She jumped down to the empty streets and run to follow Juvia's lead. Once they were inside the forest, Juvia stopped and said.

"Please brace yourself for what you would see and discover, Erza-san."

That got her blood frozen in fear of what happened. For Juvia to even tell her to brace herself when she already knew that she had the nerves of steel. They silently walked inside the forest with her fearing every step she took. After a while, she smelled it, the scent that made her run towards the source instead of being paralyzed in fear, the scent of blood. After a minute of running, she came to a scene that melted her steeled nerves. Mira was beside a dead guildmate while crying. She looked back and saw Juvia who looked at her sadly.

"What happened... Who killed him?..." She asked in anger but her voice was trembling from sadness.

Mira looked at her with tear streaked eyes and said.

"He stole Levantine together with his friend. Zatana felt something wasn't right and she told me to check if the sword was safe, when I reached the storeroom it was opened and the sword was missing. I've met Juvia while searching for them but when we found him, he was already dead. His eyes were open and his face was in utter shock. I've checked for any injury but couldn't find any other than the stab on his heart. There was no sign of fighting, he was killed swiftly. He wasn't expecting that his friend would kill him with the very sword they stole." Mira answered while trying her best not to stutter.

"What about her?" Erza asked.

"Juvia saw her in her room still asleep." Juvia answered.

"I see..."

"What are we going to do, Erza?... How are we supposed to tell the others what happened... Especially Levy-chan, Master and Naruto." Mira asked in between sobs.

"I don't know, but don't worry… I'll think of a way to tell it to them." Erza answered.

"Are you sure, Erza-san? Juvia could be the one to tell Naruto-nii if you need." Juvia offered but Erza saw that even she doesn't know how to break the news to Naruto.

"No, it's my responsibility to tell them since the guild was entrusted to me and Mira. Don't feel guilty, Juvia. It's not you and Naruto's fault this happened. It's their fault for even thinking that they could control that sword."

"But it doesn't hide the fact that if Juvia and Naruto-nii didn't arrive in Fairy tail then..."

Juvia was cut off by two arms encircling around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's not your fault. None of us wanted this to happen. The sword was perfectly kept. Nobody could predict how a person thinks but it doesn't mean that we should berate ourselves for every single fault one of us did just because of what ifs." Mira said.

"We better move now. Is there any way that we could still track him down now?" Erza asked seriously to which Mira and Juvia shook heir heads.

"Zatana couldn't detect Levantine unless his magic was used on a mile radius. He probably won't use that magic unless he is very far." Mira answered.

"Juvia couldn't track his scent anymore. But it is very weird, Juvia could still smell the faint smell of his scent here but after that it vanished. Maybe the smell of blood overcame the other scents or he hid it knowing that there are dragonslayers here." Juvia said.

"Dragonslayers?" Erza asked to which Juvia's eyes widen.

"Juvia apologizes, she forgot to inform everybody her magic."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Juvia's magic is the Rain Dragonslayer taught to her by the Rain dragon Zennyo-Ryou." Juvia answered.

"No wonder you were able to smell the scent. But if the nose of a dragonslayer couldn't sniff it, then there's no way we could find him now." Mira said sadly.

"There must be a way. Naruto-nii is a sensor and he may know how to track him down." Juvia encouraged.

"Juvia's right, let's not give up yet..." Erza was cut off as she felt her communication lacryma pulse.

"It looks like I don't have time to think. Master Makarov is calling." She said as she took out the lacryma. They nodded to each other as she concentrated some of her magic in it. Moments later, a figure of a serious old man was projected and the first sentence he said was.

"What happened and who died?"

Erza steeled herself and proceeded to tell Makarov what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bird landed a little away from a boat like structure. It transformed into a lady and she walked towards the structure. She felt a little surprise to see her Master outside looking at her.

"Are you waiting for me, Master? My apologies but my business has just finished." She said while bowing.

"Not really, I was just marveling this beautiful night and I just happened to see you. Something interesting happened today." He answered.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile.

"The seeds we sow have gain fruit." He answered.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Master."

"You don't have to hide it from me. You were doing mischief at Fairy tail. Posing as one of them and then making her and Naruto fall for each other. The result was anger, jealousy and hatred for her two best friends. You were starting to destroy Fairy tail from the inside weren't you and you employed the help of that man from the council, was I right?"

"How?" She asked bewildered. How did the he know what she was doing?

"Ah that is something for me to know. But do not worry; I am not angry for what you did. Even though, it endangered us of being discovered, it actually helped us. You see, because of what you did, two of those fairies were easily deceived and manipulated to betray their guild. Now, I am sure that the guild is in turmoil."

"How did they betray the guild?" She inquired.

"I just helped them capitalize the perfect opportunity to steal Levantine. And from the looks of it, they succeeded and one of them has already been possessed. The problem now is finding him since Levantine has this uncanny ability to hide his presence." He answered as he started to walk inside the structure.

She was able to process the information in her head and her hands clenched into fists at the implications of what has happened.

'It was my fault that Valandil-san is no more. Now, Levantine will run wild. That darn old man got one up on me.' She thought with gritted teeth as she formulated a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was walking back towards Magnolia when he felt something pulse inside his clothes. He took out the communication lacryma and a raven haired mage came into view and the first thing Naruto heard was.

"What in fucking hell was your guild doing?"

Naruto was surprised at the hello he got but knowing the upbringing of this person, he should've known. Still for this person to greet him like that maybe something was up and it concerned Fairy tail. So he answered seriously.

"What is the matter?"

"What is the matter? The matter is, something wrong happened to that fuckin' sword."

That got Naruto in alert.

"Yes, I felt Valandil's presence is gone but the sword is safely kept inside the guild's storeroom. So even if the scabbard has no magic anymore, it's safe." He answered calmly.

"Safe? I care nothing about that scabbard. I don't feel what happens to it. Listen, that sword was made by my foster father. He told me that since it holds something important, he made a link between himself and that sword. So if anything happens, he would know. He passed that link to me before he disappeared. And guess what? I can't feel it anymore. Like all magic in it has been drained. You know what I mean, blockhead?"

"I better hurry back to the guild." Narto said in panic.

"You better wish that nothing bad happens or we're in deep shit. But atleast we know who will be the first targets are. The children of the myth… And even though Levantine wasn't able to get out, if that sword gets to the wrong hands especially Ivan, your lovely guild will be no more."

Naruto didn't answer as he closed the communication link and hurry back towards the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A giant old man just arrived outside of Magnolia. He breathes deeply to catch his breath as he transformed into the dwarfen guildmaster everybody loved. He hurried back to Magnolia as soon as Erza told him what happened. He still couldn't believe that two of his children had betrayed them and one of them was found dead. Fortunately, the guildmaster's meeting was just in a nearby town. He clutched his chest as he felt his old age catching up to him. How could he break the news to them, especially Naruto and Levy? Naruto trusted him to take good care of the sword and Levy would be devastated when she knew what happened to her best friends. Will this start strife inside the guild? He hoped not. He specifically instructed Erza on what to do and told her that he would be the one to break the news and explain to them what happened. It was afterall, his responsibility as the guildmaster. He didn't want that burden to be on the young shoulders of Erza, Juvia and Mira.

Makarov's stopped his thoughts as he arrived outside the guild house. From the looks of it, the other guild members were still asleep and it was still dawn. He was surprised though when he saw not only Erza, Mira and Juvia there but also Fried. But he immediately knew why Fried was there, he was a seal mage. He could help them.

"I have arrived." Makarov stated sadly and before he could even say another word, Mira was already hugging him while crying while Erza was kneeling in front of him muttering apologies. On the other side, Juvia and Fried were silent.

"Fried, have you figured out how were they able to steal the sword?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, master. Droy used his plant magic to open the hallway door. Then for some reason they were able to disintegrate the storeroom door into dust."

"Impossible, that door was made from a spell. Even my titan magic couldn't crush it; the only way to counter it is by using the same magic that created it. That magic was made by the second Master and was passed through Fairy tail masters. Right now, I am the only one who knows how to do it."

"It looks like Jet and Droy managed to get a hold of the spell." Fried replied.

"It looks like it. I assume they got passed the first barrier seal due to them being members of fairy tail and I assume their names were registered to the seal as they passed through it." Makarov said.

"Yes their names were written on the seal and they were able to steal the sword because they used Droy's plants. But may I ask, why use such a barrier. It was easy to steal the sword if you are a member."

"Trust... I trusted that none of the members would betray us. The second barrier repels any objects that have magic in them. That includes humans, animals, plants and objects moved using magic." Makarov stated.

"Then, how come Droy's plants were able to get a hold of it?" Mira asked.

"It's because his plants have no magic in them. Droy's magic is mutating plants. His magic let the plant transform into something he thought off. The plant has no magic on it, only a body and mind made by Droy."

"So you're saying..." Erza trailed as she was cut off by a just arrived Bixlow.

"It's like constructing a puppet with a mind of its own but no magic."

"How was the preparation for Jet's funeral going?" Fried asked.

"It's going fine. Reedus have made a coffin for him already and the morgue is already preparing his body." Bixlow answered.

"Sorry for making you check the corpse, but only you have a good understanding of the human body." Fried said.

"It's okay. It helped me in my research to making a humanlike doll. Anyway, he died due to a swift stab to the heart. His heart was essentially sliced into two. He probably died on the spot. Accounting what you have said when you found him, it would really seem that he didn't saw that coming." Bixlow reported.

"But I don't get it, Naruto was carrying the sword and he only succumbed to it when his anger was pushed to the limit. I presume Droy was possessed when he did this since I refuse to acknowledge that he would kill Jet on a sane mind." Fried said.

"The scabbard protects the handler from Levantine's influence. This was lying a few yards away from Jet." Juvia answered as she showed them the scabbard.

"As long as the scabbard has physical contact with the handler, it can repel the influence. But they threw it away when they unsheathed it. Not only that, Levantine becomes stronger when negative emotions are strong." Juvia explained to which everyone was silent.

"Levy told Juvia that Jet and Droy still has grudge against Naruto-nii and not only that but Juvia suspects that they wanted revenge against him. On top of that, they are probably angry and jealous since Levy-san was slowly becoming closer to him." Juvia finished.

"It looks like that is the only explanation. I assume Levy is still in the dark of what happened together with the others?" Makarov asked to which he got nods.

Juvia suddenly smelled a familiar scent coming fast towards the guild. She hid the scabbard and before she could warn them of him arriving Makarov spoke.

"Very well, rest now. We still have a little time before hell break lose so it's better that we rest till then..." But Makarov was cut off when someone came barging into the guild door. The door was opened hastily that everyone was surprised. In the opened door stood Naruto huffing as he tried to regain his breathe from rushing back.

"Did something happen to the sword?" He asked in between huffs.

There was silence as no one could think of a way to tell him what happened. Even Makarov, a wise and experienced mage, who swore that he would be the one to tell Naruto what happened was speechless. It was Juvia who recovered her speech first.

"Calm down Naruto-nii, do you want to die from lack of air?" Juvia scolded.

"Please answer my..." Naruto was cut off by a cold splash of water in the face. Naruto was stunned; it was like he was suddenly pulled out from his panic.

"Are you ready to listen now? Calm down and catch your breath." Juvia scolded in a voice that struck fear.

Naruto looked at Juvia in surprise. This was the first time Juvia scolded someone. He sat on a chair as he tried to calm down. After a few minutes, he spoke in a calm voice.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Tell me, what happened to the sword." Naruto said.

"Before I answer that, may I know how you got to the conclusion that something happened?" Makarov asked stalling time to think.

"The scabbard of that sword has the magic of my dying Master. He poured in his last magic into it so anyone who touches the sword won't be influenced by Levantine as long as he has physical contact with the scabbard. I had always felt his presence but suddenly it was gone. That means only two things, either the magic run out or something wrong happened. The child of the one who forged the sword contacted me and berated me that he couldn't feel anymore magic in the sword so I hurried back."

"Then that means..." Mira was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes Mira, I have found the earth element. Actually, I know all of the four elements." Naruto spoke as if in code that only he and Mira knew.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"We are getting off topic tell me, what happened to the sword?" Naruto asked to which Makarov took a deep breath and said.

"Forgive this old man, the sword was stolen."

They were expecting a frantic outburst from Naruto but instead he remained seated and silent. His fists were clenched and his eyes were focused on the floor.

"Who was it?" was the only thing he asked.

"Jet and Droy..." Makarov answered to which Naruto's eyes widen in realization.

"We were betrayed? What about Levy? Does she know?" He asked as if he was on a nightmare repeating again.

"No she still doesn't know. She's still asleep." Juvia answered. Naruto's face showed little relief. Levy didn't betray them but then he knew how it would affect her. He stood up and said.

"I'll release my magic throughout the area to see if I could still detect their magic but it would alert all the mages in town. Will that be okay?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I'll take responsibility." Makarov answered as Naruto closed his eyes and instantly they felt his presence spread around town.

"What kind of magic is this?" Fried asked.

"It's a spell I developed when I discovered that I was a sensor. By default a sensor could sense magic around him on a limited area. I made this spell that lets me spread my magic around to widen the area I could sense. It's like deploying a part of me on another area so I could sense its surroundings but as I said, it also alerts the mages around." Naruto stated.

"So you mean?" Mira asked hopefully.

"No, it only widens the area. It still is limited on until how far I could go. This spell eats energy in proportion to the area I cover." answered in deep concentration.

After a few seconds, Naruto's dispelled his magic and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I can feel Jet's magic slowly withering away. It only happens when a person dies. Is Jet dead?" He asked them.

"Yes, he was killed by a possessed Droy. We found his body on the woods and he is currently being prepared for the funeral." Erza said.

"I can't detect Droy or Levantine's presence. They are probably long gone from here." Naruto stated in frustration as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Makarov said as his hand became bigger and wrapped around Naruto to stop him.

"I have to find Levantine and stop him. He will cause a great catastrophe to Earthland." Naruto said.

"What about Droy?" Erza asked.

"I'm sorry but by now, Levantine has taken full control of his body and mind. The Droy we know is dead. That's nothing but a shell of him with Levantine inside."

"How can you be so sure?" Erza asked.

"Tell me, how Jet was killed?" He asked.

"A clean stab to the heart. No other injuries, he didn't see it coming." Bixlow answered.

"That answers your question. He wouldn't kill his best friend on cold blood if there was still a small part of him in that shell. Even I couldn't kill Fried and Bixlow under Levantine's influence because a part of me was holding me back. And as I said, Levantine is not anymore on the sword, which means he had transferred to a host. Levantine is currently in spirit form since his body has rotted away long time ago. A spirit can only take control of a body if it has no existing spirit."

"Then that means he destroyed Droy's spirit?" Fried asked.

"He ate it. Levantine has the ability to copy the knowledge and magic of a spirit he ate. Our spirits are like our minds they know what we know, their magic is our magic. I know this because Levantine almost ate my spirit a couple of times and even if he wasn't successful, he was able to tap unto some of my knowledge and magic. That's why we must find him or he would transfer from host to host to gain knowledge and magic. He will cause destruction on catastrophic proportion. We must defeat him now when he is still weak." Naruto answered a little forcefully.

"I have to ask you to stay Naruto." Makarov said.

"But..." Naruto's protest was cut off as he looked at the faces of his comrades.

"I'll be on the forest if you need me." He said in a low voice as Makarov let him go.

"Is it wise to leave him alone?" Fried asked.

"He needs to think things through. For him, he just failed the dying wish of his master. It is a feeling none of us could soothe through words." Makarov said as Juvia started to walk towards the door.

"Yes that is true. But Naruto-nii sometimes do things that are stupid, it is Juvia's responsibility to keep him in line. And on top of that, Juvia has to give his Master's last gift to him." Juvia said as she walked out with the scabbard.

After a few minutes, Gray and Natsu suddenly came barging in the guild.

"What happened? Why was there a strong magic that enveloped the town?" Gray asked.

"Why do I smell blood?" Natsu asked.

"Calm down you two; let us wait for the others before I explain things." Makarov answered seriously to which they couldn't help but just nod.

Soon one by one the members came to the guild because they felt the magic release and one of them was Levy. She looked around and the only members missing were Juvia, Naruto, Jet and Droy.

'Naruto is not in town. But where are Juvia, Jet and Droy?' She thought as Makarov cleared his throat signaling for everyone to listen. Levy was surprised that Erza and Mira were suddenly beside her.

"I don't know how to announce this to you as even I am still shocked of what happened and I am still trying to pinch myself to awake from the nightmare that happened but please brace yourselves." Makarov said in a tone he doesn't normally use. Everyone suddenly grew anxious at the seriousness of the situation.

"As you can see, there are some who are not here. That is because last night we were betrayed by two of our members and one of them is dead as the other killed his accomplice." Makarov announced in a firm voice. Levy almost fainted from the news. The four people missing in the meeting were very important to her and worse one of them was dead.

"Who betrayed us, Master?" Natsu asked in a surprised voice.

"Last night, Jet and Droy stole Levantine from our guild storeroom but they didn't take precaution on using it, Jet was found dead with a stab in the heart while Droy's spirit has been eaten by the spirit of the sword and is now just a shell for that spirit." Makarov stated to everyone's shock.

"Are we sure? What if it was just another person and they tried to stop it?" Levy asked in shock as she couldn't believe that they betrayed them.

"I'm sorry, but the seal inside the storeroom only lets members through and their names were registered as they passed through it. Furthermore, we found these things." Fried answered as he opened his palm to show them two seeds that only Droy uses. Upon seeing the evidence, Levy almost passed out. Mira and Erza caught her just in time and Erza tried to carry her to the guild's ward but she didn't want to go. So they stayed at the meeting.

"Damn it!" Natsu said as he punched a nearby table.

"What about Naruto and Juvia? Have they been informed?" Gray asked as everyone felt shivers in their spine, fearing what those two would do.

"Yes, Juvia together with Mira were the ones who found Jet. Naruto arrived at the guild a few hours ago. It was his magic that you felt." Makarov answered.

"That was Naruto's magic? Was he angry?" Cana asked in fear. She knew what Naruto could do when angry. She got a first class front seat view of it.

"Yes he was... but not at us but at himself because protecting that sword was his master's dying request. He felt like he failed him. That is why I must clarify things to all of you. What happened was not Juvia or Naruto's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I ensured Naruto that the sword was safe and I failed." Makarov said making sure that his message was understood.

"It's not your fault Master… It wasn't Naruto or Juvia's fault either…" Levy said numbly as she still couldn't believe what happened.

"Levy…" Erza was cut off as Levy started to walk towards the guild exit.

"I'll just go back to my apartment… I need some sleep." Levy said as she walked out of the guild.

"Cana, Lucy… I have a request." Makarov started.

"We'll do it." Cana said as she and Lucy walked towards the exit to follow Levy.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Makarov said to which he got a nod as they left.

"What do we do now, Master." Alzack asked.

"Yeah, let's go and knock that spirit out of Droy's body." Natsu said as he bumped his fists together.

"Natsu, don't you understand? We're never going to be able to get Droy back." Visca said.

"Yeah, I know that but it doesn't mean we would just let that spirit use his body for everything he wants to do. Even if Jet and Droy betrayed us, they were still our friends. I'm sure Levy feels the same and Naruto probably wanted that spirit defeated for his Master." Natsu said seriously to which everyone were silent as they couldn't believe that Natsu could think of something like that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Master, allow us to search for him." Gray said.

"I'm sorry, but I have already decided that it should be Naruto, Mira and Juvia would be the one who will search for him once Naruto has cleared his head." Makarov stated.

"What? Come on jii-chan, let me take part of it." Natsu protested.

"Natsu, there are others things that we need to do. Since everyone is here, I will announce it. I just came back from the guildmaster's meeting and we have agreed upon to form a team named 'team light'. It is a team composed of mages from different guilds. The objective is to take down one of the members of Balam Alliance." Makarov announced.

"Isn't that the strongest dark guild alliance?" Elfman asked fearfully.

"Yes, it is. I was originally supposed to send Erza, Naruto and Juvia but since Naruto and Juvia have things they need to do, Erza you have the freedom to choose who you would take with you. Just bear in mind that this is a very dangerous mission with a high risk of someone getting hurt or worse dying so pick carefully." Makarov said to which Erza nods.

"What! You didn't even consider sending me, jii-chan?" Natsu said in outburst.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I originally want to just send three S-class mages but since Mira hasn't fully recovered her magic and Mystogan can't be contacted, I had to send Juvia." Makarov said.

"Okay but since Naruto and Juvia are not available then, you'll pick me right, Erza?" Natsu volunteered.

"I have to think of it first. For now, let's focus on Jet's funeral." Erza answered as silence reigned. Because of Natsu's outbursts, they had momentarily forgotten about what happened but now they have been reminded that they have lost a comrade.

"Funeral will be held this afternoon at the newly built cathedral, please prepare yourselves and rest for now." Makarov said as one by one the mages left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia sat on a branch as she watched Naruto vent his anger. She was sure that Naruto knew she was there but she didn't come to comfort him, comfort isn't what he needs. What he needs was to exhaust all that anger inside him. She was only here to make sure things don't got out of hand. No matter how much she wanted to go and hug her big brother and tell him that it's alright. She couldn't because that would be a blatant lie. So for now, she would just watch.

Naruto sat at the center of the destruction he made. He felt exhaustion catching up to him. He had repeatedly used his forced enhanced punches, albeit not at shockwave guillotines' level but it still consumed much of his energy. Around him, small gravels of what was boulders and rocks that he kept on punching until he couldn't anymore. He knew Juvia was there and he was actually thankful that she didn't come out to comfort him with lies or impossible promises. It would only make him feel guiltier of what happened. He failed Valandil, no words of comfort could sweeten the sour taste of this failure.

He knew that she was there to watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Her presence actually reminds him that there are people who are worried about him, that he wasn't alone and for that, he was thankful.

Juvia remembered something, a lesson Naruto himself taught her. She felt that he needed to be reminded of it. Naruto's eyes widen as he heard Juvia mumble. Wind blew and soon he thought that it was Valandil that was saying those words.

"Anger breeds nothing but destruction, destruction of living things, objects and relationships. Anger is born from our frustration, frustration about things that happened or didn't happen. When frustration sets in, stay calm and you'll find the answers."

That was the lesson taught to him by Valandil because he was easily frustrated of things. He taught it to Juvia so she could control her magic better.

"I forgot about that. No wonder I easily lose energy when using my magic. I am getting easily agitated and it made me lose control. I am using too much magic than what is needed." He said as he let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"Thank you, Juvia!" Naruto exclaimed. He closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Master said that it wasn't our fault that this happened to the guild but both of us feel the guilt that this may not have happened if we didn't arrive. We may not be the entire cause but we are part of it. Let's rid of this guilt by doing what is needed to be done." Juvia reminded.

Naruto stayed silent with his eyes closed while lying with his back on the ground and breathing steadily. Juvia thought that he fell asleep so she jumped down from the tree and was about to walk towards him and bring him home when he raised his right hand to signal her to stop.

Juvia watched as Naruto started to slowly get up while saying something like a mantra.

"Calmness is the key to master the Arc and not anger. Stay calm and release your negative thoughts. Free your mind and feel every single thing around you. Living beings with magic and forces that are present around you: feel them and harness them as your own."

As Naruto was saying those words, Juvia couldn't help but look in awe as Naruto float a few feet from the ground moving fluidly and gracefully as if a leaf on the wind. What made the scene more awe inspiring was the debris, leaves and the things lying around him was practically floating and moving with him. It was like a theatrical performance where everything was choreographed.

"Feel..." Naruto said as his movement accelerated together with those floating around him.

"Manipulate..." Naruto said as he moved his arms in a way like he was forming a ball. The biggest of the floating object suddenly stopped moving. It started to rotate on its place in front of Naruto. The other floating object started to revolve around it in the same manner as it's rotation while slowly moving towards it. It was like they were slowly being sucked by a slow whirlpool.

Juvia thought that if it was dark and those floating object had light of different colors they would look like stars whirling and slowly being eaten by a bigger star. It would have been a magnificent view.

"Imagine..." Naruto said as the movement suddenly accelerated at amazing speed. The small objects crashed towards the bigger spinning object but instead of the debris from the crash falling to the ground, they stuck on the center object as if they were being held together. Soon, all the objects were stuck together and there was only on big object spinning rapidly in front of Naruto.

Then it stopped spinning and for a long moment, Naruto was just standing there with closed eyes on concentration. Juvia could tell that the object would have looked like a sphere if only it didn't have so many uneven and rough edges. Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Naruto extend his right hand with open palm towards the object but his hand didn't reach the object.

"Crunch Prison!" Naruto exclaimed as he closed his hand into a fist. There was a loud bang, as if the object was strongly hammered several times at the exact same time. Juvia covered her ears and closed her eyes in surprise. Moments later, she opened her eyes and her mouth was agape at what she saw.

The object that had almost no shape designation has been transformed into a sphere-like stone. Albeit, there are several little craters that made it imperfect but it couldn't damage the beauty of Naruto's creation. She could clearly see the mixture of the different objects but all of them were held firmly by the rock and sand ingredients. She was surprised though to see a small frown on Naruto's lips.

"It still has much imperfections, I haven't mastered it fully." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked bewildered.

"See those craters?" He asked to which she nods.

"Those are my misses. Those are the places where I exerted too much than what is needed." Naruto explained as Juvia walked towards the sphere and looked carefully, she frowned. She was wrong; those craters she saw were the big craters. She could see many small craters that are almost smaller than the tip of her pinky finger. If these minute craters are his small misses then he missed a lot and worse those bigger craters are his big misses.

"Naruto-nii..." Juvia started but Naruto cut her off.

"It's alright, I'll definitely master it..." but he was cut off by Juvia too.

"You suck." She deadpanned.

There was silence between them until Naruto's sight begin to blur from exhaustion. Juvia caught him as he passed out.

"You are quite heavy, Naruto- nii." Juvia said as she gave him a piggy back ride. She couldn't place him on a water lock to carry him cause if she did that, Naruto's clothes will be soaked and changing Naruto's clothes was not on her to do list.

"Gray- sama better not see Juvia carrying you, he might get the wrong idea or worse he might think Juvia is an amazon woman." Juvia mumbled as she carried Naruto and walked back towards Magnolia with ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Fairy tail held a funeral for Jet at the Cathedral. Naruto and Juvia slowly approached the Cathedral. They were probably the last members to arrive since Juvia waited for Naruto to wake up.

They silently entered the Cathedral and they saw their friends sitting silently waiting for the Master to speak. Makarov saw them enter and he nodded. Naruto and Juvia sat next Gray, who acknowledged them with a nod.

"Were we the last members to arrive?" Juvia asked.

"No, Lucy, Cana and Levy are not yet here but I'm not sure if they will." Gray answered as Makarov started the ceremony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy sat on the floor staring at her glass balcony door with red eyes and wet face from crying almost all day. Lucy sat next to her and draped her arm over Levy's shoulder and pulled her towards her. It was her time to comfort Levy as Cana left to buy food.

"Why does this have to happen, Lu-chan?" Levy mumbled the question but Lucy didn't have the answer.

"I'm sorry; I don't know the answer either. I've been searching for the answer to that question since the death of my mom. So far, I have no luck." Lucy answered truthfully.

There was silence until Lucy asked Levy a question she feared that may have a negative answer.

"Levy-chan, do you hate Naruto because of the things that had happened?"

Levy shook her head subtly as she answered.

"I feared him when he first came into the guild. But ever since then, he did nothing but good things for the guild. I... I can't... hate him..." She gave a humorless chuckle as she continued.

"When I first heard what happened… the first thing that came to my mind was Naruto… how will this affect him?... For a moment, I actually feared that he may abandon the guild… that I…" Levy stopped herself from talking and inhaled.

"…that we may lose him too… Can you believe that?" She said as she let out another humorless laugh.

"My best friends betrayed us… one of them was killed and the other possessed… but the first thing that registered in my mind… it was Naruto… I couldn't even believe that I almost felt relief that it wasn't him and Juvia who betrayed us…" She said as tears started to form at her eyes again.

"So it wasn't just silly rumor or tease... you really like him, don't you?" Lucy said trying to avert the conversation away from what had happened.

"It doesn't matter anymore... What kind of friend am I?... I didn't even see that my best friends have been slowly been falling into darkness... I became selfish. Just because I wanted to be closer to the person I like, I neglected my best friends... Now because of that, I lost them and Naruto lost something important to him... I'm a failure..." Levy was cut off as a slap resounded across the room.

Levy was wide eyed as she her hand reached for the cheek that Lucy had recently slapped.

"You're not a failure! You're not selfish either! It's not selfish to try and find happiness! It's not your fault that they couldn't accept it and it's definitely not your fault that they chose this path rather than to let you find happiness. Did you see me or the others do anything bad just to prevent you to be close to Naruto?" Lucy exclaimed as she was trying to shake levy out of her stupor.

"But... they were my best friends..."

"Aren't we your friends too? Am I not one of your best friends too? Did you see me having ill will against Naruto for attracting you? True friends look out for each other… true friends helps each other to find happiness… It was alright to stop you from falling to Naruto if he was a bad person but he isn't, even Natsu, whom everyone thinks is dimwitted instantly recognizes that…"

"But I should have known… I should've been there for them so it could have been prevented…"

"There was no way it you could have known this would happen… Even Master who is supposed to be the father of the guild couldn't have seen this happening… This is something they decided by themselves… Don't live in the past, Levy… I'm sure Jet and Droy wouldn't want you to be like this… I'm sure even with all that happened; they would have wanted you to be happy… They would have wanted you to move on, move forward…" Lucy finished as Levy's eyes start to get heavier and exhaustion start to embrace her.

Lucy noticed this and she helped her back to her bed. As Levy started to dose off on her bed, she mumbled.

"Thank you… Lu-chan…"

"No problem, Levy…" She answered as she walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto and Juvia heard as they were walking away from the cathedral. They looked back and saw Natsu together with the other members of the guild.

"What is it, Natsu?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Master said that I can't go with you on the mission to find Droy…" Natsu was cut off as Naruto asked.

"What mission?"

"Ah yes, I haven't told you yet. I was supposed to send you, Juvia and Erza on a joint mission with other guilds to defeat one third of the balam alliance." Makarov said.

"Which guild?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Oracion Seis." Erza answered.

"Master, when will it be? I'll…" Naruto was stopped as Makarov raised his hand to signal him to listen.

"No Naruto, it would be dangerous for you to go on a mission as dangerous as this while your mind is actually focused on other things. For now, I want you, Juvia and Mira to search for Droy till your heart's content. But do remember, if things aren't looking good and you think that you are going nowhere, don't push yourself. I know Levantine is dangerous but I don't want to lose another of my children." Makarov almost pleaded.

Naruto bowed and said.

"Thank you… I won't forget it Master. If things aren't going right, I promise I'll drop the mission and seek assistance in the guild. My comrade's lives are my top priority." He pledged.

"Thank you… Take good care of them." Makarov smiled.

"Hey Naruto, if I find any information on one of my missions, I'll make sure to inform you." Lucky said which was followed by the others also saying the same thing.

"Thank you everyone… I'm sorry for what happened." He said.

"It's not your fault, so an apology is not needed." Erza assured.

"Erza-san, who will you be taking then?" Naruto asked.

"I'm still deciding, but Natsu and Gray will probably be included. I'm sure they'll try to sneak and follow me or you. It would be better that I take them to save us the trouble, not to mention that I had worked with them for a long time." Erza informed to which Natsu shout in anticipation of a great mission while Gray smirked.

"Then, please take my advice. There is a member of Oracion Seis that could deflect and distort magic or any object without life. Be careful when you face him, it's better to battle him with hand to hand combat." Naruto warned.

"He's got the same magic as you? So, it's like I'm fighting you?" Natsu asked excited.

"No Natsu, our magic is different and so is our fighting style. He is very magic reliant but he's magic lets him deflect and distort anything except for living beings. Be very careful when you fight him." Naruto advised.

"How'd you know about this?" Erza asked.

"I've fought him once when I was on a mission. He is sadistic and arrogant. He thinks that his magic is flawless so he relies on it so much. Fighting his magic with magic won't win you the battle because unlike me, he almost doesn't spend any energy to deflect magic." Naruto answered.

"So he's stronger than you?" Natsu smirked to which everybody paled as they feared for Natsu's life but instead Naruto just turned away and said.

"Fight him and see for yourself and if you do fight him ask him, who was the person who almost introduced him to the afterlife." Naruto said as he walked away.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked confused.

"That means he beat the hell out of whoever that is." Gray answered.

"What was his name?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, he never told me. I only knew of his guild due to the mark on his right bicep. Juvia, I think I need a little exercise." Naruto answered as Juvia nods and followed him.

"Hey how come he didn't ask me to spar instead?" Natsu asked no one still looking at the spot where Naruto and Juvia were.

"Simple, because you won't be able to keep up." Fried answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It is what it is. If you want to see, follow me. I know where they spar." Fried said as he and Bixlow walked towards the place where Juvia and Naruto would spar but Natsu wasn't the only one who followed them but also everyone.

They arrived on an open field outside town and saw Naruto and Juvia standing inside on what looks like a drawn large rectangle on the ground. Naruto was holding a rubber ball while there were also two rubber balls on the ground.

"It looks like we have some spectators." Juvia stated as she sniffed the air.

"Doesn't matter, ready Juvia?" Naruto asked as he raised a rubber ball in front of him.

"So, Juvia can use any part of my body to hit the ball as long as it doesn't touch the ground but can't use magic?" Juvia confirmed.

"Yes, first one to let the ball touch the ground or threw the ball outside the arena loses. Winner gets to pick what we eat while the loser gets to pay for the food of the winner for the whole mission, ready to lose?" Naruto asked.

"Juvia do hope that Naruto-nii has a fat wallet." Juvia answered to which he only smirked as he tossed the ball upward and then let it fall back towards him but when it was at arm's reach he punched so strong that it was sent sailing towards Juvia so fast that even Alzack and Visca who had keen eyes had a hard time seeing it. But to their surprise, Juvia only swept her feet on the ground and it stop exactly where the ball was about to fall and then she kicked it upward to nullify the momentum.

She then jumped high and then did a roundhouse kick to hit the ball. The ball flew towards Naruto faster than the last time but Naruto just smirked and spiked the ball back to Juvia who was still airborne and still had her back on him.

Juvia felt the ball coming to her at high speed. She flipped vertically and did a bicycle kick to hit the ball back to Naruto. As the ball flew back to Naruto, he kicked the ball that was on the ground sending it upward instead of towards Juvia. It grazed the incoming ball's side reversing the ball's rotation and momentum, it flew back to Juvia. The ball Naruto kicked starts to fall but before it reaches the ground, Naruto did a scissors kick sending the ball to Juvia at amazing speed.

Juvia saw the first ball coming, she swept her foot on the ground and when her foot touched her extra ball, she flipped her foot to send it upward then when it was at the right height she did a reverse somersault to axe kick the ball. The force of the kick was strong enough that when it hit the incoming ball, it nullified the balls initial momentum and sent it right back to Naruto together with the ball Juvia kicked. She saw Naruto's extra ball approaching at amazing speed and knew that she needed to kill its momentum first so she extended her right foot in front of her and let the ball hit the sole of her shoes, there was a brief battle between the momentum of the ball and her nullifying it. She didn't noticed though, that since she was wearing a skirt, her milky leg and a part of her underwear were shown from the lifting of her leg and the momentum of ball producing some movement in the wind.

To where the spectators were, several males had blood drooping on their noses including Makarov. Gray looked at them with a tick on his forehead; oh some people will find themselves encased in ice if they don't stop staring.

"I don't get it!" Natsu said which made them turn their attention to him thus, saving some from becoming live popsicles.

"They're just playing! That's not a spar!" He exclaimed.

"Actually Natsu, that is a very good way to train." Makarov answered.

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?" Natsu asked.

"Look at how fast the balls are travelling; even I almost couldn't see it. The time for it to reach its target and react to it is almost just a split second. This training helps you increase your speed and reaction time." Makarov said.

"Not only that, but because the ball is travelling at high speed, your eyes are being trained to keep up with its speed. This is a good way to increase the sharpness of your eyes from fast objects and notice when Juvia was able to determine that the ball was coming her way even if she had her back turned to it? This training also enhances your other senses and detection. This should be a good training regimen to everyone." Alzack deduced.

"Not to mention that this also forces the participants to think quickly. To strategize where they would send the ball or how fast it would be so their rival won't find a rhythm. Split second planning and decision making is important with this game and let's not also forget about stamina, body control and strength control to last the long battle, make the right movements and put just the enough strength on your attacks. It also forces you to not rely on your magic. This is a complete training regimen. Naruto really is a genius to even turn a seemingly child's game to something like this. Natsu, do you think you could've kept up in that game? Could you control three balls and keep you rival from getting any rhythm? Will you be patient enough to make a strategy instead of just burning those balls? I think not." Fried said.

"Those are quite durable ball though, withstanding attacks like that." one of them said.

"Those balls are magically enhanced for mages. I saw them once when I was going through shop to find magic equipments." Erza answered.

"I think I should let Naruto train everyone using his training regimen." Makarov said while placing a hand on his chin as if thinking.

"No way, his training will probably kill a normal mage before they even become strong!" Macau exclaimed.

The three balls are coming at high speeds but the time of their arrival to Naruto was different, he smirked and saw that Juvia was already tired and her movements are getting slower.

"Juvia, this is the end." Naruto said as he kicked all the three balls with varying strengths and time. The result was their speed wasn't the same but they would arrive at the exact same time on their spots. One of them ball was going at the far left corner, the other on the far right and the third on the center.

Juvia's eyes narrowed at Naruto's tactic.

"Sadistic Naruto-nii... But Juvia won't lose!" Juvia said with determination on her eyes. She moved as if a blur as she intercepted the first ball instead of waiting for it on the right corner. She kicked it back while on the air and then moved quickly to the center to intercept almost arriving ball by standing on one hand and spinning to do roundhouse kick on it. She then pushed herself off the ground and then landed by sliding towards the left corner and doing a scissors kick at the right time as the ball was about to touched the ground. She then tried her best to get up quickly as she knew that Naruto wouldn't let up but she staggered to get up from exhaustion. She hunched a little as she held her knees trying to regain any strength.

Naruto watched as Juvia gave it her all to intercept all the balls and how she staggered to get up from exhaustion. He looked at the incoming balls, it would be so easy to send them all back to Juvia and she wouldn't be able to intercept it. She won't even probably be able to send it back.

'But then again, never underestimate a person's determination… Especially a dragon trying to impress her love who is watching…' Naruto thought as he kicked the first ball back to Juvia but slower, he also did the same thing for the second ball but on the third ball, he retracts his foot a little and let the ball flew pass.

'You rely too much on the rain to power you up that's why you lack stamina, Juvia… But I'll give this match to you for your determination and I don't want to make you look bad in front of Gray… You'll probably not agree with us eating on ramen everyday anyway…' He thought as he smiled. As he landed and let himself drop to the ground to sit. A shadow fell over him as he looked up to see Juvia hovering over him with an exhausted but stern face.

"You let me win, why did you do that?" She said as she dropped down to sit next to him.

"Whatever are you saying…" Naruto dismissed.

"Liar… Juvia knows you won't miss on something as pitifully slow as that." Juvia scolded.

"Nahh… Just had a mental lapse maybe from exhaustion… You're not going to agree to eating ramen even for a week anyway." Naruto replied with a smirk to Juvia's horror.

"So if you won, Juvia will have to eat Ramen with you for who knows when?"

"Yeah… you're lucky you won or you would've looked bad in front of Gray." Naruto said while chuckling.

"Yes, Juvia won so Juvia gets to pick what to eat and Naruto-nii pays the bill." Juvia managed a grin.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered with a shudder as he remembered that dragonslayers can be a glutton sometimes.

"Yes, Juvia will eat to her heart's content."

"I feel sorry for Gray... He's going to live as a poor man with a fat wife..." Naruto mumbled.

"What did you say, Naruto-nii?" Juvia asked sweetly with an aura of an angry dragon behind her.

"Nothing?..." Naruto answered nervously. Juvia can be frightening when she wants to.

"Great and since you're so eager to treat Juvia that you even lose on purpose, you will also buy her snacks... right?" Juvia said with a very sweet voice that promised trouble if he disagreed. Naruto could only sigh and nod. His wallet will be taking a hit badly. Guess he needs to terminate the mission earlier than he wanted if he wants his wallet to survive. He could only scratch the back of his head.

"Oh great, why do I keep getting conned by girls when I am being nice to them?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because you're a pervert…" Juvia replied.

"Oh so now I'm a pervert… Who was the one who flashed her underwear for everyone to see?" Naruto said as he ruffled Juvia's already ruffled hair.

"And you stared at it, which just confirms what Juvia said… Didn't know you were into incest Naruto-nii but Juvia has to apologize, she's not into those kind of things." Juvia countered, moments later they laughed.

"But seriously, you have to increase your stamina. You can't always rely on the rain and you should take care of yourself a little more." Naruto reminded.

"Yes, but Juvia is glad because Naruto-nii is laughing again. Juvia was worried that you would become…" Juvia was cut off as Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I promised that won't happen, didn't I? I'll talk to Levy before we head for the mission. I know it isn't entirely my fault but I want her to know that I would take responsibility of what happened. It's the right thing to do, that sword is still my responsibility afterall." Naruto explained.

"Juvia will help, it's what sibling does." Juvia smiled.

"Well, it looks like Naruto is in sane mind now." Makarov said as they watched them laughed. They couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the look of things, they are fine now.

"Let's be on our way, shows over." Makarov said as he turned back and walked towards the town while the others followed suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, a figure dropped at Levy's balcony. The figure looked at Levy's sleeping figure. The figure wanted to knock on the glass door but held back and shook its head.

"Maybe it's better if I speak to her tomorrow…" He mumbled but then he remembered that the mission was tomorrow morning.

"Guess, it would be when we go back… Will she even talk to me?" He said as he held back his emotions but as he was about leave, he heard the glass door open and a voice said.

"Naruto..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was dark as Levy walked through a path towards nowhere.

"Where am I?" she said as she stopped walking.

"You are in a dream… No more like in my farewell." a familiar voice said.

Her eyes widen as she looked back and saw Jet there standing with a sad face.

"Oh Jet, I'm…" She was cut off as Jet signaled her to stop.

"There is nothing for you to apologize. Droy and I… we were consumed by our own jealousy and hate that we forgot how to become a good friend… a good brother. Naruto is a good person, I see that now. It was sad though, that I realized it a little too late. When I was stabbed, I didn't want to die without sending you a message of farewell and apology. I gathered the last of my magic and released it in nature. Just like how it says in one of those scriptures you are fond of reading. I thought that this would be the only way to say… I'm sorry for everything…" He apologized.

"I would never hate you guys… You were like brothers to me and you'll always be." Levy answered as she hugged Jet while crying.

"I'm glad… You'll be in good hands. Naruto will protect you, which I am sure. He likes you… He was even brave enough to face anybody's wrath just for you to forgive him… I'm sure he'll make you happy… Something we couldn't do…" Jet said as his voice was becoming weaker as if he was moving away and his body was starting to disappear.

"I was happy being with you guys…" Levy said in a muffled voice.

"Thank you… I hope Droy also finds his peace and I hope you become happy, all your life… You deserve it…" Jet said in almost a whisper but Levy heard it.

"I'll do my best to be happy… For you and Droy…" Levy said as she watched Jet nod and dissipate into nothing.

Levy's eyes started to flutter open. Tears started to form on her eyes knowing that it may have been the last time she would be able to talk to Jet. She looked at her glass door as she thought that something was blocking the moonlight from coming in through the door. She saw Naruto in there as he held his fist back from knocking. His eyes were fixated at the ground. As he turned around, she hurried towards the door.

'I need to talk to him…' She thought to herself as she hastily opened the glass door.

"Naruto…" was all she could muster to say to stop him from leaving.

He looked back at her, the moonlight made his sun-kissed hair shine and his cerulean eyes sparkle with hidden emotions. It was like when she first saw him, no matter when they met and no matter on what situation, she couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Levy… I…" Naruto was cut off as Levy tackled him into a hug.

"Just… Just shut up and let me talk…" She said in muffled voice as her face was pressed on his chest.

"Ever since I met you… You've done nothing to me but trouble." She started as Naruto was stunned from the events.

"You destroyed our guild house… you hurt me and my friends and then used us as decoration on a tree… you spearheaded Phantom's attack on our guild… you were the reason that Luxus got over the edge and almost destroyed the festival… you are the reason that Jet and Droy became jealous… you were the reason why they betrayed the guild… you are the reason why I have almost neglected them… you… you are the reason why I am having this thoughts that I never had before… you screwed up my mind, don't you know that?... I was okay living with my friends and the guild… everything was fine… but you came and turned everything upside down… What are you going to do about it, huh?" She said as she inhaled to catch her breath.

"I'm very so…" Naruto was cut off as Levy punched his chest. It was not strong but it was enough to shut him up.

"I said shut up and just listen to me… you… look what you did to me… I was a happy girl always full of optimism that everything will be alright… But you know what? You messed it all up… You made me feel like I wanted something more… Something the guild or my friends can't give… something I felt that only you could give… For all the bad things that happened, why can't I stop myself from falling for you?... Why? Why did you have to appear and do those things? Why do you have to make me feel this way?... Look at me… I look like crap and all messed up…" Levy said as she looked up at Naruto with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Beautiful…" Naruto whispered as he stared at her face especially her eyes. Levy was left speechless with her red lips slightly parted from surprise.

"You're still the same beautiful person I saw months ago… the beautiful person who caught my eye on first glance…" Naruto said as he used his palm to brush away her hair that was on her face. Levy unconsciously leaned into the touched.

"I'll take responsibility for everything… I'll take it all for you…" Naruto said.

"You will?..." She was cut off as Naruto leaned in and when their noses touched he said.

"I will… if you give me a chance…"

"I will hold you on that promise then." She said as she placed her hands on the back of his head. She angled her face a little so their noses won't hit each other and then pulled him for kiss.

The kiss filled her as if her empty heart was starting to be filled with something warm. She couldn't help but feel guilty for doing this when something bad just happened but she didn't want to lose the chance of happiness, even Jet approved of it. She felt as if the kiss could last forever, like this was a dream. She let herself succumb to Naruto's embrace.

Naruto was a little surprised that she initiated the kiss but gladly returned the favor. This was the first time that he felt like this on a kiss. He was kissed by women when he was still a shinobi or when on a mission here in Earthland. But those were kisses of thanks, admiration or lust, this was different. He never felt anything like this, something he couldn't describe and yet he would be more than glad to have.

After a minute of kissing, they pulled back to catch some air. Naruto pulled her closer to him in an embrace as if scared that she may vanish. Levy let her hands fall to his back to hug him back.

"So… where does this take us?" He asked her unsure of what she wanted. Girls were something he will never figure out.

"You just provoked me to give you my first kiss and you ask where does this take us?" Levy asked him dangerously.

"Uh… sorry… I'm not really good with this kind of relationships…" He answered nervously.

"Oh just shut up and take responsibility." She said as she placed her head on his chest with her ear on Naruto's heart. Naruto's steady heartbeat was like a lullaby to her as she felt her eyelids become heavy. This doesn't get unnoticed by Naruto.

"I think you need to rest now." He whispered.

"I want to stay like this…" But she was cut off as Naruto swoop her up and carried her bridal style.

"No… you need to rest." Naruto said as he walked back to her room.

Levy tried to weakly struggle out of his grasp but Naruto won and he placed her on the bed. She was almost asleep when he placed her there. He placed a blanket over her. He brushed a few strands of her hair off her face. Levy's hand caught his hand and she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked in worry as if he would just vanish after tonight.

"I have a mission in the morning with Juvia and Mira. We will try to locate and retrieve Levantine and if possible free Droy's body…" He answered sadly.

"I see… but you'll come back right? Promise me you'll come back to us… to me…" She asked.

"I will… When the mission is finished or if things aren't going good, I'll come back together with Juvia and Mira… Life is much more important than a mission. Now, sleep…" Naruto answered.

"Naruto… may I ask a favor?" Levy asked.

"Anything…" He answered.

"Will you stay with me for the night? I.. I just don't want to feel alone…" She replied with her face red in embarrassment.

"Is it okay for me to do that?" He asked.

"Well, you said that you would take responsibility and you said anything…" She answered.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'Great… I'm conned again…' He thought as he took off his sandals, haori, gloves and wraps. Levy chuckled as she saw why Naruto was wearing bandages on his arms and ankles.

"You're clothes are too big for you…" She commented.

"Yeah, Juvia had the wrong size." He answered as he slid under cover with her.

"She is the one who buy clothes for you?" She asked with a hint of jealousy but Naruto dismissed it.

"Yeah... I ended up in the hospital with torn clothes after Phantom fell. She bought several sets of this since she didn't know if I wanted to still wear my phantom clothes."

"Had she seen you naked?" Levy asked with jealousy dripping on her voice. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh is someone jealous?" He teased but he saw Levy's eyes tearing up and her face dead serious. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how cute she was even when serious. He enveloped her in an embrace and said.

"Juvia and I are nothing but siblings. You didn't need to be jealous, the most skin she saw was just my upper body." Naruto ensured.

She snuggled to him and rested her head on his chest, using his heartbeat again as her lullaby. She looked up for a moment and pecked his lips for a goodnight kiss.

"That's good because I would have made you strip." She countered.

"And they say I am perverted... You girls are much more dangerous than me."

"You should be careful with girls... we can be a whole lot dangerous when we want something or someone..." She said in almost a whisper.

'Yeah... I just got conned by three girls in less than a week and I can't believe I considered them the least dangerous to me...' He thought.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun" She mumbled as she placed her head again on his chest and drifted into dreamland.

He looked at her sleeping form. He couldn't help but notice how small she was compared to him. He could easily envelop her on a one arm embrace. She looked so delicate and yet he knew she was far from it. He used his free hand to adjust the blanket so they are under cover. He enjoyed the warmth of sleeping beside the person you love. Something he never had a chance to have in any part of his life. He remembered a friend, a friend who sacrificed himself for him to have this chance.

"Thank you, Kyubi..." He whispered in utmost sincerity as he too drifted into sleep.

Outside Levy's balcony, the moon shined on shiny pitch black hair. Sitting on one of the balcony fences was a beautiful lady. She could clearly see them from the glass door. She whispered something in the air. Then she stood up, she looked at the sleeping couple before she jumped down towards the street.

Levy's eyes started to flutter open as she thought she heard a voice carried by the wind. It was the same voice and the same words she had always heard when she fell asleep. She looked at the glass door thinking that there maybe someone there but she found no one.

'I must really be getting crazy...' She thought then she looked at Naruto peacefully sleeping. She could hear his steady heartbeat.

"But then again, ever since I've met him... my life has been nothing but crazy..." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

Hours have passed and Naruto started to wake up. He enjoyed his sleep with Levy's warmth beside him but he knew that there is a mission that he needs to do and a grumpy Juvia wasn't something he wanted to meet when he was late. He looked at the clock.

"4 a.m., I still have a couple of hours to get home and prepare." He said as he tried to get up but he remembered that Levy was using him as a pillow. He looked at her and saw her sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up. Hell, he didn't want to go but he needed to. He carefully untangled her off him and he placed her head on a pillow and tucked her under the blanket. He brushed a few strands of her hair as he kissed her on her cheek. Levy unconsciously reached for his hand, probably from missing his warmth. He quickly took a pillow and let her reach it. She snuggled tightly the pillow.

'It would have been hard to free myself if she had caught me...' He thought as he smiled.

"She's really cute." He said.

"Naruto-kun..." She mumbled in her sleep as she pressed the pillow tighter against her body.

"Lucky pillow..." He said as he walked towards the door before he lost all of his will to leave. He opened the door but as he was going out he whispered.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you when I come back."

A few minutes later, Levy woke up from the lack of warmth from Naruto. She saw that she was already snuggling a pillow. A tick mark found its way on her forehead.

"He just left without saying anything." She said but in her mind she knew that Naruto just didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Jeez, I wanted to see him off and give him a good luck kiss..." She said as her face turned scarlet when she realized that those were the things a wife says to her husband. She shook her head.

"I think I need a cold shower and do something I have neglected to do yesterday." She said as she felt a guilty for not going to Jet's funeral.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy stopped in front of the cathedral as she breathes deeply and then proceeded inside. As she approached the center, where Jet's casket was located, she noticed a dwarfen old man sleeping on the front bench. She felt guilty that it was Makarov who had to look after Jet's remains because she couldn't. She approached the casket and saw Jet lying inside peacefully. They told her that he was in state of shock when he died, so she thought he would look worse but instead he looked peaceful.

"Came to say your farewell?" She heard a familiar voice say.

She didn't have to look back to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, because I couldn't be here earlier that you had to be the one to watch over him Master." She turned around and bowed.

"It is alright, I wouldn't have let you do it. It is my responsibility. Forgive this old man..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Master..." Levy said cutting Makarov off.

There was a moment of silence as Levy looked at Jet.

"He came to my dream last night and bid me farewell. He also apologized for betraying us. He said that he and Droy were consumed with hate and jealousy that they have forgotten how it were to be a good friend and brother." She said.

"Ahh the spell of final farewell, I didn't know he knew of it."

"We had read it once on one of the scriptures we found on our missions." She answered.

"I'm glad, it looks like you are doing fine."

"His farewell lifted the guilt and pain I was feeling..." she said as she smiled sadly.

"In the end, he was still a good friend. He still thought of you till his death. What do you plan to do now?" Makarov asked.

"I'll move forward and find happiness... That's his last message for me... I know Naruto will also be able to free Droy's body from Levantine." She answered.

"So you have heard of the mission..." Makarov said as he started to walk out of the cathedral feeling it will be disrespectful to talk about missions inside a sacred place.

"Yes, Naruto told me last night..." Levy answered as they walked out of the cathedral and started walking on the street.

"You had a talk with him last night? What happened?" Makarov asked wanting to know what was happening to his children.

Levy proceeded to tell Makarov what had happened last night with her face red from blushing.

"... but when I woke up, he's not there anymore. I wasn't able to see them off." Levy finished a little dejected.

"You are with Naruto now?" Makarov exclaimed.

"Do you not approve, Master?" Levy asked a little fearful that he may not approve of them.

"Congratulations then, I'm sure Naruto will take good care of you. Please give this old man lots of little children in the guild to spoil." Makarov said with a happy face.

"Master!" Levy exclaimed in embarrassment.

"There there child... I didn't say you had to do it now. I'm sure you and Naruto have to know each other more then maybe after a few months..." Makarov was cut off as he felt a dreadful aura. He looked at Levy and saw her face red in embarassment. He knew it wouldn't bode well for him if he continued.

"They haven't left yet." He quickly changed the subject.

"They haven't?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll meet with them at the town gate in an hour before they leave. Do you wish to accompany me or accompany them?" He stated.

"You mean?" Levy asked

"Yes, I know you would like to take part on the mission but I didn't know if you are mentally and emotionally ready so I omitted you. But from the looks of it, you are ready. So, do you want to go with them?" He asked.

"Yes... I want to help in retrieving the sword. I know some spells that may prove to be useful. I want to free Droy's body too..."

"Very well, but please don't do anything rash and listen to Naruto. He is the leader but I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem with that." Makarov said with a smile.

"Yes Master... Thank you, I'll prepare now." Levy said as she hugged Makarov and hurried to go back to her apartment to prepare.

"Oh and Levy, please keep Naruto in line. I know he can be a little rash sometimes. Juvia and Mira might have a hard time keeping him doing rash things if push comes to shove."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he will be behaved." Levy joked as she run home.

"Ah young love..." Makarov said then he realized something.

"Naruto is one lucky bastard... On a mission with three ladies... but then again may the spirits bless upon his soul if Levy caught him cheating..." He said with a fearful look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, Master is late... Shall we go and get him?" Mira asked. She was wearing black cycling shorts that stopped just above her knees. She was also wearing a big white t-shirt that stopped an inch above her knees, almost hiding her shorts and under her shirt, a black tank top. She wears fingerless gloves like Naruto and black adventure shoes. Her hair was in one big bun held by a single hair pin while her face was framed by two long bangs on the side. She also discarded the band holding her front bangs, letting her bangs lose on her forehead.

"Nah... Let's wait for him here. Oh and Mira-san, that's the first time I saw you in that style." Naruto said.

"Oh this? It has been long since I have taken a mission, so I usually wear my barmaid dresses but I can't wear them on a mission. So, yup this is the first time you see me in this get up. Do I look bad?" She asked.

"Nope, you look good in that." Naruto complimented.

"Naruto-nii, are you committing infidelity?" Juvia asked.

"Oh my, are you hitting on me Naruto? I wouldn't mind but what about Levy-chan?" Mira asked innocently.

"Perverted Naruto-nii... you already have Levy and now you want Mira-san too?" Juvia asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Very funny, Levy won't be happy when she knew you are cheating on her. And because of your comment about Juvia, your wallet will be punished." Juvia answered. Suddenly, Naruto regretted teasing Juvia.

Mira giggled and soon the three of them share a laughed.

"Well atleast it looks like our mission won't be a boring one." Mira commented to which she got nods.

"May I ask something? Are you and Levy going out? Since Juvia won't say that you were cheating if you're not an item." Mira asked.

"Yes, last night they became confessed to each other." Juvia stated.

"You didn't have to tell her for me, you know. And how were you able to know that?" Naruto asked.

"Juvia has means to know what she wants to know." was her answer.

"Weird stalker..." Naruto said lowly.

"You said something Naruto-nii?" Juvia asked dangerously.

"Nothing..."

Mira giggled.

"You two really have a good relationship. Just now you two look like real bickering siblings." Mira commented.

"It looks like you three are having fun. That's a good way to start a mission in high spirits." Makarov stated as he and Levy arrived.

They gave a respectful bow. Naruto noticed Levy behind Makarov and he gave her an apologetic smile for leaving without telling her.

"Are you here to see us off too, Levy-chan?" Mira asked.

"No, she will go with you." Makwrov answered for her.

"But Master..." Naruto was cut off by Levy.

"Don't worry, I won't be a burden."

"That's not it... I just don't want you to push yourself." Naruto said in concern.

"I'll be fine..." she answered.

"It'll be fine, Naruto. And you're going to be there anyway, I'm sure you'll take good care of her." Makarov said with a knowing smile.

"Welcome to the crazy party then." Naruto welcomed with a grin.

"It looks like we caught up with you." Erza said as she, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy arrived at the gate.

"So, you're also about to depart for the joint mission against Oracion Seis?" Mira asked Erza.

"Hey no fair! How come Levy gets last minute approval to go with Naruto's team?" Natsu asked.

"Are you saying, you don't want to be in mine?" Erza asked with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"No..."

"Good."

"Aye!" exclaimed Natsu a.k.a Happy 2.

They bid Makarov farewell as they started to walk away from town.

"Levy-chan, are you okay now?" Lucy asked as she walked beside Levy.

"Yes Lu-chan. Thank you for staying with me yesterday. I am fine now, I have to do this for Droy..."

"Then you be careful okay?"

"You too Lu-chan, be careful. Oracion Seis is dangerous."

Erza walked beside Mira.

"It has been a long time since you took a mission. You sure you're not rusty?" Erza teased.

"Want me to prove to you by whooping your ass?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Want to put that to test when we meet again?"

"Gladly."

"Then be careful, I still have to feed you dirt."

"Oh I can assure you, it'll be you who's eating dirt. Till then stay safe, Erza." Mira finished.

Juvia walked beside Gray.

"Be careful, Gray-sama. Juvia wish she could go with you." Juvia said.

"Thanks but I'm sure your brother will be hurt if he hears that. You be careful too and believe in yourself." Gray said.

"Yes Gray-sama." Juvia said with hearts on her eyes.

"Ho, Juvia..." Naruto facepalmed at Juvia's antics as he felt someone walked beside him.

"Hey Naruto, are the Oracion Seis really strong?" Natsu asked.

"Yes they are. There are six members and yet even though they are small in number, they are powerful enough to threaten even the powerful guilds. There won't be a joint mission against them if they aren't strong." Naruto explained.

"You know any other information about their members?" Happy asked.

"Except for that one I fought, none. They are a dark guild so information about their members are scarce."

"It's no problem, I'll beat them for sure." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, do you still remember what I have told you on the festival?" Naruto asked.

Natsu looked at Naruto and nod.

"Don't worry, since then I have been doing my best to use my head more in battle."

"I'm glad... Natsu always remember that the lives of your comrade are far more important than beating the shit out of someone. And always keep that fierce determination but don't let it fog your better judgment."

Naruto advised to which Natsu nod.

"Naruto has really become like a big brother to Natsu huh?" Mira commented as she and Erza watched their conversation.

"Master told me that Naruto told him that he was once a person who always messed up. That he was reckless and doesn't think things through. It didn't end up well for him. I guess he just didn't want Natsu to experience what he did."

They reached a fork in the road.

"I guess this is where we separate ways." Erza said as she got nods.

"Be careful on your mission and Naruto, please take care of them." Erza asked.

"I will... You be careful too, Oracion Seis is no puny guild. A wrong move may cause you your life or your comrades. Please do protect each other." Naruto answered.

They bid their goodbyes and they separate ways. Naruto was walking side by side with Levy. As they were walking, Levy kept on glancing Naruto's hand that was just hanging on his side. She bit her lower lip as she tried to reach for it but Naruto sensed her intention and instead reached her hand first and held it. She was surprised and looked at Naruto's face. He smiled at her as if knowing her intentions.

"It's okay... They know." He whispered to her. They walked in silence until the wind blew. Juvia suddenly became alert as she was able to sniff the faint odor on the wind.

"Naruto-nii!" She alerted them as she pointed a finger towards the direction off the road where the wind blew from.

"What is it Juvia?" Naruto asked.

"Odor in the wind and it wasn't a good one." She stated.

"How bad?" Mira asked.

"Juvia hopes you have a strong stomach." She answered.

Naruto looked at Levy.

"I'll be fine." She answered Naruto's silent question as they walked off the road following Juvia.

The walk was quite a bit far but the smell got stronger and stronger. The time came where Juvia had to cover her nose as her keen sense of smell was being overloaded. The other's noses are also starting to be overloaded by the odor. Naruto held Juvia by the shoulder to signal her to stop.

"I'll take lead from here, it might get dangerous." Juvia nods in obedience. Naruto was not one you would want to argue when on a mission.

Naruto took the lead and followed the odor. He signaled them to stop as he knew that the destination is very near.

"Wait here, I'll scout the area." He said with authority to which they could only nod.

"Be ready, there may be enemies around." He alerted them as they prepared for a fight. He jumped on top of a tree and scouted the area. His eyes narrowed at the sight he saw.

"What in hell?"

**End of Chapter:**

**AN: **So how was it? was it good or bad? Was Naruto and Levy going too fast? Will Naruto live a poor man from being constantly conned? Who was the children of the myth and what does Naruto mean about knowing all the elements. What did Naruto see and will Mira and Erza's rivalry come back? So many questions... I want to know how you felt about this chapter. Thanks for reading and your support. Please leave a review for me to see your reactions. Till the next chapter everyone ^_^ .


	14. I need a vote :D

First of all, don't panic. I'm not dead or something XD ( got many messages about that ). I'm not also abandoning this story, actually I have loads of ideas, the problem was the time. Work has been very busy and projects kept on coming… I was about to upload a chapter a couple of weeks ago but I decided to held it out since I thought of something and modified it. I'm also trying to integrate the recent events on the manga to plotline of this story ( Well, I never thought that there would be a time skip this long… I mean 7 years… really?) but then, it might actually go in my favor if I follow time skip… Well enough of that, don't want to give spoilers.

The other reason that I made this notice is I want to ask your opinion on my recent idea. When I started this story, I was going to follow Fairy tail's plotline and I have said that it would have been Levy/Naruto but recently, ideas have been coming to me about plot twists and it concerns two major things.

It won't be just Levy/Naruto but would become Levy/Naruto/xxx….

Edolas arc will not happen and of course the twist will concern Mystogan and someone.

I have opened a Poll on my account for you guys to vote. As what my friend has said, it's my story to write but of course I want to know other people's opinion on it, especially those who read it. The other girl is already set ( yes she's a lady… I'm not a fan of yaoi ) but of course I won't tell who she is but if you had been reading this story for too long, you might have guessed who she is. I just want to clarify, the result of the poll won't be the only factor ( I still need to write the story right?) that would make me implement the twists but it will be a big part of my decision. And you'll only know of my decision when I skipped or not the Edolas Arc XD. Poll is now open and will be closed before Levantine Hunt Arc ends…

Last, the next chapter is almost about done. I needed to rewrite it about two times since it was quite crucial to my story. It is already 21K words long and it's not yet finished, yes its quite long XD but I'll make sure I upload it before the month ends ( If I'm lucky, next week ). Again, my deepest apologies for not being able to update for almost three months, if I could just write and not work I would but I need to work to live :D. Thank you for your kind consideration ^_^ .


	15. Chapter 14

OMG at long last I finished this chapter XD. I took me more than three months to do so... Three months of writing and countless revisions ~_~ . I was really blind sided by Hiro Mashima with the time skip but oh well. Now I'm thinking on how to capitalize on it. About the poll, well I'm not going to tell you what is leading but it's kind of a landslide :P . Oh and I wonder what Ultear, Jellal and Meredy looks like now. I have a feeling that one of them established a legal guild and they are the current number one guild in the manga, but that's just me. And did you see Mavis? :D plotlines started to formulate on my mind when I saw her but unfortunately that has to wait. My apologies for the long wait, just got busy with my work. And um, this chapter is well... just see for yourself :D . Oh and this is 29K words long so bear with me if this is kind of boring :( A warning, this isn't action packed but it will be full of humor XD. Please Read and Review, good or bad I appreciate them...

Review Appreciation Corner:

For Chapter 13:

e**clipseX, The Last Rising of the Phoenix, Akira Stridder, Altair, Collin Oshea, DragFire, OBSERVER01, ZxZ Fic Hunter, kouga kenishirou, harlequin320 :** Thanks thanks thanks :D Please stay tuned and forgive my slow updates...

**SpeeDemon : **Thanks ^_^ it's my way of communicating with my reviewers.

**Marc : **Thanks. Yeah, my grammar still needs a lot of work and I fear that this chapter will have many cause well it's kind of long and I tend to lose focus on my grammar when I get soaked in the plotline. About Oracion Seis Arc, there will be a little change in it but mostly the same. Wendy had trained with Naruto but even Naruto said that Wendy isn't much ready yet to actually fight in the field since Naruto was only able to train her for a week. But, she will have more confidence in herself and her changes will drastically happen when she joins Fairy tail. *that's a spoiler*... Natsu will still need a lot more of work before he could exercise Naruto's advice but he will be thinking a lot more, it's just that old habits die hard :D.

**Cloves : **Haha yeah, I felt that I have been stalling too much time for the romance. The elements isn't his shinobi techniques, it's not actually about him but those elements have been with him. You'll understand more in this chapter :D . About Naruto's ability, it would be explained in this chapter but if you are still confused about it after reading this chapter tell me and I'll try to PM you for the answer before the next chapter comes. ( Haha tagalog mode sa PM kung gusto mo :P )

**lightningblade49 : **Thanks ^_^ . Yeah, Naruto sees his old self with Natsu so he doesn't want him to make the same mistakes as him, he'll try his best to teach him a couple of things.

**Hades252 2 : **Yeah, I felt that it would just too wrong not to let atleast one of them to say their farewell with Levy. They may have betrayed them but they were still great friends. About Juvia and Naruto hahah yeah, Naruto will probably live a poor man's life if he doesn't stop his antics with Juvia. I kind of had a hard time with the romantic scenes but I'm glad it turned out well :D . Yeah, but unluckily for Naruto, he will probably be poor before Gray XD .

**Datu824 : **There might be :P . There is a hint in this chapter XD . Thanks for the review.

**Mlkoolc86 : **Thanks for the review :) . Ultear? Oh the woman? :D .

**reven228 : **Yeah the last two chapter have been quite dark haha... *Gotta kill some if needed* :D thanks for the compliment.

**Q : **^_^ a million thanks for the compliment.

**tragicmat1 : **Well part of it was to push Levy and Naruto together but they were actually fated to die from the start of this story *insert Neji speech here* … I had thought of it and listed the characters who would have a potential to betray Fairy tail for power if push comes to shove. The list was narrowed down to Luxus, Raijinshuu, Jet and Droy. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Makarov are immediately out of the list for obvious reasons. The other Fairy tail characters were too insignificant. I thought of Alzak but he has no reason to betray them since this isn't Naruto x Visca. Back to my narrowed list, Luxus, well I had other plans for him. Raijinshuu, I was tempted to but it would have been too predictable and I felt like I need them for Luxus' development later on. That leaves only Jet and Droy. They have the desire to defeat Naruto ( Even in the manga they wanted Gajille down ). Now for killing them off, well Levantine isn't a merciful being :D. He'd kill you if he thinks you're a nuisance or to make an example of something. And about him eating Droy's soul, well it's one of Levantine's abilities so yeah *insert Neji's voice here* Fate has decreed for them to die *End of Neji's voice* Hope it explains my decision to kill them off :D thanks for the review ^_^ .

**Shinkei Kajuen : **:D You get a pocky *hands out multi flavored pocky* Hope you like this chapter ^_^ .

**GaijinSamurai : **Thanks =) . I had a hard time with the romantic parts XD and yet I have added some again in this chapter... I guess that's normal since they are together now, would've been weird if not haha. About the other girl, as what I have said in the poll notice, I might add one. You might like the addition ;P . Juvia and Naruto sibling relationship, haha I really love to use them a comic relief and there will be another comic duo introduced here in this chapter *spoiler*

**Junky : **Hahaha You might get who are the children of the myths and the elements in this chapter and yes if Naruto doesn't stop his antics, Juvia might suck his wallet dry. Thanks for the review :D.

**Cyspark01 : **The fate of the Elemental Nations will be uncovered in this chapter and also much more :D. The reason for the lack of chakra will also be revealed ^_^. Well I can't reveal anything that was asked on the second paragraph so please stay tuned =). The Myth will be revealed soon very very very soon :P . Haha yeah, Naruto based of his new abilities from the abilities when he still had chakra. Since chakra isn't available anymore, he tried to use his magic and emulate the techniques from the Elemental Nations *spoiler* XD . Haha Levantine can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't get detected by Naruto and Mira :D. Juvia had always been a creepy stalker with weird fetishes from the beginning haha. You'll find out what Levantine did to the camp soon ^_^. Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it.

**Savoxgut : **Haha yeah a little harem is nice but too big is kind of overkill. I'm still thinking if I should add one to the pairing. Thanks, I try my best to pull away from the generic plotlines but sometime it's hard to do but I'll give it my best :D. Thanks for the review and I hope I could hook you till the end ^_^ .

**yukicrewger2 : **You'll know the answer very very soon :D thanks for the review =) .

**xbamsod : **Yep, Naruto will live a poor man for his antics :D. In time, Naruto's secret friends will be revealed. Thanks for the review :D .

**Uzumaki Crossover : **Yeah, my English really need work. A lot of it. *My sister reminds that to me every single time she reads my papers. Of course, I don't let her know that I write fanfctions. She'll bug me everyday if she knew. She's a Naruto and Fairy tail fan :D Good thing she didn't know my Author name here haha* Thanks for the review and the heads up about my English ^_^ .

For the A/N chapter 14:

**Cloves** : Yes I'm still breathing :D and thanks for the wait I hope you like this chapter.

**chm01** : Haha maybe or maybe another one unexpected J .

**reven228** : Thanks for the advice, I'm still thinking hard about it. Of course, plotline will always be on the first consideration J .

**lightningblade49 : **Hmm Mirajane… Well it won't be Erza… It's not that I don't like her… I love her character really and I read many fanfictions with Naru x Erza pairing and when I say many I mean many hahaha and that's probably the reason I don't use that pairing. I believe in giving the other characters a chance hahaha.

**Haded252 2 : **Sorry about Juvia man, I really can't find it within myself to pair him with Naruto… Maybe because I love Juvia x Gray pairing so much and I get so much fun from writing Naruto and Juvia as siblings. Don't worry your vote is considered J thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**DEBob19 : ** Haha yes, Levy is like a plushy even in the manga. Sorry if it has been too AU now… I wanted to stay true to the Fairy tail plot but I guess it's a lot harder than I thought. Thanks for the review ^_^ .

**phenom : **Umm sorry, this won't become Erza x Naruto… I want to focus on the other Fairy tail characters…

**krasni : **Don't worry, I didn't intend to pair him with Erza or Lucy… As I have said to the others, I want to give the other characters to shine J . Oh and Mira will be a big part of this story that I could assure you. About Lissana yes, if Edolas isn't present she would be dead. I'm not sure about the other's opnion but I like Lissana better when she was dead… Her death gave so much development to Natsu, Happy, Mira and Elfman but when she came back… I don't think she had done anything to contribute except for Mira almost sacrificing herself for her which almost made me crazy thinking Mira might die XD . Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**DM5-Demon :** Yep I know that many stories has been ruined because of harem. Especially when the story started to spin around the harem and not the plotline anymore. I have quitted reading many fanfictions because of that too, so rest assured that I won't be doing that same mistake. Thanks for the review J .

**planetarycupcake : **:D enjoy the life of a freshman. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

Wow that was long... Now...

**Guides:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Words in italics are memories from the past_

~~~~~~/~~~~~~ change scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and its characters. I only own this story because if I did, then Naruto would have been a kicking asses in Earthland rather then having his ass kicked in the Elemental Nations.

**Chapter 14: History 101**

Mira, Levy and Juvia were cautiously waiting for Naruto to finish his scouting.

"Juvia hopes that Naruto-nii hurries up. The odor is overloading Juvia's nose." Juvia said as she tried her best to cover her nose.

"I guess that is the bad side of having a dragon's sense of smell, huh?" Mira said as she and Levy were covering also their noses from the odor but not as worse as Juvia.

"But isn't it quite amazing, they say that mages trained by dragons are very rare mages, almost a myth but Fairy tail has two of them." Levy stated knowing about Juvia's magic just earlier.

"Oh wait till you knew who Naruto's teacher and what kind of magic he has and you'll be more amazed." Mira teased.

"You knew of Naruto-nii's teacher? He never told Juvia anything about him." Juvia asked a little surprised that Mira knew what kind of magic Naruto wield. As far as she knew, no one had heard him say what his magic was called and there were no accounts in history that had the same magic description as he has. The same thought goes inside Levy's head. Naruto didn't know it but after the festival, eveybody was guessing what Naruto's magic was called. They researched about it but found no magic that had the same description.

"Yes I do, my alter ego once knew someone who could use it." Mira answered.

"How old is Zatana-san exactly?" Juvia asked.

"She's older than Earthland history." Mira answered just as Naruto dropped down next to Levy.

"Mira, take Juvia and Levy with you and head to the nearest town from here." Naruto said seriously.

"Are you going to head there by yourself? Isn't that too dangerous?" Mira asked as she pointed at the direction where the foul odor was.

"I'll be fine. I can handle the situation here."

"Let me go with you." Levy pleaded.

"I'm sorry but please go with them. I fear that the nearest town is in danger, so all you three are needed to scout the town and if necessary evacuate the people." Naruto answered gently but with authority.

"Let's go, Levy. Naruto-nii, be careful." Juvia said, fully understanding the situation. She had been with Naruto long enough to know when she has to follow orders.

Mira looked at Naruto and said.

"Very well, we shall scout the next town. We'll meet you there too, I presume?" To which she got a nod.

"Let's go Levy, Juvia. We have a town to scout." Mira said with a voice that won't accept disagreement.

"Be careful okay? If it's too bad, just retreat. Remember, you promised me." Levy said in worry.

"I will... You three be careful too and Mira..." Naruto was cut off by Mira.

"I know, I'll take care of them and won't overdo it."

The three walked away from Naruto, heading back to the road in a hurry to reach the nearest town.

Naruto run towards the place where the odor came from. At the end of the forest, he jumped down on the cliff and landed softly on the settlement below. He felt a presence landing behind him as he looked at the scene.

"Were you able to find anyone alive?" He asked.

"No, I just got here this morning. From the looks of it, this probably happened a couple of days ago."

"He probably did this to taunt me. Have you found out who the victims are?" Naruto asked.

"They are bandits. Guess the wackos met someone who's more wacko than them." The other answered with a gruff voice as both of them looked at the horrendous site in front of them. It made Naruto felt a little relief to know that the victims were scum but still he felt that no one deserves to die this way.

"It's a good thing you sent those ladies away. They wouldn't handle this grotesque site." the other continued.

In front of them were about twenty or so dead humans. No human was in one piece. Some bodies have missing heads, limbs and some are even cut open like butchered meat. The butchered remains were arranged in such a way that they were forming a symbol.

"And it's a good thing your sense of smell isn't being overloaded. Juvia couldn't have handled it." Naruto replied.

"I'm a mercenary, I'm used to this. So it's true, he's a mindless butchering dragon. He just looked human now." Naruto's companion said.

"He's not actually mindless now. He got some human intellect now and he will be a lot dangerous when he starts using it." Naruto replied as he started to move towards the pile of humans.

"Destroy the camps and we'll dispose of them." Naruto said as he kneeled in front of the pile of humans and then he slammed his two hands on the ground. Immediately, the pile of bodies together with the debris around it floated as Naruto used his magic to nullify the force of gravity. Naruto then reared his fist back and punched the ground under them, staining his fist with the blood that was on the ground. Due to the lack of gravity, the debris floated up and stayed there. In front of Naruto was a sink hole about six feet in circumference and forty feet deep.

He heard a whistle of approval as his companion came back.

"That is some handy magic you got there."

Naruto looked back and saw him pulling a metallic pulley large enough to carry all that was on the campsite.

"And so are yours." Naruto replied as his companion pulled the pulley and dumped the remains of the camp but due to the lack of gravity, it floated.

"Well shit, we forgot your fuckin' magic nullified the gravity of the area." His companion said.

Naruto could only shake his head at his companion's choice of words.

'The elements are really very different from each other especially those with opposite elements.' He thought.

Naruto inspected the things floating. He really didn't fully nullify the gravity, he just lessened it. So in effect the heavier objects are floating lower. He smirked, it was perfect. The heavier objects where the ones he needed to bury. He stepped back and his companion followed suit, being hit by those floating objects on their way down isn't exactly on their plan. Once they were a little far away, Naruto cancelled his magic and the objects fell down towards the sink hole but a weak wind blew and some of the dust and sand were blown away from the sink hole, leaving it half buried.

"Well... That didn't work..." His companion deadpanned but he shut up as he saw Naruto lifted several rocks using his magic.

"Ha! You think I'll get hurt by those rocks?" He taunted as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm wrong fire and earth are similar... Both of them are idiots." He mumbled as he sent the rocks towards the sink hole effectively covering it, albeit not smoothly. Naruto sat on the ground to recover some energy. He saw a big metal hammer crash towards the rock flattening them.

"There, finishing touches." His companion said as the hammer retracted to his arm.

He sat next to Naruto and started on chomping on something. Naruto looked at him and said.

"You really are a glutton are you?"

"Aren't all the elements are? Want some? Though, you better wash your hands first, your fists are full of blood." His companion answered as he continued to chomp on his food.

"No thanks, you're the only one who has the teeth and stomach to eat those kinds of things. And I believe the air isn't a glutton." Naruto replied.

"What are you saying? She's the most gluttonous of all, air is everywhere, she only needs to freakin' breathe." was the reply he got. Naruto looked at his companion with a blank face.

'I'm an idiot... I didn't realize that sooner..." Naruto thought.

"The air is the one most dangerous to your wallet. I'll heed my warning if I were you." He said to Naruto with a taunt as he looked at Naruto and noticed him a little winded.

"Fuck man, you're control over your magic is bad if those simple things winded you even a little bit." He commented.

"Yeah..." was all Naruto's reply.

"So how was your meeting with the bitch?" the man beside him said.

"It went well… Too well than expected."

"I'd imagine you had to give her something of great importance for her to agree."

"Yes, I did. I told her where she could find what she was looking for, for a long time now." Naruto answered.

"Well shit, you might just have given the devil something to kill us all. You should be careful dealing with the likes of her."

"Yeah… but I believe that she wouldn't use it for something like that… I trust her, afterall she is still my older sister even if not by blood." Naruto answered while looking at the clouds.

"Ivan wanted me to join Fairy tail as an agent for him."

"You want me to help you out?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Help me out? You're the fuckin' person who dragged me into this mess and you asked me if I want your help? Atleast find a way for me to get in your guild. It's bad enough that I need to suck up to that fool named Ivan, now I need to find a way to get in your guild." The man grumbled.

"Fine, I guess there's no helping it. But I need to inform the master everything first then I'll tell you when you can apply." Naruto answered.

"You sure the master will agree?"

"Yeah, afterall having a spy to his estranged son is something he won't pass up. I'll explain to him everything but you'll probably become a double agent. Informing us about Ivan and giving Ivan wrog information." Naruto answered.

"Oh how lucky of me." his companion replied sarcastically.

"Whose side will you be on when the clash between Fairy tail and Raven tail happens?" Naruto asked.

"What an idiotic question, especially now that Levantine is roaming around. I don't side on any guild but I believe I don't have to tell you whose side I am on."

"You're worried for the other elements aren't you? Even if you don't say it, they're like sibling to you even if you haven't met them once." Naruto smirked.

His companion stood up and started to walk away.

"Whatever, I'm just doing this because you said you're information was right and I'll need help to take down Levantine when he starts to show up. Oh and Luxus is doing fine, last time I checked he was training with cloth face." He said but before he could leave he heard Naruto say.

"That's good, atleast Ivan hasn't got his clutches on Luxus yet."

"I still don't understand why Ivan wants that lacryma inside Luxus." The man said while looking at the sky.

"Well, it is a special lacryma…"

"How special? I mean, Ivan has hordes of lacryma like that. He even implanted some of them on his subordinates and to top it all, lightning lacryma isn't that rare or special. Heck, he got a bunch of those, so what's the point of him trying his best to get it back? I don't think it is a great loss for him if he lost one or two of it. I asked him once about it and all he said that it was quite very special and one of a kind… Whatever that means…" the man said as he scratched his head in annoyance as he couldn't understand Ivan's train of thought.

"That is quite an interesting insight… Why would Ivan want something he already has hordes of? I guess we need more information about that lacryma. Anyway, any information about that thing that is in Ivan's possession?" Naruto asked.

"Nope not a clue… Seriously, do you really think he has that? I really don't like wasting my time sucking up to him and then find out that we had the wrong conclusion." was the answer he got.

"I'm sure he has it… I felt it's aura in him once when I was still a mercenary and had encountered him. Haven't you felt it yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well gee, I have a keen sense of smell. Feeling auras and magic is your specialty not mine. Now, I believe I need to go back before that blasted guild master of mine gets suspicious. You know I can't help you more than this anymore, he would get suspiscious of me if I participate in your little lizard hunt. But I don't think you would need any more help from me, afterall you have the water dragonslayer, the demon Mirajane and what's her name?"

"It's Levy and she specializes in runes and…" Naruto was cut off by his companion.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just kill that lizard. I have to go now."

Naruto shook his head at him and said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you... for being a good friend." To which he smirked and left Naruto.

"Better cleanup and catch up to the others." Naruto said as he stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad; it looks like the town is okay." Levy said as she stood at the lively town's entrance.

"Let's scout the town but let's not split up. Meeting Levantine alone is dangerous." Mira said with a calm voice but they imagine a demon image behind her.

'It looks like demon Mirajane is back.' They thought as they followed Mira inside the town.

Once inside Levy and Juvia actively scouted the area, scanning the area with their eyes and Juvia sniffing the air for any scent. They've also subtly listened to conversations around them but Mira wasn't. She was boiling inside at what Naruto just did.

'That idiot sent us the wrong way. Clearly, Levantine wouldn't go here. This place houses Lamia scale guild and they had Jura Nekis. Levantine can feel magic presence, an ability he copied from Naruto. He would easily feel the presence of several strong mages here and as he is now, Jura and his guild will be overwhelming for him.'

Mira didn't know but she was emitting a scary aura.

"Why is Mira-san emitting scary aura? Is she preparing for battle or attracting Levantine?" Juvia asked Levy nervously.

"No, Mira only does that when she is pissed off." Levy answered equally nervous.

Both of them stepped back a little to distance themselves a little from Mira. Whoever pissed her off will probably going to get themselves killed… badly.

'When I see him, he's going to get it. Who does he think we are? We are mages not freakin' damsels in distress.' Mira thought.

'Could you let me out when you beat him? I wanna beat him up to.' Zatana asked her.

Outside, two men approached Mira. Levy and Juvia silently told them not to do it using hand gestures. Last thing they wanted was secretly disposing of dead bodies but the two men didn't heed their warning.

"Hey beautiful misses, want to spend some time with us. You know we're from Lamia scale and we're popular here so we can hang out anywhere we want." One of them said with a perverted grin.

Mira gave them a demon look and said.

"Out of my way."

They felt shivers on their spines but they paid it no mind as one of them grabbed Mira's arm.

"Oh come on, we'll have fun." He said to which Levy and Juvia paled as they almost run for cover. They silently prayed that the man's soul reach the afterlife swiftly but they know he wouldn't. He would be crawling towards it.

"Don't touch me!" Mira exclaimed as she did a roundhouse kick with the heel of her shoes connecting to the man's cheek sending him to the ground. The other responded by charging with reared fist but Mira was faster, she sidestepped letting the man go passed her then when she was behind him, she kicked him between his legs hitting his manly treasure. The man collapsed on the floor with agonizing pain beside his friend who was also nursing his face. They heard knuckles cracking as Mira said.

"You came at the right time. I need to release some of my anger." She said as they looked at her in fear. Juvia and Levy cringed as Mira beat the two men.

'Well they do deserve it...' was their thought to justify their decision on not to stop Mira lest they want the anger to be directed at them.

"I think that would be enough, Mirajane-san." A voice said.

"What, you wanna die?" Mira said as she looked at the source but instantly recognized the owner as the guildmaster of Lamia Scale which prompted her to stop and step back in fear of the consequences of what she did.

"No not at all but I believe you should save some for me to punish my children for their actions. Do not worry, I saw what happened and that is why I let you rough them up a little but now it's time for me to subject them to our guild's magna carta." The guildmaster said with a smile as the two downed member were dragged towards the guild by the master.

Mira gave a sigh of relief. She took a deep breath as she massaged her forehead.

"I'm turning back to my immature side again." She said as she took a moment to calm herself. She looked at Levy and Juvia and saw them nervous, she couldn't help but chuckle.

'Great, it looks like I still got my swagger.' She thought as she said.

"Come on, if I remember right, there is a nice hotel here that has a hotspring inside."

They followed her without question. Once they reached the hotel, they rented a room for four persons.

"A male with blonde hair and blue eyes might come here. His name is Naruto Namikaze, please direct him to our room." Mira told the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered. As the trio got out of hearing range, the hotel staff murmured to one another.

"That's got to be one lucky guy to be able to get three hot girls." One of the male staffs said to the other.

"Yes, life is unfair to us less fortunate." His co-worker said as they shed comical tears. The gossiping female workers just looked at them like they were some idiots.

The trio of mages entered their room. Instantly, Levy and Juvia walked towards one bed each and dropped their belongings beside their bed and lied down to relax.

Mira walked towards the bed opposite of Levy and beside Juvia, she dropped her belonging and sat on the bed. She contemplated for a while and said in a soft tone.

"Sorry, I almost got us into trouble with Lamia Scale earlier."

Juvia and Levy sat up and looked at her then smiled.

"It's okay, those two deserved it anyway." Juvia assured.

"Well, atleast we know that you still have that fierce attitude that everybody once knew." Levy said with a giggle to lighten Mira's mood.

Mira smiled and said.

"Yeah, I tried to grow out of it but I guess sometimes it still show when I'm extremely pissed off."

"Why were you pissed off? Mira-san has been emitting the angry aura ever since we entered town." Juvia asked confused.

"It's because of what Naruto did." She answered trying to calm herself as she remembered Naruto's decision.

"I think I don't understand. You were okay when he said that we split up and scout this area." Levy asked trying to find reason why Mira was pissed off on Naruto and possibly try to calm her before she beat the hell out of Naruto.

"Yes, but at that time I didn't understand entirely. Because I haven't gotten out of Magnolia for a long time, I forgot that the town nearest was where Lamia Scale was. If I had known, I would have outright overruled his decision."

"Juvia believes she does not understand." Juvia replied.

"What's the difference between towns with mage guilds and towns with no mage guild?" Mira asked.

"Mages?" Juvia asked.

"No, not just that. Maybe you didn't felt it in Magnolia or when you entered a town of a guild but if you're a sensor, you would notice that the town is enveloped by a magic presence. You'll actually feel it even a few hundred meters away from town. This town is no exception." Mira started.

"But why?" Juvia asked.

"It is to alert the Master of the guild for any imminent danger. Mages have many enemies that may want revenge by causing trouble to the town so in exchange of letting a guild be established on a town, the guild becomes its protectors. The moment anybody with strong magic in their body enters the town, the Master is alerted."

"But how come Naruto-nii and Juvia were able to enter Magnolia undetected when we attacked the former guildhouse?" Juvia asked.

"That is not a new issue. Master said that it's not only Naruto who could do that. He said that the only two people he knew who could enter a mage town undetected are Naruto and Mystogan. Even Jose knew of it that is why he sent Naruto. Naruto's presence alone must've disrupted the barrier that was why you weren't detected too, because when he wasn't around, Master could easily detect you. Actually, Master told me that only Naruto and Mystogan are the only two mages from the guild whom he can't actually detect when they were inside the town." Mira answered.

"But Fried's seal detected Mystogan when he entered town on the festival." Levy said.

"Fried's seal at that time detects the Fairy tail symbol stamped on our body. It is the reason why Wendy wasn't included in the event even if she was clearly a mage. So if Levantine goes here, he would immediately sense the barrier and the strength of the mages here. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to face Jura and Lamia's Master when he gets detected." Mira answered.

"Maybe he copied Naruto's spell to surpass barriers." Levy reasoned.

"If it's a spell, the barrier would surely detect it. A spell still uses magic so even if you masked yourself with a spell, what will mask the magic residue of the spell? Naruto and Mystogan's magic are special, that's what I am sure." Mira countered.

"Then maybe he copied Naruto-nii's magic." Juvia said.

"There is a reason why he gave me his sword before even using his real magic. I'll let Naruto tell you the reason. But one thing I am sure, Zatana could detect Levantine's presence when he is inside a kilometer radius even if he masked his magic, I'll still detect it but as of now, I detect not even a single bit of presence from him." Mira said seriously.

"Then that means..."

"Yes, that Levantine was never here and I am sure Naruto knew of it too. He knows Levantine does not just think through instinct anymore but also like human. As of now, Levantine isn't strong enough to beat a class S mage. His instincts and human intellect will immediately tell him to stay away from town with strong magic presence."

"The flight instinct." Levy whispered.

"Yes, so do you realize now why I am pissed off? Naruto ditched us because he saw something when he scouted and he didn't want us to be involved. I hate it when I am being protected as if I am a damsel in distress." Mira said with gritted teeth as she looked on the floor. She heard them getting up from their bed. She looked at them and she smirked.

'Yes, revenge shall be mine...' Mira thought as she giggled wickedly while rubbing her palms together inside her mind. Zatana could only looked at her alter ego as she shook her head.

"And they say I was the devil." Zatana mumbled as she pitied Naruto a little though she knew he deserved it.

"I'll take a dip on the hot springs now. I need to be at my best, when I made him explain." Levy said calmly but you could see a hanya behind her.

"Juvia will take a dip too. She feels that it would be a long story." Juvia said with a grinning dragon behind her.

"Ah yes, a long explanation indeed." Mira said as all three chuckled darkly.

"Nope, I am actually the angel here." Zatana said with a sweatdrop as she watched the three laughed.

A little away from town, Naruto suddenly felt shivers go down his spine.

"Why does my gut tells me that I should just turn around and run away? Nah... Levantine surely isn't on this town so, no danger here. The only problem is if they find out that I lied but I doubt that and those are three cute girls. What harm could they do to me?" Naruto said as he walked towards town ignoring his dreading gut feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a place where the spirits reside, three men watched Naruto.

"The fool! I already taught him not to underestimate anyone especially those who looked harmless." Valandil said.

"Well it looks like Naruto is still as idiot as ever when it comes to girls. When he was on the elemental nations he has been constantly slugged by amazons but he always brushed it off as love taps. I don't think he'll ever learn." Kakashi said while reading the new release of icha icha afterlife.

They both heard someone giggling perversely and saw that it was Jiraiya.

"What are you saying? Being killed by three beautiful women is the best way of death." Jiraiya proclaimed.

The two just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fools! Atleast you would die happily. Imagine dying through suffocation with the use of their, ahem assets or dying from too much exhaustion because of rigorous activities." Jiraiya said as he filled his two companions' mind with not so decent thoughts. The three of them started to have perverted imaginations until they heard cracking of knuckles behind them. They looked back and saw Tsunade together with Sakura and a female raven haired elf. Sakura and Tsunade where the ones cracking their knuckles while the female elf just stood there with a 'you three are idiots look'. Jiraiya made a perverted giggle and then held out his arms in a welcoming embracing while saying.

"Come here! Papa's waiting!" Jiraiya shouted while Valandil and Kakashi just raised an eyebrow and shook their heads. They may be perverts and would gladly risked being beaten because of it but they were by no means suicidal even if they were practically dead. Valandil watched as Tsunade and Sakura launched his two companions into orbit and then proceeded to beat them out when they landed, Jiraiya for being perverted and Kakashi for calling them amazons.

He stiffened when the female elf walked towards him with an unreadable face. He released a sigh of relief though as she just stood next to him and watched Naruto too.

"Naruto-chan has all grown up. It's good thing that he isn't carrying that sword anymore." She spoke with concern but with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess our children have all grown up." Valandil said as he snaked his left arm to her waist and pulled her closer but he saw her faraway look.

"Are you worried about her?" He asked to which he got a subtle nod.

"I worry about her extreme decisions." was her reply.

"Don't worry, her Naru-chan will surely protect her." Silence reigned between them until Valandil suddenly doubled over as he was punched abruptly on the gut. He looked at the female elf as she retracted her fist from his gut.

"Next time I find out that you are having perverted thoughts about other girls, you'll consider that punch as nothing but a love tap. Got it?" She said with a very sweet voice.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Valandil said as he collapsed on the floor and lay there while clutching his gut while the female elf gave one last look at Naruto.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." She said as she left her perverted partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto reached the town entrance and as he stepped inside he somehow got an image of Valandil laying on the floor stomach first with one hand clutching his gut and the other hand signaling for him to run.

"No you fool run! Run away and never look back!" was what he thought he was saying or something like that.

He shook his head.

"I must be getting crazy... Nah, it's probably from stress, exhaustion and that horrible smell." He dismissed as he walked around town to try and find them until he heard two teen aged ladies gossiping.

"Wasn't that Mirajane of Fairy tail that beat those two Lamia Scale mages? I hope it isn't a declaration of a guild war." a lady said to her companion with concern.

"I heard they deserved it because they tried to do perverted things to her. They said that even the Master of Lamia Scale approved of the beating. So, I think there won't be a guild war since they clearly deserved it." her companion answered.

Once Naruto heard what they were talking about he immediately approached them.

"Good afternoon, I'm a mage from Fairy tail. I heard talking about one of us beating other mages, may I know if my companions are still in town?" he asked politely.

"But are you really from Fairy tail mr..." they asked with small blushes at the site of the polite hot blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm Naruto Namikaze. I was on a mission with Mira and two other members but we had to separate for a while and I've been looking for them. By any chance could you direct me where they are?" he answered as he showed them his red Fairy tail mark in his left chest.

"We see... Sorry for doubting you, there have been many posers and Fairy tail has some enemies. We just didn't like to stain our town's name by telling the whereabouts of foreign mages that visit our town." she answered with a blush at the site of his well toned chest.

"That is of no problem, ma'am. I appreciate your concern for the foreign mages. Thank you." Naruto answered oblivious of his effects on the two as he fixed his dress.

"Well, your group is staying at the hot springs hotel in the middle of the town." They said trying to suppress their blush.

"Oh thank you very much." He said as he bowed in thanks then he gave them a smile and waived as he run towards the hotel.

When he was out of hearing range, the two ladies fan themselves using their hands.

"Oh my… Did you see how hot he was? Those well toned chest, that sun-kissed hair and those mesmerizing cerulean eyes that looks like he could peek into your soul?" one of them said with dreamy eyes. Her companion could only nod as she was also in a similar state.

Somewhere in town Levy felt like she needed to dispose of some ladies and punish a certain blonde but she shook it off as there was a matter at hand.

Naruto reached the hotel and proceeded inside. He stopped in front of the desk lady.

"Hi, may I inquire if three female headed by Mirajane of Fairy tail has checked in this hotel?" He asked.

"Are you Mr. Naruto Namikaze?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am that would be me." He answered as he showed again his Fairy tail mark to prove that he was no poser.

She took her eyes off him and said as she handed him his keys.

"They are staying in room 410. You may proceed there; it's in the fourth floor."

"Thanks." He said as he left.

As Naruto approaches the door with the number 410, he could feel dread in his gut and shivers in his spine. It doesn't help that Valandil's voice was still tingling in his mind.

'Maybe I shouldn't go inside afterall…' He thought as he started to turn his back on the door.

"Naruto-nii the door is open, it's safe to come in." He heard Juvia's voice behind the door.

'Damn dragon's nose, why do I feel that 'safe' was a warning? Well no running for me now… Lest, I want to know what happens when you piss them off.' He thought as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. Inside he saw a site he knew would cause him trouble, by a lot.

Inside the room, Juvia, Levy and Mira were sitting a bed each one of them. In the middle of the four beds was a lone chair, his execution chair he presumed.

'Damn, they caught me and it looks like they aren't happy.' He thought as he looked at their overly sweet smiling faces. The feeling of dread has already been off the charts and he knew that there will be no running anymore.

"Hello Naruto, how was your scouting?" Mira asked in a dangerously innocent voice.

"It gone out well, how about in your end?" Naruto stated calmly but nervous inside.

"Well that is good, Naruto-kun. It's all good to our end; we didn't even have to lift a finger. It seems that you made an incorrect decision to send us here because Mira said that she couldn't sense him here. You didn't make a mistake on purpose, right Naruto-kun?" Levy said in a very sweet voice.

"Of course not, I guess I made a wrong assumption. I knew I should have thought it over more." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever you did on the camp probably tired you out. I could smell sweat in you, Naruto-nii." Juvia stated as she forcefully took off Naruto's haori and sash.

"Oh how terrible of me for not taking into account that you might be tired. Why don't you sit in this chair, Naruto-kun?" Levy apologized.

"Um no, I'm not that tired and…" Naruto was cut off as he heard Levy with an overly sweet voice.

"Naruto-kun, seat."

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto said as he gulped and proceeded to seat on the chair. When he was seated, Levy took off his gloves and the wrappings on his hands making the sleeves loose. She folded it, so the hands were not covered by the sleeves.

"You're shoulder must be aching from the mission, Naruto-nii. Let Juvia massage you a little bit." Juvia said as she positioned herself behind the chair and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you but that is not needed… Gahh!" Naruto shouted in pain as Juvia tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"It seems you're shoulders are a little stiff. Juvia will have to 'soften' it and while she does, why don't you tell us a story?" Mira said as she cracked her knuckles.

"What story? I'm afraid I don't follow." Naruto feigned innocence.

"Why, your story of course." Mira answered.

"Story about what?" He asked.

"Anything, how you got your hands on Levantine and what are you hiding regarding him." Mira answered sternly.

"I'm sorry... There are things that I can't tell you." was his low reply.

"Why the hell not?" Juvia exclaimed as she gripped his shoulder to everyone's surprise.

"If I do..." Naruto couldn't find words to finish his reasons.

"Why? Because we will be dragged into your mess? Aren't we already in this mess? Naruto-kun, I already lost two friends because of this... I don't think I could take if I lose another one... especially you." Levy said as she stood in front of him with her eyes focused on his eyes. Naruto stayed silent. He knew that once he opened his mouth, he would tell them everything.

'Everything... from how I wasn't from this timeline or how I am linked to a biju... how I once lived as a ninja who killed in wars and missions... how I was once a mercenary mage who killed people and monster in cold blood... how I would sometimes lose control of Levantine and how I loved the power I feel when he takes control... and how I killed my Master because of power... Will they still looked at me in the same manner like now?... What if they looked at me like how people of Konoha once looked at me?... A weapon... A monster incarnate... I don't want to see those looks directed to me again... I don't want to be shunned again especially the people who are special to me... I don't want to see fear and disgust in their eyes when they look at me...' was his fearful thought as he averted his eyes to the floor so they won't see the fear in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?..." Levy asked worried at his silence.

"I'm sorry... my story is something I can't tell..." he answered lowly.

"You're horrible, Naruto-nii... You said that you and Juvia are siblings... You said that Fairy tail is now like our family... Family does not keep things to each other..." Juvia said as she walked away from him and towards the door.

"Juvia..." Mira said.

"Let's stop this Mira-san. He won't spill anything even if we torture him. That's just how he is. Juvia is tired of your antics, Naruto-nii. She is tired of always trying to decipher and know more about you. Juvia is so tired of trying to establish a mutual trust like siblings with you when all you always do is just leave her outside of your box. You think you're protecting everyone by doing that? You're just hurting us..." Juvia said as she walked out and slammed the door close.

Mira walked towards the slammed door and said.

"I know there are secrets that people can't tell even to their friends or family. But you, we don't know anything about you... we never did because you never talked even a single bit about you. Everything we knew about you is nothing but speculations that we formulated from our observations. Just one question and I hope you could atleast answer this, when you sent us away, was it really because you wanted to make sure that the next town was okay or was it because you didn't think that we could handle what we would see in that camp?" Mira asked.

Naruto didn't answer but his silence was more than enough to answer her question.

"You know what? For someone who kept calling Natsu an idiot, you're much more of a freaking idiot than he is. Natsu maybe brash and loud but he never kept a secret from his friends and atleast he never even once doubted anyone of us." She said but before she could walk out, she heard Naruto spoke lowly.

"I never doubted anyone of you... I know that everyone was capable of completing a mission without fail... There is just something Levantine left on that camp that was connected to my past..."

"You idiot, whether you doubt our skills as a mage or doubt that we would turn against you when we knew your past... It's all the same, you didn't trust us." Mira said as she walked out.

Levy looked at Naruto with a mixture of hurt and sadness.

"She is right..." She said as she took his hand and enclosed it in hers.

"Why do you doubt us? You know, you could tell us everything... we wouldn't turn our backs on you. It does not matter to us what you were in the past... what's important to us is who you are now and what you want in the future... If you are uncomfortable telling us about it, then why don't we trade stories about ourselves. That way, it's not like a one way street. Family, friendship and love cannot be established without trust... I'm afraid, I'm afraid that with how you are acting that I might lose you too... I don't think I could handle anymore if I lose you too..." She said as she placed his palm on the side of her face and felt the warmth of his touch.

Naruto felt droplets of water on his palm. He looked at Levy's face and he saw that tears were streaming in her closed eyes as she pressed his palm on her cheek. He couldn't take it seeing her like that, she had been crying a lot and most of it was connected to him.

'Mira's right... I'm such an idiot... All I do is fear that everything would be messed up. When did I become like this, a coward who kept on running away from his past? I never realized that the people precious to me is being hurt because of my distrust...' He thought.

Levy felt Naruto's palm left her face and for a moment she feared that he would leave but not a second later she felt herself get enveloped into a tight embrace, it was like Naruto also feared that she would just vanish. She felt overwhelming joy as she cried and hugged back but this time her tears were of joy as she felt how she was so important to him.

"I'm sorry... I was stupid. Forgive me for being an idiot and hurting you and everyone. I was just afraid to lose everything again..." Naruto said as she looked up and stared at his eyes that could rival the sky in beauty, raining skies without clouds because right now tears were also dropping on her face from those same skies.

"We wouldn't do that... I won't..." Levy assured him.

"All my life, all I did was to prove myself to everyone... all my life, all I wanted was to be accepted... but whenever I achieved it, I somehow messed up and lose everything I have work hard for..." was his trembling reply.

"I'm not going to go anywhere..." she answered with conviction.

They stayed silent for a few minutes relishing each other's warmth until Naruto broke the embrace. Levy looked at him curiously but inwardly missing his warmth.

"I have to talk to them... I have to apologize and explain myself. I promise when we got back to the guild, I'll tell everything." He told her.

"Are you sure you are ready now? I don't want you to do something out of duty." she asked him seriously.

"I've realized now, that all I did was to run away from the ghost of my past. If my friends in the past see me like this, they'd be utterly disappointed and call me a coward. It's time for me to stop running and start moving forward. And the very first step is to be honest to the people who are important to me." Naruto answered with complete honesty.

Levy smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sure you can. I'll help you and I'm sure they will not look at you differently. But, I think I'll be the one to talk to Mira. She isn't in the best mood to talk to you right now. Go talk to Juvia, I'm sure she will be more merciful to you. Mira is might be very violent towards you right now." she said.

"That's okay, I deserve her punishment..." he was cut off as he felt Levy punched his side.

"You idiot, the last thing I want is seeing you get hurt." she said.

"You do know that you just hurt me, right?" He asked while nursing his left rib.

"I'm the only one allowed to hurt you, silly." she said as she pinched his cheek. He took hold of her pinching hand and said.

"Alright but if she becomes violent, run away okay?" He teased.

"Are you saying that I don't stand a chance against her?" Levy said with a pout.

"You know you shouldn't pout like that." He said as she was surprised when he kissed her lips for a few seconds.

"Because I wouldn't be able to resist kissing you." He finished.

"Then maybe I should pout more... if the perks are that great." she teased with a pout.

"Then I might feel the need to oblige." He answered as he kissed her again.

When the kiss broke Levy only got a little air when Naruto kissed her again. After a while, Levy was gasping for air as they broke another kiss.

"Jeez, when will you stop kissing me you big meanie." she whined playfully.

"Until that cute pout is erased from your face." He said with a foxy grin. She smiled and said.

"I'm smiling now, okay? Now go and find your little sister, she's probably soaked in the rain." She said as she pushed him towards the door. Naruto only noticed the rain when Levy told him. She grabbed the umbrella Juvia left and handed it to Naruto.

"Now go apologize and fetch your sister. Mira is probably on the hotsprings blowing some steam, so I don't need the umbrella."

"Can't I stay, for a little more?" Naruto asked with a childish plead.

Levy walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out of the door then turned towards him.

"Go you overgrown child." She commanded as she gestured for him to get going.

Naruto feigned sulking as he goes out but before he turned to the hall, Levy gave a quick peck on his lips.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" She said.

"Of course!" Naruto said with a childlike grin which made her blush. He run to find Juvia and when he was out of sight Levy sighed.

"Mou... Naruto was already hot when he was Mr. Mysterious. Now his fangirls will dramatically increase in number when they saw the cute childlike Naruto but who could have thought that he has that side of him. Hmph, let's see them try and take him from me." She said as she crossed her arms and a hanya aura appeared behind her.

Naruto walked out of the hotel and opened Juvia's umbrella. He closed his eyes and soon it felt like everything around him ceased to exist. Even the sound of the rain has stopped and all he would see is darkness. He found himself in the middle of the darkness. Bit by bit the darkness was lit by flames ranging from as small as a candle light to as big as a bonfire. Each flame had different attributes in them, some are very hot, some are freezing cold, and there are those that are different in color or have a peculiar shape. These were the representation of the magic around him. Each representation was different for each magic of each person, they were like each person's identification. He easily picked up Levy and Mira's nearby. He also picked up a familiar magic approaching him but he paid it no mind.

"It looks like Jura Nekis is not in town. Probably sent by Lamia's master in the joint guild mission. That's good, with Jura with them they have a big chance to take down that guild. Now, where is Juvia?" Naruto said as he searched for Juvia's magic representation. He found it almost on the edge of the town.

"I should have known she would be on the highest place where she could see everything in town. Now to address the unexpected visitor." Naruto said as he closed his eyes again and then he started to hear the noises around him again.

"Naruto... Oi Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto heard as he opened his eyes and finds himself standing on the same spot before he closed his eyes for the first time. He looked at the person in front of him looking at him curiously.

"Oh good, for a moment I thought you fell asleep in the middle of the street since you weren't moving with your eyes closed for a few minutes." The passerby taunted.

"Strolling around town near Magnolia? Guess you missed home quickly. How have you been, Luxus?" Naruto retorted.

"Not really, I just got here to claim the bounty for monster I exterminated. And I'm doing fine, living as a mercenary is harder but I'll get by. What about you? Got a mission? If you're finished with it, let's have a drink." Luxus answered with a smirk.

"Well aren't you very social now? Anyway, I'm still in the middle of a mission but we can talk later. I just have to find someone. If you're not in a hurry, I have something important to tell you." Naruto said seriously.

"Well a mercenary got loads of time and I don't have to act all too proper now or like a role model. I mean I don't need to report to a guild or perform any guild duties. Guess excommunication has its perks. I've also learned quite a few things since our fight." Luxus shrugged.

"Great, here is the key to room 410 of the hotsprings hotel. Just wait for me there and we'll talk later." Naruto said as he gave him his keys.

"Okay, guess I'll just sleep there will you arrive. They said that the food and lounging there is great." Luxus said as he transformed into lightning and zipped towards the open hotel window.

"Should have known that he wouldn't use the door. Hmm, I'm sure I forgot to tell him something, I wonder what it is. Oh well, I'm sure it's not that important." Naruto shrugged as he walked quickly towards Juvia.

When Luxus arrived at the room, he was confused.

"Four beds? Ah probably the single rooms are all unavailable. Well this is good atleast I can free load for a night." Luxus said as he picked a bed and then stripped down to his boxers and dropped down to the bed.

"Ah yes, the beds here are first class... Wonder why the sheets smell like Mira... Ah well, it makes it a lot better." Luxus grinned as he hugged a pillow and fell asleep. He never noticed the bag beside the bed that has a picture of three white haired siblings inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia was sitting on top of the town's highest building, the bell tower. She was drenched in the rain as she just let it pour on town. She didn't care if she was soaked; she wanted the rain to wash away her tears. Suddenly, the rain stopped or that was what she thought. She looked above only to see her umbrella instead of the cloudy sky.

"You know this rain is kinda gloomy. I'm sure Gray wouldn't like this kind of feeling." Naruto said as he held the umbrella up to cover both of them.

"What do you want? Juvia doesn't want to talk to you and Juvia likes the rain, it doesn't concern you if she wants to get soaked in it." She answered. She felt the umbrella's cover disappear as Naruto closed it. Now, both of them are being soaked in the rain.

"What are you doing?" was all she could ask.

"Well, what kind of brother am I if I let my sister get soaked in the rain alone." He answered as he sat next to Juvia and looked at the town below but Juvia didn't say anything.

"You know this is kind of nostalgic. Remember, how we also did this before we separate ways after Phantom was disbanded?" Naruto asked but she never said anything nor gave him any eye contact.

"Come on Juvia, I'm sorry about what happened. I promise that from now on I won't keep secrets to you. I promise I'll tell you the things I am hiding when we get back to the guild. So please, talk to me." Naruto pleaded as he faced Juvia.

"Now, do you feel how Juvia felt when you didn't want to tell her what was wrong with you?" she asked lowly.

"Yes, so please talk to me."

"Secrets are alright, but do you promise to tell Juvia when something is wrong with you?"

"Yes, I'll never doubt you anymore." he said.

"Do you promise not only to treat Juvia to all you can eat but also everyone on the mission, tonight?" she asked while hiding her smile at the prospect of getting one up on Naruto.

"Yes, I will treat you and the others... wait what?" Naruto asked horrified as he just agreed to let Juvia and the others eat away his money.

"You already agreed or are you tricking Juvia again?" Juvia said with a grin.

"Of course not, I will treat all of you..." Naruto deflated while crying comically.

"Don't cry Naruto-nii, Juvia forgives you now." Juvia said and patted sulking Naruto's head.

Naruto continued to sulk mentally berating his idiot self for always falling to their tricks. He felt Juvia's head rest on his shoulder.

"Juvia never was angry at Naruto-nii... She was just hurt because you doubt her. That's why she wanted to teach you a lesson." she said.

"I've learned my lesson... So uhh, can we forget about the whole treat?" Naruto asked.

"Nuh uh, lesson is a lesson and promise is a promise. Oh just think of the foods Juvia could taste today. It's making Juvia's mouth water." Juvia said with a dreamy look.

"I pity you, Gray..." Naruto mumbled.

"You said something?"

"Uh… Could you stop the rain now?" Naruto said trying to cover what he said.

"Oh sorry…" Juvia said and the rain stopped immediately. They stayed silent until Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah shit, now I know what I forgot to tell him!"

Juvia gave him a look that says 'Do I want to know?'

"Come on, let's head back before Mira kills Luxus."

"Luxus?"

"Yeah, I met him along the way here and told him to wait at the hotel room. I gave him my keys." Naruto answered.

"Juvia guesses that you forgot to tell him that you have teammates sharing your room?" Juvia said to which Naruto just smiled sheepishly.

"You are hopeless sometimes…" Juvia said as she shook her head and stood up.

"Let's go before Mira commits a murder." Juvia said as she started to walk back towards the hotel while Naruto followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mira has just got out of the hotspring together with Levy. Her anger has subsided when Levy talked to her but she's still a little miffed. In her haste and anger, she forgot that she wasn't wearing a shirt when she left the room. That is why right now, she was only wearing her tight bicycle shorts and tank top that hang above her navel. She gave dirty looks to the males who were ogling at her while Levy was walking far from her destruction range when she has gone ballistic. They reached their room and both sighed in relief, Mira for being able to escape the ogling eyes of the male population and Levy for witnessing no bloodshed.

As they opened their door though, Mira was instantly boiling in anger and Levy paled as she had just made a wrong conclusion. There sleeping in Mira's bed, was a male with a blonde almost orange hair. He was hugging the pillow that Mira had recently used when they were still waiting for Naruto and the worst of all, the intruder was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

They couldn't identify who it was since his face was practically buried in the pillow but Levy feared that in a few minutes he might be buried six feet under, if the cracking of Mira's knuckles and crimson red face full of tick marks isn't enough clues.

'May your spirit rest in peace…' Levy prayed while sighing in relief that the man wasn't Naruto. The hair was already a dead giveaway that it wasn't him. Her Naruto-kun has bright sunshine hair.

Meanwhile, Luxus was having a nice dream. The scent of Mira on the pillow was so intoxicating that he couldn't help but had some naughty dreams and a drool started to go out of his mouth. But if that wasn't enough, Mira's scent was getting stronger as if she was just beside him. He heard cracking of knuckles and he groggily opened his eyes. He took the pillow of himself; clearly he was still half asleep.

Levy and Mira were somewhat shocked to see that it was Luxus. They didn't expect him to be in this town and why was he on their room but Levy gasped and Mira became as red as tomato when they heard what Luxus said who was clearly thinking that he was still asleep.

"Mira?... Wow, this is one great dream… Not only Mira is here but it is the feisty Mira and not just the barmaid… I must be in paradise."

Steam came out of Mira head both from total embarrassment, anger and happiness? Levy couldn't really fathom much what was going on Mira's mind right now but she surely didn't want to risk her life just to know. Afterall, she promised Naruto that she would stay out of trouble.

As Luxus lunged forward trying to envelop Mira on a tight hug, Mira clenched her fist to give Luxus a warm welcome, Demon Mirajane way.

"Get out of my bed and stay away from me you perverted monkey!" She exclaimed as her fist connected to Luxus lips.

But Luxus wasn't an S-class bordering saint class mage for no reason though, as soon as the fist connected to his face, he transformed into lightning and shot at the other side of the room away from the attacker. When he became human again, he was looking at the floor in shock as he held his mouth as blood dribbled on the side of it. He was able to minimize the damage but the initial impact of the punch was enough to cut his lip.

"What the hell? Attacking a man while asleep, what a cheap trick." He said as he raised his head to see his attacker only to see a tomato face Mira in front of him, cracking her knuckles. He saw Levy at the door trying to stay away as possible from Mira's wrath.

"Mira?" was all he could say in fear as he knew that the Demon Mirajane in front of him was real. He could probably defeat her if he wants to but he wouldn't do that, Mira was the only one in Fairy tail he feared to fight. Power and skills doesn't matter, she would win in an instant.

"You have a minute to tell me, why you are sleeping in my bed." Mira said dangerously but her tomato face made her look cute instead of dangerous, atleast on Luxus point of view.

"Na-Naru-Naruto…" Luxus cleared his throat in an attempt to stop his stutter. It was a little successful though as it calmed him down.

"Naruto said that I should wait for him in his room at the hotel…" He started to which both women raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, he said that we would talk about something and that I should wait for him in the room because he still needed to fetch someone." He crawled quickly towards his pants, which he thrown on the floor and retrieved the hotel key Naruto gave him

"See, this is the proof…" Then realization dawned on him.

"That idiot! He didn't tell me that he had a team with him! I swear if I knew you were with him, I would have been careful on choosing the bed and would have not slept in my boxers." He said defensively.

Levy internally giggled as she watched Luxus defend himself like a child in front of his mother.

'Who knew that Luxus could be such a child… but then again, Naruto-kun has this side of him too. Men are weird but I wouldn't mind seeing this side of them often.' She thought.

"I see… then I forgive you from catching you sleeping on our room with nothing but boxers." Mira said in which Luxus gave a sigh of relief but then he was surprised as a fist was brought down on his head. He laid on the floor faced first while clutching his throbbing head.

"Why?" was all he could asked.

"That is for sleeping in my bed with nothing but boxers and hugging my pillow with your naked body and drooling on it while having perverted dreams. You are lucky that I am quite tired of today. Now get dressed, we will call the service crew to change my bed sheets and pillows. We will wait for Naruto and Juvia to return." She said as Luxus hurried to comply, not wanting to further incur her wrath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juvia and Naruto landed in the balcony of their room. They were drenched in rain so they thought that it would be better to not use the front door since they will catch to much attention, especially with their clothes clinging to the shape of their bodies. Meeting perverts male or female are the last people they wanted to deal with. The glass door was closed with the curtains obscuring what was inside. Naruto knocked on the door and soon they heard feet coming towards the door as they heard Levy said while opening the door. Clearly, she knew of whose silhouette was standing outside.

"Jeez Naruto-kun, you really like entering through the back door..." Her mumbling stopped when she saw Juvia and Naruto drenched in the rain.

"Why are you both soaked in the rain? I thought I told you to use the umbrella." She scolded in concern.

"Sorry, I kind of thought that bathing in the rain is cool so I joined Juvia." He excused lamely which earned him a glare from Levy.

"Go in and take a bath then dry yourselves, now." She scolded as both of them followed her like she was their mother.

"Levy-san is scary nii-san. Juvia pities you." Naruto heard Juvia whisper. He raised his eyebrow and said in an equal whispering voice.

"Weren't you the same?" which earned him a small smirk.

"Glad you know." she finished.

"What are you two whispering about?" Levy asked.

"Nothing mom" They teased.

"Hey you idiot you forgot to tell me that you have company in here." Luxus said while nursing his head.

"Let me guess, you were pummeled because you slept in one of their beds?" Naruto said.

"And from the looks of it, it's Mira-san's bed." Juvia said as she and Naruto looked at the tomato faced Mira.

"Bad choice or good choice?" Naruto asked Luxus.

"A damn great one." Luxus said with a grin and thumbs up. A fist came rushing to his face but before it connected, he vanished in a spark of lightning. Mira looked everywhere to see where Luxus was but she spotted him in front of Naruto. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Luxus asked seriously.

"Atleast let me take a bath first." Naruto deadpanned. Luxus merely shook his head and sat on a bed, this time he carefully chose Naruto's bed.

"Come on Juvia, let's take a bath now. It's been a long time since we took a bath together." Naruto said with a grin.

Juvia instantly got the message. He was teasing Levy for scolding them, so she got along.

"Ah yes, it's been a while. Juvia misses the things we do in the bath." Juvia answered with an equal smirk.

"Naruto..." Levy said dangerously then she suddenly calmed down and stuck out her tongue.

"It's going to take more than that to get a rise out of me. And you already told me that Juvia hasn't seen you naked." she said.

"Well damn, I forgot about that. Maybe we'll get a better reaction from Gray, what you think? He might get jealous and start to make a move on you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Maybe... but next time Juvia will bring some rubber ducky just for kicks." Juvia answered with a small grin. They both took a fresh set of clothes. Naruto proceeded to go to the bathroom on the hallway while Juvia used the room's bathroom.

When Naruto came back after his bath, he saw a red faced Levy sitting on her bed, a smirking Mira sitting on Juvia's bed and Luxus laughing hysterically on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and said.

"Did I miss something?"

Instantly, Luxus was beside him with one of his arms slanged around his neck.

"Who would've thought? Of all people to become a couple it'd be Levy and you. This is hilarious like those stupid romance novels." Luxus said while laughing.

Juvia came back and saw Luxus laughing while Levy and Naruto are red faced. She instantly knew what information Luxus got.

"Come on, you gotta teach me how you did it so I could also use it." Luxus continued.

"Idiot..." Naruto answered.

"Ah come on buddy, help me on my problem. The fish I'm trying to catch is a hard and feisty one." Luxus grinned.

"Come on, let's all get something to eat." Naruto said as he ushered everyone to follow him.

"Your treat?" Luxus asked.

"Yes, Naruto-nii promised Juvia to treat everyone for dinner as an apology for his earlier actions." Juvia answered.

"Oi, Luxus is not included." Naruto protested.

"Naruto-nii… you said everyone, everyone means Luxus-san included since you already knew he was here in the first place." Juvia answered to which everyone nod in agreement especially Luxus who was nodding like crazy.

"Fine…" Naruto said as they walked out of the room and proceeded to the restaurant just below the hotel.

"A private table for five please." Naruto told the man behind the desk. The man chimed his bell and a waiter came.

"Bring them to the north private alcove." He told the waiter. The waiter led them to a room by the north of the dining hall and opened the door. Inside was a round table with five chairs surrounding it, they each took a chair then the waiter gave them each a menu.

"Please chime the bell when you have decided upon your orders." The waiter said as he bowed and left them. As the waiter closed the door, Luxus spoke.

"So, is the treat no holds barred?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered regretfully.

Everyone started to order high classed foods.

"Is this okay, Naruto-kun?" Levy whispered with concern.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've had worse expenses than this. So, don't hold back." Naruto answered.

"If you say so…"

"Though, you might want to watch your weight… I think you wouldn't want to have a competition with Master Bob on the weight competition… by the way, Juvia is already heading there." Naruto teased but he suddenly shuddered as he felt a chill gone through his spine. He looked back and saw a sweet smiling Juvia.

"Are you talking about Juvia?" Juvia asked.

"Umm no… Just order your foods now." Naruto lied to which Levy giggled.

Moments later, the foods were served and they started eating, Luxus looked at Naruto and said.

"Want to tell me now?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Naruto.

"Luxus, something bad happened on the guild." Naruto answered.

"How bad?" Luxus asked.

"Two guildmates died." Mira answered sadly.

"Who?" Luxus asked with concern.

"Jet and Droy…" Levy answered.

"Now I get why they aren't hanging out with Levy anymore… Who killed them?" He asked angrily as he started to emit sparks.

"Calm down, we don't want any scene in here." Mira scolded to which Luxus surprisingly obeyed.

'If I had known that Luxus was this deep for Mira, I would have let her fight him instead.' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Levantine killed them." Naruto answered seriously.

"Your freakin' sword? How in hell did that happen?" Luxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that I didn't have the sword when we fought?" Naruto asked to which Luxus nodded.

"I actually almost lost control fighting Fried before that. You see, Levantine is not the name of the sword but the name of the soul sealed inside it… a dragon's soul actually." Naruto explained.

"That still doesn't answer the question how they died, they were still perfectly alive when I left." Luxus replied.

"Levantine takes advantage of the user's negative thoughts. He feeds on it and gets stronger because of it. In return, he enhances the strength, speed and magic of the user in exchange for them succumbing more to their negative thoughts. If this wasn't stopped, he will also feed on the user's soul and completely take over the body for his own. The sword's scabbard was the only thing protecting the user from the sword. I had it but I almost succumb to Levantine, thankfully Mira-san's Satan soul has the magic to exorcise the darkness on a person's heart. I was saved but Levantine was able to get some knowledge from tapping into my soul. I had decided to stop relying on the sword so I left it on Mira's care before I fought you." Naruto said as he took a bite from his food.

Luxus didn't spoke and just gestured for Naruto to go on while he and the others also ate.

"I entrusted the sword to Master Makarov, I didn't want to use it anymore and I figured that it would be best if it would be kept or sealed somewhere. Master agreed and kept it on the guild's store room. As you know, the store room's security is top notch against non guild members…" Naruto left it hanging and took another bite as he let Luxus come to his own conclusion.

"Well shit, wouldn't have known that a guild member would betray the guild just for power. So who stole the sword?" Luxus answered but in the back of his head, he felt that he knew the answer.

"Jet and Droy." Levy answered sadly.

"Just as I thought… Lemme guess, they stole that sword to gain power because they were jealous of you and Naruto, right?" Luxus asked to which he got nods.

"They hated Naruto for what he did and they couldn't accept the truth that you fell for Naruto so they wanted the sword's power, thinking that it was the one that gave him power to be strong, correct?" Luxus continued as again he got nods.

"Idiots… they didn't take precaution and they ended up dead?" Luxus asked.

"Right… When they stole the sword, I and Master were away from Magnolia. Mira and Juvia knows more." Naruto answered as he ate.

"Zatana, suddenly felt that something was wrong so I investigated. I found out that the sword was taken and I hurried to find them. I met Juvia along the way and we stumbled upon Jet's dead body on the forest. Juvia found the scabbard lying a little away from Jet. They must've thrown it away when they unsheathed the sword." Mira spoke.

"So let me get this straight, they stole the sword, they threw away the protection and then Droy got possessed, since Jet was the one that got himself killed?" Luxus asked to which Naruto clapped his hands.

"Bravo, you got it right." Naruto teased.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Mr. gullible." Luxus shot back to which Naruto deflated and started eating while sulking. Levy patted his head saying it was alright.

"So, you are on the hunt now for Droy's body that is being used by Levantine who ate Droy's soul?" Luxus asked.

"Yes, we are. We need to seal or kill Levantine before he transfers to another body again. Each time he transfers to a body, he copies their magic and knowledge, he becomes stronger." Mira answered.

Luxus took another bite of his food then looked at the window while chewing as if in deep thought then he spoke.

"Employ my services then."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked but Naruto merely smiled at what Luxus meant.

"Luxus is not from Fairy tail anymore, he's a mercenary. He wants to help us but he would look down upon by other mercenaries if he helped us just because he was once from Fairy tail. So to cover that up, we must act as if we employed his services. We'll just have to send it to the local mercenary tavern that we have employed his services. Luxus, you have a copy of the blank official mission form?" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, always have a dozen with me." Luxus said.

"Great, I'll fill it up later. Welcome to the crazy party then." Naruto replied.

"Say Naruto, do you know anything more about Levantine? Like his history and all, you know Mira kind of told me that you ditched them off the last time. Any reason why?" Luxus asked.

This got everyone's attention as they wanted to know Naruto's reason for ditching them last time.

"What I saw on that camp wasn't connected to Levantine's past or anything. It was actually connected to mine." Naruto stated calmly.

"Yours? But wasn't that Levantine's doing as you said?" Mira asked.

"Yeah but what he did was…" Naruto tried to calm himself down as he remembered the scene while clenching his fist.

"He did something to either remind you of a painful past or disrespect something from your past that was very important to you." Luxus finished for him.

Naruto took a deep breath and nod.

"That was bandit camp… He killed and dismembered everyone on that camp. Nobody was in one piece, and then he piled them up on the center and arranged them so that they would portray the symbol of the village where I was born. My mind clouded when I saw it, I didn't want anyone to see it as it was a clear disgrace to my home village so I made a rash decision and sent you all to the nearby town. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong but at that time I didn't anyone of you to see it." Naruto said while looking nowhere but his food. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see it was Levy giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Mira knows more about Levantine's history than I am." Naruto said which got everyone to look at Mira in confusion.

"How the hell does Mira know more than you?" Luxus asked.

"Not me but my alter ego, Zatana." Mira answered.

"Shall we talk about it after dinner then?" Juvia asked to which everyone nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and the others are now standing in a clearing a little away from town.

"Alright Mira, you can use take over now." Naruto said as Mira used take over. A blast of magical energy surrounded the area as Zatana emerged.

"It's been a long time since I last saw Demon Mira. Almost forgot how incredibly sexy she is." Luxus said with a whistle.

Zatana shot him an unreadable look.

"What? Just telling the truth you know." Luxus said.

"Why thank you then... but I'm sure the other Mira would love it better if you complimented her and not me." Zatana replied with a devilish smirk.

"You can count on me, ma'am!" Luxus said with a salute.

"Okay cut with the lovey dovey and let's get started." Naruto teased.

"Really Naruto-nii, do you have the right to say that?" Juvia said as she pointed at Naruto's arm around Levy's waist.

"Are you jealous? Come on, nii-san's other arm is free." Naruto teased back.

"Do you really want to live a poor life?" Juvia asked.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. I'll start with the story, take a seat, it's going to take a while." Zatana said as she sat on a rock.

Naruto took off his haori and placed it on the ground gesturing for Levy and Juvia to sit on it. They nodded in thanks as Naruto and Luxus proceeded to the tree beside Zatana's rock and then they perched themselves on the branches.

"It all started years before Earthland history. There was a remote place in this world where no humans live. It was a place where creatures known to humans as myths live. It was called Makai."

"Why does humans call them myths if they are real?" Luxus asked.

"That is because humans and inhabitants of Makai almost never see each other." Zatana answered. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess it would be better if I start the story from the very beginning, when we were still living with humans. During that time, there were no mages. Humans were different, they were violent and warmongers. They were always at war and had always been killing each other; they asked us to teach them our magic so they could get the upperhand over the others. Our ancestors didn't want our magic to be used as a tool for war, so we shut ourselves away from them but the humans were forceful and tried hunting us down." Zatana paused and then continued.

"It was against our belief to use our magic against those who can't defend themselves against it. The humans used it to their advantage, they were able to capture some of us and they tried to force them to teach them but our brethrens didn't help them. They were killed." Zatana took a deep breath trying to cast away the bad thoughts from the past.

"My father, our king at that time, together with the dragons, elves, phoenix and fairies said that enough was enough and declared a war against humans. We were easily winning due to our magic. But some of our brethrens had become radical and wanted to exterminate the whole human race. The leaders of each clan couldn't stop them. All we wanted was to show the humans the horrors of war but time came, when it was us fighting among ourselves. On one side, those who just want harmony between all races while the other wanted the human race eradicated. The side that wanted harmony was winning and the leader of the opposition Levantine, made a last ditch of effort and released a beast that our ancestors have sealed, the Juubi" Zatana was cut off as she felt a flicker of Naruto's magic.

"Something had interested you, Naruto?" Zatana said as she felt Naruto trying to stabilize his magic.

"Just triggered a memory from my past... I'll tell you after the mission." Naruto answered.

"But he didn't take account why that beast was sealed. He was rabid and he emits nothing but pure evil and malice. His power was different from us, and he was so powerful that he has a version of almost all of our magic. The instant that he was released, his malicious power had bathed Levantine. Levantine instantly fell into a fitful sleep, trapped inside the Juubi's power. The beast went on a rampage and was about to start a catastrophe around the world."

"Why didn't you just seal it again like the last time?" Luxus asked.

"That is because when it was first sealed, it was nothing but an infant. But years have passed and he grew up and his powers have become enormous."

"Why wasn't it killed when it was an infant?" Juvia asked.

"They would have if they could. But it was almost un-killable." Naruto answered for her.

"Something tells me that you know more but you won't tell us now." Levy said to Naruto suspiciously.

"Yes Levy-chan." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Naruto is right; the Juubi had enormous power that it was almost un-killable. The only way to kill it was to dissipate all of his power which was protecting him all the time. Unfortunately, it was almost limitless. Many of us have been killed trying to fight it. A human came to us and said that he wanted to help. He was one of the bravest human warrior priests we have fought on the war. The battle against the Juubi lasted for a day until our backs have been pushed to the wall." Zatana paused and looked at the night sky especially the moon.

"My father together with the other members decided to use the most forbidden magic known to us... The soul extraction... But it required a lot of magic to use especially if the one you will use it to was one of enormous power. The other problem was that when the soul was extracted, it would be of pure spirit and power. We needed to seal it on a pure vessel. We couldn't seal it on an object since no object could hold that much power. We couldn't seal it on us since his power would react to our magic and might influence us. The last thing we need was the incarnate of the Juubi. No, the vessel we needed had to be resilient to keep the spirit at bay but it has to be something that possesses pure and untapped magic so the spirit has nothing to attach itself too."

"I don't understand, what's the difference of untapped magic to yours?" Luxus asked.

"Look at it this way, a creature when born has magic stored in his body. It's like having a balloon of colored water inside a tank of colorless water. As long as the balloon keeps the colored fluid, the pure water won't be tainted but when the balloon got pinched and a hole was made even a little, the colored fluid will taint the pure water and there will be no way to take it off without drastic measures." Naruto explained for Zatana.

"Don't tell us that..." Levy was cut off by Zatana.

"Yes, he actually volunteered himself to be the container. He was the perfect vessel. His spirit was pure and his magic was untapped so the Juubi's spirit couldn't attach itself to it and his life force and mental resilience will keep the Juubi from getting out. The last problem was where to seal the Juubi's body. Because while the spirit possesses the core power, the body will still have a large amount of power residue left in it. We must hide it so no one could harness the Juubi's power, somewhere where no one could reach it."

"The moon right?" Naruto stated.

"Actually, there was no such thing as moon at that time." Zatana corrected.

"So you guys made the moon?" Luxus asked.

"Yes both of them." Zatana said.

"Both?" Levy asked.

"You'll know later. To continue, we have decided to make a prison and send it on the sky so no one would reach nor suspect it. The next day, the plan was put to action but as we were about to perform the magic, my father together with the older members of our clan trapped the younger members inside a barrier. We protested but my father said that the spell will use up too much magic. He said that it will probably kill the casters. He said that they couldn't afford to lose the next generation. He entrusted the rule to me. We could only watch as they fought and sealed the soul of the Juubi. With their last strength left, the elder elves used their magic and trapped the body of the Juubi inside a sphere of sand and rock. Then they send it high up in the sky. They placed a seal in it that makes it immune to gravity while the seal uses the Juubi's power residue in its body as source of power. With all the fighting ended, we rushed to our fallen elders. My father's last words were:"

_Zatana, take all of our remaining brethrens and head towards an island east beyond the sea from here. We have scouted it and were suppose to reside there if the war hadn't started. It would be better if humans and our kind do not interact with each other as it only makes conflict. Lead our clan and live peacefully. And you, human warrior, I thank you for all the things you have did for us. If you wish you could live with our kind. As I could see, your eyes had changed; it must be the side effects of the Juubi's sealing in you. Zatana give him a copy of our scroll of seals and magic. With the Juubi's power inside him he maybe able to harness and use it. It is the sign of our thanks to you, brave warrior. Please use it for the good but I beg of you, if you decide to go back to your brethrens, please keep the scrolls away from evil and please never mention that our race have survive the fight. It is better that the humans believe that we all had perished. Tell them that you had defeated the Juubi and us using your skills and power. If you are able to harness the power of the Juubi, they would surely believe. Teach your brethrens the importance of peace and harmony. _

"My father died after that. As instructed, I gave him a copy of our scrolls but he decided to stay with his kind stating that he now need to help them to recover from the war and teach them of peace and harmony. That was the last time we saw him, I believe he was called by his brethrens as the sage of six paths. We proceeded to the island and casted a magic around the island so that the island is like on another dimension. When a human comes in contact with the barrier and continued on their path, they would end up on the other side of the world without seeing a single land."

"That's one powerful magic." Levy said.

"Yes... But we didn't take into account that since the Juubi's prison was in the sky, which humans called the moon, it was continually showering the humans with its power residue. The residue had little effect on the children and adult humans but it has an effect on the infants and unborn children. Since infants and unborn children have naturally lower resistance than the others, their bodies were trying to cope up by mutating itself. The mutation had a side effect, since the power of the Juubi was quite poisonous to humans and they have no means to flush it from their bodies, the mutation produced humans with a storage and network inside their bodies. As they grow up, their bodies learn to cope up with the power stored in this network and they were able to harness it. The humans thought that they had discovered the power within their self and called it chakra. Using this as an advantage, the sage started to influence them by teaching them how to harness this power but all the while he was also teaching them the virtue of peace and harmony."

"A very risky move from him." Juvia commented.

"Yes indeed but he believed that it might be the only way. What they didn't know was that chakra was not innate within them and that it was being recharged by the residue from the moon. The mutation continued until the chakra network was already attached to their body's organs and muscles. Their bodies were so attached to chakra that if the chakra supply was taken out, they will surely die."

'So that was the history of chakra huh?' Naruto thought.

"The sage of six paths had grown old though his physical features didn't look a day after the sealing. He had outlived humans for centuries but a human body can only live so much even with the power of the Juubi supporting it. Towards the twilight years of his life, he had a family. He had two sons, one of them inherited an eye that was almost similar to his while the other had the chakra that could seal or bind anything. He gave them the scrolls we entrusted to him and said that they should learn it in case a catastrophe happened. He left them, saying that he has to face his burden alone but in actuality, he came to our island. His sons established their own clans and alliances. They taught what was on the scroll with their fellow humans. Thus, chakra powered magic was born and they called it ninjutsu. Ages passed by and the sage was on the brink of death. We couldn't find another suitable host for the Juubi as the humans weren't the same as before and they became worse, even the two clan that were established by the sage's sons, have been fighting for dominance."

"Living in a war huh? Probably very exciting." Luxus said sarcastically.

"The sage said that throughout his life, he was able to find a way to seal the Juubi without using a human. He said that first we must divide the soul into several pieces to weaken it."

"Divide a soul?" Juvia asked.

"Well the Juubi's soul was special, it is made of pure chakra as what human call it but it has a mind of its own. It has a core in which the power was strongest then there were layers until reaching the outermost layer in which the power was weakest. He told us to find a person from one of his son's clan, the one that has the chakra to bind anything. We sent an elf disguised as a human to fetch the leader of that clan. The sage instructed him of what to tell the person if he ever find him. The elf set out and soon enough he had found a person who has the chakra to bind anything, even chakra itself. He approached the man and told him asked him if he was from the Senju clan that was a direct descendant of the sage. The man nodded and said that he was the leader, though he was young.

_The catastrophe is almost here. The sage beseeches thee._

Those were the words that the sage told our messenger to say. It turned out that the sage have specifically placed a message scroll with the scrolls he gave his son that was the founder of the Senju clan. It said that if those words were uttered then the sage needed their help. The sage had always trusted his oldest son more than his youngest. His youngest son had always been arrogant but he couldn't just be unfair to both his children. The eldest son, passed the message to the next leader of his clan and the message was passed to the next generation. The man's name was Hashirama, he was the fifth generation leader of the Senju. He agreed genuinely to follow our messenger. The messenger brought him in our island in an instant and after some talks and planning, we proceeded."

'So the first hokage knew they existed all along but he never mentioned it to the other humans. He really was an honorable man.' Naruto thought.

"We begun the extraction, the first one we extracted was the outermost layer of chakra and the weakest. As I said, this chakra has a mind of its own and it seemed that each chakra layer contained one part of the Juubi's identity. The chakra we have extracted had transformed into a raccoon like creature and it was insane. It has almost no thought process but just insanity and it had one tail. Immediately, Hashirama bind and jailed it using his chakra that he calls wood release."

"Haha a freaking wacko." Luxus laughed.

"Like you were not." Naruto said.

"Ouch man, that's hitting below the belt. As if you didn't go wacko too." Luxus taunted.

"Stop it you two before I let Mira out and do it for you." Zatana scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Luxus said with a salute.

"Seriously..." Naruto deadpanned while looking at Luxus but he didn't finish his words as he didn't want to be Mira's next punching bag. He was already on thin ice.

"The next one we have extracted reeks of death. It transformed into a cat with two tails. It was also jailed and bounded. The third one was quite easy as it was lazy. It was a turtle with three tails who was asleep. The fourth one was a mischievous monkey with four tails that like to mess with everyone. Honestly, he was tricking and teasing his comrades for being captured like him. The fifth one was a dog with five tails he was very protective of himself. He was struggling to get out even to the last second while the others just accepted their fate, except for the one tail that had no sanity at all. The sixth one surprised us. It was a slug with six tails and it didn't struggle. It said that it would rather be sealed than risked hurting others. We thought that maybe, the Juubi had a good side in him too. The seventh one was also quite surprising. It was silent and was in deep thought. It was a beetle with seven wings. It spoke and it said that he had observed what was happening and he deduced that the logical thing to do was not to struggle anymore since we would easily be able to overpower him using Hashirama's chakra."

Naruto chuckled at hearing those words. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just remembered something funny from the past." He answered.

"Care to tell us?" Zatana asked.

"Not a chance." Naruto grinned.

'The seven winged beetle is like Shino. Shino might actually be a beetle disguised as human afterall.' Naruto thought.

"The next one we extracted was strong and a battle loving eight tailed ox. It doesn't care what happens as long as he can have a good fight. We had difficulty subduing it but in the end, Hashirama was able to catch it. The last one though was the worst of them all. He was of pure malice. He was the core of the power and all he wanted was endless destruction. We struggled in keeping him in check. He was a nine tailed fox. In the end, we weren't able to subdue him and he was able to run away from our island. It was strong enough to cause tsunamis and earthquake by just swishing it tails. We were about to hunt it down but the sage stopped us.

_Zatana, have you forgotten what we have promised your father? No humans should know that your race lives. I promised your elders that I would take care of the Juubi's matters and I don't intend to drag your race in now. I maybe on my deathbed but my descendant lives. Hashirama, I shall entrust to you the strongest and most dangerous jutsus and seals I have invented but I hope that you never have to use it as it might take your life in an instant. I will also entrust the fate of these eight creatures to you. Use them to save our brethrens. The fate of humankind is in the hand of humankind now. Last time, it was the race of Makai that saved us from the Juubi, which was released because of us humans too. Now, it is you the next generation who needs to save our race. It is time for our warmongering race to settle our old ghosts and stand beside each other. I am sorry that I had to entrust this to you…_

Those were the last words of the sage as the life faded out of him. He was buried on our island and then we gave Hashirama the forbidden scroll that the sage wanted him to have. He promised us that he won't tell a soul about our race and that he would find a way for his race to live in peace and harmony. He also said that he would make sure that the nine tailed fox be defeated and sealed." Zatana looked at the night sky.

"For years, nobody heard about the nine tailed fox. It was like it just vanished. Hashirama tried to fix the ties with the Uchiha clan; it was the clan of the sage's younger descendant. They made a pact and build a village. With both of their strength combined, many clans joined their village in seek of refugee. The other clans who didn't want to be allied to them, also made an alliance and each alliance built their own village. They divided the land into countries and each country had a village. Each country was named after an element. Hashirama and his comrades called their village, Konoha. He felt that a system was needed to properly run the village so he established the shinobi system. The other villages followed suit. Hashirama wanted the world to be at peace, so he started talking with the other villages, to the dismay of the Uchiha's leader, Madara. Madara wanted all of the power to be at Konoha and wanted the other villages to bow unto them but Hashirama didn't hear any of it. He offered to the villages the tailed beasts in exchange of peace. They didn't need to be allies, as long as the aggression to each other stops. He felt that if each village was balanced in power, then there was no reason to be threatened or reason to attack another with a fifty-fifty chance of winning. He distributed every tailed beast he had, leaving Konoha with nothing. This infuriated Madara to no end. He thought that Hashirama just made them the weakest of all villages."

"Well, I can't say I could blame him. Giving everyone the power and leaving none for yourselves, which just made you vulnerable." Luxus said.

"Hashirama did that to show his good will but he was no fool. Even if they had those beasts, he could easily defeat them, seal them and take them back but Madara didn't share his vision. He planned a coup by demanding that a village could not be run by two leaders so they needed to vote for just one. He had thought that many also share his vision and with the Uchiha clan in his back, he would surely win. But to his surprise, no one sided with him, not even his clan. Hashirama became the first kage, the first hokage. The other villages followed suit and elected their own kages. Madara was so enraged that he planned to kill the first hokage. He ambushed him while he was alone roaming around the village but he failed and he was hunted down by the village's shinobis. Hashirama found him at the border between Konoha's country and a neighboring country. The border was separated by a waterfall and they fought. To Hashirama's surprise Madara summoned the nine tailed fox."

"How was he able to get a hold of that?" Levy asked.

"None of us know how but when it was summoned, it was disoriented. Hashirama used this chance and used his chakra to bind and jail it. He then attacked the surprised Madara and defeated him. For years, humans live in peace until war broke out. It seems Hashirama was wrong when he thought that humans won't take the chance of war. He was badly wounded in a battle but instead of seeking medical attention, he passed the rule to his younger brother and continued to fight. He plunged into an army of shinobis and was badly wounded. His comrades presumed he died but they never found his body until a month later."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"It's because after he had beaten the army of shinobis and was at death's door, instead of coming back to his comrades, he journeyed back to our island. There he told us what has happened since he left with the tailed beasts."

"So your narration from when he left your island till he came back was actually told to you by Hashirama, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… Hashirama expressed to us his sadness and regret for not being able to achieve what the sage wanted. He apologized to us about his decision to distribute the tailed beasts, as it was now being used by other humans as a tool for war. He died in our island but we didn't feel it right to bury him there. He needed to be with his people, so we sent his body back to the place where he fought Madara. The place was later called the Valley of the End. A fitting name if you ask me. It was where a friendship ended, it was where the journey to finding the Kyubi ended and it was where the humans believed that Hashirama's life ended."

"Yes, a fitting name indeed..." Naruto mumbled as he remembered the place where he and Sasuke fought.

"We never had any communications with humans after that. Ages have passed and everything was going normally until one day, the moon disintegrated and the debris fell back to the land together with the decaying body of the Juubi. Thankfully, it crashed on a place where no human reside so we could scout it but we knew we needed to be fast since humans will undoubtedly try to find out why the moon crashed. We found the Juubi's decaying body and found out that no chakra was present in it anymore. We were able to easily dispose of it using our magic. We were perplexed; the Juubi's body wouldn't die just like that. No, the body was still tied to its soul even if it wasn't in its body anymore. There was only one way for it to happen and that was if the soul had died."

"So all of the tailed beasts died? How the hell did that happen if they are made of pure chakra?" Luxus asked.

"That was a question that bugged us too. But the main concern was, because the Juubi was gone, the humans won't have their endless supply of chakra. And as I have stated earlier, without chakra in their system, they might die. We transformed and hurried to a nearby human town to see how they were doing. Everyone was doing okay but we thought that it was actually normal since they have a chakra reservoir inside their body but what would happen if it runs out. The civilians were not actually a problem since they don't use any chakra on their daily life. The real problem was the ninjas. They use chakra in their work and that might cause them their life. We roam around trying to find a ninja but we found none. We searched for Konoha, the place where Hashirama once led but when we came there we found it in shambles. It's as if it was abandoned for a long time."

"Did you find out what happened to the people in that village?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Everyone felt like Naruto was desperate for an answer… maybe worried too much. But they couldn't understand why, Naruto was actually acting strange ever since they found that camp. He's got so many things to explain, that was the collective thought in their mind.

"Yes we have. We found a small trading town just south of the village. It was a port and the only thing connecting it to the mainland was a bridge…" Zatana's eyes widen at her realization when she remembered the bridge's name. She shot Naruto a suspicious looked but he paid her no mind, he was deep in thought.

'The great Naruto bridge… Could it be? Could he be? No, that was too farfetched. That happened almost a thousand years ago… But he was thought by an elf…' Zatana thought as she suddenly remembered something.

'He couldn't get out of the barrier Fried set-upped on Fantasia festival and Master Makarov said that Naruto admitted that he maybe older than Earthland history to them when he tried to explain why he couldn't get out… Don't tell me… So that explains it… His weapons similar to ninjas, his movements were just like a ninja too and not to mention his weird behavior ever since we stumbled upon that camp and I think I know which village he had come from… Let's test it shall we.' Zatana thought as she said.

"Naruto, in the camp where you ditched us… Was the symbol Levantine left a symbol about a will of fire?"

Naruto's eyes widen at what she said then as he looked at her he could see a knowing smirk.

'Of course she would put the pieces together, the bridge was named after me and I told the old man that I might be older than Earthland's history.' He thought as he answered.

"Yes, Levantine made fun of the symbol of a Leaf that symbolizes the will of fire." Naruto said.

"So, am I right if to conclude that you came from the village who hails the will of fire? Do not worry I will not question you or say anything about you any further." Zatana said catching the apprehensive look on Naruto.

Naruto merely nodded his head in thanks and affirmation to the other's confusion.

"I understand… We arrived at the town and saw that it was a rich trading town. That would mean that many people from different places go there. We could get many information but we opted to go to the town's leader first to know what happened. We found the town leader and from him we found out something that surprised us. He said that the ninja system was abolished more than three hundred years ago after the last shinobi war."

'Abolished… I guess my friends had a peaceful life afterall… I'm glad…' Naruto thought as a smile graced his lips.

"Why was it abolished?" Luxus asked.

"They said that the people at that time, shinobi or civilian felt that they would never achieve true peace unless they abolished the system that gives them an idea on how to flaunt their strength. There were so many books made from that war to remind the humans of the horrors of war and the bravery of the men who fought to end it. They said that the heroes who died at the last war would have wanted peace more than anything, especially the one who ended their war… He was like a shining beacon for everyone. He fought Uchiha Madara on his own. Uchiha Madara had the power of the eight tailed beasts and two eye techniques while the hero only had the nine tailed beast and sage mode at his arsenal but still he fought with all he got. There were witnesses when he was able to defeat Madara and how Madara told him about a bomb that could destroy the whole world and before they knew it, the hero did something and thus he and Madara were never seen again. They concluded that he may have used a forbidden technique in exchange of himself to save the world. He was hailed and mourned by everyone and on the grave they made for him, they vowed that it would be the last war between humans… whatever it takes, they would prevent a war."

"Amazing, I thought those kinds of heroes and stories are only made in fictitious stories… Were you able to get his name? It would be great to meet someone like that." Levy said with admiration.

"Now that you asked about it… Let me remember what was his name? I've been living for so long that I have forgotten about little things… Hmm… name… name…" Zatana mumbled as she thought of his name.

'What was the hero's name again? I tend to forget things that are of less importance to me… I even forgot the most obvious thing that could connect to Naruto in the past… the great Naruto bridge… named for the hero of the Wave… Naruto… Hero..' Zatana's eye widen at a sudden influx of age old memories.

_Zatana was walking around town when she stopped in front of a big monument. She looked closely at the message below it._

'_In memory of the greatest hero, the Wave country and the elemental nations ever had. A monument to show our love and admiration, books and literature couldn't describe enough of your greatness… Namikaze Naruto…'_

"Namikaze Naruto…" Zatana said in realization to which everyone looked at Naruto in question and bewilderment.

"Huh? You need something, Zatana-san?" Naruto asked calmly but as Zatana looked at him, she could see a slight plead in his face.

"Sorry, I just had to say it… You should all see your faces when I said that the hero's name was Namikaze Naruto." Zatana said while laughing to cover her slip up.

'It all makes sense now, he used a forbidden technique to save the world but instead of dying, he was actually thrown in this timeline… Now it makes sense why he didn't want to talk about his past, it is because no one will believe him. Who would believe him if he said that he was thrown in our timeline because he saved the world. He would be a freakin' hero!' Zatana thought. Inside her head, Mira was also wide eyed as Zatana was sharing her thoughts with her.

'Better not tell him that you know, I don't want him to lose any trust in us.' Zatana reminded Mira to which she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember his name. His name wasn't of any importance to me at that time since we had more pressing things to do." Zatana said smoothly lying to everyone. They took her word, atleast for now.

Naruto subtly nodded at her in thanks. Zatana smiled inside. She now understood why an elf picked him as a student and why the master of Fairy tail trusted him even if he was once an enemy. He does not show it to everyone but he is a person would gladly give up his life for his comrades or the world and yet he never flaunt his achievements to anyone. She remembered how the humans long ago describe their hero. He was selfless, always prioritizing others over himself and yet not once did he asked for anything in return nor used it to gain any favor.

"A truly noble hero indeed." Zatana said to herself but everybody heard it and most agreed to her except the hero in discussion.

'A noble hero... Do I really deserve such praise?' Naruto thought.

"We checked a human and discovered that the humans in that generation have almost no chakra in their system. They have mutated back to their original state. We have concluded that since the death of the Juubi's soul, the body had started to give off lesser and lesser chakra. They didn't feel the backlash since they don't use chakra anymore and their body started to adapt to the changes. They've also caught the news of the moon falling but they said that they were expecting it to happen a long time ago." Zatana said.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

'That idiot Madara told us before the war how the moon was nothing but a prison for the Juubi.' Naruto thought.

"Apparently the one who instigated the war, Uchiha Madara knew about it being the prison for the Juubi's body and his goal was to revive it by forging the soul back into one. But as I have said, the ninjas fought to stop him and he was ultimately stopped by Mr. Hero." Zatana smirked as she put emphasis to the last word. She didn't get any reaction from Naruto though.

"We thought that everything would be fine and we lived peacefully. From time to time we socialize with humans while concealing our real appearance. They really had changed. It was quite amazing how one event can change a race as a whole. Gone were the days that they wanted power instead they now focused on advancement and peace. Another hundred years passed, peace has been reigning but we knew that peace was as fragile as a glass. All it needed was one hard bump and it will be broken. And it did happen, we have forgotten of the creature that started the whole problem with the Juubi."

"Levantine..." Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, we were all surprised when he attacked a human town. He started to terrorize the humans. We hurried to help. In years, we have grown fond of the humans and we knew that they were quite vulnerable now because of lack of chakra and that most of them had not been trained as a fighter anymore. After so many centuries, we have again shown the human race of our true selves. But we were again amazed, instead of hate or fear, they approached us and said.

_We thank you for your help but we can't just turn a blind eye and run while your race fight a battle that we ourselves are included. We may not be able to fight as much but we'd be damned if we let the peace our ancestors worked so hard to establish be destroyed by just one creature. Let us help, we will help in anyway we can._

"The once warmongering humans that wanted nothing but power was now doing their best to keep peace, with power or not."

"That war really changed them, huh?" Luxus muttered.

"We felt their sincerity and felt that maybe, it was time to teach humans the art of magic."

"How were you able to do that? The humans couldn't use chakra anymore..." Juvia asked.

"As I have said earlier, chakra was a magic foreign and different from the magic we possess. When I said we, I meant that humans are included." Zatana answered.

"So humans had magic inside them from the very start?" Levy asked.

"Yes, every living being in this world had magic in them ever since they were born, even plants and animals. The strength and kind of magic though is different for each creature. Juubi was a special case, something we still couldn't apprehend even now. His magic or so called chakra was foreign and poisonous to the other creatures because it would cause reaction to bodies. We were saved by the Juubi's chakra because we had access to our magic and it had put on a shield around our body to expel foreign magic. Look at it this way, why do you think you were not burned to death when a fire magic hits you? It is because your own magic has put on a shield around you to lessen or nullify that foreign magic. But the humans had to mutate to cope up with the chakra, since they have no access to their magic but in turn it made their body dependent on it too."

"So that's why you weren't affected by it… and that explains why mages are more durable than civilians. I thought it was just because they weren't trained to fight." Luxus said.

"We started teach them how to harness their untapped magic but we knew that we didn't have enough time to do it. Instead, we taught them how to use magic while the war against Levantine rages on, the humans thanked us whole-heartedly and fought without second thought. Levantine got a boost in his strength as his body have mutated and stored the Juubi's chakra inside him. Many centuries worth of chakra but it also affected his mind as he was transformed from a noble dragon into a mindless beast of instinct and destruction. We fought with him not just for a day but for months."

"You had more problems with him than the Juubi?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, he was actually stronger than the Juubi at that time as he was practically Juubi combined with a dragon's power. Furthermore, our elders, the sage and Mr. Hero weren't there to save anyone anymore. The elders had access to the forbidden magic but they didn't pass it into the next generation. The sage and Mr. Hero both had access to the Juubi's power even if a little."

"So the Juubi's chakra was stronger than magic?" Luxus asked.

"They are very different entity to be compared, it is more appropriate that the wielders were more powerful than us. Our elders were exponentially powerful than our generation, the sage and Mr. Hero had access to Juubi's power. Juubi could be compared to be more than a hundred dragon. Do you understand now our predicament at that time?" Zatana answered.

"Yeah…" Juvia answered.

"How many were the dragons in your team at that time anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Ten dragons, eight elves, twelve demons, fourteen fairies and a whole bunch of humans and lesser Makai inhabitants." Zatana answered.

"What were you, critically endangered species?" Luxus asked.

"Dragons, Elves, Demons and Fairies are called celestial creatures. There weren't many of us to begin with even before the war against the humans, there was less than a hundred counts for each race. Some were killed on the war against the humans, then half of us rebelled to eradicate the humans and they were all killed together with some of those who didn't. The battle against the Juubi also took all our elders and some more."

"Ever heard of procreation?" Luxus asked.

"Celestial creatures don't reproduce like you humans do. There are special circumstances needed before we could reproduce. Ultimately, the transition from one generation to the other for us takes about more than a thousand years. But don't get me wrong, we do have sex on a regular basis but that doesn't mean we would produce an offspring just because of that."

"Okay… I believe we don't need to know anything about that…" Naruto cut Zatana off as he saw Levy and Juvia blushing from the awkward subject.

"Ah yes, I forgot that sex is a rather awkward subject to humans. To continue, the war waged on for months. Levantine would tirelessly attack around the world where he knew humans reside. We couldn't do anything about it. We felt so helpless and many humans and lesser races have been killed until an elf noticed something. Levantine's attacks were getting slightly weaker and the elves could sense that his magic was also getting weaker but it was almost unnoticeable."

"The stored chakra from the Juubi has been depleted huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, since the chakra wasn't being replenished and Levantine was using it in every single way he can, he was starting to deplete it. Defeating Levantine at that time was quite easy if you asked me, we just didn't use our brains from the start" Zatana answered thoughtfully.

"May I ask a question?" Levy asked.

"Fire away."

"How come Levantine's magic didn't protect him when he was first hit by the Juubi's chakra?"

"As I have said, the Juubi was more than a hundred dragons strong. Just like how a strong flame magic will still burn you if it is stronger than your magic, imagine a single dragon's magic against a hundred dragons. His magic didn't have a chance. Unlike when we sealed the body in the moon where only residue were showering over the creatures, Levantine was hit point blank and full force by Juubi's magic. It was also further strengthened as the residue rain over him via the moon. Does it answer your question?" Zatana inquired.

"Yes, thanks for clearing." Levy answered with a smile.

"So what did you do? Make him deplete it into almost nothing?" Luxus asked.

"Yes we did. We demons had access to illusionary magic. Dragons on the other hand are prone to this kind of magic since they have a good sense of smell and have low magic detection skills. They also rely more on instinct."

"So you used both their weakness and strength against them…" Naruto said.

"Yes, we coated an area with so much of our scent and then casted an illusionary magic on a ten mile radius. Once Levantine goes inside, he will think that our forces were waiting for him and will fight him till the end. He fell for it."

"Juvia believes Zennyo-Ryou-sama won't be fooled for a long time with that kind of illusion." Juvia said.

"Yes, dragons have intelligence afterall. They would fall easily into that illusion but they will slowly discover that it was an illusion but you have forgotten what I have said, Levantine at that time was nothing but a mindless beast of destruction. He has no more even an ounce of intelligence in him, he only have power and primal instinct. His primal instinct was telling him to kill everyone or we would get killed. It was also telling him to kill them as it was his purpose and to top it all, our scent was overwhelming on the area and we put up a shield around to prevent the scent from escaping or a new scent coming in. He didn't know it but he was already inside a jail."

"Ha! A freakin' idiotic wacko." Luxus exclaimed.

"You know, you should've done that in the first place instead of fighting him head on." Naruto commented to which everybody nodded in agreement even Zatana.

"Yes, we should have. But as you know, our instinct to keep everyone alive kicked in and panic had spread over us. I guess you could say that for a time, we were no different from Levantine, only relying on instinct to fight and not using our brains to analyze and form a plan."

"Can't say that it was unjustifiable though, every creature has a deeply embedded instinct for survival. That is why we instinctually react to potentially dangerous actions towards us." Naruto said.

"The trap lasted for years... We transported the remaining alive creatures to Makai. In there, we trained the humans on how to use magic. We also tried to live normally even though we knew that danger was just around the corner. We made a new moon that has a seal that gathered the magic residue around the world to power it up. The purpose of the moon was first, to cleanse the world for any magic residue that may be potentially harmful to everyone. If the moon wasn't present, magic residues will stay on a place forever."

"What's so bad about that?" Juvia asked.

"Think of it this way, Natsu's flame dragonslayer magic produces flame magic residue. Flame magic residue is extremely flammable, so all you need is another small spark of fire and that area will ignite, until the residue runs out."

"So, it's like fuel huh?" Luxus said.

"Yes, just like how your magic residue could electrocute anyone on the area if stimulated. The second purpose of the moon was a sign, a sign of the friendship and harmony between the races. As long as there is magic, the moon will continue to exist."

"So everytime we look at the moon, it was like looking to a symbol of our hope and unity." Levy said.

"Yes, hope that peace, unity and harmony will continue. Fifty years had passed and we felt that Levantine had depeleted all of the Juubi's chakra. We took down the barrier and illusion and saw him asleep. We were about to kill him when he suddenly woke up and attacked us but this time, his power was just of a ordinary dragon. We easily defeated him but something unexpected happened. His soul made of pure will and magic attacked us."

"Shouldn't you have expected that? I mean Juubi had that too." Naruto asked.

"Levantine was a dragon and not like the Juubi. Only the Juubi had that capability to live even without its body. But you're right we should've expected that since he inherited some of the Juubi's power. The spirit was actually not that strong. We have destroyed it several times but the problem was that it reformed again everytime we killed it. Furthermore, it was also emitting malice driven magic. Everyone was at risk of succumbing to that malice, so the strongest dragon on our side suggested that he would keep Levantine busy while we think of a way to seal Levantine because obviously it couldn't be killed. However, I already knew how to seal Levantine but I had hoped that I wouldn't need to use it. I learned that humans were able to seal the Bijuu inside objects and other humans but it has terrible consequences..." Zatana said sadly.

"The caster's life..." Naruto said in a low whisper but everyone heard it.

"Yes... I instructed them to forge a sword that could absorb magic and trap it inside. The sword was forged. It was made from a magically produced metal. It was shaped into a long sword and the elves used their ancient magic and runes to help it absorb magic and trap it inside. We called it, Runesave."

"Why'd you chosen it to be a sword? I presume that's where Levantine was sealed, so why a sword? I mean you should've known that a sword will undoubtedly attract attention as it is a weapon. Why not seal it inside jar or a doll or something that doesn't attract too much attention." Luxus asked.

"Good question... We made it a sword because we need to thrust it deep inside Levantine and start absorbing him into the sword through inside. Magical soul has a core too... If you remember how we sealed the Juubi into nine Bijuus. The most important thing was to seal the core. If we used a blunt object, we wouldn't be able to pierce through the magic's outer shell. A spear would have attracted more attention and a dagger would be too small. We moved immediately to aid our comrade who was stalling Levantine for us. However, when we arrived Levantine was nowhere in sight."

"Well shit Mr. Dragon couldn't wait for you afterall." Luxus teased.

"No, it was actually the opposite. Levantine has been trying to possess the dragon. But the dragon had too much pride to be easily taken over. He had been fighting Levantine inside himself. We used soul extinction, our exorcism magic, to kick Levantine out of our comrade. But even then, the damage has been done. They checked him and said that a part of his soul and memories have been eaten. On top of that, his heart was being clouded by negative emotions. The fairies used their magic to cure him but we concluded that he may never be the same anymore. Before we could grieve for our friend, Levantine attacked us."

"Dragons don't like being ignored." Juvia said.

"Now I know why Natsu and Luxus love too much attention and why Juvia hates it when I don't give her any attention." Naruto said as if he has discovered something. He suddenly jumped away from the branch where he was perched as it was struck by lightning and a torrent of acid. He saw Luxus whistling innocently and Juvia staring at him blankly.

"Like I said, they love close attention. Look at what you did to the poor innocent branch, freakin' wackos."Naruto said as he perched himself into another branch while looking cautiously to the dragonslayers. Levy giggled while Zatana smirked and Mira was giggling inside Zatana from Naruto's antics.

Luxus and Juvia were about to retort and attack him but Zatana stopped them.

"No need to lower yourselves to that child's level." Zatana said pointing to Naruto who had a teasing smile.

"Naruto-kun, behave." Levy said sweetly that made Naruto stop his antics.

"Seriously…?" Luxus shot back at the obedient Naruto.

Zatana looked at them waiting for them to settle down and when they did, she continued.

"Now that I think about it, we should have known that Levantine evolves everytime he tries to eat a soul but then again, he only had one victim at that time and he failed to fully eat his soul. We were slightly surprised that instead of taking the attack head-on like he used to, he was actually dodging the sword thrust I did. We thought that it was because of instinct and that he feels something was different on the sword. But from what I have learned in the past few days, it might actually because he knew that it might be an instrument to seal him away as he have learned from possessing the dragon. But it didn't matter to us at that time. When the head elf used his magic, Levantine was held in place. Of course, he could only do it for a short time because of Levantine's strength surpassing his own but it was enough for me to thrust the sword deep to his core. I performed the sealing magic and he was literally sucked inside the sword. The sword turned pitch black because of his magic. The last thing I knew was that I entrusted the sword the head elf before my soul was taken by the death god."

"How was the elf able to hold him in place without sealing him? Wasn't he of pure magic? It might come in handy when we encountered Levantine now." Juvia asked.

"Because he is pure magic that he was held in place, that elf had the ability to manipulate the forces around him including magic." Zatana said with a smirk towards Naruto.

"Was it Valandil?" Naruto asked.

"Valandil? Wasn't it your master?" Juvia asked.

"Yes Naruto, it was Valandil… Your master." Zatana confirmed.

"So he lied to me…" Naruto whispered but everyone heard it.

"Valandil was a mere infant when the Juubi was sealed into the moon. All his life he lived in Makai, so he knows almost nothing about anything outside Makai." Zatana explained thinking that Valandil might have told Naruto that he knew nothing about the Elemental Nations. She suspected that Naruto asked Valandil about it when they first met.

"So you're actually a student of an elf?" Luxus asked.

"Yeah… Valandil found me on one of his missions fourteen years ago. He took care of me and taught me everything about Earthland and his magic." Naruto said.

"So, what's your magic called and what does it really do then?" Luxus asked.

"It's called the Arc of Force magic. It lets me control the direction and magnitude of anything that has a force in it. That is why I could weaken, strengthen, reverse or nullify them. However, like how Dragonslayers are forbidden to eat their own magic…" Naruto shot Luxus a look that tells him that he should refrain from eating his own magic if he wants to continue his Dragonslayer façade.

"…we are forbidden to use it directly against any sentient being." Naruto answered.

"But you just used it against me when you hit me with your punches…" Luxus asked confused.

"Luxus, the one I manipulated was the forces around us. I manipulated the force produced by my punch and I manipulated the force of your magic just like how I can manipulate the gravity on a certain area." Naruto said as they suddenly felt weightless for a second and then Naruto returned it to normal.

"What I couldn't manipulate is the natural forces of your body like your breathing, your blood circulation, the beating of your heart and many more. Imagine if I could do that, I could kill you even before you could say 'hi' by reversing the flow of your blood on a hundred times speed."

"Well that's a nice magic and it would come in handy against your pet dragon." Luxus retorted.

"Don't expect me to be as good as my Master though… I haven't used this magic for a long time and because of that..." Naruto was cut off by Juvia.

"Your control is crap." Juvia said as Naruto hung his head in shame and sulked.

"Don't worry, you managed to fight Luxus with it with no problem so I think we will be okay." Levy said to lighten Naruto's mood to which Luxus snorts.

"You were just lucky that you had the advantage against me on that fight." Luxus said.

"Valandil raised Naruto as a fighter because it gives him huge advantage against everyone else. If he were to fight someone who relies on magic too much then Naruto is at the advantage. If he faces a fighter type then he would still have a slight advantage because of his magic. Valandil raised you well and in his image. He fights in the same manner as you. Only using his magic to augment or support his fighting skills." Zatana commented.

"I just have a question, if you died that day and your soul was taken by the death god, why are you inside Mira?" Luxus asked.

"I don't understand too. After I died, I didn't know anything that has happened but when I gained consciousness, I was already inside Mirajane's soul. I was awakened when Mirajane first use her Take Over. I don't know the reason or how I become a part of her soul but I am happy because I got a chance to see the fruit of our sacrifice in this world and that I could help in the fight against Levantine again." Zatana answered truthfully.

"I guess that wraps things up. I suggest we take a rest now because tomorrow we will start our search again." Naruto suggested.

"No more ditching?" Levy asked seriously.

"Yes ma'am, no more ditching." Naruto answered.

"Good." was the collective response of his companions.

"Oh hey guys…" Luxus interrupted to which everyone looked at him in question.

"Well… you see I wasn't able to book any room to sleep tonight and the inns and hotel are probably fully booked now so…" Luxus asked. Zatana transformed back to Mira and said.

"So you want to freeload on us tonight?"

"No… I'll pay my share on the room. I just don't like to sleep outside if I can help it." Luxus explained.

"Well, that's alright for me since we would be asking for your help. I don't know about the others." Naruto said.

"That's okay, Luxus is still a comrade so it's only right to help him and as Naruto-kun said, he is part of our team." Levy affirmed while Juvia also nodded in agreement.

"Well Mira?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at her. Luxus had a hopeful look as he looked at Mira when he saw her looking at the ground while tapping her shoes as if in deep thought. Nobody could see her eyes since her bangs are covering them. Silence reigned and Luxus felt like he was a condemned man. The silence was killing him until Mira spoke lowly.

"Alright…"

"Whew…" Luxus said as he wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"…but if you try anything funny… and I mean anything… I'll be hunting for your head… got it?" Mira said in a sweet voice and innocent smile.

"Yes ma'am..." Luxus gulped as they proceeded back at the hotel.

Once they arrived, they took a dip to the hotsprings. When they got back to the room, Luxus started to unpack his sleeping bag.

"No need, you can take my bed." Naruto told him.

"Huh? What about you?" Luxus asked.

"I'll probably be sleeping on Levy's bed." Naruto answered dismissively to which Luxus made a perverted face and comment.

"Ohh… Well then, please keep the moans down."

"Pervert…" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"She's that clingy huh?" Luxus asked quietly as he saw the three girls enter the room.

"Not really… She just likes having an extra pillow to hug at night I guess." Naruto answered nonchalantly and quietly.

"You're lucky you know…" Luxus answered as he stole a glance at Mira before he proceeded to Naruto's bed with sleeping clothes this time though, Naruto was the only one who noticed.

They chatted a little more about things that had been happening around or in more specifically teasing Levy and Naruto. They succeeded on Levy but Naruto just answered and looked at them with a bored expression, something he learned from Kakashi.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night as he heard a soft click. It was not enough to rouse the others to sleep but being a former ninja and a mercenary, his senses are heightened even when he was asleep. He looked at the beds and saw Luxus missing while Juvia and Mira are still fast asleep. He felt Levy tighten her snuggle at him while whispering his name in her sleep.

Naruto smiled as he looked at her. Her head was using his chest as pillows and her right arm was over him, pressing him against her tightly.

'I guess Luxus was right… You're a bit clingy…' Naruto thought with a smile. Suddenly, thoughts came rushing on his mind.

The face of a smiling short blue haired girl with lavender eyes flashed in his mind.

"_I've been watching you… I've been watching you closely for so many years now… I wonder and I don't know why but when I watch you, I feel full of courage… I feel like I can keep going, that I can succeed and that I am worth something…"_

The face of the same girl flashed on his mind but this time she was a little bit older and her hair was long and she has a fierce emotion written on her face.

"_I used to cry and give up… I made wrong turns but you helped me find the right path… I always chased after you because I wanted to catch up with you… I wanted to walk beside you and be with you… You changed me with that smile that saved me… That is why, I'm not afraid to lose my life just to protect the person I love…"_

Another flashed to his mind and this time the girl was wearing a Chunin outfit while he was standing in front of her wearing his sage outfit. She was blushing but her eyes never waver as she looked straight in his eyes.

"_Um… Naruto-kun… about what I said…" _

"_Hinata-chan… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you after what happened to the village and now because of this war… After what you said at that time, I have realized the reason for your odd behavior when near me and now I felt stupid… I was so focus on getting everyone's attention especially Sakura that I never noticed the most beautiful princess just around the corner giving me her full attention and yet I did to her what the others did to me… I didn't give her any attention… It must have hurt so much… I never realized that I was doing the same thing to you just as what they have been doing to me…"_

"_It's alright… Part of it was my fault for not having the courage to stand beside you in the past… I was comfortable with just looking at you from afar…"_

"_No… if only I have paid attention to you at that time… Maybe my life would have been so much more fun… I wouldn't have chased someone who would never love me back…"_

"_Don't say that… Sakura loves you…"_

"_Yeah… as a brother… A part of me knew that a long time ago… She had clarified it to me so many times but I was so stubborn… Hinata, I hope it's not too late for me… for us…"_

"_It was never too late… Afterall, how can it be when we will be starting now…"_

"_I promise… After this war, I'll take you out on a date everytime I could… I'll get to know you more… I'll hang out with you as much as I could and I'll never ignore you again…"_

"_I'll hold on to your promise then…" _

"_Yes, so please survive this war… Please promise me that you'll live and that I will be able to see you again… Promise me that you'll wait for me… Promise me that you'll let me have the chance to love you…" _

"_I promise… So please, come back to me Naruto-kun… I'll be patiently waiting for you, no matter how long will it take…"_

"_Yes Hinata-chan, it will be like a Fairy tale and we will have a happy ending."_

"_Silly, there is no happy ending for love… Because true love lasts forever… Just like how Fairy tale passed down through generations…"_

_Hinata leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and then after that she smiled and said._

"_That's a good luck kiss… A sign that our Fairy tale will never end…" _

When the flashes ended a single tear dropped from Naruto's eye.

'That was the last time I have talked to her… Before I fought Madara… I wasn't able to keep my promise… I can't blame her if she blames me for not keeping it… I just hope that she had a good life but knowing her… She probably had waited for me to go back even if she knew that I died… My sins against Hinata will probably haunt me for the rest of my days…' Naruto thought as he looked at Levy.

'Our Fairy tale huh… a love that would last forever… She's right… Even now, I still feel so much for her and I'll probably love her till the rest of my days but I'm sure that she won't be happy if I spend my days sulking over things in the past.' Naruto shook the thoughts of his head but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep with those thoughts in his mind.

'Might as well talk with Luxus…' Naruto thought as he carefully wiggled out of Levy's hug and replaced himself with his pillow. He kissed her forehead before he sneaked out of the glass door to the porch. He never noticed the eyes of the person who was roused from her sleep because of the door's soft click.

He saw Luxus lying on the roof looking at the moon. He jumped up; luckily their room was at the top floor. They wouldn't be disturbing anyone. He landed next to Luxus.

"Can't sleep too?" Luxus asked but his eyes never left the moon.

Naruto lied next to him and looked at the clouds above.

"Just dreamed something from the past… I just need to pass time to before sleep catch up to me again. What about you?" Naruto answered.

"Just thinking of so many things…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I guess there's no harm talking about it with you… But you better keep it between us." Luxus said seriously.

"Sure…"

"When I was excommunicated by the old man, reality came crushing to me. I felt disgusted with myself… I realized what kind of a jerk I had become. When I was a kid, all I wanted was to become strong to protect the guild. So that one day, I can replace the old man and let him spend the rest of his life without worrying about the guild. I hated my father for betraying Fairy tail. He knew that the old man was gradually becoming weaker from his old age but he still betrayed us. On top of that, he established Raven tail to one day take down Fairy tail."

"How were you able to know this?" Naruto asked.

"He contacted me a few times, goading me to join him and abandon the old man but I couldn't do that. The old man was more of a parent to me than Ivan will ever be. I got afraid that he might attack any moment and kill the old man, so I dedicated my life to become stronger. I felt that I need to surpass the old man and Ivan so I could one day took over Fairy tail and protect it. But I never understood why the old man kept on telling me to slow down make bonds with the members. Or maybe, I was just too stubborn and close minded to listen." Luxus explained as he closed his fist in anger at himself.

Naruto stayed silent as he knew that Luxus need to let his steam out.

"I never realized that I was slowly becoming like Ivan. I became power hungry that I forgot the real purpose and principle of Fairy tail. I disregarded the teaching of the old man… That forming bonds are more important than a quest for absolute power. I was blinded because of the power I have gained from my quest to be strong. I started to look down upon people who were weaker than me and time came where I look down upon my comrades who were weaker than me. I lost my way towards my true goal. My quest for power to protect my comrades has transformed me into scum. Now, I'm paying for the consequences of my stupidity and I can't say that I could blame anyone for this but me." Luxus looked at the moon as he unclenched his fist.

"I reflected about what I have been doing in these past few years. I always blamed others especially those who were weaker than me. I realized that I was the problem. When I saw you in the middle of the street, I felt nostalgic. I was so happy to see someone from Fairy tail… It's like seeing my brother again and I was delighted that it was you whom I saw… Because I knew you wouldn't look at me with disgust. I am actually very thankful that I get too spend time with Fairy tail members again, it gives me hope that one day I could earn my way back. I just wished that it wasn't because of another betrayal." Luxus said solemnly.

"My master always told me: It does not matter what you did in past or where did you come from, what matters is what you want to be today and the future… I too forgot that lesson and so I was thrown to the pits of darkness. Fairy tail saved me and for that I am truly grateful. If someone like me, was accepted, I'm sure the old man will forgive you too. Just work your way back, everyone will surely be waiting for you." Naruto replied.

"You know, you would be a good Fairy tail master someday…"

"What are you saying? Aren't you supposed to be the next master?"

"That's not important to me anymore. I have realized what I really wanted and that was to protect what the old man has dedicated his whole life to. My mother might have died a long time ago and my father might have betrayed us but I know I will always have a family in Fairy tail and I would give everything I could just to protect them whether I become a guild master or an excommunicated member. That is my resolve, and when you do become candidate for the next master, I'll be the first one to approve." Luxus said.

"Luxus just now, you spoke like a true leader. I was taught by a great man, that a leader is not about being the strongest but being a person who gladly takes everyone under his wing to guide them and protect to the extent of willing to sacrifice himself for them." Naruto replied.

"Just like how you sacrificed yourself for the world more than a thousand years ago huh?" Luxus asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and said.

"So you put the puzzles together huh?"

"I'm not dumb… I knew Mira for a long time and I know she or her alter-ego does not joke like that. Furthermore, I noticed all the body languages you were sending her to keep your secret. I don't know if the others have noticed it too but I'm sure that it would be better to come clean before they figure it out themselves." Luxus answered.

"I intend to tell them after this mission. But since you probably won't be there and you have actually told me about yourself, I guess you deserve the truth." Naruto said as he was about to tell him his past.

"No… I don't think we have the time for that and I don't think it is fair for everyone if I knew it before them, especially Levy. Tell it to me some other time." Luxus interrupted.

"Then, take this lacryma. I'll contact you with that when I am about to tell it to them so you could hear it too." Naruto said as he handed him a communication lacryma. Luxus took it and kept it. They were silent for a moment until Naruto broke it.

"So how long have you been in love with Mira?"

"Long enough even before I became a jerk."

"You never told her?"

"What? When she first arrived at Fairy tail she was so feisty that everyone was afraid of her… even I was a little afraid to approach her. I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her because I like her but I knew she could since I would have been probably just a nuisance to her."

"So, why didn't you make a move when she became a barmaid?"

"I was already a jerk at that time. My pride wouldn't let me date or talk to someone I deemed weak."

"You thought she was weak? Oh come on man, had I made her fight you on the festival you might not have a chance."

"Maybe… maybe not… My mindset was different then and now. Remember, that I even commanded Evergreen to turn the girls into stone… including her. I'm glad you didn't let her fight me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her."

"You know, you should tell her that… You never know what might happen in the future. She might find another man or… nevermind." Naruto cut himself off.

"Something bad happen with you and a girl in the past?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he told him about Hinata.

"So you were plagued of dreams about her that's why you are here?" Luxus asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Oi, fix that problem of yours or I'll beat the crap out of you if you break any of my friend's heart." Luxus scolded.

"Hinata will always be in my heart but that doesn't mean that I love Levy less. Hinata wouldn't be happy if I did that you know. She would always have a special place in my heart but that doesn't mean that I would live in the past. Don't worry, my love for Levy is genuine." Naruto answered sincerely.

"I understand… I guess I'll have to make my move towards Mira but I'm actually afraid… Will she accept someone like me?" Luxus asked no one while looking at the moon.

"I believe she wouldn't care what happened in the past. She probably likes you too but maybe that's just me. Either way, it's your decision to make. I'm going back to sleep, we need rest." Naruto said as he stood up and jumped down on the porch. On his way in, he looked at Mira's bed and smirked.

'Nosy girl…' He thought as he reclaimed his place beside Levy.

After Naruto climbed to the roof, Mira hid in the porch to listen to their conversations. When she heard Naruto saying he would go back to sleep, she hurried back to her bed and faked sleep. Though, Naruto have felt her magic presence moving, he didn't say a word. He knew Luxus felt it too and yet he also had just let her listen.

'Who knew Luxus was so shy that he needed to do his confession like that?' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

Luxus came in a few moments later and instead of proceeding to his bed he proceeded to Mira's. Naruto felt his presence going near Mira's.

'Does he have a death wish? I'm not going to save your ass, you suicidal wacko.' Naruto thought as he prepared himself to hear a battle cry and a beating but it never came.

'Guess he died a peaceful death… May he rest in peace?' Naruto thought as sleep claimed him. A couple of hours later Naruto's body clock woke him up. He looked at the clock and it indicated five in the morning. Usually he would go out and train but today he had no intention to do it.

He scanned the room and saw a lovely scene. The cold wind blew from the left opened window and he felt Levy shiver a little as it struck. He looked at her and saw that almost half of her body has been lying on top of him and the sheets were in disarray. He encircled his arms around her in a warm embrace and pulled the sheets over them keep her warm. He succeeded as her shivering stopped. He looked at the lovely scene on the other side of the room as he heard a soft moan. He internally chuckled as he saw the lady unconsciously snuggled closer to the warm embrace of the man next to her. His eyes then fell to the only occupant in the room that had a bed for herself. He shook his head at seeing her hugging her favorite stuff toy. He looked back at Levy and saw her peaceful sleeping face. He smiled as he brushed the hair off her face.

'I'll do everything I could for this peace and happiness to last for a lifetime.' He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later he felt himself being shook awake. He cracked one of his eyes open as he saw that it was Luxus.

"You're still alive?" Naruto greeted.

"Apparently yes and no I wasn't beaten to a pulp." Luxus smirked.

"Yeah, I saw the lovely scene last night. So, where's Mira?" Naruto asked recognizing that Mira was nowhere.

"Taking a bath. You wake up Levy and Juvia too, I'll go and take my own bath." Luxus said as he goes out of the door.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. He looked at Levy and started to gently shook her awake.

"Levy-chan... Levy-chan... Wake up my Fairy girl." Naruto whispered. Levy started to stir but instead snuggled tighter at him.

"Mmm... Five more minutes, Naru-chan..." She mumbled as Naruto froze. Memories of a raven haired beauty flocked his mind.

'The one and only person who used to call me Naru-chan was...' Naruto shook his head to vanquish the thought.

"No, it can't be... Levy-chan and that girl doesn't know each other... and it's better to stay that way." Naruto stated as Levy roused from hearing his voice.

"Huh? Were you calling me, Naruto-kun?" Levy asked as she slowly gazed at him.

"Yes, it's time to wake up now." Naruto said with a smile hiding his earlier shock.

"Oh, I guess we overslept..." Levy was cut off as Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips and said.

"It's okay... Now, I need to wake Juvia. Luxus and Mira are now taking a bath, you go after Mira comes back." Naruto said to which she nodded and stood up to prepare her things.

He proceeded to Juvia's bed and shook her awake but Juvia just swatted his hand away.

'I have a feeling that I will regret this.' Naruto thought as he quickly snatched Juvia's Gray-sama doll away. This earned him a startled gasped from Juvia followed by a straight hook to the cheek. Levy squeaked in surprise as Naruto's body landed next to her and his cheek was swollen.

"Naruto-kun?" Levy asked as she helped him up.

"Serves him right for snatching Gray-sama from Juvia." said a grumpy Juvia.

"Jeez Naruto-kun, stop annoying Juvia already! You really have a knack for getting yourself hit by a girl." Levy said at her idiotic boyfriend.

Mira walked out of the bathroom and saw Naruto with a swollen cheek.

"Oh my... what happened to you, Naruto?" She asked innocently. Everyone on the room noticed that she was in a extremely good mood and back into the barmaid Mira again.

"Well someone is in a good mood..." Naruto was cut off as he felt a deadly aura beside him.

"You know Naruto-kun, if you really love getting hurt by girls, I'd be more than glad to release some of my pent up stress on you..." Levy said with a deadly sweet voice.

"Umm no ma'am." Naruto answered nervously.

"Honestly, I wonder if he's overly stupid with a knack of getting hit or just plain masochist... but knowing him, he's probably both." Zatana said inside Mira to which Mira giggled.

"But Naruto was right, you're quite in a good mood today... Probably, from a good night sleep with that man. Oh I could still remember how he slowly proceeded to your bed and whispered those three words to you even though both he and Naruto probably knew that we were awake and had heard their conversation..." Zatana paused admiring her handiwork which was a red faced Mira.

"Then you opened your eyes and instead of seeing a shock face, you saw a sincere smile from him and then he kissed you full on the lips... Of course you responded and you never let him go. Forcing him to sleep beside you while you snuggled in his warm embrace... Ah, years of unrequited love is finally finished... The only thing missing is hot and steamy s..."

'That's enough Zatana...' Mira thought dangerously.

But instead of being scared, Zatana was in a full blown laughter.

"What? It's not my fault for being stuck with a naïve and overly innocent girl like you… It was like raising a daughter, I tell you… Oh how my little princess has grown up… Mommy is so proud…" Zatana teased while acting as if a proud mother with matching tears of joy.

'Hmp Zatana, you're really a bad influence to me.' Mira thought.

"Why thank you, I appreciate that. Now, I believe your prince is calling for you." Zatana retorted with a smirk.

"Mira..." Mira heard as she focused again on the real world and saw Luxus in front calling her.

"Mira, are you alright? You're face is all red. Was the water to hot?" Luxus asked.

"I-idiot! don't be so close to me..." Mira stuttered as she tried to swing her fist but was caught by Luxus.

"It's alright, we're the only ones left on the room. Naruto and Levy took a bath while Juvia had gone to the hotsprings." Luxus said as he took Mira on a warm embrace. Mira sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I guess I'm a lucky bastard afterall..." Luxus mumbled as he hugged her closer.

"You idiot... If you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have to suffer years of unrequited love... Now Zatana won't stop teasing me." Mira mumbled while she buried her face on his chest but Luxus heard it clearly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise..." Luxus whispered. The door opened and Naruto came in fresh from his quick bath.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Well you kind of killed the moment…" Luxus deadpanned.

"Oh sorry… Well, don't stop in my accord." Naruto said with a smirk.

"No thanks, I don't feel giving you a free pass to a sappy movie." Luxus retorted.

"Suit yourself…" Naruto replied as he sat on Levy's bed and started to read a book.

"What's that book your reading?" Mira asked.

"Oh this? It's a book I borrowed from Levy-chan and it's about runes." Naruto answered while his eyes kept on reading.

"You're studying rune magic now?" Luxus asked.

"Well yeah, remember fighting festival? Fried really intrigued me with it since his the first mage I saw who had used it to the fullest. So yeah, I guess I want to learn it even just the basics to counter it or understand it. Never hurts to be prepared in the future." Naruto answered with a bored tone.

"I guess your right… By the way, I hate your bored Naruto-mode." Luxus stated.

"Maa maa, it can't be that bad?" Naruto answered with an eye smile which got a tick mark from Luxus. Oh he really loved messing with people especially those with short fuse and Kakashi mode was the best way to do it afterall, he experienced it firsthand.

Luxus was about to retort but Mira shot him a look of let it go and pointed at the door as Levy and Juvia had also finished their baths.

An hour later, they had packed and check-out of the hotel. Naruto had also placed Luxus under contract with them for the rest of the mission.

"So, where are we headed?" Mira asked as they left the town.

"To the campsite… I believe that it would be the best place to start." Naruto answered still in Kakashi mode.

"If you hadn't sent us away then we could've started it yesterday." Mira shot back.

"If I didn't do it, then 'Luxus' wouldn't be here…" Naruto pointed out with a stress on the word 'Luxus' while still reading the book. That got Mira to shut up.

'Thank you Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto thanked Kakashi in his thoughts for teaching him his style.

"Luxus, is there a problem?" Mira whispered to Luxus.

"Not really, just wondering how Naruto trained his other senses to great heights." Luxus answered as Levy and Juvia came near them while it seemed Naruto didn't hear him as he just walked in front of them while reading his book.

"What do you mean, Luxus-san?" Juvia asked.

"Look carefully and tell me what you observed." Luxus said as they saw Naruto walked around the trees, bushes and even some stones without sparing the road a glance.

"Do you see now? His eyes were glued to that book and yet not once had he bumped into anyone or anything. It's like he didn't need his eyes to find his way around. That only means that right now he is using his other senses to navigate himself in it. I tried it earlier and I bumped into a tree but he, he hadn't even stepped on a small stone." Luxus said.

"It's not very good to talk about people behind their backs you know." Naruto said a little far from them while still reading his book.

"See?" Luxus asked.

"He probably trained it on his previous life." Mira answered cryptically which confused Levy and Juvia but Luxus got the message.

"We're here!" Naruto announced. They hurried towards him and they jumped down the cliff towards the campsite.

"It's already been cleaned up." Luxus said.

"Yeah, cleaned it up yesterday. Mira could Zatana feel Levantine's presence?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a minute, she's still trying to locate him." Mira answered.

"I'm sorry, his magic residue might have been erased a couple of nights ago…" Zatana said to which Mira relayed the message to them.

"Well let's split up and search the perimeter. Be careful and if you see something is amiss, seek for help immediately. I will be in the center and I will expand my sensor so I could cover most of the area and immediately know if one of you is in trouble. If you found something, just talk to the nearest magic pillar you will see." Naruto ordered as they split up.

Naruto closed his eyes and his magic started to flood the area. The whole area was starting to be mapped inside his mind as his magic stationed some magic pillars to act as a scout for him on that area. Sweat started to form at his forehead as he exerted more of his magic around the area.

"Luxus…" Luxus heard.

"Wa? Naruto?" Luxus asked.

"Yes, I could talk to anyone when they are beside the pillar I have stationed." Naruto answered.

"That's a neat magic you have. Is that ancient magic too?" Luxus asked.

"I based it on an ancient magic but I made this magic on my own." Naruto answered.

"Cool, so what do you need?" Luxus asked.

"Last night, I couldn't say something to you since Mira was listening. Right now, no one is near so I could warn you about something."

"About what?"

"Ivan… He is desperate for the lacryma inside you."

"Well, I already know of that…"

"Luxus whatever happens, never let him take it from you."

"Well yeah, dying isn't on my list of what to do yet."

"Not just that… A friend of mine said that Ivan has a bunch of lightning lacrymas similar to the one implanted on you that is why we are confused on why he is hell-bent on taking yours."

"Guess he didn't want to waste jewels."

"No, Ivan wouldn't care if he loses a couple of it. He said that the one inside you is special. Why special, we don't know but how special, well let's just say that he is willing to kill his own son and spend so much time and money just to get it back. Be careful Luxus, it will be trouble for everyone if he got a hold of that. In the meantime, we are still trying to understand what's so special about your lacryma." Naruto explained.

"How'd you know so much about this?" Luxus asked.

"I have a friend working as a spy for me to Ivan. In a few week, we will be joining Fairy tail as a double spy so the master could track Ivan and Ivan get false information." Naruto answered.

"You sure about your friend? And why do you have a spy on Ivan on the first place?"

"Ivan has something dangerous that shouldn't be in the clutches of a human especially someone with the likes of him. I trust my friend with my life, no need to worry about it."

"Alright, I'll also try to figure it out. Thank you…" Luxus answered as he walked away from the pillar.

"Naruto-nii… Juvia smells something." Juvia said as she walked to the nearest pillar.

"What is it, Juvia?" Naruto said.

"Juvia found a faint scent of Droy-san. Good thing it hasn't rained here or the scent would have been washed away." Juvia answered.

"Will you be able to follow that scent?"

"Yes, it's faint but Juvia could follow it." Juvia answered.

"Very well, stay there and I will bring everyone." Naruto said.

"Juvia has found a trace… Go to the nearest magic pillar and brace yourself." Naruto announced.

"WTF is brace yourself?" Luxus said as he goes to the magic pillar. Levy and Mira were also confused but obeyed. Once Naruto felt that they were all inside a magic pillar, he located Juvia's magic pillar and then activated a spell that enclosed them inside pillar and it shot towards the one in Juvia's location.

They didn't have time to brace themselves as they felt like they had just rode a moving bullet without warning. All the pillars shot out towards the pillar Naruto picked and they merged into one big pillar then it shot out the human passengers inside except Naruto who stayed inside the pillar. Mira and Levy run towards a nearby bush and emptied their stomachs.

"Well, it seems one of you has a strong stomach." Naruto commented while still inside the pillar.

"Meh, it has the same feeling as my lightning jump. What the hell is that magic anyway?" Luxus asked as they were joined again by Mira and Levy.

"I am so not riding that magic again." Mira said to which Levy agreed.

"Sorry, this was a magic I developed a long time ago. When I was still learning the Arc of Force, I needed to learn how to detect the forces around me so I could properly control them but as time goes by, Valandil and I realized that I have a special gift. I'm a sensor and I could easily detect magic around me. And by that, it meant to the smallest things like the trees and insects or even residues. Valandil helped me to hone this ability but I had felt that the sensing range wasn't adequate enough, so I tried to improve it. As years passed by, I integrated the uses and theories of my previous abilities to my current magic…" Naruto stopped himself remembering that he almost told them he was previously a ninja.

Levy and Juvia were confused but didn't say anything about it but Mira and Luxus got the message.

"I felt that if there is a max range for sensing objects just like how our sense of sight, smell and hearing has a max range, then what I needed to do was to make myself present at the area outside my range."

"Like placing a watch tower huh?" Luxus asked.

"Yes, watch towers that are connected to me. And then, I pumped magic into that tower so it could make another one when the area is outside its range."

"So you're like placing a clone of you everytime the range is maxed out." Levy deduced.

"Yes but as you can see, the longer the range, the more magic it consumes." Naruto said as they saw him visibly winded.

"That doesn't answer how you were able to transport us here using the pillars." Mira replied.

"You forget that my Arc of Force controls the direction and magnitude of forces such as magic. This pillars, even if they are a part of me is still magic. I can send them all towards a point that I wanted and since there is a pillar beside Juvia, I was able to easier locate where to send them. When you stepped inside them, I used the force of that magic to send you here. You just rode a bullet train." Naruto grinned.

"So, why are you still inside and why hasn't it dispersed?" Juvia asked.

"These aren't normal magic, it contains some of my consciousness so it won't disperse just easily but instead, I am absorbing it back to my body. That way, I can get the information it gathered and get back the energy I spent. But of course, it won't give back a hundred percent of it since I couldn't bring back anymore the magic I used to set this pillars up or the magic I used to send them to this place." Naruto finished as the pillar was completely absorbed by his body.

"So what do you call that magic?" Mira asked.

"Nothing… I never felt naming the magic I made. All I know is that my magic is the Arc of Force, Ancient magic and Magic Sensory…"

"Well you had a name for Shockwave guillotine and Crunch pulsar…" Juvia said.

"Well I wasn't the one who name them… it was my big sister who gave them that name, saying that I should give a nice name for my nice abilities. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a name for this one and since I almost never use this because Valandil was a good magic sensor himself…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Naruto-nii had a big sister?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, a long time ago…" Naruto answered sadly.

They dropped the subject thinking that his sister might have died some time ago before he became a mercenary since they don't think Naruto would leave his sister behind.

"Well Juvia, lead the way." Naruto said as they followed Juvia.

A few miles away from them, a man with a fish tail for a hairstyle and carrying a sword walked towards his destination.

"Yes, I could smell it. The sky element's scent, I could smell it just ahead. Just you wait… I'll kill those legacies of the myth. I'll start with the youngest and weakest of them all." The man said with a malicious grin on his face.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**AN: So how was it? Kinda boring if you ask me XD . It's more of a character development and introducing another pairing. My apologies to the readers hoping for a Naruto x Levy x Mira... I had other plans... I believe that Luxus is a cool guy with a great magic, he is actually one of my favorite characters in Fairy tail together with another one whom you will know soon :D. Next chapter will be action packed... I think? haha and I hope you like my rendition on how Elemental Nations are connected to Earthland. Oh and before everything else, yeah Levantine's defeat was kinda lame but I needed to portray him as a mindless dragon XD of course that doesn't apply now. Umm were you guys able to guess who was Naruto's agent on Ivan? Have you guessed what the elements and Myth mean? :D. Oh and about the poll, it's still open and I'm still thinking about it and looking into it if it would really fit the plotline. Oh and a shout out to my friend, Kate who would probably read this... Thanks for helping me out on the mushy/lovey-dovey scenes :D Please Read and Review... Good or Bad it helps me a lot.**


	16. Thank you very much

Before anything else, I want to thank everyone for all the support you have given me. I cannot express how fun it was to write what I had in my mind for everyone here in since 2008. But as I have said, I needed to prioritize my life and work. I was offered a job on the field so, I am travelling a lot. I still tried to write but it seems it really is impossible to do it when I am always on the move. I really want to apologize sincerely for doing this but I have come to the decision of retiring Crosz from writing fanfiction. I was debating over it for a while because I really like writing fanfiction but in the span of three months, all I was able to write was about 8K words and when I read it, I felt like my writing has regressed. It's not that I have lost my love for writing but I can't find any time to think it through and write it. I first thought of just continue writing when I can then just update when I think the chapter is suffice but that won't be fair for everyone. I'll be making the readers hope and wait for an update that may or may not come. I really am sorry for this but I think this is what's best. I don't want to keep the reader's hopes up and wait for something that has little chance of coming. I think I owe it to the readers to be honest with them and not waste their time.

If any of the people here, wants to adopt or make a fanfiction similar or base on some ideas from any of my fanfictions, you are all welcome to do so. Just give me a message or just place recognition on your author's note so there won't be any flames towards you from those who have read my stories. But for those who will be adopting, I won't be telling you the whole plot of my stories, I want you to create your own. Though, I'll give you some information that you think may need. I'll also be deleting my other unfinished fanfictions except this one.

My sincere apologies, I know I have disappointed or angered a lot of you and I understand why. Even I am disappointed at myself for this, I really want to continue but I think it's time for me to move on and focus on my life and work. I'll be leaving below what I had finished on the next chapter… It maybe the last chapter Crosz will write.

Chapter 15 :

"Father is so cruel sometimes… He loves to steal all of my fun you see." A man said from behind Erza and Gerard as they looked at the explosion that came from the throne room. They looked back and saw a man with midnight black hair walking towards them.

"The two of you are the last remaining preys. I hope you don't bore me." He said.

"Erza, stand back for a while…" Gerard said.

Elsewhere, Natsu and the others narrowly escaped being crushed by the explosion.

"That hurts…" Natsu said.

"Are we even alive?" Gray asked.

"What's going on? After that giant explosion…" Lucy was cut off by Gray.

"We're buried alive."

"No this is…" Lucy wasn't able to finish as Natsu tried to escape their confinement by bursting through its roof. They were all shocked to see Jura standing in front of the bunker he made to protect them. His body was full of wounds and bruises from the explosion.

"Jura!"

"Old guy!"

"He protected us…"

"You certainly are lively youngsters… I'm glad you're all safe…" Jura said as he collapsed.

Up above, Wendy was being carried Charle to scout the movement of the castle.

"It's really heading for Cait Shelter!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy… I'm sorry but I don't think I can continue flying…" Charle warned her.

"It's okay, we'll just look for him by foot." She answered.

"You do have excellent sense of smell afterall."

"Actually, he smelled quite different from the last time I saw him…" Wendy replied as they searched for Jellal via foot.

Erza could not erase the look of shock from her face as she witnessed Gerard easily man-handled by the person in front of her.

'The self destruction magic cost him more magic than I have expected…' Erza thought as she exquipped a sword and charged.

"Pathetic." The man said as Erza's sword was deflected away from him.

'My sword's direction changed?' Erza thought as she exquipped another sword on her other hand and slashed at the man again but still it was again deflected.

The man raised his hand and sent Erza reeling back. She was surprised as he armor and sword twisted around her so she immediately exquipped to Heaven's wheel armor.

"I see so that's the nature of your magic…" Erza stated.

"Indeed, my magic reflector has the power to distort and twist anything. It can deflect magic back to where it came or casts illusion by warping the path of light." The man explained.

"So it was you… He was right you do have similar magic…" Erza stated.

"Got some information about me? I wonder if there was someone I left alive at one of my fights?"

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"I don't give my name to those weaker than I" He shot back.

"Or maybe, you just don't have a name since you couldn't even give it to someone who beat the crap out of you." Erza said with a smirk.

"Beat the crap out of me? What gibberish words you say? But I'll humor you since you'll die anyway just like everyone who crossed me. My name is Midnight." The man said arrogantly.

"I'll be sure to tell your name to the person who beat you." Erza said as she readied her weapons.

"Beat me? No one could beat me!"

"You wish!" Erza exclaimed as she charged at him with her swords.

"Did you not hear me? Your magic can't touch me remember?"

"Dance sword of mine!" Erza exclaimed as her swords charged towards Midnight.

But even before the swords could touch him, all of them were deflected back to Erza.

"It's funny that you believe in them grazing me when I have clearly told you that I could deflect them without a problem. Midnight laughed as he watched Erza's sword attacked their owner while she tried to fend them off.

He raised his hand and distorted her armor and weapon that made her vulnerable to her swords.

"More, I want to see you in utmost agony." Midnight said as he tightened the wrapped of metals around Erza's body but through it all, Erza threw her sword towards Midnight which he dodged instead of deflecting. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

But before she could utter anything, Midnight used Spiral Pain and trapped her in a cyclone of blades and debris.

After the attack, a heavily wounded and almost naked Erza fell to the ground. For Erza everything went dark but she could hear a voice calling out to her.

"Erza… Don't die…"

'Gerard?... He's calling out to me… but I have no strength left… And even though I have, I am out of options to fight him… How am I suppose to beat him?...' Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered Naruto's advice.

_There is a member of Oracion Seis that could deflect and distort magic or any object without life. _

'That's right, he can't use it against humans and on top it all, Naruto was able to beat him… But how was he able to do it when he was still relying on Levantine at that time…' Her thoughts drifted on his next advice.

_Be careful when you face him, it's better to battle him with hand to hand combat._

'That's it, he didn't fight him with magic or with his sword… He fought him with his fists… But did he fight naked?... No probably not, so how did he bypass his magic distorting his clothes… He always wore clothes that were elastic and easy to move on…' Erza as she came back to reality and heard Midnight talking to Jellal.

'I can take care of the elastic clothes part… But hand to hand combat isn't exactly my style I fighting… that is Mira's style so I guess I have to improvise using my own skills and magic… Furthermore, I think I know something Naruto might have missed…' She thought as she stood up and exquipped to Robe of Yuen.

"I know of the light that dwells within you, Gerard." She stated as she faced Midnight.

"Oh, so you still could stand and say such worthless things. Quite impressive as what the rumor says, you really are worth destroying." Midnight taunted.

"I'll put an end to all you're worthless plans without fail…" Erza replied without hesitation.

"Such words when your attack won't even reach me." Midnight smirked as Erza charged and in almost an instant she was in front of Midnight and was about to swipe her weapon.

"Even though you could move so fast, it won't break my reflector." Midnight stated as her weapon was deflected but before he could boast, he was thrown away by a palm strike to the chest courtesy of Erza.

"What?" Midnight uttered in surprise.

"Your magic has two weak points. The first one was told to me by the very same mage who defeated you. You can refract magic or anything that has no life. So, it doesn't work on human bodies. And he was right, because if you could, you would have aimed for my body than my equipments." Erza stated.

"So what? I could still choke you to death." Midnight answered as he distorted Erza's robe and tried to choke her with it.

"The second weak point is this…" Erza said as Midnight followed her line of sight and saw numerous swords that charged toward him.

"When you twisted my armor earlier, you didn't deflect my sword that was coming towards you? Why is that?" Erza asked but Midnight was silent as he was still hurt from the attack.

"You can only use your magic on one area at a time, either around you or around your opponent. While your casting it on me, you're completely vulnerable. On top of that, this Robe of Yuen is completely elastic, your magic is useless against it. Including this type of garment, your magic has three weaknesses." Erza smirked as she freed herself from the robe.

Midnight started to talk and said that if she would have died a bit earlier, they won't have to see his peak.

"At midnight, my refraction gets to its peak… I don't care what happens anymore!" Midnight stated while he laughed hysterically and his body transformed into a gruesome monster. He charged at them and made an explosion that threw them away but before Gerard and Erza could react, they were both impaled by two tentacles.

But before Midnight could celebrate his victory, he felt that his body was slashed by something sharp. His illusion ended and as he started to fall to the ground he heard Erza.

"It's too bad, any visual illusions don't work on me. My friend was right when he said that you are nothing but an arrogant fool who relies on his magic too much. With that kind of skills, you won't have any chance beating him or me." Erza stated.

"What are you talking about? My magic was perfect… No one could beat me…"

"Naruto probably knocked too many screws loose on your head so you do not remember. But let it be a lesson to you… No magic is perfect. It will always have a weakness, you just have to find it out and compensate it." Erza answered.

"Naruto Namikaze huh?... I completely forgot about that Phantom bastard who humiliated me in front of my father… Me… The supposed to be most powerful… even stronger than my father Rokuma… I was supposed to be an undefeated one… But I was defeated by these Phantom and Fairy bastards…"

"If it's any consolation, there is no phantom anymore. You were only beaten by us, the Fairy bastards and you won't be able to beat me for a long time, especially him. Because as long as you find a person's suffering as something to laugh at, then you still have a long way before you could even gaze at the top." Erza lectured as Midnight fall into unconsciousness.

"If you don't want to lose to anyone, know your own weaknesses first and always have kindness." Erza finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we still far from the source, Juvia?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it seems he is also moving at a fast pace." Juvia answered.

"It's almost midnight... It would be hard to fight him at this time." Mira interjected.

"Why is that?" Levy asked.

"Levantine is the dragon of the darkness. His magic is darkness, and it strengthens as darkness spread more than the light." Naruto answered.

"So he eats darkness?" Luxus asked.

"No, darkness could not be eaten. Instead, his power escalates to a higher degree when darkness is around him." Naruto answered.

"How much?" Levy asked.

"More than twice when the flame dragon slayer is in Dragon force mode." Naruto answered.

"Dragon Force?" Levy asked.

"Dragon Force is the highest form of magic by a dragon slayer but the effects of a dragon force is different for every slayer. For example, Juvia's dragon force allows her to completely turn her body into water making her invulnerable to any physical attacks and also use her body as a source of water for any water attacks. Furthermore, Juvia can change her water body's properties at any given time. Natsu-san's flame dragon slayer on the other hand, has a different dragon force mode. The flame dragon slayer's dragon force boosts the dragon slayer's strength, speed, stamina and resilience. In other words, it boosts his physical and magical capability." Juvia stated.

"Isn't the flame dragon slayer's dragon force too strong than yours?" Luxus asked to which everyone shot him a look of irritation except Juvia who didn't mind what he said.

"Yes, Natsu-san's dragon force maybe stronger than Juvia's or maybe it is the strongest of all but unlike Juvia's dragon force that could be used at anytime and effortlessly without using any energy, Natsu-san's dragon force needs for him to eat special or very strong type of flame to activate and on top of that, it disappears completely after he has consumed the energy given to him by that flame." Juvia answered plainly.

"So his dragon force is situational huh?" Levy said.

"You could put it like that… Eitherway, Juvia has no qualms on the difference of the effects of the dragon force because as Zennyo-Ryou-sama said, dragon force is nothing but an augment to the dragon slayer magic, in the end it still comes down to the dragon slaying mage to win." Juvia answered truthfully.

"Yes, that is the truth." Naruto said with a nod.

"Levantine has changed. Dragons normally has a magic of an element like water or sub-elements like ice but because of the Juubi's influence his magic has changed from darkness to sinister. His darkness magic was once held as one of the most beautiful and handy magic among the dragons. He could manipulate the darkness into his own liking or need. Most of the dark magic in Makai was taught by Levantine. The dark pulse, dark blast and dark hurricane are some of the magic he taught to the other magic users. Of course, his dragon magic version of it is stronger." Mira explained.

"Zatana told you?" Luxus asked to which Mira nodded.

"So he was once a nice dragon?" Levy asked.

"Levantine was once a noble and kind dragon. He wouldn't hesitate to help anyone in need, even humans. That was the reason why everyone was surprised when he led a rebellion to annhilate the humans. He said that humans were despicable creatures and doesn't have any right to stand in equal with any creature in this world." Mira said relaying what Zatana told her.

"Something happened between him and humans that none of you knew... and it was probably not a good one." Luxus concluded.

A sudden gust of wind blew at them from the direction where Levantine was going.

"This is quite confusing…" Juvia suddenly said.

"What is?" Luxus asked.

"Juvia could smell faintly Wendy-san's scent from that direction… Not only her but also Natsu-san, Erza-san, Gray-sama and Lucy-san too." Juvia answered.

Naruto looked ahead and was deep in thought.

"That's impossible, if my memory serves me right, they said that the location of the Oracion Seis was at the opposite direction and furthermore, I don't think Wendy would be with them." Mira replied.

'Tsk… I should have known. He wants to eliminate any threats to him as early as possible and right now, Wendy is the most vulnerable… I should have paid attention to where we are heading in the first place… This is towards Cait Shelter, Wendy's guild… But why are Erza and the others in there?' Naruto thought and then an idea struck.

"Don't tell me, Wendy was also sent to destroy Oracion Seis…" Naruto said wide eyed.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Wendy is actually part of a guild, the Cait Shelter guild. Her guild master posted a job for someone to teach her how to fight. When I was about to bring her back to her guild, a friend of hers picked her up and said that the master had a mission for her… This route is headed towards Cait Shelter…" Naruto explained.

"But that doesn't answer why Erza's team is in Cait Shelter." Mira said.

"So many foreign scents… Juvia smelled so many foreign scents… Even Gerards…" Juvia said wide eyed in realization.

"Blood… smoke…" Juvia mumbled.

"Something unexpected must have happened… But we don't have any time to discuss this now. We must hurry and go towards Cait Shelter now. I'll take lead, I know where it is." Naruto said as he suddenly sped up.

"Wait how can you be so sure?" Levy said trying to keep up.

"Because Levantine's targets are the children of the myths… The legacy of the dragons, elves and demons… And right now, he is heading to the most vulnerable of them all." Naruto answered but not slowing down.

"How can you be so sure that Cait Shelter is where he is heading?" Luxus asked.

"Because Cait Shelter houses Wendy… And Wendy is the Sky dragon slayer! And on top of that if Natsu was indeed in there and badly hurt, then he will get two dragon slayers down in one night and there is no dragon stronger than Levantine at night." He exclaimed as he quickened his pace.

"You should have said that in the first place! Forget running, it's time for us to go overdrive! Guide my lightning jump." Luxus said as he readied himself for a lightning jump. Beside him, he felt Mira used take-over and transformed into Zatana then scooped up Levy on one arm.

"Brace yourself, it's going to be a fast flight." She said as she used her free arm and directed it at the back. She's going to use her dark blast as booster to quicken her flight.

Juvia transformed into Sierra as Naruto used his magic and doubled the force of their magic thus pushing them forward at a fast pace towards their destination. Naruto watched for a moment to ensure that he sent them on the right direction.

"Wait for us, everyone… I promise, we'll save you." Naruto said as he redirected all the forces acting on his body to shoot him towards his destination. He took a step forward and instantly he was gone and the only thing that remained was a foot print embedded to the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wendy, are you sure you could do this?" Charle asked.

"Yes, I will not fail my friends or Gerard. I wasn't able to be of any use to them during the whole mission, even though Naruto-sensei has taught me so many things…" Wendy said with a determined and sad face.

"Actually, all he did was to give you physical training." Charle reminded.

"It's not just that… He taught me how to use my magic properly and how to be more confident about myself… But all of it was forgotten when this mission started… So now, I'm going to make sure I don't fail anymore." Wendy answered.

"Maybe that idiot did something good afterall." Charle said bluntly.

"Charle! You should be nicer to him!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Stop reprimanding me like you're my mother." Charle answered dismissively.

"Ah, but I am your mother. Maybe not by blood but I am still your mom." Wendy answered with an innocent eye smile which she copied from Naruto.

Charle huffed and didn't answer Wendy but inside she was thinking of ways to torture a blonde idiot. She had no qualms about him helping her become smart and stronger, no she was actually thankful for that but she was miffed at him for influencing her too much in a small span of time. She would be okay if that guy was a saint but sadly he was far from it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man with a fish tail for a hairstyle watched from high above as the alliance of light and the Oracion Seis fought to a climax.

"It is a good thing that I took precautions before going in there. The mage brats are quite strong especially Igneel's kid. It is good that the wind is going towards me, last thing I want is for them to track my scent." He grinned as he watched Natsu defeated Zero.

"That man's magic is quite interesting. He said that his other self's magic is archive. That is a magic that originated from the knowledge loving elves. So those bastards really did teach the humans almost all of our magic except for the arcane magics. I won't stand for this… They will pay." The man sneered as he vanished into the darkness.

Below, there was a commotion going on as the alliance of light struggled to prevent the magic council from taking Gerard until Erza stopped them.

"I apologize for the commotion; I will take responsibility so you may take Gerard away." Erza stated with an unreadable expression to which shocked everyone.

Through it all, Gerard only smiled.

"The color of your hair… Farewell, Erza…" Gerard said as he was taken away.

"Farewell… Gerard…" She answered as she looked on with teary eyes.

One of the knights rushed towards Lahar and said.

"My apologies Sir Lahar but there seem to be a problem."

"What is?" Lahar asked as everyone's attention was focused on the knight.

"The leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain and his son, Midnight are missing."

"Impossible, I have trapped the whole area into a barrier. They surely couldn't got out of it, have you searched the whole area?" Lahar asked alarmed.

"Yes sir, we have searched everywhere and no trace of them could be found." The knight answered as Lahar looked at the alliance.

"Were those two still strong to escape after you fought them?" Lahar asked.

"We don't know, we were in state of rush to save Cait Shelter so we couldn't be sure." Erza answered.

"Very well pull out all our men, they are probably long gone now. We can hunt them down for another time, but now we have to take the prisoners back for trial." Lahar ordered as he and his men left.

The alliance slumped down trying to catch their breath from there long fight. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted from the fight and didn't even have the strength to walk towards the guild. As they slumped down in silence, they noticed that Erza was missing. Lucy suggested that it would be better to let her be alone for a moment as they looked at the night sky. But their peace was extinguished as Natsu smelled a familiar scent.

He tried to stand up but his legs gave out from exhaustion.

"Someone is spying at us." Wendy said in alert as she stood up.

"Yes I smelled his scent too… It is Droy's scent…" Natsu said as he tried to stand up again.

"That means…" Lucy said as her hands covered her mouth in fear.

"That I am here." Levantine said as he appeared behind Jura from the darkness. Before any words could be said, Jura had to move his body to prevent himself from being beheaded. He was able to narrowly dodge the first strike but the next strike came quicker than expected and all he could do was use his magic to harden his body like a rock but the sword just cut through it. He collapsed as he laid bathing on his own blood that was pouring out from the large slash on his back.

"Tsk… Because of his magic, my sword wasn't able to cut him in half. But no matter, he would soon die a slow death from blood lose." Levantine grinned.

"Why you…" Natsu said with gritted teeth as he stood up wobbly but before he could attack he was sent flying away by a Dark pulse. Levantine soon turned his eye towards Wendy who was trying her best to hold her ground.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you from Fairy tail?" She asked as the man grinned evilly at her.

"Ah, I forgot. Dragons have good sense of smell but bad magic sensing abilities. Quite sad actually, I was the same a long time ago. But now, I am also able to sense magic thanks to Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, run away from him. That isn't someone from our guild." Gray warned.

"Levantine!" Erza exclaimed as she charged towards him in her Black wing armor. As she approached, she flew past him and exclaimed.

"Moon Flash!"

Levantine suddenly sported a cross shaped wound in his torso.

"Impressive Erza Scarlet… But it will take more than that to defeat me especially at midnight." Levantine grinned as the wound closed until there was nothing left to remind it but a cross shaped tear on his cloth.

"There is a problem though, because the Black Wing armor concentrates everything on offence, you were left wide open for a counterattack." Levantine said dismissively as Erza's armor dispersed leaving her clad in her usual white cloth and blue skirt. She collapsed as a large slash wound appeared on her torso and her blood spluttered on the pavement.

"ERZA!" Gray shouted as he stood wobbly and tried to run towards Erza but suddenly he felt something wrapped around his ankles. He looked down and his eyes grew wide.

"Vines…" He said as he was pulled down and his face met the pavement. He tried to stand up again but felt his body weakening.

"What… is happening…" Gray asked to no one.

"You know, your friend have quite an interesting magic. He was able to control and grow any kind of plants at his will. He only needs a seed of it. You see he always carried this box filled with different kinds of seeds." Levantine said as he showed them Droy's seed box.

"But it's such a pity because he didn't have any balls to use it. You see this seed box contains several seeds that could do wicked things to humans. One of them, you are experiencing right now. That plant drains any creatures of its magic. It's like a parasite that attached itself to a host and continuously drains it until they are dry and I must say, they are quite gluttonous." Levantine said with a grin.

"You bastard…" Gray said as he saw Erza being wrapped around by the vines and so were Lucy and Jura as they were too tired and injured to notice the vines crawl towards them.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted but instead of hearing a battle cry from Natsu, She heard Levantine chuckle.

"Ah Natsu, I forgot to tell you but…" He trailed off as he instructed the vine to show a severely wrapped Natsu with only his eyes showing.

"I'm too tired… I can't even lift a finger…" Natsu mumbled as Happy tried to untangle him but it resulted in him also being caught by the vine.

"I… I don't understand… I feel weak from these vines… but I don't seem to feel sleepy…" Lucy uttered weakly.

"So you noticed. Didn't I say in the beginning that the seeds in this box are quite wicked? Look around and tell me what you see."

"Flowers…" Wendy said as she was the only one able to look around since she wasn't caught in the vine.

"That's right, this vine sprouts small bloody flowers that spreads an aroma around it. And the worst affected by it, is its victims since the flowers bloom around the vines that sucks its victim's energy. Look at how beautiful the bloody flowers it produced from your energy. Such beauty isn't it and you know what's wicked about it? Its aroma is a stimulant. Your muscles maybe getting weaker but your nerves are in haywire."

Their eyes widen in realization of what he said.

"That's right, this plant's victims die from being drained awake and since it stimulates your nerves, you feel your injuries more."

Everyone abruptly looked towards Erza and Jura and saw them writhing in pain. You could see tears running down their faces as they felt the pain from their injuries rose.

"My only goal coming here was only to dispose of the Air element, the sky dragon's child." Levantine said with an evil grin to which Wendy froze in fear.

"You see, I really don't understand why you are living alone in this place with a cat. But that really wasn't my problem because it gave me a big opportunity to kill you."

"What do you mean? We have a whole guild here!" Charle shouted.

"Noisy cat…" Levantine said dismissively as vines wrapped around Charle.

"Charle!" Wendy shouted.

"A whole guild? Who are you fooling? You may have been able to fool Naruto but not me… I'm not a stupid dragon anymore. The first time I caught a scent from this place, only yours and that cat had a scent. When I felt the magic around here, only you and that cat had a magic though, I felt magic residue everywhere but the caster was not definitely here for a long time now. Have you ever wondered why your guild was virtually unknown to the world until recently? Or why your guildmaster had to practically ask somebody to train you? Or maybe, why your guild is situated in a place of rubbles and has virtually no money? Surely, with a guildmaster of over 400 years old has enough strength and fame to carry this guild." Levantine taunted.

"What are you trying to say…" Wendy said in the brink of tears.

"This guild did not and never existed." Levantine laughed sinisterly as he started to walk towards Wendy.

"You are the only one in this guild together with that cat. Do you now realize why there were no posted jobs on your boards or why you were never allowed to get out of this place or why you never saw any of your friends from leaving this place to fulfill a job? Think of it, wasn't it always party, laughs, smiles and lively here? Have you ever see anyone cry or felt pain? Were you able to actually apply your healing magic here? What is the answer, little girl?" Levantine said with a dark grin as he looked down on Wendy who felt her knees weaken and she stumbled backward with wide eyes as realization started to dawn on her.

"The answer is no, right? That is because it was all a lie. Now tell me, Cait Shelter is only about half a mile away, why hasn't any of your guildmates especially your guildmaster had arrived yet? Surely a guildmaster could feel if any of his members were in danger especially at this close from the guild. Your guildmates didn't even help you repel that thing that was making its way towards your guild. Surely they have seen it from its immense size. Do they not have any care what happens to the guild or to the people who were trying to prevent their guild from getting destroyed or maybe, it's because they don't exist outside that place." Levantine said with a snide.

"That's not true… They can't be just a lie… Master Roubaul won't do that… No… No… No…" Wendy said as she covered her ears to prevent herself from hearing Levantine's taunts.

"But don't worry, because I'll end your life here. You will be free from all this lies that is your guild. I will end your pitiful life in front of these people who tried their best to save your illusionary guild." Levantine taunted before he raised his sword ready to behead Wendy.

Everyone could only look in horror as the sword started to travel down towards Wendy. Wendy closed her eyes in fear of losing her life and not being able to see those people who were precious to her.

'Master Roubaul… Everyone in the guild… Grandine... Naruto-sensei…' Her thought stopped at the face of her teacher as she heard a metal strike against metal. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes and saw a metal pole stopping Levantine's sword reaching her.

"I find it hard to believe that you are Naruto's apprentice if you give up that easily. Your master would have been disappointed if he sees you like that. He would have told you to stand up and fight till you find the truth rather than crumble at what this bozo say and just accept your death." said a gruff voice as another pole want towards Levantine who dodged it making a considerable space between Wendy and him.

Wendy shakily looked behind her and saw a tall muscular man with long spiky black hair with metal studs all over his body. He wore black sleeveless tunic and white loose pants with a studded belt. He wore fingerless gloves with metal studs in it and boot also with metal studs.

"You! I didn't felt your aura or smell your scent." Levantine said infuriated.

"Fool, that is because the wind is coming towards me and not by me and also because someone had taught me how to suppress my magic to the point that it was undetectable even by sensors. Of course, that guy could still detect me but how he does it, I don't know." The man answered coldly as the others were suddenly freed from the vines of the plant.

Levantine looked around and saw a big metal pole crushing the place where the seed was planted.

"Your plant magic maybe very strong but all magic has a weakness and yours is the plant's seed. It's time to go back and sleep inside that sword that you so nicely brought with you, Levantine." The man stated.

"Thank you for helping us sir…" Wendy trailed off realizing they didn't know his name.

"Who are you?... You smell familiar…" Natsu gasped out.

"Who I am is not important. What you just need to know is that I am here because we have the same enemy. This lizard here is my prey." The man answered.

"Are-Are you a friend of Naruto-sensei?" Wendy asked meekly.

"I wouldn't consider myself as his friend. But enough of this, I shall end Levantine here." He stated.

"Tough words but you forget that it is midnight." Levantine retorted.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going down." He said dismissively as his right hand transformed into a sword with jagged blade, the jagged blade started to move like a chain saw.

"I'll destroy you, bastard!" Natsu shouted as he tried to stand up.

"Save your strength, Igneel's child." The man suggested dismissively.

"What?..." Natsu asked weakly.

"You will only be in the way. You see that sword he is carrying?" He asked to which they nodded.

"That sword is called Runesave. It's a sword forged by the dragon Metalicana. It was also imbued with the runes and magic of the elves. It has the power to seal or disperse any magic. Your flames are being fueled continuously by magic for it to sustain itself he will easily be able to disperse it." He continued.

"What about yours? Wouldn't it be just dispelled as well?" Lucy asked weakly motioning at his transformed arm.

"I may have need magic to transform my arm or summon my weapons but the difference is that I don't need to continuously support my weapons to exist while Igneel's child needs to continuously supply his flames with magic for it to exist." was the answer she got as he dodged a sword swipe intending to cut him in half vertically.

Levantine grinned as he suddenly charged towards the vulnerable Wendy but before he could even go halfway towards her, he was hit by a metal fly swatter sending him skidding back.

"Oi, you pedophile or something? Why'd you keep on coming for the girl when I said that I would be your opponent?" He taunted.

"This isn't some kind of tournament. You don't decide who I attack." Levantine answered as he used Runesave to parry a sword swipe from him.

"Then I'll just force you then." was his reply as he relentlessly attacked Levantine with each swipe intended for a kill. Levantine grinned as he made a vertical slash when he saw how open his opponent was. The man narrowly dodged the attack but before he could recover he was flung away by a dark pulse.

"That's what Naruto did to Natsu when they fought..." Lucy said in shock.

"But of course, have you forgotten that I am able to copy some of his knowledge. It was quite a shame though, because of what that stupid elf did, I wasn't able to copy his arc magic."

"Arc Magic?... I think I heard of it before... I just can't seem to remember..." Natsu said weakly still drained up of energy.

"Too much chit chat!" The man exclaimed as he kicked Levantine but as Levantine dodged the kick, his feet transformed into a metal pole and stretched towards him. He dodged to the side only for metal poles sprout from the metal feet. Levantine wasn't able to dodge in time and he was struck by several metal poles. The metal poles pushed him towards a large stone. The stone got crushed from the impact as the attack didn't relent. Dust covered where Levantine was while several metal poles stuck out in every direction.

"Ha! He's crushed to pieces." Natsu exclaimed weakly.

"Naruto was right, Igneel's child is a loud idiot…" The man was cut off by Natsu.

"Oi… I have a name you know, it's Natsu… and I'm no loud idiot…" Natsu said as he felt himself weakening even more.

"Shut it, I already said you should conserve energy. Even if the vines are gone, they already had injected their extract on your blood. It may not be deadly but it would surely still eat away your energy slowly till the enzymes die and being agitated or excited stimulates them as you exert energy in doing so." He answered.

"We'll we die?... How do we take it out?" Lucy freaked out.

"I said just relax… The enzymes are like weak poison. They're not deadly and they'll die within half day so the best thing to do is not to stimulate it by doing anything that exerts energy." The man stated before he looked at where Levantine was.

"But Levantine is gone now right? We don't have to worry?" Lucy asked.

"Not really… He is currently buried under my metal poles and rock debris but he is perfectly fine. He used Runesave to stop my magic from extending the poles before I could impale him." He answered dismissively.

"Then why don't you just attack him." Happy asked.

"You know nothing of Levantine don't you?" to which he got nods.

"Levantine is exponentially stronger at night. So, the longer he sits still and does nothing, the more it is favorable to me. I'd rather fight him in the morning than at night so if he wants to lie around for the night, then be my guest." He explained.

He felt movement from where Levantine was buried.

"It looks like the lizard has gotten tired playing possum." He said with a frown.

A strong blast of dark pulse freed Levantine from his burial place.

"Got tired sitting around? You don't have to mind me, I can wait the whole night." The man stated.

Levantine emerged with his sword stopping the metal poles from impaling him.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I don't have the whole night to play with you, Gajeel Redfox." Levantine said as he started to disintegrate into shadows melding into the night. Gajeel sniffed the air to locate Levantine.

On the side, Wendy was trembling in fear and turmoil.

'Grandine… what should I do? Was what he said true?... Was everything, just a lie?...' were her thoughts.

She could remember Grandine always having a kind but stern personality towards her. She would shower Wendy with all the love that she could but she was also strict enough so Wendy would learn how to do things and try to fix things on her own.

_It matters not to me if you are a child; learn to do things on your own as I will not be here with you everytime._

Those were the stern words Grandine would always tell her when she was afraid to try things that were new to her. Then she remembered what Naruto had first told her when she doubted herself.

_Wendy, the most important thing about being a mage is not how special, rare or destructive their magic is. It is more important how that mage utilize their magic's strength or how they compensate for what their magic lack. But you know what's the most important of all? It's the mage themselves. Their belief that they could surpass any challenges with their abilities, their drive to be better through the use of their mind and hard work, but most of all, their courage to protect the life, honor or dreams of those people precious to them and to seek the truth even if it's painful and hard. Believe in yourself Wendy, and see how special and great of a person you can be._

The last sentence kept on echoing in her mind as her trembling stopped. She took a deep breath and her eyes shone a new fire.

'I can be a great mage… No, I will be a great mage!" She thought as she used her especially strong sense of smell. Her sense of smell was actually stronger than most dragonslayers because of her control of the air. She can actually pinpoint the exact location where the scent came from.

_You may lack flashy destructive magic but you're probably one of the most dangerous mages anyone would find. _

Those were the words Naruto told her when she told him how she envied the other dragonslayers who had more destructive magic.

She caught the scent and shouted.

"Gajeel-san, behind you!"

Gajeel immediately jumped away from his location as he narrowly dodged a sword swipe intended to slice his head off.

"Impressive, it seems the Sky dragonslayer knows how to control the air to enhance her sense of smell. I wasn't expecting for her to detect me when I am moving through the darkness." Levantine said as he raised his sword to block a swipe from Gajeel's chain-saw like sword. The rotating blade of the chain-saw stopped as it touched Runesave.

"You forget, even if I couldn't dispel your metal weapons, I can still hamper their effectiveness since you still use magic to add effect to them such as the rotation of this blade or…" Levantine trailed as he moved his sword so that it would touch the metal spear approaching him.

"… the lengthening of this spear." He continued as he again disintegrated into the darkness.

Gajeel gritted his teeth, his patience quickly withering. He wasn't known to be a calm and collected fighter, that's Naruto's role. No, Gajeel was the all-out brawler but against someone like Levantine, he just couldn't do that. He hated to admit it but tactical fighters such as Naruto and Levantine were his waterloo.

'Oh fucking hell, Levantine just had to adapt that blonde idiot's fighting style. That idiot better be on his way or I'm going to lose it.' Gajeel thought.

Levantine smirked as he detected Gajeel's emotions.

'Agitation, anger, frustration, impatience… and the others… I can feel the same emotions but with fear. Yes, feed me… Feed me with your negative emotions. I just love those feelings.' He thought as he weaved through the darkness.

"Gajeel-san, I can help you. I'll point you where he is and attack there." Wendy said in determination.

'That blasted Sky sorceress, she might have remembered Naruto's teachings that's why she regained her spirit to fight.' Levantine said as he felt Wendy's determination slowly extinguishing the negative emotions of the people around her. Levantine suddenly felt pain when a metal spear grazed his left shoulder opening a wound.

"It seems my aim was a little off. But now, I can smell you through your blood." Gajeel smirked as he threw several metal blades towards Levantine.

"Shadow Dragon's Shell!" Levantine exclaimed as the darkness around him enveloped him and when the knives touched the shell, it looked like they hit rubber. The knives momentum stretched the shell going inside but it was too strong and the knives were stuck on the rubber-like shell.

Gajeel prepared to attack the shell but he heard Wendy shout.

"Gajeel-san, swing your sword to your left!"

Gajeel did so without any second thought and he almost cut Levantine in half if not for Levantine suddenly disintegrating into the darkness again.

Wendy suddenly used Vernier x Arms on herself and shot towards at amazing speed to an area near Gajeel.

_Remember, strength is not the only way to increase the power of your physical attacks._

That was one of the lessons Naruto taught her. She used Vernier's speed to increase her momentum as she charged towards where she could smell Levantine, she also added Arms to increase her strength. Levantine was about to strike Gajeel and he didn't expect for Wendy to muster enough courage to charge at him head-on. He was caught off-guard as Wendy body slammed him away from Gajeel. It was like he was hit by a raging bull.

Gajeel took this opportunity and sent out several spear towards Levantine. The spears struck him all over his body as he was pinned to the wall. Several spears were struck at his chest, abdomen, arms, legs and one was even lodged at his neck.

"Did we get him?..." Wendy asked huffing as she recovered from her dizziness from ramming herself at Levantine.

"It looks like it, good job kid." Gajeel answered.

They were about to help the others when they heard a sinister laugh.

"Hahaha! You thought those puny attacks could kill me? A long time ago, elves, dragons, fairies, demons, humans and lesser demons tried to kill me but they all failed. I am invincible, I could not be killed. That is why they sealed me but now, those bastards are not here and you are not even half of their strength. I have underestimated your strength, it shall not happen again."

They looked at the pinned form of Levantine as he unpinned himself from the wall. Blood flowed out from his wounds but he didn't seemed to mind.

"What is happening?..." Gray asked as he tried to stand up but was stopped by a hand gesture by Gajeel.

"He's going to use his dragonforce. It's the ultimate form of a dragonslaying magic and it was said that Levantine could only do it when all the conditions are met." Gajeel explained.

"And do you know what those conditions are, Gajeel-kun?" Levantine asked as his magic presence increased and spread negative emotions around the area.

"When it is at the darkest time of the night. When the moon has shed all it's light for the night." Gajeel said as he noted for the moon to be completely hidden from site due to the darkness and its lack of light.

"Ah yes, but it was before I have merged with the Jubi's power. Your ancestors might have exhausted all the remnants of the Jubi's chakra in me but I've gained the Jubi's abilities. It took me years inside Runesave to learn how to utilize those abilities." He was struck by several knives but he didn't mind and instead kept on talking.

"One of those was eating the soul of another being to learn their magic and knowledge." At this point, Levantine's body was cut in half around his waist courtesy of Gajeel.

Lucy and Wendy screamed in horror at the sight of someone being cut in half while the others just gritted their teeth to hide their horror.

But through all this, it seemed that Levantine had no problem with what happened and instead his lower body stood up then his upper body used its arms to sat it up.

"It also includes how I can intensify and become powerful from the negative emotions around me." Levantine spoke as he was beheaded by Gajeel and his upper and lower body cut vertically. His body was in five pieces.

"Trying to kill me is a stupid thing. Have you forgotten. that this body was already dead when I ate his soul. Killing this body is irrelevant hahah." Levantine said as his head turned towards them while he let out a sinister laugh.

Everyone, even Gajeel and Erza started trembling from the horror and fear of Levantine.

"Ho-how are we su-suppose to kill someone li-like that..." Lucy said while trembling she tried to look around her and for the first time in her life, she saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza trembling in fear. Wendy, Happy and Charle were worse while Gajeel had a very frustrated face.

"Can you feel it? Fear, Despair, Horror, Frustration, Anger haha yes yes feed me... I can feel them all." Levantine laughed in ecstasy as his voice sounded like gurgles from the blood oozong out of his neck and mouth.

"Damn it..." Gajeel gasped out as he couldn't stop himself from being overwhelmed by frustration, fear and anger. He knew that these emotions were caused and intensified by Levantine but try as he might, he couldn't break out of it.

The overwhelming feeling was starting to cloud his judgment and a part of his mind was starting to tell him to just kill himself so he could be freed from his suffering. He looked at his companions and saw that Lucy was on the verged of strangling herself. He gritted his teeth he needed to do something to stop any of them from taking their lives.

"No, I will not fall here... I will not die here... I still have to find that blasted dragon Metallicana and ask him why he left then I will beat the crap out of him using the magic he taught me... I WILL NOT LET YOU STUPID LIZARD TO KILL ME!" Gajeel shouted the last one as he shakily stood up.

"I still have many things I need to do before I hit the shit and dying against a stupid lizard like you will make me shame myself even in the afterlife."

_I still have many things I need to do_

Those words kept on repeating on the heads of the others as they also slowly tried to fight the urge to kill themselves to end their suffering.

_I still need to show my father that I will be a successful mage..._

_I still need to surpass Master Ur..._

_I still need to find Igneel and ask why he left..._

_I need to protect my guildmates and someday see Jellal again..._

_I need to protect Wendy..._

_I still need to help Natsu find Igneel and prove to Charle that I am a strong cat..._

_I still need to ask Master Roubaul the truth... I still need to find Grandine... I still need to learn so much from Naruto-sensei... I can't die yet..._

Those were the collective thoughts in their heads as they drew courage to fight off the suicidal feeling.

AN: So there it is, probably the last chapter Crosz will write but I'll still be checking from time to time just to read stories. I'm still a fanfiction lover by heart.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE…

This is Crosz, signing out… *bows*


End file.
